Gimme Danger
by I'm Miss World
Summary: The blonde with the big boobs is always the one that dies in the movies. Luckily, Malibu Barbie found a GI Joe to protect her in this cruel new world. She's always been good at getting her way with men, but things were different now. Now, every decision they make will determine whether they live or die, and some dramatic romance certainly won't help any of that. Right? DarylOC
1. Chapter 1: Look Alive, Sunshine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_

**A/N:** My first try at a _Walking Dead_ fic. Takes place before the show starts. I find Daryl a little hard to write, so hopefully I did a good job. There's an image of the OC in my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 1: Look Alive, Sunshine**

* * *

><p>"This is stupid."<p>

It was the only thing that had been said after a long period of silence, excluding the occasional chirping of birds or crickets and the cracking of branches and leaves under their feet.

Glenn looked over his shoulder to his companion and rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, what else are we supposed to do? Our options are pretty limited."

"Why would you volunteer us though?" she whined. Why couldn't Shane or Dale do it? There were plenty of able-bodied men at the camp, who probably had at least gone hunting with their dads or something. She'd grown up in Malibu and the only hunting Glenn had ever done was in _Call of Duty_. "Neither one of us knows the first thing about hunting. Do you even know what to do with that?" she accused, gesturing to the knife he was clutching.

"Okay, well _you_ can go into the city and find food then. Cause that's the only other choice." It really wasn't an option right now. You were more likely to become food than find food, not to mention the napalm showers they'd seen hailing down on the city about a week ago.

The girl he was with pursed her impossibly full lips and continued to follow him through the trees and leaves. She wasn't cut out for this kind of shit. Roxanne Pierce had never been the eager outdoors type as it was. In fact, she'd consider herself the polar opposite. And for some odd reason, Glenn decided it was a good idea for them to try and hunt for some kind of food. All they were equipped with was a buck knife Glenn was carrying that Dale had lent him and the Louieville Slugger Shane had given Roxy.

"At least if we starve to death we won't have to be ripped to pieces…" she muttered under her breath, but Glenn heard her. He chose to ignore the statement, knowing any more conversing would just scare any potential food away. He was beginning to agree that this was useless though. He'd just thought they were both light on their feet and quick, so they might have a shot. But who was he kidding? Roxy was right; they weren't going to find anything out here except some eaten carcasses and—

"Walkers," he heard her gasp just as his head turned to the sound of crackling branches. Sure enough, three geeks, as they'd come to call them, had spotted them on the other side of some brush and didn't waste a second charging towards them.

"Oh shit," Glenn cursed, wondering if they should run for it or try to take them on. One was so close and Glenn was frozen, the loud crack the baseball bat Roxy had just collapsed it's skull in with snapped him out of it very quickly though.

"Run!" she shrieked, composing herself after using all her arm strength to back that walker off, only succeeding in damaging it's skull enough to disorient it, leaving them just enough time to start booking it back towards camp at top speed.

They ran through mud, thorns, ignoring how their skin and clothes tore. They were running for their lives, all three walkers still hot on their trail, even the one Roxy had assaulted with the bat.

Glenn stopped instantly when Roxy screamed, seeing she had a crossbow pointed straight at her face by some guy who looked like he knew what he was doing out here a lot more than they did.

Her breath was caught in her lungs as she stared at the weapon pointing straight at her forehead for a milisecond before her eyes refocused on the blue one's behind the scope. "Git down," the man ordered and without even thinking twice, she dropped to her stomach, hearing the arrow shoot through the air, and the gurgling of the zombie it had defeated, sending the heavy, rotting body collapsing to the ground.

Roxy looked over her shoulder, just as Glenn used the buck knife to stab through the unscathed geek's cranium, sending it plummeting to the forest floor as dead weight also.

A rough looking hand reached down in front of her and instead of helping her up, picked up her fallen bat and bypassed her. Scrambling to her feet, Roxy ran over to Glenn, who looked like he might puke, as their savior smashed what was left of the head belonging to the zombie Roxy had already attacked.

She looked away as brain matter, blood and bone splattered everywhere, staining the wood of the bat as the stranger made sure each walker wouldn't be a problem ever again. The crunching and squelching sounds were a little too much for her, and she had to turn away from Glenn to puke. He rested a comforting hand on her back, but kept his eye on the unfamiliar presence. This guy had saved them, sure, but he had also pointed a crossbow at Roxy's face. One wrong move, and she could've been as dead as these walkers.

" 'S that all that's comin'?" The stranger's narrowed eyes surveyed the area, waiting for another one of those monsters to come limping into view.

"Uh yeah… yeah we didn't see any others," Glenn answered, trying to lower his heart rate and calm his breathing. He reached behind him into his bag and pulled a half-empty bottle of water out, taking a swig and then offering it to Roxy as she wiped her mouth, cringing at the taste of vomit.

Gratefully, she took the water bottle and greedily drank, only for a second, before she handed it back to him. Hesitantly, Glenn offered the water bottle to the stranger, but he rejected it, simply stepping past Glenn's outstretched hand to pull his arrow from his kill. He dropped Roxy's bat as he passed by them, leaves sticking to the blood that covered it as it rolled near her feet.

He began cleaning his arrow, stepping closer to them before stopping to give them each a once over. Roxy didn't fail to notice the elongated one he gave her. He hadn't failed to notice she knew as he made hard eye contact with her, and didn't seem to have any shame in being caught, coming off as indifferent to the fact she was an attractive female.

"All yer screamin' probably called some more of 'em. Best move on." He had a backwoods, southern accent, and Roxy had to admit, the sight of him cleaning that weapon, looking rugged and masculine, woke a little something primal within her. They didn't make guys like this where she came from back in California, and she had only lived in Atlanta for three years and certainly hadn't seen anything like him before in the city

"Are you out here alone?" Roxy wondered aloud. There could be more survivors.

"Got a camp set up 'bout half a mile east. My brother's waitin' there." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Ain't seen no one else till you two in days though; no one livin' anyway. We're headin' to Atlanta."

He didn't miss their faces fall slightly as they shot each other sideways glances. "There's nothing in Atlanta." Glenn broke the news and they both watched as the stranger processed the words. Words that basically destroyed hope.

"Shit," he cursed, kicking at the ground angrily. It wasn't news he wanted to hear, but part of him had known there would be nothing there when they showed up but more walkers. The world had officially ended. "You see it yourselves? Or you just heard?"

"We have a camp with a group of other survivors. People saw it. They were throwing napalm in the streets. There's nothing there but maybe some supplies we're all too scared to try and scavenge for," Roxy confirmed.

He stared for a minute at the blonde before turning and crossing through some brush. Curious, the Atlanta camp members followed behind him, only to see another one of his arrows sticking in the neck of a fallen stag. "What're ya'll doin' out here anyway?"

He pulled his arrow from the deer and reloaded it into his crossbow before hauling the animal over his shoulders.

"You caught that?" Glenn asked, astonished, ignoring his previous question.

"No, I found it like that," the hunter drawled sarcastically. Glenn looked a little insulted, composure dropping.

Roxy eyed the large animal on the man's shoulders. He'd said it was just his brother and him; there's no way they could preserve that much meat before it went bad with no electricity if they were camping. "You know, there are a lot of hungry people at our camp. Women, children. We're all too scared to go into the city to see what's left and we're running really low on food. They sent us out to hunt. They sent _me_ out to hunt. Do I look like I know the first thing about hunting? I used to be a _vegetarian_ before all of this."

He had stopped and looked at her, the deer still hoisted on his shoulders. He looked her up and down again, deciding she looked more like she belonged in a _Playboy_ magazine than trudging through the woods during a zombie apocalypse. Based on first judgement, he'd have to say he was surprised she'd made it this far. "Come on. We could really use you. And we all need to stick together. Safety in numbers, right? I'm Roxanne. This is Glenn."

"Shane might not like you inviting people back to camp," Glenn pointed out, saying it lowly, but not low enough for the hunter not to overhear.

"Shane can blow me! I don't see him marching his ass out here, and he's the one with a gun." She turned back to the hunter, who was amused, not bothering to cover the matching expression either. The girl had spunk. She put a hand on her hip and used her other to emphasize her words. "Look, you look like a man's, man. I _promise_ to personally take care of all your women's work. Laundry, hell, I'll even cook. I'm not good at it, but I'll do whatever it takes to not have to ever do this again."

"Shit princess, calm down," he laughed, thoroughly entertained at this point. She was right though. He'd have to convince his brother, sure, but there was power in numbers. He'd still be on edge all the time, but at least he'd have other people looking over their shoulders every second too. "It ain't me you're gonna haveta convince." He shrugged to get a better balance on the deer before continuing. "_You_ look like a girl who knows how to manipulate the fuck outta a man, so you can come with me to talk him inta it." He moved his eyes to Glenn then. "But you should probably wait outside camp."

Glenn did not like that idea at all. "Whoa, whoa, no _way_ am I going to let you drag my hot blonde friend off to your camp alone. You never even told us your name."

"He just saved our asses Glenn, do you really think he risked his tail just to murder us or something? He clearly knows what he's doing," she argued, gesturing to the stag.

"He could be a rapist! There aren't really any laws anymore!" Glenn reasoned back. Roxy was the type of girl men would give a nut for a night with. And she had a reputation for making a lot of naïve decisions.

She rolled her eyes and her neck so she was looking back at the hunter. "Are you a rapist?" she questioned, mocking Glenn's overreaction. People weren't worried about that shit. They were worried about survival.

"Can't say that I am," he appeased. She turned back to Glenn, satisfied.

"See? It'll be fine." Picking up her bat and holding it away from her, she walked close to the other survivor. "Let's go to your camp. You have a truck or something there?" Cars really weren't the safe choice of transportation. They were too low to the ground.

"Yeah. An' a bike." Glenn was at least glad to know they'd have some form of ride back to the camp, assuming this guy and his brother were even going to come back with them.

Roxy didn't know if they could trust this man, but the chance was worth it. If they did rape and kill her, at least she wouldn't get eaten alive and turn into one of those things. All she saw was someone who was capable of hunting, and they needed that more than anything right now. Fate had sent them this guy, and she wasn't just going to let him walk off.

She followed him, and Glenn reluctantly kept up, still not comfortable with the idea. But she had her mind made up and she tended to get her way. Besides, despite it all, she was right, he would be useful.

"What's your name, anyway?" Roxy questioned, noting how effortlessly he seemed to be handling the large animal on his shoulders.

Shortly, he replied, "Daryl."


	2. Chapter 2: Never Go Hungry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Walking Dead.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Here's the second installment. I'll reedit this later, but I wanted to post it before I went to bed. Ignore typos until then por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 2: Never Go Hungry**

* * *

><p>Merle Dixon.<p>

Now that man was something else.

After arguing with Glenn over letting her go into the camp with Daryl alone, she finally made him cave, though he wasn't happy about it. Glenn couldn't remember ever winning an argument with the girl though. He waited with the deer on the outside of the perimeter, trying not to think about _Bambi_.

Of course, it was really nothing compared to what was lurking around the planet now.

It hadn't been easy to convince Merle right away. Daryl had left him conscious and came back to find him passed out in a drug-induced slumber. "Get the fuck up," he'd growled at his brother for being so fucking careless. Any walkers could have come up to the tent and had themselves a feast. Not so nicely, Daryl pulled his older brother from the tent, waking him harshly, Merle flailing around in a stupor.

He mumbled curses and other incoherent things at his brother as he tried to collect himself enough to figure out what was going on. "The fuck?" he asked, clueless. He looked up, blocking his eyes from the Georgia, mid-day sun.

Roxanne took a few steps towards them, catching Merle's attention. His mouth opened suddenly and he jumped to his feet ungracefully. "Behind ya!" he hollered to Daryl before lunging forward. Daryl had to move quickly to jump between him and Roxanne, because Merle was a fucking moron.

"She ain't a walker!" Daryl barked at his rabid brother, barely able to hold him back. This already wasn't going well.

Roxy jumped back, scared. This wasn't the first person she'd ever seen under the influence of some kind of heavy drug, hell, it's not as though she'd never tried some risky stuff. But had Daryl not intervened, he would have mistaken her for a geek and put her down.

Merle calmed and seemed to come to this realization, backing off. He laughed, his voice hoarse and cracking. "Aw shit baby brother. Where ya find this pair a tits?"

Merle leered at her with a lecherous lick of his lips. Daryl noticed and rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. Even when the end of the world hit, his brother wasn't bothered enough to forget how much he liked fast women and hard drugs.

Roxy's eyes widened skeptically, wondering if her hunter was worth bringing this thing back to the camp too. She quickly was reminded of her close encounter in the woods with those walkers and decided she could put up with some scumbag if it meant everyone could eat tonight and she wouldn't have to risk her ass walking around the woods aimlessly again.

"No fucking way!" Everyone turned to see Glenn rushing over to where they were standing, protectively grabbing her forearm and pulling her a few feet back. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but if you think I didn't just see this crazy asshole jump at her, you're nuts." He pulled Roxy towards the woods with him. "Come on, we're going back alone."

"No Glenn!" she protested, trying to pry his hand off as he dragged her towards the treeline. "_We need him_," she emphasized, gesturing back to Daryl.

"Brought a fuckin' zip with ya?' Merle's brow was creased, eyes narrowed much like his brother's, and suddenly it was clear to Roxy and Glenn why Daryl had wanted Glenn to keep back until they'd convinced Merle to move to the campsite.

"Hey, that's racist man!" Glenn defended himself.

"The shit's goin' on?" Merle demanded, ignoring Glenn completely, pushing his brother by the chest.

"What the hell is your problem?" Roxy couldn't hold it back anymore. This guy was unbelievable and she was glad she'd never gotten hooked on anything she'd sampled. She'd hate to act like this in front of people.

"Ain't no one talkin' ta you bitch." Merle's words stunned Roxanne for a brief second, but she brushed it off.

"Will ya listen for a damn minute?" Daryl shouted at his brother, needing him to just relax and listen for two seconds. Daryl was sick of being the one who looked after everything. Merle could be helpful when it came to hunting and getting shit done, but that was only if he'd snorted a line, and he always crashed later on, which left Daryl to make sure nothing snuck into their camp. He hadn't slept in days, not really, and even though he knew he wouldn't be sleeping great, a few consistent hours would be nice. A whole camp must have some watch system done in shifts and if they didn't they would when he got there. If Merle weren't such a miserable prick without his drugs, Daryl would probably have dumped them a long time ago.

Merle had been cursing, and Glenn was trying to convince Roxy to move on and forget about this. She looked as though she was starting to agree. Daryl turned back to Merle. "They got a camp."

Those words actually silenced Merle for a second. Everyone eagerly waited for his reaction, shoulders slumping as he spoke, Glenn with relief, and Roxy with slight disappointment. Daryl was unreadable aside from the fact he was clearly annoyed with his brother. "So?"

"What do you mean so?" Roxy questioned desperately, pulling away from Glenn. "There's a group of us. There's kids there. We need someone who can get us food, or at least teach us how to. Your brother seems to really know what he's doing out here. There's survival in numbers. You guys get our backs, we'll get yours. Community is the only safety we have right now, and we all know it."

Daryl was impressed, though he didn't show it. She was smarter than he'd expected. She may not have the survival skills he deemed necessary to make it out of this thing alive, at least for a long period of time, but she was realistic; sensible. In his opinion anyway.

"The fuck do I care?" Spittle flew from Merle's lips as he aggressively responded.

"She's right. And if you ain't goin', you can stay here by yerself. I'm sicka havin' ta look out all the fuckin' time," Daryl vented. He'd be damned if he let a bunch of dead fuckers kill him. "It makes no sense nota go."

Merle snorted and turned around, ready to go back into the tent.

"She'll do yer wash. You won't havta do that women's shit again. Right?" Daryl prompted, looking to Roxanne, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I'll take care of all of it. Whatever you guys need." Suddenly, Merle turned, not finding that benefit unappetizing.

The older Dixon brother turned back, a smile crossing his face, then he strut lazily towards Roxy, stopping close to her. "You say whateva we need, sweetcheeks?" He reached out to grab Roxy's shoulder but she ducked past him.

"Don't touch her!" Glenn intervened, stepping forward defensively.

"Anything but _that_," Roxy corrected herself, disgusted by this guy. He was so obnoxious. It wasn't as if she'd never met guys like him before, but there were only so many people still alive in this world and he had to be one of them. It was fate being cruel.

Merle kind of chuckled, enjoying her discomfort and Glenn's reaction before he turned in a different direction and walked off. "I don't give a shit what we do. I gotta piss." Roxy and Glenn both looked stunned at his final judgement. He disappeared down to the bottom of the small hill where the clearing they camped in was.

"We can't bring a freaking racist back to camp Roxy!" Glenn whispered harshly as Daryl began removing things from inside the tent and putting them in the back of the pickup truck parked beside a motorcycle. He had pulled her back, away, so he wouldn't hear.

"It's about sacrifice. We might have to put up with him, but we need to eat. And this is what I'm doing about it before we starve." Glenn wanted to argue, but he couldn't. He really couldn't. There was no argument. They needed someone who could get them food out in the wilderness. And they couldn't very well hope another hunter who used a weapon that didn't make more than a whizzing sound would just stumble upon them and save their lives again. Even if he did come with a complete dick for a brother.

When Glenn sighed, defeated, Roxy nodded, understanding his hesitation, but knowing that this was relevant to their survival. She went over to Daryl and began taking things from him that he passed her, putting them into the bed of the truck. It wasn't much. Flat pillows and sleeping bags that looked as though they were meant for camping in any condition, a few coolers, one filled with beer and liquor, she noted. Two backpacks she assumed their clothes and personal belongings were in and some hunting gear. Daryl came over with two extra pairs of boots and tossed them into the bed, then began dissembling the tent.

"You tappin' that fine piecea ass?" Merle questioned coming up behind Glenn, zipping his fly, and Glenn's eyebrows knit together instantly.

"What? No, we were just roommates." They had been roommates back in Atlanta, going on three years before the outbreak.

"You live with _that_ and ain't hittin' it? You some kinda faggot too?" Merle questioned, eyes accusing.

"No! Jesus… and that shit's not cool," Glenn groaned, annoyed with the accusations. It's not as if he hadn't tried. Hell, the reason he'd chosen her as a roommate after meeting a few people was because he'd had typical male fantasies about living with a girl who turned out to basically be a personal, live-in porn star. But he soon realized that wasn't happening and moved on. Besides, she brought over lots of hot friends, some of which he had been lucky enough to score with.

Once the camp had been taken down and packed into the truck, along with the big kill, the Dixons were prepared to join this new camp. Daryl was doing this for survival, he didn't need the human contact; at least he thought so anyway. If it didn't work out, they could always leave.

Merle sat straddling the seat of his bike. "I gotta seat for ya right here baby," he said to Roxy, patting the space behind him.

"Already called shotgun in the truck, sorry," she answered back, giving a shrug of mock innocence. He may be totally indecent, but she'd handled much worse.

Daryl had his crossbow in hand still, waiting for everyone to get a damn move on. Merle looked to his brother with squinted eyes. "I see how it is baby brotha. Make old Merle ride alone while ya get cozy with that fresh piecea pussy."

Glenn couldn't believe the words coming out of this guy's mouth. He wasn't exactly the greatest with women, but this guy made him look like Casanova with the lines he threw out. "You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled.

"Ya can always let Bruce Lee ride bitch," Daryl answered back with a dry laugh.

"I think I'll ride in back with the dead animal," Glenn opted, not that Merle would've let him on the bike anyway. Glenn jumped into the bed, careful as he climbed over the dead carcass in order to sit with his back to the window of the cab.

Merle's bike roared to life and Roxy climbed into the cab of the truck with Daryl. She directed him to the camp, not realizing just how far they'd been, and by the time they pulled up to the site, gaining everyone's attention, the sun was beginning to hide behind the trees.

"You failed to mention there was a fuckin' pig here, Barbie," Daryl muttered as he saw Shane approach, uniform hat on. Daryl hated cops, but not like Merle hated cops. He'd served time for assaulting an officer or two in the past. Merle and law enforcement never mixed well.

She looked over at him. "Does it matter? There are no rules anymore. Everything that used to matter, doesn't anymore. Shane's got as much authority over us as we allow him."

"Sure looks like he thinks he's in charge," Daryl pointed out, Glenn having jumped out of the bed already. Shane looked like he was giving him a lecture, and Glenn was throwing his arms around exasperated.

"It's just the way it all came together. Now, I can't let him ream Glenn for this," she said before she opened the door of the truck and climbed out, intervening between the two. "Shane, stop it! It's not his fault! It was my idea," Roxy owned up.

He placed his hands on his hips, looking at her as if he couldn't believe what she'd done. Like she'd done something _bad_!

"Who are these guys?" Shane questioned, giving her a chance to explain.

"_That guy _saved our lives. We might've died out there if it wasn't for him. We don't know what the fuck we're doing. We need someone who does. And he does," Roxanne reasoned. She couldn't possibly be the only person who saw the importance of having someone who could hunt on hand.

Shane looked over her shoulder at Daryl as he got out of the truck and leaned against it. Merle was fooling around with something in the pack on his bike. Shane's eyes refocused on the blonde in front of him. "Who's the other one?"

"His brother. I think they're kind of a package deal. He's an ass as far as I can tell, but I don't think it's anything we can't handle." She couldn't be entirely sure about that, but she'd brought proof Daryl was useful to their camp. There might be more mouths to feed now, but at least they had someone to feed them. Shane still looked unconvinced.

At that moment, Daryl opened the tailgate and heaved the large, defeated stag out, walking it over to Shane, dropping it at his feet. "I'll earn my damn keep, _officer_," Daryl sneered, a few campers marveling at the sight of dinner, and it left Shane with nothing else to say, and Roxy looking a little smug.


	3. Chapter 3: She Rides

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. I went back and edited the other two chapters. Nothing big in or out, just cleaned them up. I know Roxy isn't what most people like to see necessarily in a ship with Daryl, but it won't be bad, I promise. She's deeper than she appears. Just give me time to reveal it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 3: She Rides**

* * *

><p>It had only been two days since the Dixons had joined the Atlanta camp, and they hadn't made themselves any friends. Daryl tended to keep to himself, but Merle couldn't resist interjecting when he deemed it necessary, which only ever ended in a blowout with Merle and Daryl on one side and Shane and T-Dog on the other, Glenn, Jim and Dale trying to maintain peace.<p>

Shane was unknowingly sexist to a point, and faulted Glenn more for the presence of the Dixons more so than Roxy, though she had been the one who had fought for them to come. In his eyes, Glenn should have taken charge of that situation and left the Dixons where they found them. But everyone else seemed to blame Roxy for having to deal with Merle more so than Daryl, everyone except for Jim and Dale. They were the only ones who agreed that they needed hunters and if this is where they had to get them, then so be it.

No one trusted Merle, or Daryl for that matter, but the other campers had no problem chowing down on the venison Daryl had brought with him over the past two days. And while Merle was a lot to tolerate, it was only their second day at camp and the Dixons were both already back in the woods hunting. Apart from arguing, they were mostly loners, which is why Roxy couldn't understand the logic in wanting them gone.

Especially when no one seemed to be interested in doing anything about Ed, who clearly abused his wife, Carol, judging by the mysterious bruises she magically developed overnight.

Roxy had kept her end of the deal she'd made with the Dixons, taking care of the work they didn't want to do. Merle had made it crystal-clear she was not to go through his belongings, but that had only made her a little more curious. He was stupid if he thought she didn't know he had a stash somewhere; no one just acted the way he did without being under the influence of something. No one she'd ever met at least. The first full day he'd been at camp, she hadn't missed the white residue leftover on his nose right before he and Shane had gone off on one another about weapon distribution.

She was tempted to see if maybe there was something else he was hiding as she collected their dirty clothes and things from their tent, but then decided against it. She didn't really care when she thought a little more on it, she decided, and left the tent with a pile of _horrendously_ dirty pants and shirts.

At just that moment, Daryl and Merle were walking towards the tent, returning from what seemed like a short, and from the looks of it unsuccessful, hunt. She balanced the makeshift laundry basket containing their clothes, her own, and Glenn's, on her hip. "In't thatta sight baby brotha?" Merle grinned, happy to see women doing women's work once again in this world that had been turned completely upside down.

The fucked up thing was, Roxy realized this was him being appreciative, because he ended it there, passing by her and sitting down on a fold-out camping chair, removing his boots off before he went into the tent, her guess being to get his mid-morning fix.

"You weren't gone long…" Roxy pointed out, wondering why they'd come back so suddenly. Daryl didn't look at her as he responded, messing around with his weapon of choice instead.

"Found an old camp 'bout a mile north. Whoever left it left in a hurry. Got a whole stasha food up in a tree. Fuckin' idiots didn't use a solid rope. Walkers or… whoever ripped it down. Food's stuck up there." Finally, he stopped messing with the crossbow and glanced at the RV before he looked at her, squinting in the bright, Georgia sun. "Tried throwin' some rcoks an' shit ta get it down, but it ain't movin', 'less someone gets up there."

He began milling through some of the hunting gear that was lying outside the tent, but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. "Fuck," he cursed angrily.

"How high is it?" Roxanne asked. Wondering if maybe Dale would let them steal the ladder from the RV for a moment.

Daryl snorted, standing up straight, grabbing his crossbow and strapping it to himself. " 'Bout twenty feet. We ain't gettin' it. It's onea those damn trees. There ain't any branches." He pointed over to a shortleaf pine, trees that stood tall and slender, only branching up near the top.

Roxy put the laundry down, then walked the short way to the trees, placing her hand on the trunk of the one he'd pointed to, sizing it up before she returned to where he still stood.

"I can do it." He'd paid her no mind until she'd spoken, eyes narrowed as they always were, wondering what in the hell she was talking about. "Bring me to the tree. I can climb it."

"There ain't nothin' ta grab. You can't climb it. Thought I had some spurs and a fuckin' strap." The younger Dixon said the last part to himself more than her. "I can't find 'em," he barked towards the tent at his brother the next second, startling the blonde. She got a little pissed off too.

"Don't just brush me off like everyone else does, please," she begged. She was sick of everyone underestimating her. The girl was aware her chances at survival were pretty minimal, and that her contributions to the camp were limited by her knowledge and abilities, but she tried, damn it!

His intense eyes flickered back to her. "Show me where it is. I guarantee you I can climb it."

The tent door unzipped, and before Daryl could comment, Merle appeared, obviously spun on something, giving her the same appreciative once over he gave her every time he saw her. "Ain'tchu got wash to do, sugarlips?"

"No. I'll do it when we get back. I can get that food." She ignored Merle's pet name and inhibited way of viewing the female role in this small society, determined to do something more productive. This could be the second time she brought food back to camp. No one else seemed to be doing so thus far.

Merle laughed, an amused, 'hoo-hoo', the idea of bringing a woman out hunting with them completely ridiculous. "Look, you can't stop me from going. And if you don't bring me, I'll go find it myself. I know I can get up there. I _promise_ you I can get up there," she built up, confidant.

Merle stood back for a second, giving her a good look, like he was measuring her up, before he shook his head. "Letter come baby brotha. Ain't no skin off my nose she gets bit." With that, Merle picked up his shotgun and headed back to the treeline, Daryl following. He didn't know why his brother would allow her to come, but if she wanted to go out there and risk getting her ass killed, she'd better not expect him to be there to save her again. He wasn't some damn superhero, and he sure as fuck wasn't going to be guarding this stupid girl who probably wouldn't even know which way was north if he pointed it out to her.

The only person nearby was Carl, who was sitting and working on some kind f paper his mother had probably given him. Roxy rushed over to him, not wanting to fall behind the Dxons. "Hey Carl, can you just let Glenn know I went out to the woods with Daryl and Merle?" The young boy looked up, paused for a second, then nodded.

"Sure." Roxy smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks so much." And, passing by her tent, she grabbed her trusty baseball bat, before she ran as fast as she could to catch up with the brothers, who clearly had every intention of leaving her behind.

Luckily, they weren't far in enough to completely blow her off, and she caught up, a little winded as she fell into step behind Merle while Daryl led the way. "We ain't goin' ta that tree. It's stayin' up there. Forget about it and go back." It was Daryl who spoke, not even turning to look at her. So far, she found Daryl to be socially uninterested more so than awkward, having no consideration for personalization when he spoke to others. Everything he said sounded as though he didn't care, unless it was responding to something that made him angry, something that seemed to happen more often than not. For the most part though, Daryl seemed like someone who would be completely fine living out here on his own, not needing the human contact and feeling of community they all did.

"What? Come on!" Roxanne was beginning to get really angry. She tried the first thing that came to mind, childish, and even more so, _stupid_, as it was. "I'll scream. I'll stand here and scream if you don't take me."

Both men stopped and turned to her as she defiantly did the same, eyebrows furrowed and irritated, hazel orbs scanning back and forth between the brothers, waiting for a reaction. They said nothing, so she sucked in a breath, threatening them.

"Scream, and it'll be the last fuckin' thing you do." Merle had taken a huge step forward, invading her personal space and roughly grabbing her by the cheeks with one hand, daring her. His fingers were rough and the callused skin scraped her smooth face.

"The fuck are you doin'?" Daryl questioned, pulling Merle back by his shoulder. "Back off." Merle had no sense sometimes, especially when he was flying high. All they needed was her to go running to that pig Shane about this and they'd be back out on their own. Daryl had actually been able to get a few hours of restless sleep in over the past two nights, and he wasn't ready to give that up just yet, as shitty as it may be. Plus, the camp was in a good spot, near the quarry, so they had plenty of water, something Merle and Daryl had been straining to store and find when they needed it.

Merle cut his eyes at her, and she swore she saw the most evil of looks in them. "We bring you out there, an' you don't get yer fine ass up that tree, you betta plan on findin' camp by yourself, cause we ain't goin' back, and you sure as hell ain't comin' huntin'."

"Fine," she challenged. He released her face, letting out a laugh between his teeth before he started walking again. "Asshole…" The words were muttered as they continued on their way. Neither one seemed to hear, or just chose to ignore her anyway if they did.

Merle told his brother some gross stories about hookers he'd nailed as they made their way to the location, Daryl seemingly uncaring, but tolerant, while Roxy followed them, totally appalled at the way Merle so casually mentioned getting the clap from one 'cornfed skank' as he so kindly put it.

But within twenty minutes, maybe less, they had reached the tree. Up high, held there by a short rope that looked caught on a knot, was a large, see through trash bag, containing all sorts of cans and who knew what else. There was a white fishing net wrapped around the bag, boxes of more food sitting between the plastic and the netting.

"Why the hell is it up there anyway?" she asked, unable to think of any reason why someone would hide stuff that high up.

"Nothin' can come inta camp and get at it. Donchu know anythin'?" Daryl answered, harsh as it was. She was really beginning to see why it was difficult for the other campers to accept them. But to Daryl it was common knowledge, something everyone _should_ know.

"Git on up there, hot shot," Merle urged as Roxy just continued to stare up at it. She wasn't really afraid of heights, but it sure looked like a long way up.

But she was not going to let them get the best of her. She walked up to the thin trunk of the tree, reaching her arms up as high as they could go wrapped around it, and picking her lower body up. She wrapped her legs around the tree, lifting her knees as high as she could before tightening her legs and moving her upper body higher. Slowly, she continued this, bark scratching at her skin and hands stinging. Her knees braced her on the trunk and her ankles were crossed as a precaution.

"I'll be damned," Merle admitted, though it wasn't loud enough over her own pounding pulse that she heard. Her ears rang as she tried not to look down, seeing the net was almost close enough to reach now. She paused for a minute, muscles screaming, exhausted.

"Don'tchu fuckin' stop. Yer right there!" Daryl hollered from below her. He was right, and she knew it. And she was making them eat their words about her not being able to do this if it killed her.

She moved up a few more times, reaching out to the piece of rope that had been stuck on a small knot from a previously existing branch. Her fingers could barely skim it, so she had to move a little higher. Tentatively, she reached out again, able to quickly dislodge the rope, sending the bag plummeting to the ground.

She made the mistake of watching.

Her legs and arms wrapped tighter around the tree trunk. It was high. _Really_ fucking high. And she was pretty sure that she couldn't just slide down the trunk. It was going to be a lot harder to get down than it was to get up.

"Oh, hell fuckin' yeah," Merle's voice called out as he and Daryl opened the fallen bag, finding it packed full of canned goods and other preservatives. This stuff would last a good while if it were rationed properly. "Git on down here girly!" Merle sounded in good spirits now that they had the food and this made Roxy realize she couldn't just stay up here now that she could go down and throw it in their faces.

Closing her eyes for a minute, Roxy inhaled. _'You can do this. You can do this. You can do this,'_ she repeated in her head over and over before she opened her eyes again and slowly made her way down a few feet.

"Hurry yer ass up!" Merle demanded. In her rush, Roxy let go of the trunk a little too loosely with her legs and didn't tighten them before she let go with her arms, sliding down a little, a high shriek of fear escaping her mouth as her shirt rode up, the left side of her stomach scraping hard against the rough bark. The noise disturbed some nearby birds, but she tightened everything all at once, coming to a stop about a third of the way down, breathing heavily.

"Shit," she heard Daryl curse. "Don't fuckin' fall," he warned, as if he'd kick her ass if she did. He could see her starting to freak out, and he sure as hell didn't want to have to talk the damn girl down, or worse yet, go back to camp without her.

Taking another shaky breath, Roxy began lengthening her body more as she made her way down, ignoring the stinging on her abdomen, wanting to be back on the ground as fast as she possibly could after that close call she'd just had. This is what she got for getting cocky.

"Drop, I gotcha." Roxy looked down; she was fairly high, but saw Daryl's arms outstretched, bracing himself for her body weight, and she let go, really only about a slight seven feet up at that point. It looked a lot higher to her up there though.

Daryl stumbled back a little on impact, but she made it down in one piece and immediately pulled her shirt up, inspecting the wound. " 'S nothin'," Daryl assured her, seeing she'd just gotten a nice scrape. She'd live.

Roxy nodded, covering it up, deciding the bleeding from the scrape wasn't enough to be an issue. Forgetting about it, she went over to the bag, opening and sifting through it. "Wow, there's a lot of food here." This was fate smiling down on them. She almost saw it as a beacon of hope. A random bag of food sitting alone in the woods, just waiting for her to go up there and get it.

"I told you I could do it." Roxy wanted to rub it in, just a little. She knew the camp could probably do without her, but she liked proving she was useful for something no one else was. She was fairly confident she was the only one of them who could have accomplished that.

"A'right, a'right." Merle's hands were both up in front of him, one balancing his gun. "Congratulations, you ain't completely useless." Roxy scowled at Merle as he knocked her confidence clear out, her arms crossing over her chest as he collected the bag over his shoulder. Daryl took the net filled with the boxed food. Whatever, at least they'd eat good tonight.

Daryl laughed breathlessly, the way he did, and started heading back. Roxy sighed, wanting to sit and rest for a second, but not wanting to be the one to suggest it, so she just grabbed her bat from the base of the tree and moved on with them back towards the camp.

"Those were some pretty good climbin' skills for a girl from Malibu." Daryl never said much, so when he actually drummed up a conversation that wasn't fueled by anger, it was surprising. This was a conversation Roxy could've done without though.

They'd find out sooner or later; everyone else at the camp already knew. That's why she'd been given the useless label, and been a little shunned by the other women. But she wasn't about to lie about it; she never did. She wasn't ashamed of it; she'd gotten paid enough to live for doing it. She just didn't like the impression it gave.

"That's probably because … I used to be a stripper. I spent the last three years climbing a pole." She played it off casually, Daryl having, from what she could tell, absolutely no reaction, while Merle snickered.

"Stripper," Merle repeated, before he cocked half a smile and wheezed a laugh. "What'd I tell ya brotha? Knew it."


	4. Chapter 4: Let It Bleed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_

**A/N: **So they shut down all the links on my page (and everyone else's I guess). They're apparently working on it, but wtf fanfiction, seriously? Come on! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad everyone thinks I'm writing in character, because I was worried I wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 4: Let It Bleed**

* * *

><p>Lori was the first to see the Dixons and Roxy as they returned to the camp, double-taking on them before she called out, "She's back Glenn," towards the tents. Lori looked back to Roxy and the boys, giving her an unsure look, like she was trying to figure out what they'd been doing out there. Roxy hadn't really taken to Lori at all. She felt as though the woman judged her harshly, steering the children clear of her any time Roxy was within earshot of them. Hell, she was surprised Lori hadn't come flying over like a bat out of hell when Roxy had spoken to Carl earlier.<p>

Some mothers were fucking weird about strippers; Roxy had learned this. It was as if they were afraid said dancer would just start giving their eight-year-old a lap dance out of the blue. She just always felt Lori gave her dirty looks, though she hadn't done anything to deserve it. In fact, had it not been for her, her precious son might not have eaten over the past few days, because the chances of the Dixons showing up out of nowhere with a defeated stag were pretty slim.

Roxy put her chin a little higher with the thought, feeling as though she deserved the woman's respect at this point. But Lori just did as she always did, moved away, over to the RV where all the children were sitting with Carol and Miranda.

And within the next minute, Glenn came marching towards Roxanne, the scowl on his face showing he was angry. "What the hell Rox?" he demanded, throwing his arms in the air, exasperated. "You can't just… _leave_ like that without telling me!"

Roxy gawked at him, expression incredulous. "Glenn, it's not like I went alone, and I asked Carl to let you know where I went. Did he tell you?" Maybe she should have entrusted the task with an adult.

"Yeah, but…" Or not. Roxy pushed her hair behind her ears and shook her head.

"No buts Glenn. I get it; you're concerned. But I am a big girl, and I will be just as fine as anyone else. I'm not dumb enough to wander off out there alone. You're not my keeper, you know." She wasn't trying to be mean and she appreciated that he was worried for her, but she was probably safer with the Dixons out in the woods than they all were sitting around here.

Glenn looked a little hurt and Roxy sighed, instantly feeling bad. "I don't like you going out alone with them." She figured as much. Merle and Daryl were rough characters, but if they meant her any harm, they would've had the opportunity to do whatever already.

"Just… don't worry so much, all right? You know me. I'm not stupid. I promise I won't go anywhere alone." She understood, she really did. Glenn and Roxanne had very similar lives, and very similar relationships with their families. Or lack there of. They had both been estranged from their parents by the time the apocalypse had begun.

He didn't want to lose Roxy. She was all he had.

"We brought food back. Real food!" Roxy changed the subject, not wanting Glenn to dwell on his overbearing concern any longer. It wasn't annoying her that much; she'd just have to accept and deal with it. She'd probably feel the same way if the roles had been reversed. Before they were out of the city, when it was just beginning to be overrun, Glenn would go out to a department store and scavenge for weapons, or anything really, and he went alone, which left Roxy in their fortified apartment, ripping her hair out with worry.

"_Real food_," Daryl snorted, obviously disagreeing with her. He had been unpacking all the food, laying it out so they could organize and ration it. Merle had already disappeared, the plastic bag left unattended close by.

"Oh, my bad. We don't all eat poor, little deer on a regular basis y'know. It tastes really weird. I'm used to this," she said, snatching up a package of Ramen noodles, something she and Glenn found themselves living off of morning, noon and night sometimes. Back when things were normal anyway. Shitty, but normal.

"Don't like it, don't eat it," Daryl answered back from his crouched position on the ground. He sounded a little aggressive, as he tended to, so Roxy walked up directly behind him, placing her hands on his traps, kneading them a little, feeling his muscles flinch and stiffen at her contact.

"I'm teasing, relax. Jesus, you're so tense." She'd pulled her hands back quickly, before he had the opportunity to tell her to.

Daryl didn't like that. He didn't like how she so casually made physical contact with him, like they were old friends. He didn't like how warm the skin she'd touched felt; how it almost felt like her fingers were still there because of the heat. And he really didn't like how it made his blood flow quicken, sending tingles through his body.

Roxy hadn't really meant anything by it. She was a bit of a touchy person by nature, not used to people, especially men, complaining if she got a little too comfortable and made a little more physical contact than they normally would. She had noticed Daryl's discomfort though, but just assumed that was Daryl. So far, he'd shown himself to be nothing but a hot head and a hard ass.

"Holy crap…" Glenn trailed off, eyes wide, scanning over all the perceivable food they had brought back with them. Roxy had moved on to the bag Merle had been carrying, separating the food into categories based on what they were. She was happy to see a lot of vegetables, which would be nice, since the taste of venison had actually made her want to puke, and never eat again. It had been all they had though. Canned string beans never looked so good.

"Oh my God!" Amy was the one who had spoken, her sister Andrea following behind. They seemed to have noticed the food, and thought it was as much of a sight for sore eyes as Roxy did. "Where did you _get_ all of this?"

"Daryl and Merle found an abandoned camp. They had it way up a tree and left it behind," Roxy answered, Daryl not even seemingly acknowledging the sisters as he stood, looking over the goods.

"Still gonna haveta hunt. Can't live off this shit. Only meat's in the soup." It was more like Daryl was musing to himself than any of them. " 'Senough here for a while though, if everyone don't treat it like a damn buffet." He eyed Glenn, who'd broken into a box of Goldfish already.

"Let him have some. They're his favorite," Roxy interjected, before Daryl could chew him out. It really was the little things that reminded everyone of their old lives where they weren't constantly living in fear. Glenn took a couple and passed them around before closing them up. "We should bring them into the RV. Just in case we have to leave in a hurry," Roxy suggested, remembering how quickly walkers could appear and attack.

They all carried the food to the spot where the RV was parked and Dale leaned over the top, inquiring where the food had come from. The kids were all excited, as were the mothers when they caught sight of the food everyone here was used to, except the Dixons maybe. Daryl seemed the type to enjoy the food he hunted, and Merle, from what Roxy gathered, spent a lot of time eating prison food in the past.

Shane soon noticed everyone's sudden interest peaking near the RV and made his way towards them. He looked pissed off at first when he saw Daryl in the center of it all, thinking he'd caused trouble, but no one looked upset. No, everyone was smiling and excited, probably for the first time since the outbreak. His eyes fell on all the food and he let out a low whistle.

"I gootta admit, ya'll did good." Roxy was surprised Shane was able to give them the compliment, his inflated ego usually getting in the way. "Better pack it all up in there."

Carol, Miranda and Jacqui began passing things through the RV to put them away, which left Roxy to take care of the laundry she'd abandoned earlier. Glenn had offered to meet her down at the water to help, feeling appreciative she was around; he'd been a little panicked earlier.

She had set the basket down somewhere between her tent and Merle and Daryl's, so she was about two steps behind Daryl as he headed towards the tents. She watched him as he walked, enjoying the way he moved. It was sort of a lazy strut, in a weird way, but it suited him.

"You need somethin', ora ya just gonna keep followin' me?" She kind of smiled, though he didn't even turn around to see, biting her bottom lip to hold it back. Roxy couldn't lie to herself; there was something about Daryl that had her interest peaked. He was so mysterious, a complete lone wolf. Sure, he had Merle, but he didn't need him. If anything, it seemed like Merle was more of a burden for Daryl than anything.

"Just getting the laundry Master," she joked as he began rooting through some things, seemingly needing to busy his hands constantly. But she saw the faintest smirk on his face at her words. Daryl stood and handed her a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and a piece of cotton gauze.

"You oughtta clean that scrape up," he told her. Roxy looked down and laughed.

"I forgot about it," she commented honestly, the stinging gone, though she could see the dark spots on her black shirt where the blood had soaked in a little. She was just glad Glenn hadn't noticed, because he probably would have freaked out until he realized it was nothing big.

Roxy rolled her shirt up right there, turning awkwardly to see past her inflated chest. The damage wasn't bad; it wouldn't become a scar or anything. Just a little scratched flesh. She poured a small amount, as small as she could not to waste anything, and started dabbing the drying blood away, cleaning the wound simultaneously.

Daryl buried himself with yet another medial task he'd done a hundred times since he'd gotten to the camp. He didn't have to do everything anymore now that he belonged to this little community, no matter how badly noticeable it was that he and Merle were the black sheep. He found himself mindlessly cleaning his gear, making sure none of it would fail him. You never knew when you were going to dislodge a reanimated corpse's brain these days. But as he worked this time, his eyes unconsciously found their perimeter, catching sight of a bare, tan stretch of stomach.

Women had never been a big deal to Daryl. People in general hadn't. Everyone in his life had always either treated him like shit or annoyed the fuck out of him, so why would he have any desire to form relationships with even more people than he was already forced to tolerate? He'd never bothered with the fairer sex, though he did appreciate it. Merle had ingrained into his mind pretty early that a woman should never control a man, and that they would always try. The easiest way to avoid that would be to just leave them alone in general. Not to mention how often Merle got the clap. That didn't sound like anything Daryl wanted.

He'd never had a girlfriend, never even given the term love a thought, and he'd definitely never planned on getting married and having kids, with some picket fence bullshit. It's not that he'd decided to stay alone, he'd just always pictured it that way. The impression he always got from women was that they were trouble, and Merle had always said bitches were only good for fucking, cooking and cleaning.

And this one couldn't even cook. Least she'd offered, but when he'd stripped some of the venison from the deer he'd caught a few days back and gave it to her, the girl didn't have the first idea what to do with it, so Daryl had done it himself. Plus, Merle was itching to get a taste of her, Daryl could tell, and he definitely didn't want anything to do with something Merle had fucked with his dirty dick.

Most of the women he'd known had been filthy, crazy and insufferable. Then again, most of them had been crack whores his brother screwed. He'd really never seen a girl like Roxy before; all done up like the chicks in the magazines. The strippers Merle knew and the strippers that apparently rooted from Malibu looked a helluva lot different. They had all their teeth for one.

Roxanne, though thus far he found her to be on the irritating side, being way too involved in his business the past few days, was a fine looking girl. She had a nice, tight, shapely body. Her skin looked so soft and was a light bronze, definitely not a tan from working hard outdoors, like Daryl had. Daryl wouldn't know either way, but Merle said he'd bet her boobs were fake. She had a little gem in her nose that caught the light just right and blinded him every once in a while, but a small, tiny part of him acknowledged he liked the way it looked. She was hard to ignore basically.

It had Daryl a little distracted, the three stars tattooed on the right side of her hip, peeking from the top of her jeans.

"Shit!" he cursed as he nicked the tip of his finger with the point of the blade he'd been rubbing with a rag. What the goddamn fuck was that? He _never_ slipped up.

He didn't like that. Not one bit.

Roxy looked up, wondering how much longer Daryl would have discretely been checking her out had he not just cut himself with that knife. That's right, she'd seen it, though he was good at waking it look as though he wasn't. She'd give him credit, she probably only noticed because she was used to catching guys doing it.

Roxy knew she was hot, by the book anyway. She'd had a few surgical enhancements over the years, but her father had been a plastic surgeon back when she was still on the West Coast, and it had basically been encouraged. But just because she looked a certain way, didn't mean she was a bad person, or a bitch. And she certainly wasn't stupid. She'd learned how promptly people liked to judge girls like her early on though, and it pissed her off, but she dealt with it.

When Daryl cut himself, she wondered if she could make him squirm, twitch, _anything_. He was so stone faced, unless he was acting like a rabid animal. "Here," she said, handing him the rubbing alcohol. "Smooth move."

"Shut your mouth," he snapped, snatching the small bottle from her and ripping off another very small piece of gauze. It really got his blood boiling, how she always just smiled at him, like she was right now, whenever he lost his temper. He wasn't accustomed to people reacting to his personality like that. They usually got mad in return or got offended. But she just stood there, smirking almost, looking like she knew something he didn't while she picked up the laundry bucket, as it was, and made her way down to the water.

He could've scratched his own eyes out for flickering up to watch her ass without his permission.


	5. Chapter 5: Only Prettier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead._

**A/N: **LOVED the new episode. SO glad to have it backs. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 5: Only Prettier**

* * *

><p>"Hey." Glenn and Roxy both turned to find Amy and Andrea walking towards them with their own laundry as they sat at the edge of the water, dunking and scrubbing at impossibly dirty clothes.<p>

"Hey ladies," Glenn answered casually. Roxy pushed some hair over her ear, offering a small smile, and began working on the nasty pair of pants Daryl had gone hunting in the other day. It seemed like they'd never get clean.

"Hey Roxy." It was Amy who spoke, and Roxy looked up again at the blonde sisters, a little hesitant. Since she'd gotten to the camp with Glenn, none of the women had shown any interest in even acknowledging her, never mind speaking all that much to the girl. Amy and Andrea hadn't ever paid her any mind, along with Jacqui. Carol always looked at her sadly, the way a mother would when she saw a girl like Roxy, who had to work a pole to strive through the rough patches of life. And Lori, ugh. Forget her. Lori always looked like she was disgusted by Roxy, and wanted nothing to do with her.

Roxanne hadn't run around telling everyone at camp she was a stripper before all of this, but Glenn hadn't seen a problem with pointing it out in a joke one night, and the word was out then. It always made people suddenly have a different opinion of her character when they found out. She'd never hide or deny it, but she thought maybe she could leave it behind her now that all this shit was going on.

At the very least she deserved to get out of this horrific ordeal with a fresh start.

Then again, no one's past could ever really just be erased. It'll always come back to haunt you.

"Hi," Roxy answered cautiously. The girls settled down near the water with the two roommates, and Roxy hesitantly looked away from them, continuing with her chore.

"Thanks for bringing all that food back." Amy spoke again, catching Roxy's attention once more.

"Daryl said you got it down from a tree." Andrea chimed in, smiling whole heatedly at Roxanne. "Not to mention what a brave sacrifice you made going out there alone with him and his brother," she added with a small grunt. It was no secret Daryl and Merle didn't have the biggest fan club already.

Roxy chuckled in minor agreement. They were both difficult, but she was sure she'd handled worse at some point. Plus, Daryl wasn't so bad, definitely not as bad as Merle. "It wasn't so bad. Merle's kind of a pain, but Daryl's fine. He's a little rough around the edges, but deep down I think he's a good guy."

"_Deep_, deep down," Glenn added, rolling his eyes. The next time one of them referred to him as being Chinese or Japanese, he was going to flip his lid.

"Hey, he's keeping our asses fed. Cut him some slack." Roxy would defend him because she was the one who had brought him here in the first place. Sure, they were hard to deal with sometimes, but having hunters amongst the camp was worth the aggravation. They were experienced trackers and hunters, could fight off walkers effortlessly, and knew what kind of berries and other wild growth was edible, useful for medical purposes, and deathly poisonous. Really, they had scored big time bringing the Dixons to camp.

"She speaks the truth," Amy agreed. She'd deal with the Dixons if it meant she and her sister could eat and feel as safe as they possibly could in the apocalypse.

"Bet we could catch some fish in here though, huh Aimes?" Andrea suggested thoughtfully, seeing glimpses of shimmering scales through the top of the water in the bright, Georgia sunlight.

"Damn, what I wouldn't do for a Philadelphia roll right about now," Roxy mused, remembering how sushi had been almost a daily meal back when she was living under her parents' roof. Now, it would probably never exist again.

Glenn made a face, wrinkling his nose. "Ugh, I'm Asian and I don't even eat that stuff," he said distastefully. Everyone laughed and began falling into comfortable conversation

It was the first real interaction with other girls, Amy even being close to her age, that Roxy'd had since she'd worked at the club. It felt nice. Almost normal. Even if Glenn was there.

Jacqui was making some of the vegetables from the canned supplies, while Dale and Jim worked on the last of the venison that was leftover by the time Andrea, Amy, Glenn and Roxy had cleaned the piles of clothes they'd brought down there. Roxy's stomach growled angrily, desperate to ingest some of the potent smelling food.

Roxy went over to the line she'd been using for her and Glenn's clothes, and now the Dixon brothers' too, and began pinning them up to dry. They still had a few hours of sunlight and could probably dry out by the time it got dark. Glenn had gone off inside the RV to gather up plates, cups and utensils with Andrea, while Amy went a few trees away to another line, hanging her, Dale, and her sister's clothes.

"Stripper an' a housewife, huh?" Roxy laughed, looking over her shoulder as she hung their clothes up to dry. Daryl was crawling out of his tent, bow in hand, ready to aim and fire at any moment. She found herself wondering if he'd always been the paranoid type, or if he'd developed this since the breakout. Either way, it was only benefiting them now.

"Oh yeah. Hit the nail on the head." She was being sarcastic of course. She'd been in love. Had her heart broken. Cheated. Been cheated on. Had good relationships. Bad ones. Even some _really_ bad ones. She got engaged once, and called it off a week later, but Roxy had never really seen herself as housewife material.

Daryl walked over and started picking out his own clothes and Merle's, hanging them up alongside Roxy. She gave him a sideways glance as she continued her work.

"You helping me do the things I said I'd do wasn't part of our deal. You don't have to," she let him know.

" 'm bored as shit. Ain't nothin' ta fuckin' do now that I ain't gotta do half the crap I was doin' when it was just me 'n Merle." Daryl just didn't know what to do with himself here at camp most of the time. It was too late to bother going out hunting, trying to find a few rabbits for tomorrow or something. Besides, Daryl was starving and couldn't wait for dinner to be done. Merle had gone off with Shane and T-Dog not long ago to try and siphon some gasoline and wasn't back yet.

"Ah, need to keep your hands busy, huh?" She understood how that felt. She'd had plenty of time to do nothing as of late too. Once chores were done, there weren't a lot of entertainment options apart from some board games, cards and books.

"The hell's the plan here, anyway?" The blonde looked confused as she stopped straightening out the water rumpled T-shirt she had in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Could you really plan anything these days?

"I _mean_, we ain't all just gonna sit here an' wait for 'em to realize there ain't no food left in the city, are we?" Sure, the location was prime. There was water available, and it was isolated enough from the road that their camp wasn't obvious. But they weren't going to be lucky forever. Walkers would come, eventually. Roxy would prefer not to be here when they did. "Tent ain't exactly gonna stop a herda walkers."

"Yeah," she agreed, thinking as she began hanging clothes again. "I don't know. I don't know what the plan is. I don't even think there is a plan. We're just sitting ducks… I guess."

Daryl cursed and abandoned the pair of his pants he'd half hung up, running a hand over his face instead. "Merle was right. Said yall'd get us killed. Y'know, 's anyone gonna step up and start clarifyin' the rules 'round here? Come up with a plan? _Somethin'_?"

Roxy just stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Um… do you want _me_ to do it?" she questioned, a mild edge to her voice that made Daryl aware she knew exactly what he would say to that suggestion. No way would he let a woman, _this_ woman especially, who spent half the day yesterday soaking up the sun in her bikini by the quarry, be in charge of a whole camp. They'd be dead by dawn.

Daryl scowled, looking at her like she was stupid. "No? Well then you're talking to the complete wrong person. You know who thinks he's in charge around here." And with those words, she returned to hanging the wash.

Daryl snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought for a minute, chewing his thumbnail. Shane thought he was the leader here, but he wasn't making many decisions besides bossing people around when it cam to chores, and deciding they should all sit around here and wait to be eaten.

He saw Roxy's shoulders shrug and she looked over at him again. "Maybe you should be our leader. Challenge him. You guys can have a duel." Her plump lips smiled at him before she finished hanging the last pair of jeans, picked up the now empty bucket and walked off back towards the RV to return it to Dale.

Brushing Daryl's concerns off like that wasn't exactly how Roxy should have handled the situation, because he made valid points. But they hadn't seen any walkers near camp yet. She wrote him off as being paranoid, partially because she thought he was, and partially because she genuinely wanted to believe they were in the clear here.

"Here, dinner," Amy said as she came up to Roxy when she stepped out of the RV. She held out a plate of the steaming meat beside some peas, carrots and lima beans. Her smile was contagious, and made Roxy feel welcome. Before, she'd felt like a background character, the one who would be an easy sacrifice if they needed one. Not as close knit as the others were gradually becoming. She had Glenn, and Dale and T-Dog were often chatty with her, but other than that, she'd felt a little excluded.

"Thanks," Roxy smiled, happy to have Amy putting in an effort to socialize with her. She missed gossip, and doing makeovers, and talking about guys. Of course, it wasn't really likely they'd be doing a whole lot of any of these things very much, but it was a comforting hope to have. Hope that things would start to get normal soon. "I should bring this to Daryl actually. He's in one of his moods."

The Dixons hadn't been here more than three days, but it was easy to see Daryl had some kind of mood imbalance. He'd be fine one minute, then off like a bomb the next. "Isn't he always?" she giggled, shaking her head. "I hope you don't feel like you owe them something just cause they came back with you. We'd make do without them. Especially Merle."

Roxy graciously took the plate from Amy, but shook her head in disagreement. "I wish I could believe that, but I know I can't provide for myself, so I did what I had to do to survive. My methods might not be as self-sufficient as yours but—" She paused a second, looking over her shoulder to make sure Daryl wasn't right behind her. He was a master at sneaking around, she'd figured that out already. "I've always been good at getting guys to do things for me. We live how we learn, right?"

Amy laughed loudly, her smile wide and carefree, despite everything that was going on. "Wow, you're too much. Need a plate for Merle too?"

"Unfortunately." Roxanne's hazel eyes rolled as she followed Amy over to where the hot food was waiting, Jacqui and Andrea portioning it onto plates. "Thanks," Roxy said, taking another plate of hot food that Andrea passed her.

"You should come eat with us. You and Glenn," Amy offered excitedly. Roxy's brows rose, surprised by their first real offer to socialize and interact with the people she was now basically living with.

"Okay. I'm just gonna go give these plates to Daryl." Heading over to where the man himself sat, sharpening a knife of his, Roxy stepped up to him, offering him a plate of food. "Here. This one's for Merle, whenever he gets back."

"Thanks," he grumbled, ungraciously.

"You know, you could at least try to make friends. I mean, what else do you have to do? Amy invited me to eat with her and Andrea. Why don't you come." She was certain he'd decline, but she gave it a shot. She wasn't going to beg the guy, but maybe she could sway him.

"Cause I don't wanna," he hissed. Then he cleared his throat, tensed body relaxing as he put his knife away. " 'Sides, thought those girls were too busy bein' jealous of ya."

"You think they're jealous of me?" She'd been hearing that since she was sixteen and got her first boob job. She'd gotten them two sizes bigger since then, before she'd gone to Atlanta for school.

" 'Course they are. Y'know how women get 'round women that… look like you look." The last part came out awkwardly, but even Daryl knew women who looked like Roxy didn't have a lot of friends amongst other females. Women were crazy, always needing something to hate. He could sense jealously in all the women anyway, any time one of the guys would take an extra glance at her. It couldn't be helped.

"Like I look?" Roxy's eyebrows rose and the corner of her mouth pulled up. Daryl eyed her suspiciously as he placed one plate on top of a nearby cooler for Merle, then took his own. "How exactly _do_ I look Daryl."

For a second, he didn't know what to say, but that was before he got irritated. She was trying to trick him into admitting that he, at some point, had mentally acknowledged she was attractive. "Like a skank," he sneered.

His brow softened slightly with surprise when her lips parted and she laughed, eyes rolling. Before he could do anything, her hand reached out and ruffled his hair. "Shut up."

As he watched her walk off, his mouth was parted, trying to processes what she'd just done and how many of his boundaries she'd crossed by touching him like that. He oughtta get up and whip her ass for that.

Shaking that thought from his head, Daryl turned his attention to his dinner. That thought led to thoughts that were a little too uncomfortable for Daryl's liking.


	6. Chapter 6: Your Touch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I'm really glad you're all enjoying this so much. Who else loved Rick being a total BA on the premiere? That was good stuff. So glad to get a weekly does of Daryl again too. I feel like I've been waiting forever!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 6: Your Touch**

* * *

><p>"So… your brother. Saw his bike. You guys part of the Aryan Brotherhood or something?" Roxy questioned, leaning up casually against the bed of Daryl's truck, ankles and arms crossed.<p>

"I ain't got time for that kinda shit. Fuck do I care about anya that crap?" Daryl answered. He wouldn't really consider himself a racist exactly. Truth be told, he didn't like anyone very much, regardless of ethnicity. Sure, he'd been raised to think separation was a valid outlook to have in day to day life, and he was definitely uneducated on what kind of terminology was considered appropriate, but he'd never taken it much to heart either way. He wasn't around people enough to care who was what color or from what country. They all pissed him off regardless. " 'Sides, Merle wan't in no Aryan Brotherhood anyway." Daryl's tone was snide. "Was the KKK."

"Wow." Roxy said, pretty appalled. "_Much_ classier."

"S'not really yer business anyway though, 's it?" he snapped, standing up straight from where he'd been kneeling, tending to another one of his busy tasks, Roxy assumed anyway. Daryl relaxed the tension in his body when he saw she was still just leaning there, eyes a little wide. He wasn't used to dealing with females; only extremely aggressive males. It was his instinct to get defensive and angry. "I ain't Merle's boss. He's gonna do what he wants ta do. Always has, always will."

"But he's harmless, right?" Daryl got back down to his knees and began working again, while Roxy pushed off the back of the truck and took a seat in his empty camping chair.

"S'long as no one pisses him off too bad." That was good enough for Roxy. Most of the others kept away form Merle anyway, and he spent a lot of his time cooped up in his tent, joyriding on his bike, as he was currently doing, or off in the woods with Daryl.

Roxy sat there for a minute, silently watching as Daryl became unnerved by her gaze. He was visibly building up tension in his body, not enjoying the feeling of her eyes following his every move, or the thickening silence. Roxy just thought it was kind of funny, but put him out of his discomfort. This was as good a time as any to bring up her brilliant idea. "So I was thinking you should take me out with you today, since you're going alone."

Daryl snorted as he finished packing up some if his hunting stuff, she suddenly realized. It looked like he'd brought traps of some sort. "Oh yeah?" Daryl mocked, the idea a joke to him. Who the hell _was_ this girl? What kind of assist did she really think she was going to _be_ to him? The tree thing a few days ago had been a lucky coincidence. Other than for doing his wash and having at least half a brain more in her head than the rest of the idiots around here, as far as he could tell, she was virtually useless. "The _hell_ got you thinkin' that?"

"Well, I thought you could show me what kind of things we can eat, what kind of things are good for medicine and stuff. You're smart like that. I can write them down and everyone at camp can pitch in. Take some of the workload off of you and Merle." Daryl stopped moving for a second. No one in his life had ever called him smart before, and it was weird to hear it, but he returned quickly to packing his things.

"Ain't enough for me ta do as is," he argued. He didn't need her to go with him and he didn't want her to. He was better off on his own. She'd just distract him or get him killed.

Standing from the chair, Roxy put her hands on her hips, towering over Daryl in his crouched position. "Daryl, you're going out there on your own. What if something happens and you don't come back? Someone should at least have some of your pretty damn useful knowledge. _Come_ on."

She had a point, as much as he hated to admit it, and god, he _really_ hated to. Daryl wasn't stupid enough to think he was invincible. All it would take was a large group of walkers and he could probably be taken down fairly quickly if he wasn't prepared for them. She was just making sure everyone would still be able to eat if it did happen. He'd thought from the beginning she was the only one with any real sense around here. "Ya got five minutes. You ain't right back here by than, I ain't waitin'."

"You got it boss." He looked up at her finally, seeing a broad smile across her face. She had absolutely perfect, white, straight teeth. Daryl was pretty sure he'd never seen teeth like that on a person in real life before. She mock saluted him before turning, then trotting off towards the RV.

"Fuckin' hell," he grumbled to himself, peeling his eyes away from her ass. He really couldn't help it though; it just happened on it's own and he would suddenly catch himself. He'd gone his whole life not allowing women to distract him, and now most definitely was not the time to let it start happening.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Roxy climbed up the ladder of the RV, where Glenn was keeping watch. She sat down cross-legged across from his lawn chair. "Hey, what's up?" he greeted, looking through the binoculars around the perimeter of the camp.

She took a big breath and broke the news. "I just wanted to let you know I'm going out into the woods." He wasn't going to like this one bit.

Glenn pulled the binoculars away from his eyes and gawked at her. "With who?" He was afraid of her answer, and rightfully so.

"Daryl." Glenn rolled his eyes at her reply, which he already had a good idea he knew.

"…And?" He was grasping at straws here.

"Just Daryl." Confirmed.

"Oh, _great_." Glenn wished he could just flat out tell her no and make her go sit in the tent for the rest of the day. But that wouldn't go over well with his blonde counterpart. He wondered sometimes if she was really under some type of delusion she was going to tame some rugged, redneck anti-hero and be his little damsel in distress. He wondered if she realized that this was real fucking life. "Why? Why the hell would you be going out into the woods with him alone? Does he even _know_ this?"

This was kind of how she'd expected this conversation to go unfortunately. "Calm down Glenn, he's going to show me which plants we can eat and stuff. You know, just in case one of his hunting trips doesn't go as planned." Maybe his thoughts had been a little harsh and jumped to too many conclusions. But he'd sworn he'd seen that little glint in her eyes that she got when she saw a shiny new car she wanted or something back on that fateful day they had run into Daryl in the woods.

He couldn't argue with her now though. What she said, her reason, it was a valid one. Glenn was less than a fan, but Daryl knew what he was doing out here, that much was obvious. "Why does it have to be you?" Why couldn't _anyone_ else go? Dale? Jim? T-Dog? He wouldn't have to worry about them getting redneck raped.

"Because I think I'm the only person here who can be in the same vicinity as the Dixons without causing a fight. I'll be fine. Merle isn't even here." That was also a worthy point. Roxy had always had a relaxed demeanor about her. She'd always been bubbly and fun, made the best of shitty situations. And they'd been in some _shitty_ ones before. Nothing quite topped this whole ordeal of course.

"There's nothing I can say to make you stay, is there?" he questioned, again, already aware of the answer. Roxy shook her head. "Okay, well, don't get raped and killed." Roxy rolled her eyes. "Be careful. Bring the bat."

"I got it under control. I'll be fine. I'll have Daryl with me. Like him or not, I couldn't be safer." She had Glenn there, as much as he didn't want to give the guy any credit, and she pecked his cheek before she climbed down the ladder and went towards the tent.

"Two minutes now, princess," Daryl warned her as she got close to their tents, bent over retying his boots tight. He was about ready to go.

"Shut up," she laughed, though she picked the pace up, got into the tent, and started packing a bag. He would definitely leave without her, she didn't think he was kidding at all. She kneeled down on the air matters covered by a pink sleeping bag and collected her thoughts for a second, pushing her hair back with both hands. Roxy put a sweatshirt in the bag, a few food bars and snack packs of applesauce. She snatched her water bottle from where it lay on top of her pillow, and then rifled around until she found a notebook and pen. There was no way she trusted her memory enough not to tell everyone it was okay to eat something that would have them all rolling around and gasping for air while their throats swelled closed two seconds after they put it in their mouths.

Writing a detailed description of the plants was definitely a good idea.

She zipped her bag up, quickly stripped her shorts off and put long jeans on instead, struggling to get them over her sneakers, but succeeding. Putting the bag on, she grabbed an elastic and exited the tent as fast as she could, seeing that Daryl was still standing there, waiting.

Smirking, she walked up to him, putting her hair in a ponytail. "Thought you weren't waiting on me?" she questioned coyly.

"Shut yer smartass up," he snapped back before turning and walking off towards the woods. Briskly, she followed behind him, silently praying they could go another day without encountering any corpses, moving or not.

They must have been going in the same direction for almost an hour and a half, Daryl setting down a few traps, hoping to catch a couple of rabbits or something. So far, it hadn't been the most horrible experience of his life. She refrained from talking too much, as he thought she usually did from what he'd experienced. She'd asked a few questions about plants when she was taking down notes, but other than that, Daryl's concentration hadn't been interrupted. He'd caught some fresh turkey tracks a little while back and been following them, unbeknownst to Roxy.

"What about these?" she asked, seeing a nice little bush with some ripe looking berries growing on it.

Daryl glanced over at where she had stopped and looked at the fruit she was referring to. "Yeah," he answered before he moved on while she began scribbling things down. "If ya'll wanna puke up your liver and piss all yer blood out."

Instantly, Roxy's pen ceased movement and she dropped her hands to her sides, notebook and pen in one hand. "You ass," she scoffed while he smirked over his shoulder at her.

And before she could even catch up with him, he'd taken aim and his arrow whizzed through the air, hitting it's mark, a light weight, too light to be a walker, heard thumping to the ground.

Daryl had cleared a turkey from a fifty yard distance without missing a beat, strutting over to it, as he did, and freeing the arrow from the head. It was a nice size, Roxy saw as she rushed up to him. "Holy crap. You're unbelievable." Her hand rose, pressing it into the back of his upper arm appreciatively.

She was a little in awe. He had nailed the poor thing easily, so fast it was unreal. She hadn't even noticed a turkey. In fact, it had looked pretty bleak, their chances of bringing any food back with them. They hadn't seen a single living creature besides a few small birds in the trees the entire way out here. At least _she_ hadn't.

All Daryl could concentrate on was her hand. It made his skin get warm where it pressed into his tricep. Daryl was about to snap at her and tell her to stop touching him, but she dropped her hand before he could speak.

His eyes looked to her suspiciously for a minute before he went to the task at hand, readying the fallen bird to bring back to camp. If he were lucky, maybe some of the traps would have something waiting for them too.

Roxy did as Daryl had instructed, keeping an eye out for any geeks, while he did some things that sounded unpleasant, based on the sounds she was hearing, to the deceased bird. She couldn't look. It would gross her out.

He had just bagged the bird when Roxy spoke up. "Hey Daryl. Is that a tent?" He threw the bag over his shoulder, standing upright, and held his crossbow in the other. Following her eyes, he saw what she was talking about, but couldn't be sure himself because of the branches between in the way and the distance.

Daryl started towards it, walking in a way that looked as though he was stalking prey; cautious, yet full of purpose. Roxy began following him, keeping a short distance between them. She had shoved her notebook and pen back in her bag and clutched her bat tightly.

It was definitely a tent. A partially collapsed tent, but a tent.

Once they got to the edge of the small clearing it was in, they saw the carnage that was clearly a result of a walker attack. Quickly, Daryl scanned the area, carefully looking into the tent, which wasn't difficult because it had been torn open.

You could see how it had played out. There looked to be two bodies, though they were both in pieces now. They'd been hiding in the tent. Once the geeks had ripped it open, they'd tried to run for it. One had been caught right near the tent. The other no more than a few yards away.

The smell was enough to make Roxy lose her lunch. She dropped the dead animal bag, as she'd decided to call it, and vomited a few paces away. Daryl circled the area, making sure there was nothing ready to attack them. It looked like whatever walkers had hit this camp had long gone by now.

He heard her puking and looked around in the tent, spying a half-empty bottle of Listerine. Picking it up, he went over to her and held it out while she tried to stop gasping for air. "Thanks," she wheezed before she took a big mouthful of the minty liquid and swished it around thoroughly before she gargled and spat.

"We oughtta raid the supplies. Ya can wait here—" He didn't want her to puke again but she shook her head in protest.

"No, I'm fine. Life's all about … sucking it up now anyway, right?" She ignored the churning of her stomach as best as she could.

"Ya got that right," Daryl agreed, a little impressed she was being such a trooper about it. She went into the tent and started searching through one side while he started on the other. There was stuff everywhere. Animals had gotten most of the food, but there was some medicine, batteries, toilet paper; other things they could take back that would prove useful.

Roxy got on her knees and started collecting a few of the things she thought people would want. She filled her bag as much as she could and was about to zip it up when something caught her eye outside, near the further away body. The sun hit it just right and she happened to notice the gleam. Lifting her bag, she went over to it slowly, half-afraid it would jump up and bite her. But there wasn't enough brain left.

Quickly, she found what had caught her attention and stared at it for a minute before she heard Daryl's footsteps approaching.

"Find anythin' good?" he asked, noticing her fumble with her backpack. She stood fast, facing him and shrugging her bag on.

"Just a flashlight," she replied, being stared down by Daryl for a long second before he turned and put on his own full backpack, and they started back towards camp.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Girls Do It Well

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. It wasn't a lot, but I know FF was screwed up for a little while the morning I posted. But, I'm thinking of starting a petition to get this site to put OC's in the filtering system in the busy fandoms. Personally, the only cannon I ever read is Ron/Hermione, otherwise, I read all OC stories. So far, only Harry Potter has one that I've noticed, and I'm sorry, I don't feel like searching through a bunch of Bella/Jacob stories when I just want a Jacob/OC, know what I mean? I've definitely brought it to the table before and whoever answers the emails ignored me, so I think a petition will get their attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 7: Bad Girls Do It Well**

* * *

><p>"No, you're canoeing it! Give it to me!"<p>

"Would you be quiet?"

Giggling.

Daryl could hear it coming from outside his tent, even over Merle's snoring. He'd been lying awake, never really able to knock out these days, when the zipper of the tent a few yards away unzipped. It sounded like Roxy, Glenn, Amy and probably Andrea if Amy was there. He definitely heard four sets of feet.

"Let me see Glenn. You suck!" Laughter followed, trying to be stifled, but failing. That was most definitely Roxanne. Damn girl was so loud, she would have every walker within earshot here, or just be waking everyone up.

Of course, her voice really wasn't all that overpowering; Daryl's subconscious just needed a reason.

He got up, snatching his crossbow and ducking out of his tent, glancing to Merle over his shoulder to see he was still passed out. Then he stormed over to the other tent, feet crunching the dirt and dried grass beneath them.

"Some people are tryin' ta get some goddamned sleep 'round here," he stated, knowing they heard him coming due to their shushing when his footsteps had gotten close.

"Oh, jeeze. It's just you." The relieved gasp from Roxy made him raise an eyebrow, and a second later the tent door unzipped and her blonde head popped out. So did a waft of familiar smelling smoke. _Particular_ smelling smoke.

She looked both ways. For some reason, she felt like she was in high school again around here, hiding in the tent and being as quiet as possible like she used to with her friends under the pier back in her California days. Daryl had flinched slightly, thinking she was going to touch him again at first when she reached out, but her hand just waved him in. "Get in here, quick. We've got just the thing to cure your insomnia," she whispered, spreading the flaps of the tent to let him in.

He saw Glenn sitting cross-legged on one of the sleeping bags, which was draped on an air mattress, a thick, glowing blunt sitting between his lips as he puffed on it with closed eyes, demeanor relaxed.

"Well damn." This was the first welcome sight he'd seen in a while. Killing the edge was just about the only thing he wanted to do, knowing it was readily available now. He'd never enjoyed the hard shit that much; left him too disoriented and paranoid. But weed, he could function on.

Going right into that tent wasn't the usual reaction Daryl would expect himself to have to people he barely knew, but he hadn't gotten high since before the apocalypse had begun, despite how often his brother had, and hell, it was the end of the world. He _deserved_ to get stoned just one more time. Besides, it might help him get a couple of hours of sleep in.

"Ain't that a beautiful fuckin' sight," Daryl commented as it was passed to him by Roxy after he'd zipped the tent door shut and sat at the foot of Roxy's matters, placing his crossbow at his side. Amy and Andrea were both sitting on Glenn's mattress, staying completely silent since Daryl had entered the tent.

Roxy gave a light laugh, nodding in agreement as smoke slowly seeped through her lips, before she let it all out in a long stream. The windows on the tent were zipped shut, so the whole thing was quickly filling with the smoke. "Thanks. Rolled it all by myself."

Daryl inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and savoring the leafy flavor. He already felt relaxed, well, as relaxed as Daryl Dixon could be during a zombie meltdown.

He took two large puffs and passed it over to Andrea, who took it hesitantly, offering Daryl a very small smile before she seemingly became comfortable again and took a hit.

"God I haven't done this since college," Andrea mused after she'd released a long stream of smoke.

Annoyed by Roxy grinning at him from where she sat cross- legged near the top of her sleeping bag, hugging her pillow, Daryl hardened his eyes at her. "What?" he spat, automatically feeling defensive.

"Nothing, it's just cute. You're making friends and being social," she teased, earning small laughs from everyone. They didn't want to let him know they thought it was _too_ funny in case he got mad.

"Shut the hell up." But even Daryl had to chuckle a little. This is exactly what everyone needed. If he weren't a cop, Daryl would say Shane should get in on this.

Daryl couldn't help but become distracted by the camouflage in shades of pink her sleeping bag was patterned with. "The hell kinda shit is this?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he picked up the top layer of fabric, never having seen camo in a fashionable light, instead only seeing it for it's intended purpose. "Where the hell you plannin' on blendin' in with this?"

The blunt had gone around once now, and everyone was feeling good already, laughing as quietly as they could manage so they didn't draw attention to themselves or wake anyone up. It was hard though.

"Aw, I thought you'd like it." She pouted at him, smoothing her hand over the nylon fabric.

"_I_ like it," Amy piped up, handing the blunt over to Glenn. Laughter bubbled up and died down again quickly, and that was when Glenn pulled out a deck of cards.

"Who wants to play?"

Three games of Texas hold 'em and a long lesson for Amy who'd never played, later, Roxy had won all three rounds and the sisters decided to turn in for the night.

Roxy and Glenn had always been used to late nights, so when the woman started shuffling the cards like a pro again, Daryl stayed put. He wasn't tired enough to fall asleep yet and he'd be damned if he didn't walk out of here winning at least one game.

"Dealing you in?" she asked the hunter and he nodded once, taking a pile of the coins they'd been using as chips Glenn offered him. Roxy had to say, Daryl had a great poker face. But he had his tell, like everyone else did. He licked his lips when he thought he had a good hand, she'd noticed.

"Are you a Cancer?" she questioned suddenly, tilting her head to the side, which made her long, thick blonde waves fall over her arm, almost covering it. She kept dealing the cards without looking and Glenn groaned at her words.

"The hell're you talkin' about?" Daryl literally did not understand what she was asking him. He had no clue what horoscopes were.

"Oh God, Rox, c'mon," Glenn pleaded. He didn't understand her interest in this kind of shit and she always insisted on bringing it up.

"What? It just seems so obvious. Are you?" she asked again, turning her head back to look at Daryl. "You know, your sign?" Daryl still looked clueless. "When is your birthday?"

"Don't really matter no more, does it?" He saw her eyes roll and decided to just answer her. What could it really hurt? He was feeling generous and in a good mood at the moment, despite losing poker to a girl. "Eleventha July," he revealed.

"Yes! See Glenn? I was r_iiii_ght." Roxy always loved to rub it in the non-believer's face when she called someone's sign based on just their personality.

Glenn shook his head. And Daryl just moved on. He didn't know what she was talking about and he didn't really care. He was much more focused on how well she seemed to work around a deck of cards.

"You deal cards pretty good. Fer a stripper," Daryl pointed out, slight accusation in his voice. He was letting her know, he knew something. He saw all the shifty looks she and Glenn shared often, when it seemed like they were talking about something no one else knew about. There was more to both of them than they were letting on.

Glenn saw the sparkle in her eyes and her lips part and cut her off before she could even get a word out. "No!"

She turned to him, her body slumping, exasperated. "He's not gonna tell anyone. And who cares; it doesn't matter anymore." Glenn pursed his lips, and Roxy spun to face Daryl again. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

Daryl's eyebrows rose as he eyed the both of them curiously. "Ya'll kill someone?""

"No!" Glenn defended quickly.

"Then what the fuck's it matter then? Ain't no more rules," Daryl agreed. He was sure whatever they'd done didn't compare to some of the things Merle had done. Maybe even some of the things Daryl had done himself.

"See?" Roxy was satisfied, then focused back on Daryl. "We were hustlers… thieves… whatever you wanna call it." Daryl actually looked surprised. "Stole cars. _Nice_ fucking cars. I learned how to play cards and pool very well from some of the girls I worked with. And Glenn… he can count cards; he was always just too scared to utilize it." Maybe Daryl had under credited her street smarts. He most _definitely_ hadn't seen it coming form the Asian.

"_Sorry_, I didn't want us to get thrown in jail," Glenn defended. It was something they had seriously been considering right before the outbreak, loading up at a casino. They needed money, and it was either that, or Roxy was going to start hooking, and that was definitely where Glenn drew the line. The first time she'd suggested it, he'd flipped his lid. He'd crawl begging back to his parents on his hands and knees before he'd let her do that.

"Basically, we were both up to our asses in debt, were about to lose our place, and our jobs just didn't do the trick. We needed the extra cash on the side. No different than what we do now though, right? Survival; I know you know how it is," Roxy explained to Daryl. She didn't know why, maybe because he was such a direct person, but she trusted him.

Daryl looked at her for a minute. She _was_ a little bit of a bad girl, turns out.

"I ain't gonna hold it against ya. Steal my truck though, and yer ass is mine," Daryl commented, not really caring what they'd done before all of this. Stealing cars and hustling bar games wasn't a big deal. Hell, he'd done worse things than that. He thought maybe they were murderers on the run or something initially. They didn't have it in them though. Nope, just two stupid, young kids that ran a little too wild on their own, is more what it sounded like.

"I told you Glenn. He doesn't care." The final poker game had begun tiring them all out, and as it came to an end, they were just about ready to pass out. Glenn was already out of the game, having a shit hand, now lying on his mattress with his eyes closed. Daryl and Roxy were left in the showdown, staring unblinkingly at each other, waiting for one another to give away their secret hand.

"Two kings," she smirked triumphantly finally, placing her hand down between them. Daryl brought his own down.

"Two aces. Looks like I win." Daryl could now go to bed satisfied he had beaten her at least once. Girl was good though.

"Damn, good hand. Beat me at my own game," Roxy admitted as Daryl gathered his crossbow, feeling drowsy now.

"Wanna leave your wash outside the tent in the morning so I can do it?" the blonde asked as she put the cards and coins away. She was starting to come down and her lids were growing heavy. Daryl sent her a nod, watching as she climbed under the covers. "Okay. Good night," she said through a yawn as Daryl unzipped the tent and headed over to his own.

Quietly, he got into the strangely silent tent, unsure if Merle was awake or not, but not wanting to wake him if he were asleep. He got into bed, thinking Roxy's air mattress was a lot more comfortable than the ground, but he was used to it.

He rolled over so he was facing away from his brother, crossbow at the ready near his head, and closed his eyes. He'd sleep tonight, that was for sure.

"Tryin' ta get a pieca that pussy brotha?" Merle's voice was groggy, laced with sleep.

"Fuck you," he grumbled.

Merle laughed his hoarse laugh and Daryl heard him rustling around beside him. "I dunno. Lil' birdie told me ya'll went out huntin' together. 'Bout time ya get yer dick wet anyway."

Daryl's fists clenched. He wanted to deck his brother, but he refrained, holding onto the high he'd slowly been coming out of. "Ya stink like weed," Merle mumbled before he started to doze off again, and his snores filled the tent once more, allowing Daryl to finally relax and fall into the most peaceful sleep he'd had thus far.


	8. Chapter 8: Calm Like a Bomb

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Walking Dead.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Your compliments humble me lol. And since I got five reviews earlier, I'm posting again. Yay! So, this story is going to have a little Shane bashing for a while. Now personally, I love Shane, and want to do him. But it's probably not going to seem that way. Just wanted to clear up that I am in no way a Shane basher.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 8: Calm Like a Bomb**

* * *

><p>Daryl wasn't used to getting much more than five hours of sleep, so he wasn't surprised when he woke up only an hour after sunrise. What surprised him was the shouting match going on outside.<p>

"There are _kids_ here!" It was Shane; that was for sure. He sounded pleasant, as usual.

"Don't _even_! Like we were offering it to them or something! Everyone was asleep!" The voice of his pretty little blonde neighbor shooting back made Daryl pick up his pace when he got out of bed, quickly putting his boots on and grabbing his crossbow. Merle was already up, Daryl noted as he passed by his empty sleeping space and walked out into the bright, morning sun.

Glenn, Shane and Roxy all stood outside near their tent, the two who slept there looking as though they'd been woken up by the clearly angry officer. "Hell's goin' on?" Daryl asked, looking as irritated by being woken up as he could. He saw Lori a few paces away, talking hurriedly with Andrea. T-Dog, Dale and Jim were the only others around, near the RV, seemingly watching the scene unfold.

"An' here comes suspect number three," Shane accused, licking his lips and putting his hands on his hips as he stared Daryl down. "End of the fuckin' world. Ya think we could do without ya'll gettin' stoned right under our noses?" Shane could smell the lingering odor of cannabis that surrounded the area, mostly seeping from the open tent windows the two roommates shared. .

"Ya better watch yer damn tone with me pig." That little spark had ignited the flame within Daryl, and he immediately became predatory. He stepped up to Shane's face, the officer not backing down any, and pointed out, "Yer badge don't mean shit anymore. 'Bout time you got that through yer head. You ain't gonna tell anya us what ta do."

"I already told you it was my weed Shane. Why are you even bothering Daryl?" Roxy demanded, walking over to the two. She stood beside Daryl, ready to grab his arm and pull him back if she had to. He looked like he was about to pounce any second.

"Think I can't smell it on him? Who else was doin' it?" Shane tried to intimidate Roxy with his glare, but she wasn't a rat. He didn't know Andrea and Amy had been there, and he didn't have to.

"We don't answer to you," Roxy defended. "And stop acting like you're so much holier than thou, okay?" She lowered her voice greatly so only Shane and Daryl could hear, being the only ones close enough. Glenn was standing by the tent silently, almost looking ashamed, and that pissed Roxy off enough to say what she was about to say. "You're the one fucking your dead best friend's wife, and don't even try to deny it. I think that little boy would be more upset to find out your banging his mom, what, two weeks after his father died? Just remember that I know this next time you jump down my throat. If I'm such a scumbag, you should expect me not to have an issue with telling the whole camp." She'd never seen them doing anything, but she'd noticed the little looks, how they would conveniently wander off at the same time, and come back minutes between each other looking tousled. Roxy knew afterglow when she saw it. That was mostly on Shane though. She could practically smell the regret and shame on Lori. And she could _definitely_ smell the sex on both of them.

Shane's eyes focused sharply on her unmoving ones. No one said anything for a long minute. "Always knew you was a sneaky lil thang."

"Look, I know what this is about. I'm not as dumb as you think I am." She knew Shane saw her as some stupid, blonde bimbo who sold her soul for a quick buck by shaking her ass for money, but she was far from it. She'd had to learn how to handle herself in the big city real quick once her parents cut her off, and she'd taken every lesson to heart. Most of them at least. And she knew guys like Shane, cops or not, had more shit to worry about than pot. This wasn't Shane doing his civil duty, no. He was acting as a minion for someone else. "Why don't you just have that bitch come over here and tell me herself if she has a problem with what I do instead of doing her bidding for her?"

Shane's dark eyes really narrowed, and he stepped up to Roxy, fire in the deep pools. "Don't you fuckin' call her that."

"Back the hell up," Daryl warned, not at all comfortable with how he'd stepped up into Roxy's space like that. What was he going to do? The girl couldn't be more than five-eight, and she barely weighed anything Daryl had noted the day he'd caught her out of the tree.

"I call 'em like I see 'em." Roxy wasn't going to back down. If she had to put up with Lori treating her like a walking venereal disease she needed to keep her distance from at all costs, they weren't going to give her or anyone else shit about smoking a little pot.

"Why don't all ya'll go off and make yer own camp," Shane barked, though he stepped back a few paces. "Be drug usin' degenerates far away from alla us. An' take Merle with ya."

"All right, and we'll take all our food with us too." There was nothing Shane could come back with from that; the girl had him there. Between Daryl, Merle and her, they were the only ones who had brought food back to the camp. And she still had all the information Daryl had given her on the natural stuff in her possession. This camp would be screwed without them. Daryl was impressed, he had to say. He would have resorted to physical violence way before this point, but Roxy could hold her own. And she'd used blackmail. Shane was right, this was one sneaky bitch. Daryl would have to remember to keep a close eye on her.

But for now, Daryl just gave a huff of satisfaction, smirking at the cop. "Ain't ya ever heard ya'll shouldn't bite the hand that feeds ya?" Daryl saw this as his opportunity to walk off with the last word, which he thoroughly enjoyed doing, and Roxy turned to follow after him, not without giving Shane a pointed look first though.

"Yeah, go off and follow him. He'll be the one that gets ya killed," Shane called after her.

Daryl stopped and stormed back over to Shane. "_Me?_ Ain't you the one who sent a girl out ta go huntin' insteada doin' it yer damn self?" He brought up the first day he'd run into the blonde and her buddy in the woods. Glenn had volunteered them, but Shane had allowed it to happen. In Daryl's opinion, a real man would've gone out to do it himself.

"Figured if we hadta lose someone, might as well be the slut," Shane retaliated, and that's when Glenn finally spoke up. He'd already had the first tongue lashing from Shane before Roxy had intervened, taking the wrap for the blunt. By then he'd been chewed out enough to think he'd done something wrong last night though.

"Hey, **don't** you say that kinda shit to her!" The Korean was obviously angry. He'd defend Roxy till the day he died, because he knew she'd do the same for him. They were each other's family. And he'd learned a while back not to just look the other way when others mistreated her. It had been the hard way, but he'd learned and never forgotten. He had trouble finding his backbone sometimes, but when it came to her, it always cast itself in iron.

"Let it go Glenn," Roxy tried before it happened, but it was too late, Glenn had pushed Shane back by his chest and sent him stumbling backwards a few steps. She'd only ever seen him display physical violence maybe three times, and it had only ended in his favor once.

She quickly jumped in the middle while Daryl stood back, interested to see if the lawman would strike back. Roxy's hands pushed Glenn's tense shoulders, though Shane didn't seem as though he was going to respond in any way besides looking pissed off.

"Let it go. Just calm down. I don't give a damn what he thinks," Roxy soothed softly, trying to get Glenn to focus his attention on her instead of Shane. By now the others had all come over to see the scene unfold, and Dale and T-Dog were at Shane's side, trying to smooth everything out.

"Shane _enough_! Just forget it!" The voice of the woman he loved sent Shane walking off towards the RV, hands up in defeat. Lori had seen how out of hand this had gotten. She liked Glenn, but the girl he came with had Carl asking a lot of questions she didn't think he was old enough to know the answers to, and maternal instinct had just kicked in, all the anger, frustration and guilt Lori was feeling being directed at Roxanne. She had smoked when she was her age. She hated herself for being such a hypocrite. Lori had lost it this morning when Carl questioned the 'weird smell'. It was bad enough he had a staring problem whenever the blonde was around in her shirts that Lori deemed as too revealing. This had gotten way out of control though.

"Come on, come with me," Roxy instructed, dragging Glenn towards the water, sending Lori a hateful look as she passed by. She sat him down on one of the big rocks near the edge and made him look her in the eyes. "You do not need to do that, understand? He can say whatever he wants about me. Sleazy cops like him were always the ones flashing hundred dollar bills at us, trying to get head in the back room or something. Don't let him trick you into thinking he's better than us."

"What if it was true? Imagine if he did really let you go out with me thinking you might not come back?" Glenn shook his head, pulled his hat off and smoothed his hands through his hair. "I could fucking kill him."

"He's not worth it. Just forget about it, okay? I will. Shane's just being an asshole." Glenn nodded, knowing it was the best decision, and replaced his hat back on his head.

They could hear two sets of footsteps coming down the gravely path before Andrea and Amy both approached.

"Hey, you didn't have to cover for us like that," Andrea said solidly. Her hands were on her hips and her lips were pursed, brow creased.

"Didn't make sense for all of us to be degenerates," Roxy quoted, shrugging her shoulders. They already thought she was trouble anyway. At least Andrea and Amy could keep their wholesome reputations.

"What he said was totally out of line." Amy hadn't been right on the scene, but she'd been in the RV, getting ready for the morning and overheard the whole argument.

"I've heard worse." That much was definitely true.

"Yeah well, if he gives you crap for it again, _please_, let me know," Andrea stated with purpose, insinuating that she would handle the situation next time. That was fine with Roxy, but she didn't need someone to fight her battles for her. It was her weed. She'd had it since before she left the city and she and Glenn had been trying to save it for when they were in a safer place, but everyone was just so stressed, it seemed like a good idea to dip into the bag before that. And it would've been fine if Shane had just let it alone.

"Anyone mind 'f I bring up a point?" Daryl had wandered down the path, and was approaching them with that lazy strut he moved so smoothly with, presenting a question, but not really asking. He would put his two cents in regardless of if they wanted to hear it. "Ya'll let some ego maniac like him appoint himself tribe leader? Think he woulda lost a seconda sleep 'f she never came back when she went out huntin'?"

Everyone kind of stared at him, unsure of what to think. What Shane had said about Roxy had been pretty bad, regardless of how pissy a mood he was in, and it was meant to be malicious. "Who's ta say he wouldn't sacrifice each an' every onea us s'long as the boy an' his mom get out alive."

"Can we… _stop_. Really, it's not a big deal. Let's just move on with the day, can we? I mean, this is all over a little weed. It's stupid." Roxy had been the one to speak.

"You _serious_?" Daryl was dumbfounded. Why would she just drop it like that? Shane had basically admitted he sent her on a suicide mission.

"Yes," she confirmed before she walked back up the path and to her tent. Amy and Andrea followed her up.

"Fine then!" he called after them. Daryl made a sound of distaste as he watched her walk back up the path before he turned to Glenn. "Helluva lot more forgiven' than me."

"It's always been her flaw." His eyes locked onto Daryl's. "Too trusting, too forgiving. It's all the same."

Daryl saw the meaningful look in his eyes. Glenn didn't trust him still, and he didn't like that Roxy seemingly did. "Ya got somethin' ta say, just say it," Daryl challenged.

"Just… stay away from her. It'll make everything a lot easier." Glenn sighed, then stood from the rock.

"You ain't gonna tell me what ta do anymore than that fuckin' pig up there is. 'Sides, she's the one always buggin' me. Talkin' ta the wrong person Jackie Chan." Glenn knew that. He just didn't know how to control Roxy; he never did. And he was terrified she would end up a victim in this harsh reality they were suffering though, getting too absorbed in drama and, god forbid, Daryl.

Maybe if he suggested the whole never leave the tent thing, she'd go along with it.

Roxy had started collecting the wash in her tent and was just moving outside again to grab Daryl and Merle's when the older brother appeared near the front of his tent, squinting in the sunlight and grinning at the blonde.

He waited until Daryl, whom he saw coming up from the water, was within earshot. "You suckin' my brotha's dick?" The question made Roxy's jaw drop, the sheer _forwardness_ of it catching her off guard, and Daryl had heard it too.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" he growled at his brother, pushing his shoulder back as he passed, grabbing the bag they'd been putting their dirty clothes in from the front of the tent and holding it out to her.

Merle just cackled, that raw, worn laugh, relishing in the fact he'd clearly made his brother uncomfortable. The way Merle saw it, he was just trying to light a fire under the kid's ass. It wasn't every day a piece of tail like Roxanne came along, and she was probably the finest thing still living. Didn't want him to miss out on an opportunity is all.

There was clearly a divide between the group forming. He was just being a good big brother, wanting to make sure Daryl got to be deep inside of that primo pussy before they moved on and left the camp. Merle saw their eviction coming; they weren't wanted here. Once they found a new means of getting food, Shane especially wouldn't hesitate to send Merle and Daryl back where they came from.

He wondered if she realized she was on the outskirts just like they were. How couldn't she? They'd send her packing along with them if the Asian wouldn't throw a fit. He'd seemed to make more friends than she had. Or maybe just the right friends.

Merle stepped in close to where Daryl stood holding the bag open while Roxy pulled all the clothes out of it and put them into the bucket. They were both silent and not looking at one another. " 'S only a matter of time y'know. 'Fore they turn on the threea us. We ain't shit ta them."

Roxy's hands stopped transferring the laundry and she looked up at Merle. She wished she could argue with him, but she couldn't; she felt the heat. Andrea and Amy were coming around seemingly, but other than that, people had mainly steered clear of her, even more so since she'd invited the Dixons to the camp.

"Cut the shit Merle," Daryl warned, seeing the uneasy look in Roxy's eyes. He was afraid she was about to start crying, and god knows Daryl had no intentions of dealing with that kind of nonsense.

"Ain't shit brotha. Ya'll just wait." His beady eyes flickered back to Roxy. "Time comes, just hope yer little friend's gotchyer back like ya think he does."


	9. Chapter 9: Live Through This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N: **I'm really glad you guys all like Roxy. I was trying to make a character with an appearance most girls (for some reason) resent, but a backstory, solid personality and depth people wouldn't expect from her. I just feel the whole brunette with not the best body who is short and is kind of shy and reserved thing is very overused, and that the anti-Sue has pretty much become the Mary Sue in recent years. And I didn't want her to be some badass female version of Daryl. So I'm trying to go in the opposite direction… which is what I always tend to do in my stories. This story is just flowing like Niagara from my fingertips right now. I will have to take a homework break at some point this weekend, but expect a couple of updates. And the more reviews I get, the more updates you'll probably get.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 9: Live Through This**

* * *

><p>"Shit!" The loud curse echoed through the quarry and the nearby trees, followed by an accompanying shriek.<p>

Daryl was running towards it from the treeline before he could think, Merle behind him. They'd just started to head into the woods to find some firewood when it had happened.

It was coming from the edge of the water, which, when they'd left, had been where Roxy and Amy were doing wash. "Daryl _help_!" Amy cried once he came into view. There were two of them, one walking towards Amy as she dodged it and backed away while the other was in a lockup with Roxy one second, then had her on the ground on her back the next.

"Fuck!" Daryl swore, already taking aim with his crossbow. He couldn't fire right away. They were so close, all she'd have to do was raise her head an inch and it'd be through her skull instead of the walker's. Roxy kicked at it and used her elbows to crawl away on her back. One strong boot to the chest set the walker in perfect position and Daryl fired, not about to miss the one opportunity he may have to get a clear shot, spearing the brain through the top of its head. The unmoving body collapsed, covering her lower half and she scrambled to get out from under it, terrified noises and gasps passing through her quivering lips.

Meanwhile, Amy had led the other geek towards the spot where Daryl and Merle had come from, and Merle had begun beating its skull to a pulp with the butt of his shotgun. He spit on the fallen corpse once he was sure it wasn't going to cause any more damage.

Daryl jogged forward, grabbing Roxy's forearm to help get her out from underneath the dead weight of a grown man's corpse and brought her to her feet. She was hysterical, shaking like a chihuahua, hot tears streaming down her face. She spun into Daryl immediately, gripping the flannel of his sleeveless shirt in her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white, burying her face away from the terrifying remainder of the once reanimated corpses.

Had his adrenaline not been pumping through his body the way it was, he probably would have gone stiff from shock, regained his composure, pushed her off, and told her to stop touching him, something he'd actually been meaning to do. Instead though, he pushed her shoulders back and stared into her eyes. "You get bit?" he asked, a demanding tone in his voice, though he was concerned she had been. The thing had been on top of her.

This wasn't a game. If she'd been bitten, something was going to have to be done about it.

Her eyes were still huge and scared while she shook her head briskly. "N-no. I don't think so." Her voice wavered and she rolled her jeans up, glad she hadn't put shorts on this morning, and checked herself for any broken skin.

When she stood upright again, Daryl checked her arms and back, afraid she'd been clawed. There was a lot of dirt and mud, but none of her blood. No broken skin anywhere he could see. That calmed the whole situation just a little. At least there had been no casualties.

This time anyway.

Amy rushed over, asking if Roxy was okay, fussing over her as women did.

Tensions were still high from this morning and when Shane finally got down to where the scene from a horror movie had just unfolded, Daryl abandoned the girls' side, storming up to him. "Ain't you s'posed ta be on watch?" he hollered. "She almost got bit!" he continued, gesturing wildly to Roxy, who was being held close by Amy, the older blonde sending Shane an accusing look. Both women looked traumatized and were trembling with fear. Andrea and Glenn jogged up seconds later, winded, as if they'd been on the far side of the camp. The struggle had only lasted mere seconds, but that's all it would've taken for one of them to be bitten. The others soon came too, everyone afraid of what all the commotion meant.

These had been the first walkers this close to camp that they'd seen so far.

Shane was dumbfounded. _How?_ How could that have happened in the few, quick seconds he'd let himself become distracted by Lori on the other side of the camp, talking to Glenn. He'd felt the spark of jealousy he always felt when she talked to other men and been captivated, watching their interaction through the binoculars instead of keeping an eye out for walkers. He couldn't defend himself; there was no excuse. He was supposed to be on watch, and he should have seen those walkers before they got anywhere near Amy and Roxy.

So he said the first thing he could think of.

"The hell were ya'll doin' down there with no weapons?" he scolded, and Andrea sent him a disgusted look.

"Shut up! You were supposed to be paying attention. What the hell were you doing?" she demanded, leaving her sister's side to step up to him.

T-Dog and Jim began trying to cover and clean up the bodies and take them farther away to be burnt so no one had to continue looking at them while hostile voices broke the serene silence of nature, many in the group beginning to argue. Carol, Jacqui and Miranda all rushed the children away, not wanting them to see more of the bodies than they already had, while Lori came down the path to defend Shane, something she hadn't proven to be very good at most of the time. Morales took over watch, while Ed stood at the edge of the path, half-chuckling to himself. Dale made his way down the path in order to try and keep peace between Shane and the aggressive Dixon brothers, who didn't appreciate his carelessness forcing them to risk their lives. The rest of the campers dispersed, going back to whatever tasks they had been doing previously, but with more caution, every breaking branch or rustle of leaves keeping them on edge, more so than usual.

"Can I just go lay down? Please?" Roxy begged Glenn, who had her tucked into his side. Everyone arguing wasn't helping anything and was just making her more upset. She just wanted to get away from it. He nodded and pulled her from the group, up the path and towards the tents.

When they reached the tent, Glenn unzipped it for her and let her inside. She got onto her air mattress and faced the tent wall, away from him, body still trembling. "You're shaking so bad," Glenn pointed out. He was worried.

"I almost got _eaten_," she snapped, instantly feeling bad. "I'm sorry," she apologized immediately.

"It's okay." Glenn closed up the tent and sat on the ground, placing a hand on her arm and rubbing up and down. "You're sure you didn't get bit or scratched."

"Yeah I'm sure. I wouldn't put everyone in danger like that," she quickly defended. Glenn believed her, he just wanted to ask himself.

"Do you want me to stay?" he questioned. He wanted to stay here and watch over her. He felt almost ten times more paranoid than he'd already been now. But at the same time, he wanted to be in on the action and see what was going on down near the water, where voices could still be heard. "Or I could get you water or something," he offered, letting her know she was his first priority.

"It's okay. You can go. I just want to stay in here for a little while." Glenn gave her arm a squeeze and stood up.

"Okay. I'll be around." She didn't respond, her back still to him, and he grabbed the bloodstained bat she had near the tent door, placing it between their mattresses instead so she could reach it quickly. Maybe it would make her feel a little safer. "I'll come back and check on you in a little while," he called into the tent before he zipped it closed and walked back towards the water.

"Think I oughtta be riskin' my tail cause you ain't doin' what yer s'posed ta be doin'?" It was Merle who struggled to say this, as he was being held back from attacking Shane by T-Dog and Daryl. Merle was like a wild beast, doing anything he could to get past the two men, even punching his own brother in the jaw.

"Stop it!" Glenn shouted, catching everyone off guard. Merle stilled, pulling himself angrily away from his brother and T-Dog before he stormed off, back into the woods on his own.

"Nuna ya'll better fuckin' follow me," Merle warned, which meant he was probably going out there to indulge in some kind of narcotic. Daryl was holding his painful jaw, while T-Dog braced his hands on his knees, leaning forward and trying to catch his breath.

"This isn't helping. What just happened, _can't_ happen again. If it does, someone might die." He gave Shane a meaningful look, with hard eyes and a lick of his lips. Glenn had all the qualities it took to be a leader, except for a permanent backbone. He was having no trouble finding it right now though.

"Me 'n Merle hadn'ta been right here, someone _woulda_ died," Daryl reminded everyone, though the right side of his jaw throbbed in pain. They'd been the ones who'd seen it snapping its jaws on top of the little blonde thing as she gave it everything she had in her to get away. He didn't know about Merle, but Daryl was left with an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Maybe things would have just been better if he and Merle had never come to this god-forsaken camp. "I dunno when ya'll 're gonna wake up and realize this ain't a fuckin' game! We ain't all here, playin' house! I'm done with this shit."

In his typical fashion, Daryl stormed off, kicking at the dirt furiously, finished with this conversation. There was nothing to discuss. The Asian could play peacemaker with the old man as much as he wanted, but he'd be singing a different tune if that girl's guts had been smeared all over the ground like they were about to be when Daryl arrived on scene.

He wasn't going to let this camp play games with _his_ life, that was for sure.

When Merle got back, he'd talk to him about moving on. Daryl didn't think he'd have to do a whole lot of convincing. Merle was never really on board to begin with. Better to just make a clean break before one of them ended up dead.

He could hear her crying in her tent. She was obviously trying not to make a lot of noise, but it wasn't working. He stared at the tent for a minute before shaking his head and walking up to it. He tapped the door with his boot to get her attention. "Ya okay?" His voice was sturdy and gruff, not really showing his, what he'd label as minimal, concern at all.

Sucking a breath in and sniffling, a small squeak of, "Fine," followed, which was all he needed to hear before he went back to his own tent and began packing some things up, without being completely obvious he was planning to bail.

But he wasn't going to die for them.

Not an hour later, Amy came up with two plates of food. "Here," she offered, holding one out to Daryl, who took it with a nod of his head. Amy's eyes fell on the other tent. "How is she?"

Daryl snorted, sitting in his camping chair to eat. "I look like a mind reader? Finally stopped her cryin'. Prolly fell asleep." It had been about half an hour since he'd heard any noise or movement from the neighboring tent.

"If it wasn't for you, you know…" Amy trailed off, not willing to put what may have happened into words. She cleared her throat, placing the other plate of food next to Daryl on an old stump. "I guess Merle can have this when he gets back. I'll give Glenn another plate for her."

Amy went to turn away but stopped herself, and looked back at Daryl. "You did a good thing today. Both of you. Don't let Shane make you feel like the bad guys." Then she wandered back towards the RV.

"Like I give a damn anyway," Daryl grumbled, no one around to hear him as he stabbed a piece of meat with his fork like it was still living and he was taking it down.

He didn't give a fuck. He was still outta here. If Daryl had his way, he and Merle would be long gone before any of them even woke up tomorrow morning.


	10. Chapter 10: We Will Fall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Whoo! Double digits! Long one, too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep doing it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger <strong>

**Chapter 10: We Will Fall**

* * *

><p>The camp was under a clear divide by the time the sun had gone down that day. Lori had Shane's back, Jim, Jacqui, Carol, Morales and his family all seemingly still on Shane's side of the fence. The Dixons, Amy, Andrea and presumably Roxy were all on the other, Glenn, Dale and T-Dog straddling the line, not sure which way to go, and not happy about the invisible line crossing through the camp.<p>

Daryl was still waiting for Merle to come back. He hadn't seen hide or hair of his brother all day, not since he'd ventured off alone. Roxy hadn't left her tent at all either, Daryl only knowing this because he'd been in the same area most of the day, just starting a small fire at this point, only enough to keep the embers burning. Glenn had been in and out of the tent three times that day, trying to give her food Daryl had overheard her rejecting.

People were starting to get worried. They were whispering about how she'd been bit or something and was trying to hide it, staying cooped up in there all day. Usually, she spent all free time lying out near the water in a bathing suit Daryl himself couldn't even ignore, or sitting outside her tent reading some sappy looking paperback novel with sexually fuelled scenes on the covers.

All Daryl knew is she'd better make some kind of appearance soon before they all turned on her and accused her of trying to fuck them all over. Daryl hadn't seen any scratches on her or anything though.

As if reading his mind, the zipper slowly and tentatively crept up until there was enough room for her to crawl out, eyes shifting around the area in search of something ready to attack, he bet. She seemed satisfied enough, though he noticed the vice grip she had on the baseball bat she dragged out with her.

" 'Bout time you showed yer face. Startin' ta scare people," Daryl let her know.

"Why?" she wondered as she adjusted her cotton shorts, white fabric contrasting against her bronze skin. He caught himself scanning her legs, not sure if it was to double check and make sure she wasn't hiding anything, or because they looked so dark and long against the white and it distracted him. He'd go with the former.

She slowly made her way towards him, waiting for his answer with a creased brow as she pushed her hair away from her shoulders. "People're thinkin' ya got bit or somethin'. Thinkin' you were hidin' in there cause of it."

"I didn't get bit. I wouldn't do that to everyone," she defended herself softly, looking down at the ground. She didn't understand all the animosity that had been surrounding her. She hadn't done anything but help as best she could. "I have to pee," she said, looking over at the RV. It was a long walk and Daryl saw her looking from the motor home to him, then back again.

"I ain't walkin' ya to the damn bathroom. Think ya can manage it yerself." She wasn't a baby. This was the world now, looking over your shoulder paranoid every second. If she couldn't handle it, then just opt out already.

"I didn't ask you to," she replied, but he had to say he hadn't seen her looking this particularly fragile thus far. She definitely ran with more confidence than this usually. The shuddering breath she let out and tightening of the grip on her bat made Daryl curse and stand.

He grabbed her by her upper arm, crossbow on his back, and pulled her towards the RV, mumbling the whole time about how he felt like he was 'babysitting in hell' or something.

She was grateful he'd walked her to the RV, leaning against the side of it once they'd reached the vehicle. "Hurry the hell up," he insisted and she nodded before walking inside.

Glenn, Dale, Andrea and Amy were all in there, looking pleasantly surprised to see her out of the tent for the first time since she'd been attacked earlier this morning. "It's good to see you up Roxanne," Dale greeted with a friendly smile.

"I just wanted to use the bathroom" she requested, and Dale stepped to the side so she could pass by him. "Thanks."

"Hey, I made you a plate. You should sit and eat when you come out," Amy called after her. Amy had been frightened too, but her encounter hadn't been quite as close as Roxy's; the geek hadn't gotten the opportunity to come in physical contact with her.

"Oh… uh." Roxy glanced back to the door and thought about Daryl waiting for her. It was almost a sweet gesture on his part. "Do you mind if I just bring it back to my tent?"

"Of course not," Amy answered sweetly, getting up from her seat and grabbing the plate she'd made and covered, though it was cold by now regardless.

Roxy did what she came to do and was offered the plate of food from Amy as soon as she walked out, taking it and thanking her.

"I'll walk you back," Glenn volunteered, but Roxy waved her hand in protest. It looked like they'd been in the middle of a game of _Monopoly_.

"It's okay, finish your game. Daryl's outside. He walked me here because…" She just kind of trailed off, not wanting to actually say she was scared, but knowing they were fully aware of her reasons. Apart from the young kids, Roxy was the baby, a few months younger than Glenn himself, both only being twenty-one, and they all kind of saw that now. Not to say she shouldn't be scared, but this was the world.

Andrea's eyebrows rose, and she chuckled. "That's… uncharacteristically nice of him." She leaned back in her seat, cheek dimpled and clucked her tongue once. "Even the steeliest men can't seem to resist a pretty girl, huh?"

Roxy's lips parted with lost speech. She hadn't even asked him to escort her, though she had wanted him to offer. Dale and Amy both chimed in with light laughter, but Glenn scowled, not liking the idea much, and not knowing how to protest without seeming as though he was purposely attempting to distance them.

"Thanks for the plate. Good night," she said as she walked down the stairs and pushed the door open, exiting the RV and closing it up behind her. Daryl was still waiting where he'd been, puffing on a cigarette, looking like a redneck James Dean with the way he was propped up against the aluminum siding.

"Took ya long enough," he grunted, taking a drag before he offered it to her and they began to walk back to their tents.

"I don't smoke," she declined, never having picked the habit up. Maybe she'd had a couple when she was drinking back when she was in high school and college, but she'd never really enjoyed them.

"Suit yerself. Lung cancer's the leasta yer worries these days though. Might calm yer nerves," he said as he inhaled "Think ya need it more than me right now. Can't even go ta the damn bathroom by yerself." The sad thing was, she'd figured out this was another one of Daryl's attempts at joking around. It wasn't one of his strong suits, and she could never quite tell if he knew he was a little mean or if he genuinely had no idea why people got offended by the things he said.

Even sadder; Roxy thought it was funny and laughed, despite her mood. Things like that wouldn't usually make someone more interested in the socially unaware person who'd said them, but for Roxy, it worked. When it came to Daryl, it was almost an endearing quality. Which, when it came to men, was probably a big reason she'd been so unlucky, because she attracted to things like that. But she enjoyed how Daryl was. He didn't bullshit her. He was straightforward, and if you didn't like it, too bad.

She was beginning to develop a little crush, though the timing was completely inappropriate for that sort of thing.

Daryl's words kind of managed to lighten her mood, and she closed her lips tight and shook her head. "I don't want yellow teeth. I suffered through braces for three years in junior high to get my teeth looking this perfect. I'm not fucking it up now."

Daryl laughed almost silently at her reason as they got to where the tents sat. "Only one thing that'll calm my nerves, but I don't feel like being chastised by the lord dictator again," Roxy muttered, referring to Shane.

"Screw him," Daryl scowled. "Roll it myself 'f it'll keep ya from mopin' around. Don't suit you." He stomped the rest of his cigarette out on the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. " 'Side's, ya really think he'd say shit after he fucked up today?"

He made a point. Roxy thought about it for a second before she shrugged her shoulders and reached down to unzip her tent. "I guess you have a point."

Daryl smirked and held the tent flap open behind her as she climbed in, then followed her inside. At least he could spend the last few hours he planned on being at the camp with the person he disliked the least.

He made himself more comfortable this time, lying to the side with only his upper body on the mattress, legs on the bottom of the tent, going towards Roxy. He actually took the time to look around too. The whole tent had clothes and other stuff thrown around; the two of them were messy as hell. On her side of the tent there were three bags overflowing with clothes that looked clean. A bunch of makeup was in a little open bag near him and he shook his head at it. She wore it daily, and half of him wanted to ask her what the hell for, especially at a time like this. But he figured it was probably her clinging to the last bit of routine from her old life and didn't really want to make her feel stupid for it.

There was a photo album he could clearly see near the little lantern between the mattresses. And those damn romance novels were scattered all over the place. Daryl let out an amused sound, thinking how he'd had no trouble fitting his life into one backpack, not including his hunting gear anyway, and it was mostly his clothes.

"What?" she asked, sitting down where she had the night before near the head of her bed. She put the plate aside while Daryl reached behind her and stole her pillow, tucking it under his head. It was smooth and satiny, covered with a pink case that felt silky against his rough fingers. The smell really caught his attention though. It was so distinctly feminine, flowery and sweet, it made Daryl's hair stand up on the back of his neck.

Roxy reached for the Ziplock baggie, Daryl seeing she'd put it inside one of the clothing bags, and she handed it to him, uncovering her food and looking distastefully down at it.

Daryl sat up a little so he could get to work, filling one of the thin wraps with the broken up bud, just enough to get them there. If she got too fucked up he was afraid she'd start getting paranoid or something. He rolled it briskly, licking the edge of the paper and sealing the end shut with a little twist of his fingers.

"Speedy," Roxy commented as he handed it over to her, and she rummaged for the lighter, successfully finding it. Daryl saw it was covered in some kind of glittery, reflective stuff and had butterflies all over it.

"Yer such a damn girl," he commented, not able to hold it in.

"Well.. yeah." She didn't really know how to respond to that. Was it some kind of insult? He didn't look aggravated, so she guessed not.

"Look at this thing." He picked the lighter up where she had dropped it as she sucked on the joint, and she laughed, realizing why he'd said it, which made her choke on the smoke. She coughed, reaching for her water and trying to pass him the joint at the same time.

He took it from her and she gulped down some liquid quickly, letting out a relieved breath afterwards. "Jesus Christ."

"You gonna be a'right?" he asked, seeing she was clearly trying not to cough again.

"Fine," she answered, waving him off. Daryl sucked some of the smoke into his lungs before he passed it over to her again. She'd uncovered her plate and was picking at everything but the meat. "I'm not gonna eat the meat. Want it?" she questioned, figuring it may as well not go to waste. She just didn't have the stomach for it at the moment.

"Maybe after a couplea hits," he answered, not all that hungry. They continued passing the small joint around.

"So, how many times _has_ your brother been to prison?" Roxy wondered, trying to start a conversation, because they'd been sitting in silence for a little while. She'd noticed he wasn't much for talking about himself, but he'd talk about Merle.

Daryl snorted, taking the joint from her and inhaling a small amount, then a little more before he released the smoke. "Fsh, served time more than once," was all he revealed.

Roxy wasn't surprised. There was just a certain aura of not giving a fuck that surrounded Merle. "What about you?" She took her hit and passed it back immediately.

"Did a stint 'r two in juvie. Couplea overnights for fights an' shit." He didn't know why he was telling her this. "Hey, what about you Fast n' Furious, stealin' cars."

"Just a few overnights for fighting. I got caught holding a couple of times and had to go but Glenn bailed me out. Had a court date coming up actually. Looks like the pressure's off for that at least, huh? Never got caught stealing cars though." She threw him a proud little smirk.

"Damn girl, you bad," Daryl teased, hardly able to picture her thieving expensive sports cars with the Korean.

"Shut up." Her arm lifted and she pushed his shoulder playfully, Daryl flinching slightly. "I wasn't always like that. The city just changed me."

Silence settled again, and Roxy was the one to break it again.

"You need to shave," she commented, after staring at Daryl while he puffed the joint, and then she reached up and rubbed the scruff of his chin.

"The hell you always gotta touch me?" he finally asked, using his forearm to swat her hand away and pass her the joint at the same time.

She snickered, clearly a little high, and shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I don't know, I touch my friends when I talk to them. It's just how I am. I don't really think about it."

Daryl wiped the smirk of his face at her explanation and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, we _friends_ now?" His tone was condescending, and it made Roxy look down, away form him and shrug her shoulders again. She'd thought they were sort of building a bond. It seemed almost too convenient he was always there to save her. He always seemed to be around. Then again, maybe she'd just forced herself on him.

Silence filled the tent as they finished off the small joint and Daryl put it out in an empty can. "Ain't gonna get all quiet an' weird again, are ya? Don't seem right when you ain't blabbin'," he asked, not feeling comfortable at all in the new silence.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just… terrified. Maybe I'm in shock still. I don't know. I just don't want to leave this tent any more than I have to. I want to sleep and pretend this isn't happening."

"It _is_ happenin'." Daryl was quick to remind her. "Pretendin' it aint's only gonna getchya killed." Daryl sat up a little straighter, and then crossed his ankles. "You ain't got no choice. Me an' Merle 're leavin' soon as the sun's up in the mornin'. Ain't gonna be around ta save ya no more."

Her head snapped to look at him instead of her fidgeting hands. They were frozen now. "_What?_" She thought she'd heard wrong.

"Said we're leavin' in the mornin'. I ain't sittin' around here, waitin' for more of 'em ta find us. It was two this time, could be twenty next," he elaborated.

She looked shocked by this news, and Daryl wondered why. How long did she think this fighting amongst each other would last before something bad happened? And how long did she think they could stay in one place? "You can't go. _Please_ don't go."

"You don't even fuckin' know me. The hell you care for?" He sat up completely, bringing his knees up and leaving his legs bent spread apart, hands hanging between as his elbows rest on his knees

"I know, but right now, I've spent more time with you than anyone else alive besides Glenn. You're my only other friend really." That's just how it was. She'd pretty much assumed everyone else she'd known was dead.

"I ain't ever said we were friends," Daryl contested. She needed to realize there was no room for feelings during this ordeal. She needed to get her head out of the clouds and wake up, or she'd be sorry.

"But we _are_ because if we weren't you would've chewed me out like you chew everyone else out by now." She took in a big breath and let it right out. "And you wouldn't be sitting here."

"Don't matter whatchya think. We ain't friends," he deflected again.

"Please. We can talk about moving on, whatever. We'll convince Shane and everyone. Tomorrow." She was desperate to keep him here.

"Tomorrow ain't gonna save us tonight." Roxy pursed her lips. Why was he doing this? She knew when they'd come she said they could leave if they didn't like it, but they should've done it right away. How could he just bail on them now?

"If you go, we'll never see each other again. I don't want that to happen. Why do you?" she wondered aloud. He could be one of those guys who wanted to completely close himself off all he wanted, but she knew there was something there between them. He had a soft spot for her; she was sure of it. "You make me feel safer," she confessed.

"I ain't gonna keep riskin' my neck like that. Sooner or later, my luck'll run out. And it ain't gonna be fer you, or no one else here, cause we ain't friends!" he hissed.

Roxy shook her head in protest. "No Daryl, we need you. Please, you can't leave me right now. You are the only person I trust to keep the camp safe. We need you so bad." She reached out and squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm already so scared. And I'm begging you."

He didn't like the warmth her eyes made him feel, looking at him like that, so sadly, and he liked the bold grip she had on his hand even less. It was pathetic. Snatching his hand away form her, he stood, taking his weapon with him and opening the tent door. "I ain't gonna be here in the mornin'. 'f it makes any difference, I hope ya don't get yerself killed."

As he walked out, closing up the tent behind him, Roxy's stomach plummeted.

She was doomed.


	11. Chapter 11: Safe & Sound

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N: **Okay, so some people have been asking about my other stories. I know I have a lot of them. At the moment, I am very invested in this story and my _Sons of Anarchy_ one. I dabble around with my _Harry Potter_ and _Twilight _ones sometimes too. But as for the rest of them, they're a shot in the dark right now. I've never looked at any of them and been like, 'This story is done. I can't do it anymore,' so there is most definitely always have a higher chance of being updated than others I would say. Like, I'm fonder of my _Covenant_ and _Lords of Dogtown_ stories than my wrestling ones. But you never really know when I'll update something. My concentration is most definitely here at the moment. I'm a fickle girl though. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. And here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 11: Safe & Sound**

* * *

><p><em>It was quiet in the morning when Daryl woke up. Completely quiet. Almost too quiet. There were no birds, no voices; Daryl had definitely slept later than he'd meant to; it looked like the sun was high in the sky at this point. It had taken him forever to go to sleep the night before.<em>

_He'd passed out waiting for Merle to return._

_Daryl turned to his right, looking to the space where Merle slept. There he was, out cold. But it was still silent. No snoring like usual._

_Shane would be on watch now. It was as good a time as any to pack up and go; he sure wouldn't stop them. Maybe Daryl would be lucky and everyone else was still sleeping. _

"_Get up Merle. We're movin' on," he said as he put his boots on, getting ready to go out and take his morning piss before he started packing his truck up. _

_But when he stepped out of the tent, all hell was breaking loose._

_Suddenly, chaos was everywhere. The sounds of viscous walkers and screams of his fellow survivors were stinging his ears. _

_He reached behind his shoulder for his crossbow; it wasn't there. _

_Daryl tried to move back into the tent to get it, but he was frozen in place. His feet wouldn't carry him and he was just forced to stand there, watching everyone he'd spent the last week or so with being pulled limb from limb and devoured._

_Dreadfully, he looked to his neighbor's tent, seeing the Korean already being picked apart at, motionless. There was no struggle. He was already gone._

_Then the blonde head of hair being grabbed at caught his eye. It was literally painful to watch. He tried to yell to her, tell her what to do, though he didn't know himself, but nothing came out of his mouth. _

_Two of them tore at her flesh, biting her, blood soaking her clothes. They pulled pieces of her body clean off, gnawing into it while her horrified eyes watched Daryl, and her mouth moved like she was calling out to him. The shrieking was so hard to listen to. It made Daryl's heart thump._

_It was blood curtailing._

Daryl shot up in a cold sweat, instinctively reaching for his weapon, hand hitting it. He panted for a second, looking around the tent, having forced himself awake, still disoriented. Part of him had known it was all a dream the whole time, but part of him was actually afraid it hadn't been.

He looked to his right. Merle's side was still empty.

Frowning, Daryl put his boots on quickly, then made his way out of the tent cautiously, crossbow handy this time. That nightmare had really set him on edge. It was horrible, and he couldn't wake himself from it before he'd seen those gruesome things his tainted mind had obviously created.

The sun was just starting to come up, and Daryl looked around the camp, glad to see that nothing seemed to be out of order. It looked as though mostly everyone was still in bed, except for Shane, who he spied on the roof of the RV, lounging in the lawn chair, eyes surveying.

He slowly went over to Glenn and Roxanne's tent, over to the windows, pulling the flap out just slightly so he could see inside.

Glenn's bed was empty, but Roxy was there, soundly sleeping it seemed, and Daryl felt a little more relief, shaking his head and then turning to walk back to his tent, only to be met with the narrowed eyes of Glenn behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked uncertainly. From Glenn's point of view, it just looked like he was trying to peep on his friend or something.

"Jus' checkin' up on her," Daryl explained truthfully. He just wanted to be _sure_ she hadn't gotten ripped to pieces.

"Well, she's fine," Glenn confirmed, eyeing him suspiciously before he started to boil a pan of water over the small fire between their tents. "I thought you were supposed to be gone by now anyway."

She'd told him. Of _course_ she had. Girl had a big mouth and it rarely stopped moving. "Ain't seen Merle since the attack yesterday."

So that was why he was still here. Glenn had almost been happy when Roxy had broken the news to him last night until he realized she was genuinely sad because of it. "She was really upset last night you know."

"Ain't no skin off my nose," Daryl muttered.

"That's a really shitty thing to say." Daryl looked back at the Korean, wondering where he got off. "Look, you don't know her that well, but Roxy believes in a lot of stupid stuff. It's part of her charm. She thinks we ran into you in the woods that day, because of fate. She thinks you were... _sent_ or something to keep her safe."

"Well that's pretty damn stupid of her, ain't it?" That was the most ridiculous load of crap Daryl had heard in a long time.

"Yeah, that's what I think too. I told her you were just some redneck asshole." Daryl was kind of surprised Glenn had the balls to say that to his face.

"Better watch yer tone boy," the hunter warned him.

"I realize how useful your skills around here are, but I could really give a damn less if you stay or go. I don't trust you, but for some reason she does." He didn't want to do this. If the Dixons left, she'd probably forget all about them within the next few weeks, assuming they all survived anyway. But he tried despite himself, for her. Maybe he could guilt Daryl into staying put. Glenn didn't want Roxy to lose her hope. "What the hell is going out with just your brother again going to do? You'll just end up dead; I don't care how good of a shot you are. Those things, they travel in hoards. We were in the city. We've seen it. Whatever happened to safety in numbers?"

"Works real good. Saw that yesterday," Daryl bit back sarcastically. "Couldn't even warn us two walkers were comin'. What's gonna happen when it's a hundred?"

Glenn shook his head in protest. "You're wrong. It _is_ working. Because no one died yesterday. And they would've if you guys hadn't been here. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't it make you feel at least a little good that you saved someone's life yesterday?"

Daryl didn't get the chance to say anything before the tent flap unzipped and opened, and Roxy came stumbling out. She had the bat in her clutches again. She looked around wildly for a second before she spotted Daryl.

"You're still here?" she questioned sleepily. She'd clearly just woken up. And she'd thought he'd heard his voice. Roxy had figured it was just wishful thinking though and when she got outside he wouldn't be there anyway.

For a minute, Daryl was almost pleased to see her, now fully able to tell she wasn't horribly mangled and partially eaten under her sleeping bag. He hadn't really been able to shake those images out of his head yet.

"Didn't say I was stayin'," he pointed out before he went back to his tent in a hurry. He zipped himself in and paced for a few seconds before he swore to himself. "Sonuva bitch!" He'd realized he couldn't just up and leave like he'd wanted.

Not only had Merle never shown up last night, but he couldn't survive himself when he was distracted by wondering what'd happened to the camp the whole time. Wondering if the damn girl'd survived another day. And he didn't want to have to have another one of those nightmares; he'd take his dreamless sleeps back, light and restless as they usually were.

It was so stupid. _Fate_. What the hell was fate? A bunch of corpses running around, outnumbering people, treating them like an all you can eat buffet? _This _was fate?

Fate was fucking cruel apparently. Because if it existed, it brought this plague upon them all. And it made Daryl give a lot more of a shit than he wanted about people he hardly knew.

This feeling of responsibility that was overcoming him wasn't a pleasant one, but thinking about the feelings of guilt that might follow him if he left now seemed less appealing.

Merle would say he was getting soft. Turning into a pussy.

Daryl had better unpack some of the stuff again so it didn't look suspicious. Merle had never known he'd wanted to leave anyway. What he didn't know about him, he couldn't use against him.

They'd always had a rocky relationship, but they were blood.

"Why don't you go to the RV? Amy and Andrea are in there with Jacqui getting breakfast together. I'll walk you down there," Glenn suggested, not wanting Roxy to spend another day hiding in their tent. But he figured she'd feel better under the shelter of the RV.

She was staring at Daryl's tent though and mindlessly asked, "Is he staying?" as if Glenn hadn't just said anything to her at all.

"I don't know," Glenn shrugged. He'd done all he could with that. When was the last time she'd had trouble getting men to do what she wanted anyway?

"I'll be right back," she told him and Glenn rolled his eyes, watching her walk over to the other tent. "Daryl? Can I come in?"

"No, you fuckin' can't," he barked from inside, but Roxy ignored him and did anyway. Daryl stood as she entered, scowling. She really had some nerve. "The hell'd I say?"

She looked over at where he'd been sitting. The whole tent had basically been packed up except the beds. But Roxy saw Daryl had clearly been unpacking things where he'd been sitting near his sleeping bag. "You decided to stay?"

"Waitin' on Merle anyway," he grumbled.

Roxy's eyes widened and she looked at Daryl incredulously. "He isn't back yet?"

Daryl shrugged nonchalantly, though there was tension present. "He can take care a' himself. Feel sorrier for whatever geeks come across him. He'll tear 'em apart. You see what he did ta that one yesterday?"

Roxy got the feeling he was trying to convince himself more than her. She stepped up to Daryl and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close for a mooment before his shock wore off and he lightly pushed her away.

"Cut that shit out," he sneered, going back to what he'd been doing. "Always fuckin' touchin' me…" he muttered.

"I'm just glad you decided to stay," she breathed out, almost relieved. "I'll go get you breakfast," she added in quickly.

"Just cause I'm stayin' don't mean we're gonna start playin' house. Don't need you ta get my damn breakfast." He always had to make things difficult. He was just so stubborn.

"I know you don't _need_ me to do it. The Mighty Dixon needs no one and nothing. I just _want_ to." She stretched her limbs out, lifting her arms in the air high, her fitted T-shirt riding up. Daryl's eyes unconsciously flickered over to her, and he stopped doing what he'd been doing, opting instead to take a nice look at her flat, tan stomach. The scrapes were healing up fine.

With a yawn, she relaxed her body once more and pulled the bottom of her shirt back down, breaking Daryl's focus, and he instantly returned to unpacking some of his things that he liked having on hand.

"Can't you just leave me be?" He was in a mood, but Roxy brushed it off as being worried about Merle. And also probably because she'd hugged him, despite knowing her touchiness made him uncomfortable.

"I'm still gonna bring you breakfast. Glenn wants me to go help make it anyway." She was so casually defiant, Daryl had half a mind to take her over his knee—

He stopped his thoughts there, knowing they would veer in the complete wrong direction if they continued.

"Poison us all, great." She laughed heartily as she unzipped the tent and went to leave, and he watched her, puzzled by what exactly must go through her mind on a day to day basis. It didn't seem to matter what he said, what reasons he said them for, and how aggressive his words were. It never phased her. She always just laughed it off, joked around, played buddy-buddy with him like they were old pals.

Daryl scowled, staring at the spot where she had been, able to hear her talking to Glenn outside her tent. She was seeping under his skin and despite being fully aware of it, all his preventative measures were failing him miserably.

"God damn it!"


	12. Chapter 12: Almost Golden

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N: **So, I've come to the point where I'm not really going to even address the whole Daryl's sex life previously thing very much.I'm just NOT going in the whole man whore , would Daryl really talk much about his sex life? Probably not. Which is a little unfortunate because I'm sure we'd all love to hear him talk about sexy things. So anyway, virgin, not virgin, interpret it how you want. I'm jut going to leave it open ended instead of clearly defined.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 12:** **Almost Golden**

* * *

><p>"Glenn, mind keepin' a lookout while I talk ta her for a second?"<p>

Shane's head hung over the roof of the RV, where Glenn and Roxy were coming up to from the tents. "Uh…" Glenn's eyes shifted to the blonde who hesitated to react, but shrugged, letting him know she didn't really care either way. She could take whatever the hell Shane had to throw at her this time. "Okay."

Shane nodded once and made his way down while Glenn took his place and Roxy waited for the older man to get over to her. She sure as hell wasn't going up to him. She'd actually thought Shane was cool when they'd first met, but now she just thought he was a dick.

Shane placed his hands on his hips and sighed, looking down before he made eye contact with Roxy. "I'm sorry. All that crap I said, I din't mean it. This whole thing is just… it's gettin' ta me." She was kind of surprised he was apologizing.

"You said some pretty mean shit to me. And you made everyone feel like assholes for something stupid like pot. We were just trying to chill out for one more night, y'know?" Her arms crossed over her chest, showing she wasn't dropping her guard just yet.

"Well Roxy, I'm a goddamn cop!" he sighed, not knowing what explanation to give. Truth was, he didn't really give a rat's ass about the pot. He'd just been in a bad mood, and when Lori had mentioned it, it'd been enough to set him off.

"I know that but, come on Shane. You gonna try to tell me never did it?" She knew she had him there. She could tell Shane had his own fair share of wild days.

"I ain't here ta argue. Ya stink right now an' I ain't sayin' anythin'," he called her out, letting her know he really was just in a nasty mood the other morning. "Anyway, hope ya can find it in ya to forgive me. I didn't send ya out huntin' thinkin' you wouldn't come back. Thought you'd be fine with Glenn; you two made it this far together. I was just… talkin' outta anger."

"It's fine." Roxy tried to keep her voice cool, as if it didn't make much difference to her either way. "Just don't flip out on me like that again."

"C'mere," Shane instructed, pulling her towards him into a hug. "Glad yer okay kid."

Once he let her go and she'd stepped away, she decided to bring up Daryl's concern, because if she waited for Daryl to do it, it would probably just end in some blowout and he'd be ready to pack up and go all over again. "Shane. Are we going to stay here? Move on? Do… _something_?"

He looked up at the sky, rubbing a hand over his head and breathed a long breath. "Not sure yet. S'hard, bein' the one ta make all the decisions."

"Maybe everyone should just sit and talk about it then." It seemed like a better idea than just ignoring the issue and leaving it all on Shane's shoulders. Then again, it had just been easier to follow the leader; do as the officer said. But when it came down to the nitty gritty of it all, they weren't his burden to carry.

"Can't have everyone involved. Too many different points a veiw 'round here. Not everyone's gonna like the idea of headin' somewhere else. Some a them, they're still clinging ta hope, thinkin' any day now we'll catch somethin' over the radio or—"

"Well we can't just humor them forever. Sooner or later… more of them will come." The fear in her eyes reminded Shane why he'd become a cop in the first place; to keep those fears away.

Now though, he was just as scared as the rest of them.

"I'll think on it. Figure out some kinda… plan. I know you're scared, but I ain't promisin' we're gonna get up and leave right away, but… I'll come up with somethin'. And when I do, I'll see what ya'll think." Shane patted his hand on her shoulder and went back to his post, while Roxy went into the RV.

"Morning," Amy greeted her cheerily. She, Andrea and Jacqui ere milling around the RV, passing bowls around to one another, dumping things in them and collecting clean dishware for everyone.

"Hey. Glenn said you guys needed some help…" Roxy mentioned as she stepped inside the RV. It really looked like they had the situation under control, and considering the close quarters in the RV, there wasn't a lot of room for Roxy to help. She was more likely to just get in the way.

Andrea lifted her eyebrows skeptically. "No… we're all set. We're almost finished. Just gotta go throw it on the fire for a little while."

Amy's lips curved into a smile. "He's sweet. I think he just wanted you to socialize instead of sitting in your tent all day again. He just doesn't want you to be scared. He was worried last night."

Roxy sighed. That sounded like Glenn all right.

"Really? Cause I kind of think he just doesn't want her around Daryl," Andrea put in, shrugging her shoulders.

"Boy's jealous then," Jacqui chimed in.

Roxy sighed and took one of the pots filled with SpaghettiOs, mindlessly stirring them around. "No, it's not like that. He just… he has his reasons for being protective. It's kind of personal though."

"No one's pushin' it honey," Jacqui waved her off, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. She certainly was the odd woman out it seemed, but there was really no true reason for it. Jacqui thought it was nice to see her up and around them for once.

There was a second of silence before Andrea spoke up. "So what did Shane just want?"

Roxy hadn't realized they'd seen her and Shane talking, but she figured they'd probably heard him clambering down the ladder in the RV.

"He apologized to me." They all seemed surprised except for Andrea, who had earlier spoken to Shane without them knowing. She'd put in her two cents, let him know exactly what she thought of him chastising Roxy like a little kid. She reminded him that he wasn't her brother, her father—nothing. They were all just strangers amongst each other, being pressured into forming relationships in case these were the last people they ever saw again. She'd also made it a point to let him know if she ever caught him talking to Amy like that, she'd knock him down a peg or two real fast.

"Big of him," Amy commented, and they began filing out of the RV. Roxy followed behind them with the canned spaghetti substitute and spent most of the time they were heating up breakfast over the fire looking over her shoulder, just in case.

Up here she wasn't as scared for some reason. But she felt it would definitely be a few days before she'd go down to the quarry again like that. Unless maybe Daryl was with her.

They made plates for everyone and passed them around. Most of the campers had risen at this point, except for Carol, Ed and Sophia it seemed.

Roxy covered their plates and walked down the path to their tent, passing by Daryl as she did. He scowled as he breezed right by him with the food, the smell making his stomach growl. Where the hell was _his_ breakfast? He wouldn't flat out ask, because then it would seem like he wanted her to get his food, which he didn't. But what the fuck, man?

"Where you goin'?" he called out to her.

"I'll be right back," she answered, looking over her shoulder, before she disappeared closer to some of the other tents.

"Carol?" Roxy called into the tent tentatively, not ever having spoken to either her or her husband directly.

"She's not in here," Sophia's tiny voice spoke up, and Roxy stepped forward, opening the unzipped flap, seeing the young girl still in her nightclothes, sitting on her sleeping bag with a coloring book.

"Oh. Um, where's your dad then?" Roxy questioned, wondering why the hell they'd left this little girl alone in the tent in the first place. There were plenty of people to watch her; they could've asked.

"They went for a walk," she shrugged, as if it were nothing.

"Well… okay. Maybe you should get dressed and go eat with Carl and the others," Roxy suggested, not really wanting to leave her here by herself.

"Maybe you should mind your goddamn business." Ed's voice sneaking up on her from behind made her jump, startled. She almost dropped the food. "Tellin' my kid what ta do? You stay in here an' eat with daddy." He instructed Sophia, whose eyes hollowed as she nodded mindlessly. "You get ta work."

He'd gestured behind her, and Roxy looked over her shoulder and saw Carol, looking as though she'd been crying, and trying to hide her eyes from Roxy. "Thank you," she said meekly, taking the plates and handing two to Ed before he retreated into the tent with his daughter and Carol walked off quickly towards Lori and Carl with her own food.

The look Ed had thrown at Sophia made Roxy sick to her stomach. And the dread in Sophia's eyes made her feel even worse.

Something was seriously wrong here.

Quickly, Roxy spun around and jogged back over to the other tents, wondering if she should talk to Shane or… someone about her concerns. It was a hefty accusation to just throw around with no proof though other than inkling.

She'd keep quiet for now, just in case she was wrong. But she'd be watching Ed and his family closely from now on.

Going back to the girls with the plates, Roxy took one for herself and one for Daryl, since everyone else was already eating it seemed. You'd almost think it was normal, looking at all the campers surrounded by one another, talking and joking and even laughing. If there weren't flesh eating undead running around, it would be nice.

"Where are you going?" Glenn asked with a mouthful of food as he saw her about to retreat from the large group of them, all eating together.

Roxy, stopped and turned slowly, not exactly anticipating the reaction she would inevitably get for this one.

"I was gonna go eat with Daryl. He's all alone and Merle hasn't come back yet…"

"Nice excuse," Andrea quipped, trying not to show she thought it was funny. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where this was going. Big strong hero saves the pretty princess, and as a result, she falls all over him. Though everyone should've probably expected it in this situation. Life expectancy had plummeted in mere days, and suddenly it was becoming much easier to attach yourself to people you really hadn't known a long time. And hell, Andrea thought she might as well get her good times in while she still can. Even if it was with a hot-tempered hillbilly like Daryl.

"I'll be fine," Roxy assured Glenn, who, for some reason, always seemed to think he'd leave her alone with Daryl for a minute too long and he'd come back and she'd be ripped to pieces or something.

She continued on her way, taking a seat on the stump near the hunter's tent and passing him his plate. He took it wordlessly and began eating, having set his things aside.

Roxy started picking all the little hot dog slices in the SpaghettiOs out with her fork and dropping them into Daryl's plate while he looked at her dumbfounded.

She wrinkled her nose. "Hot dogs. I just can't eat them." She'd been doing a pretty good job of transferring from vegetarian to survivalist, but hot dogs were too much. The smell, the taste, the texture; all of it. It was just one of those foods that made Roxy cringe and want to hurl.

"Ever hear a' askin'? Maybe I don't like 'em either," Daryl pointed out, though he continued allowing her to drop them on his plate.

"Well, I figured, since you eat squirrel for_ fun_, you probably wouldn't mind the hot dogs all that much." Her shoulders shrugged and her head tilted to the side once she was finished giving him the chopped up pieces, and she began eating slowly.

They sat and ate in silence for a little while, just listening to everyone else talking in the distance. Roxy stared at Daryl. Not even really realizing it, watching him as he ate, able to see when he noticed her doing it just by the way his body tensed. Roxy had come to find his body language was much easier to read than his expressions.

"Cut it the hell out," he grumbled finally. He hated when anyone stared at him for too long. It was annoying, and it made Daryl feel uneasy.

"Sorry," she apologized, without really averting her eyes at all. "I'm just glad you stayed."

Daryl said nothing in response. He only paused in his feasting for a second before just continuing on with it. It was unusual for him to be around someone who wasn't continuously acting like an asshole. It was… different.

He wasn't sure if he liked it all that much.

But he'd found his own amusement with her, sitting here in silence, waiting to see how long it would take her to break it. He could tell she was itching to talk; he saw her as kind of a motor mouth. But it seemed she tried to restrain herself for Daryl's sake.

It never lasted though.

"So… are you going out to look for Merle at some point?" He'd been gone almost a whole day. Even Roxy was a little worried; how could Daryl not be?

"Ya don't know Merle. Does this kinda shit all the time. He'll be back." He sounded pretty certain, but she didn't completely buy it. She'd drop it though. It was up to him.

She didn't want him to run off into the woods tracking Merle anyway.


	13. Chapter 13: Asking For It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** This one's a shorty. Sorry. But I hope you like it anyway. Probably within the next two to three chapters, you'll get some sexy stuff. Fear not. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm very glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 13: Asking For It**

* * *

><p>To Daryl, the whole point in having sex was to get off, and he could do that with his hand and a <em>Hustler<em>. And he wouldn't have to deal with the drama and nagging women came with. He'd always been a loner, avoiding human contact as much as he could; he wasn't about to approach any women, even if it was for a quick fuck. Chasing tail had never been important to him. He'd always had really good control over his libido.

Until now anyway. He'd gone through a short stint of puberty where he seemed to be beating off constantly, hormones out of control, but it had ended quickly and had never been something all that bothersome since.

But having to be around Roxanne was sending him into a pre-pubescent frenzy. She was always running around in tight little tops and smiling at him. It made Daryl uncomfortable, which he of course never showed, or tried not to at least. It hadn't been this way since he'd met her exactly, but it hadn't taken all that long for his body to start reacting beyond his control to what his eyes were seeing.

He wondered if she did it on purpose sometimes. She was a sly little thing, and smart to boot. Either way, he was getting sick of trying to cover up semis.

Like now, _right_ now. Last he knew, she was helping the women clean dishes. He went off to work on chopping some wood, comes back, and she's out by their tents, just out in the open, like it's not big deal, bathing herself with a bucket and rag. In that damn orange bikini.

That had all been the start of this. He'd caught her by the quarry near a week ago, sunbathing beside the water. He'd gotten a real good look at her that day. She looked too perfect, like she was molded from plastic.

Which, was likely, he supposed.

But his body didn't seem to mind one bit either way, which is why he'd had to go to his tent and rub one out. That was just the first time too.

She must've been too afraid to go down to the quarry, which is where she had been washing up before she'd been attacked down there. So she'd had Glenn fetch her some water, Daryl guessed, and had just taken it upon herself to run around camp in _that_.

Of course, Daryl hadn't been the only one to notice. Ed was lurking nearby, making it more than obvious he was enjoying the show, just by the crooked smile, toothpick hanging from it.

"Would you cover the hell up?" Daryl growled, passing by her to go to his own tent.

Roxy rolled her eyes, not noticing Ed herself. She wasn't trying to show all her shit or anything. She'd brought one bikini with her for this purpose when she and Glenn fled the city. Who knew when they'd have access to indoor plumbing, if ever again; she'd anticipated outdoor bathing. Beisdes, she was a Malibu girl at heart. She spent some of the best days of her life in this bikini, just sitting around the beach or walking the strip. It was almost sentimental.

Of course, being the observant girl that she was, Roxy hadn't failed to notice the bikini tended to catch Daryl's attention. That was always a plus.

Hours later, Daryl sat outside his tent, smoking a cigarette slowly, watching Roxy sit in front of her own tent, lost in one of those softcore porn books she always had.

She was chewing the corner of her lip as she read, leaned forward, as if whatever she was involved in was getting really good.

This time, he was fully aware he was staring, but he had good reason. She was practically putting on a show, subtle as it was. She was wearing another pair of those little shorts, which allowed him to notice how she was pressing her thighs together tight, just for a minute, every so often. The balls of her feet would press down too, like her toes were curling, and her free hand would stop combing through her hair and instead go to her collar bone, fingers tracing it. Sometimes, she'd even blow a gust of air through her lips, looking like she was spent.

Maybe those books weren't as softcore as he'd originally thought.

"Roxy." The girl almost jumped out of her skin as Glenn approached and called out her name. She'd just been totally in the zone. This one was about a rough and tumble hunter, and she was using her imagination, though it was kind of hard to picture Daryl saying some of the mushy nonsense in this book.

"Yeah?" She gasped, like she'd been caught doing something bad or embarrassing; something she was trying to cover up. Daryl snorted, fighting his smile back before she saw. He didn't want her to know he'd been watching the whole thing and she seemed pretty unaware.

"Jeeze, you okay? Sorry," he apologized with a smile, noticing he startled her. "Shane wants you at the RV with us. He's talking about the next steps... or something."

Roxy looked a little confused. What, were they buddies now because she'd seemingly forgiven him? Whatever. "Okay. Let me just get my shoes."

Daryl didn't fail to notice her making it a point to mark her place, and he also didn't fall short when it came to overhearing that conversation either. He stood, stomping his cigarette out, smoked right down to the filter, and strapped his crossbow on his back.

If there were conversations about taking the 'next steps' going on, Daryl sure as hell wasn't going to be excluded from them, invited or not. Especially with Merle not back yet.

And no one argued with him as he walked to the RV with Glenn and Roxanne; hell, all she did was smile at him, like tended to.

"I forgot to tell you… I may have mentioned your concerns to Shane this morning." It seemed better that she'd do it, because Shane's answers earlier doubtfully would've satisfied Daryl at all, and a fight, verbal or physical, may have broken out.

"Don't need you ta speak fer me," he bit out, but Roxy was used to these types of reactions from him by now, and practically expected them. As long as he didn't look too angry, she assumed it was just his fucked up way of saying thanks.

"Oh believe me, I know. That's why I did it." Glenn laughed at that one, earning a glare from Daryl.

"So what, yer on his side now?" Daryl almost scoffed, and he had a sudden realization that he'd picked that up from her over the days.

"There's no sides Daryl. We can fight and argue and all that stuff but… you know what I'm going to say best." He was the survivalist here. "It's us… or those things. Besides, Shane actually had the balls to say he was sorry this morning."

"Sounds more like he handed 'em over to ya," Daryl commented. What was he, trying to suck up to her all of a sudden? Being all nice after treating her like some expendable gutter slut. What'd he, finally realize she was the best pair of tits around here?

"Oh, stop it," Roxy giggled as they approached the group outside the RV. The ringleader, Shane, stood with Lori next to him. Both Andrea and Amy were present, Dale, and T-Dog. Jim was up on the roof looking out for walkers, though he could still hear the discussion that had already began. Morales and Jacqui were also there, standing off in the background more, observing rather than partaking. And Ed had invited himself also it seemed.

"Movin' on ain't an option just yet. I know alotta ya ain't sittin' so easy after yesterday." Shane looked directly at Roxy as he said this. "But we ain't got the supplies we need ta just up and move yet. We're gonna have send someone out ta get some gas. And supplies. We got some food, but other stuff's runnin' low. And we don't wanna just rush out there unprepared when we don't haveta. Yesterday coulda been a one off; Daryl's found some camps in the woods. Watch is tighter than ever now." Shane put his hands on his hips. "What I'm sayin', is we're gonna have to do some runs an' get what we need 'fore we figure out what we do form there. Best thing's ta just take it day by day."

Shane's eyes scanned everyone, looking for protest, but there was none. He was right. There wasn't much more you could do these days. You never knew what was going to happen.

"All right. Someone's gonna go with me. We need ta siphon some gas. Any volunteers?" No one spoke up right away, and Shane's eyes fell to Daryl. "Gonna need a truck."

"Course you gonna. Guess I ain't gotta volunteer, huh?" Daryl snapped, agitated with being cornered into doing more than he already did to appease these strangers. Shane was satisfied with that answer. Besides, siphoning gas would likely take less time than the supply run.

"I'll still need two or three more a ya to do a supply run. Ain't goin' inta the city though; head away from it," Shane reminded everyone. No one said anything again right away.

"I'm in," Glenn offered, knowing he could move fast if he had to out there. He had a good chance. Roxy gave him a look, almost like she was challenging him. She didn't want him out there on his own and getting anyone to leave camp was like pulling teeth, clearly.

"I'll go." Everyone turned to her, wondering mostly what the hell she was thinking. Last they all knew, Roxy wasn't a fan of leaving the tent. Now she wanted to go with Glenn and scout the road and see if there were any supplies in the few and far between stores on the outskirts of the city.

"You ain't goin'," Daryl decided for her.

That challenge was still in her eyes, daring him to keep going with that thought. "_O_kay, when did you become my keeper?"

"When I risked my ass ta make sure ya didn't end up the victim of a damn feedin' frenzy!" he bit back.

Her eyes rolled and at that moment Daryl had half a mind to carve them out of her head. Wouldn't be going anywhere then, would she?

"Roxy… you didn't even want to leave the tent the other day," Glenn pointed out gently. He didn't think it was a good idea, though they'd always proven to work well together. There was something almost familiar about this. It was like they were back in the apartment with his friends and Roxy, the four of them deciding which two would jack the vehicle and which two would deliver it to the chop shop. It was usually Roxy and Glenn pulling off the heist, Roxy being quite talented at breaking into the actual cars and hotwire them, and Glenn being able to drive like a beast. Not to mention he knew every shortcut in the city from being a pizza boy.

"But I have to, right? I can't stay in there forever. Please just let me get over this my way," she asked. He was going to be there with her, what was he so worried about? And if things went well, it might leave her feeling settled again in camp, cause if she could make it out there, she'd probably be okay in camp.

"I ain't gonna be there ta save yer ass, ya know," Daryl warned her. He thought it was downright stupid for her to even think about going out there like that.

"Look, I'm thankful for every time you've pulled my ass out of the fire, but you can't use it against me." He was trying to manipulate her, but he had no idea what he was working with. She wasn't going to bend to him like that; she knew exactly how to play the manipulation game, far better than he did, she was sure.

He clearly had no idea that Roxy always got her way.


	14. Chapter 14: The Go Getter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Walking Dead.

**A/N:** Lots of talking in this one, and a tiny bit of action, but you'll all like the next one. I'm not totally in love with this chapter myself, a little filler-y, but it'll suffice Thanks for the loads of reviewed last chapter! Love it!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 14: The Go Getter**

* * *

><p>"You're really just going to give me the silent treatment now?" Daryl hadn't spoken a word to Roxy since she'd volunteered to go on a potential suicide mission, and it was the next morning now. Daryl and Shane would take Daryl's truck to hopefully get a good amount of gas to bring back to camp, while Roxy and Glenn used Shane's car to raid any stores they came across.<p>

Daryl said nothing in return, just continued packing things he may need while out on the run into his truck. They had a decent amount of gas canisters in the bed, ready to be filled. "Oh, okay, so you'll be totally fine with your conscience if I don't come back and died a horrible death with you acting like a bitch and not talking to me?"

"Think I fuckin' care?" he growled, but it just proved to Roxy that he did, otherwise, he would've just kept ignoring her.

"Ha, got ya to talk," she laughed a little, and Daryl stopped and stared at her. Did she think this was a joke?

"The hell you laughin' at? Yer about ta go on out there, ya ain't barely got a thing ta protect yerself with. You ain't in a video game, or a goddamn fairy tale. Think if ya go out there, and somethin' goes wrong, I'm gonna come drivin' up ta save ya? Cause that ain't gonna happen. Yer gonna get bit, and yer gonna die." Daryl didn't know what else to say to get this point through to her. He was fully expecting for her to leave and never come back after this. But he couldn't push his pride aside and tell Shane to fuck off, and trade off with the Asian. Least if he went he could watch her. But that would reveal way more than Daryl was willing to.

She didn't say anything back while Daryl stood there and waited for a reaction, so he took that as her way of saying she was still going anyway. He swore and went off back towards his tent to get the last of the things he was bringing with him.

Roxy followed after him, not really knowing what she should say. He wouldn't like it regardless, and she wasn't going to send Glenn out there alone. No one had exactly been jumping at the bit to volunteer themselves.

He went into his tent, not bothering to zip the door behind him, and Roxy followed after the hunter. "Daryl… come on, don't do this."

"Would you shut up? I ain't doin' nothin'." He opened a cloth case with a bunch of hunting knives and a hatchet strapped on the inside, and pulled a long, large machete out. He used a rag to rub it down, not that it needed it, and then wrapped it around the blade. Then, he held it out to her. "Take it."

She stared at the weapon for a minute, surprised, then grinned, slowly reaching out for it. "Daryl…" she cooed, a little touched by the gesture. "That was sweet."

"Goddamnit! Why ya gotta say that kinda shit? Can't ya just take it an' get the hell outta here woman?" He was already aggravated that he'd basically had to admit defeat as the gesture made it obvious he gave at least a bit of a fuck if she came back unscathed or not.

Roxy dropped the blade back on top of the cover it had come from, stepped up to Daryl, wrapping her arms around his neck, and received the same reaction she had yesterday when she'd hugged him. Shuffle backwards two steps, then stiff as a statue. Daryl hated when people touched him in general, but he had to say, it was a little less irritating and a little more uncomfortable when it was a stacked blonde with a nice tight body pushing up against him.

But when she pulled back, she really caught him off guard.

Her lips were as soft as they looked, Daryl was a little satisfied to find out, as she pressed them into his. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, trying to keep him close because she thought he would pull back. And he did, only able to disconnect their lips for a second before her hands hastily cupped his jaw and pulled him back to her. One thing was for sure; if she didn't make it on the run, she wasn't going to die without at least a taste of Daryl Dixon.

It only lasted for a minute, and when Roxy pulled back, she rest her hands on his chest. "The hell was that?" Daryl demanded, and Roxy couldn't decipher what he was feeling. Part of him sounded angry or annoyed or something, and part of him sounded nervous, like he'd never seen it coming.

"Just be careful," she breathed before she backed away, grabbing the weapon he'd given her, and rushed out of the tent, leaving Daryl dumbfounded, chewing down his thumbnail.

This was not exactly how he'd expected a zombie apocalypse to happen.

Roxy stood inside her own tent for a minute, knowing Glenn must be waiting for her by the car. What Daryl had said hadn't just run through one ear and out the other. And the knife was a nice gesture but…

She grabbed something from under her air mattress and shoved it in her bag quickly before running out and over to the cars.

Glenn was sitting in the driver's side of Shane's car, looking a little excited to drive. Roxy was too. It had been a while since they'd sped scarily fast down a highway.

"Hey, I wanted to say bye. Take this," Amy said, jogging over and handing Roxy corn beef hash in a Tupperware container and some food bars.

"Be careful out there." Andrea's hand fell on her shoulder and the sisters nodded to her, taking turns squeezing her lightly before she got into the car. They'd come to like her over the days, and both understood and respected her decision to go with the one person she'd come into this whole thing with.

Daryl had just made his way to the truck, designating himself driver. He finished packing his stuff away in the back and went to get in, having to go right by Roxy's wide open window to get to the door.

No one was looking. Glenn was busy listening to Shane tell them to try not to stay out much over three hours, or they'd know something went wrong. Roxy's hand reached out and caught Daryl's as it brushed past her, squeezing it briefly before releasing him.

She'd sworn she felt his hand almost twitch in response, like he'd stopped himself from returning the action real quick. He got into the truck, and they both watched each other until Shane's car purred to life and Daryl started his own truck, turning his focus straight ahead, while Shane got in on the passenger's side.

They paced each other down the road for quite a while before they parted ways, Daryl and Shane turning to hit some abandoned looking cars while Glenn and Roxy continued on.

Roxy craned her neck to watch the stopped vehicle until it became nothing more than a blur, and then turned back around in her seat.

It didn't go unnoticed.

"What the hell are you hanging around Daryl Dixon all the time for?" Glenn looked flabbergasted at the sideways glance Roxy gave him, trying to hide the smile. "Roxy… you didn't."

"No," she scoffed, though she'd definitely given it up to guys that she'd known for a shorter amount of time than she'd known Daryl. "But… I don't know. I like him."

Glenn had feared her response to that question would go something like that. "Are you deranged?"

She threw her head back and laughed, almost confirming his accusation. "Come on Glenn. It's not like it's Merle," she argued, not fully understanding Glenn's distaste for both Dixons as opposed to the one.

"He's a racist… and just because Merle is worse than him, doesn't make him good. He's a total asshole, and he can't control his temper at all. What the hell do you like about him?" Glenn was angry. He hated every guy Roxy had ever introduced him to. It didn't matter what they looked like, what their interests were, what they did for a living; they always had one common trait. Douchebag.

"He's just all… _rugged_. I guess it's like a weird, primal fantasy. He's so… controlling, but not in a bad way. It turns me on." She giggled a little as she said it. But she'd never known a guy like Daryl before. She'd never had guys blow her off like Daryl was capable of doing. Though he wasn't doing a lot of it lately. She was convinced she was growing on him.

"God, you're fucked up." Glenn couldn't help but laugh a little too, realizing all those awful romance novels that constantly were scattered around the apartment, and now the tent, had rubbed off on her horribly.

"Shut up." Roxy pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and sighed. "I can't help it. I know it's stupid to be thinking about shit like that right now. But, he's just so…" Her hands grabbed at air and she made a satisfied hissing sound.

"God, _stop_," Glenn groaned. He'd already heard enough. He could see where this was going. Roxy had two types; the easily manipulated, and the devil may care bad boys. Daryl wasn't the poor sucker type, like some of the little college boys she'd eaten alive had been. He definitely fit the bill of her other preferred; the type of guy that got her all googly eyed. That she'd inevitably 'fall in love' with. And then get her heart shattered while Glenn had to sit there and pretend he enjoyed watching _Titanic_ while she ate a huge carton of mint chocolate chip.

"But, you're not doing it with him at least, right?" Glenn questioned, hoping he was right. Her first denial hadn't exactly comforted him any.

"No!" He was so nosy sometimes, but Roxy understood why he was so worried about her. She didn't have the best track record when it came to men in general. "Not yet anyway." She threw a smirk in, knowing it would make Glenn uncomfortable.

"Stop, _please_," he begged, hating when she did things like this. Turned stuff around on him. He'd been the one interrogating her and now she was giving him unwanted mental images of someone he now considered family and a naked redneck.

Roxy relished in making Glenn squirm. "If I get out of this alive, I am going to fuck—"

"No! For the love of god, _please_ stop talking." He made a disgusted sound and shook his head. "Maybe I should just use you as bait so that won't happen."

Roxy barked a laugh. "I'm sorry. I know you have a personal vendetta against him, but I like him. I can't help it."

"I do not have a personal vendetta against him. I just don't think you should get involved. I mean, he called me Chinaman, Roxy. _Chinaman_." Glenn could tolerate the ignorance, but it didn't mean he would just straight up ignore it. In his mind, Daryl would either treat her like his property, or use her for all she was worth, then dump her aside, run off with his brother like he was going to. Like Glenn kind of wished he had.

"He doesn't mean it like that. Daryl just… doesn't really know any better. I mean, look at who he had for a role model. Merle." She had a point and they both knew it. She honestly believed Daryl was harmless and had a heart, deep, deep down there. "Besides, he pretty much hates everyone anyway."

"Yeah, funny enough, he seems to like you just fine." Glenn had noticed when she wasn't around, and how frequently it seemed to be happening. And whenever he found her, or asked someone where she was, it always seemed to be with the same person.

"What can I say? I know how to get on his good side," she snickered, before she pretended to be giving an imaginary blowjob, making slurping noises.

"Gross!" Glenn reached to the side and shoved her shoulder.

Roxy cackled and curled down a little in her seat. "I'm just kidding. For _now_…"

"Why do you do this to me?" he groaned.

"Because you love me."

Glenn frowned and shook his head. "That doesn't even make sense."

Meanwhile, Daryl and Shane cleared the area they had pulled into, hoping to find some cars with full tanks. Once they were sure the area was walker-less, and once they found an abandoned truck with three-quarters of a tank, Shane decided to ask a question that had been on his mind.

"So… that Roxy. Ya seemed ta take a likin' to her."

Daryl's cold blue eyes looked to Shane, wondering where the hell he came off bringing that up. Wasn't anyone' business. "I ain't out here ta shoot the shit."

Shane put his hands up in mock surrender. "All right, all right. I was just gonna say, I hope yer doin' every man alive a solid and takin' advantage a' that situation."

"I ain't takin' advantage a' shit. That stupid bitch won't leave me the hell alone." She'd made him all flustered and moody by kissing him earlier, more so than he'd already been.

He should have just left when he had the chance. Screw the camp. Screw Merle. And screw that dumb stripper. He almost wished he'd never met her.

"Are ya kiddin' me? The hell you got ta lose? 'S the end of the world! That girl follows ya around like a lost puppy. Fuckin' _take_ it." Shane couldn't understand where Daryl was coming from. He'd always been one to jump in the sack at any given opportunity, and under different circumstances, if he had met Roxy, even though she was a little young for him, he would've _wrecked_ that chick.

Daryl didn't respond and instead just continued to do the job they came to do. He was done talking about this. And he sure as hell was done thinking about it.

"All right, I'll drop it. But all I'm sayin' is she's beggin' for it. Might as well give it to her, 'fore someone else does."


	15. Chapter 15: Just A Little Heat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N: **First smut of the story. Yayyyy! Hope you like it. Please review and thanks for all the great ones last chapter! And just to clear things up, I AM following the show's plot. I'm just not there quite yet. This story only constitutes for maybe about a week and a half time span so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 15: Just A Little Heat**

* * *

><p>Daryl had never had a very good imagination. It had been beaten out of him at a young age. But he closed his eyes and tried his best to picture a very specific pair of unnaturally full lips replacing his own callused hand and got to work. It started feeling pretty good, the stroking, as he pictured her wild blonde waves bobbing back and forth. He thought about how he'd love to just take a fistful of those golden locks in his hand, mindlessly grabbing at the fabric of his sleeping bag instead.<p>

Daryl hissed through his teeth as he grew close. He just wanted to finish and have it done with, so he could swear he wouldn't be distracted by this kind of stuff again, which he knew was a blatant lie, but his libido wasn't going to control itself. Strong mind, strong body, right?

Unfortunately no.

"Hey, Daryl? I'm back." The sudden sound of Roxy's voice made Daryl's eyes snap open and he shot up straight, releasing himself. It was downright painful to do.

They'd gotten back first, and there had been no sign of Glenn or Roxy at camp. But they still had another hour of a grace period for them to show up before the camp would grow worried something had happened and Daryl knew he'd be back in his truck, trying to find any sign of Shane's vehicle. He'd figured he'd better get at least one more hurrah before all he could picture was her bloody corpse when she crossed his mind. All had gone well enough though it seemed.

"Want a fuckin' parade?" he called back to her before he slid down onto his back again, staring at his swollen member and wondering if he'd be able to rub one out after the shock her presence had rocked through his body.

"No. I just knew you were worried," her voice teased. He could almost see that stupid, sneaky little smile on her face. Why the hell was that girl even still standing outside his tent? He was so frustrated now, even more so than before.

"Wasn't worried an' don't give a fuck. You done?" He just wanted her to go away. Now that she was back here, safe and sound, he could rest easy. There was no more reason for her to be bothering him. He didn't want her seeping into the back of his mind anymore. It was becoming far too invasive and distracting. She was getting _too_ close, clinging to him. He was almost starting to see her as his _responsibility_. He'd only ever looked out for himself really, Merle not being present all that often even before all of this. Daryl wasn't used to it, and didn't like it.

"No. I brought you something. Something g_oooo_d. I hope. I'm coming in." Was she serious?

"Don't fuckin' come in!" He sat up again quickly, struggling to hitch his pants back in place when he saw she wasn't paying him any mind and continued to unzip the flap of his tent.

Her head appeared and she climbed through. Daryl was just relieved he'd managed at least the button of his pants done before she'd entered and seen something he'd have to shoot her for.

She eyed him suspiciously for a second, lying there, leaning up on his elbow, lower half covered by his sleeping bag. He'd thrown it over himself for good measure. He'd been softening since her interruption, but it only made it to half-mast before it began stiffening uncomfortably again. Herr tits were just _there_, on display for anyone to take a look at in that damn white tank top, which only made them look bigger. Not to mention the fact that it was see through and he could clearly make out the red bra underneath. And they were as perfect looking as tits could get. How was he supposed to help himself?

He really just wished his body wasn't such a traitor.

She sat on her legs next to him and used both hands to present him with whatever she'd gotten. "Glenn said they were chick cigarettes but... I figured it was better than nothing, right? It's all that was left. We found some beer too."

Sitting in her hands was a carton of Camel Crushes, which were indeed cigarettes Daryl would never choose to smoke, but there were slim pickings these days, and beggers couldn't be choosers. Nicotine was nicotine. "Thanks," he muttered, despite himself, taking them from her and setting them aside.

When he lay back down, she was still sitting there, and he didn't like the look in her eyes. "What were you doing before I came in?" The sly tone in her voice had Daryl on alert immediately.

"Sleepin'. Ain't mucha yer business though, 's it?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"Don't lie right to my face. You weren't sleeping." That little smile in the corner of her mouth and the glitter in her eyes worried Daryl, though he didn't show it. Her hazel eyes flickered down, and then up again after lingering for a second. "I know what you were doing."

Roxy had a knack for being able to tell when some kind of sexual act had gone on. She could smell sex, whether it be on a person or in a room. She'd worked in a strip club the past three years, where men wore condoms under their pants so they could get off from a lap dance and sopping wet pussy was in every corner, waiting for some desperately horny guy to throw them a fifty for a quick ride. She didn't know if it was the sweat or other fluids involved, maybe even the pheromones, but sex had a smell, and she could identify it better than her own mother's body probably. It was like weed; it always perked your attention when you got a whiff.

"Ya don't know shit," he growled, irritated now. Why couldn't she just leave and spare him the damn embarrassment? He was getting ready to blow up at her.

"I know I could _definitely_ help you with this." She reached out and cupped him over the sleeping bag, making Daryl jump and swear.

"The fuck're you doin'?" Half of him sounded pissed and was, the other half was startled, not sure how to react as she reached for the button of his pants. He'd not been able to get the zipper done up before she barged in like she owned the place. Daryl didn't like her thinking she ran the show like she seemed to; she thought she could treat him like one of her friends, or boyfriends. Whatever. He didn't know. Because he didn't know her. Not hardly. And she didn't know a damn thing about him either.

"You saved my life. The way I see it, it's the least I can do." Those words kind of changed his tune. She was _damn_ right, if he did say so himself. She _should_ be blowing him for taking care of her stupid ass. She'd be dead without him.

If anyone in this camp deserved to get their dick sucked, it was Daryl. And Roxy didn't mind offering her services. She liked Daryl, _genuinely_ liked him. And she also couldn't pretend she didn't enjoy giving a good blowjob every once in a while. The reactions the act elicited from men tended to get her all worked up.

She pulled him out faster than he could do it himself, and Daryl was about to say something smart back to her, but was knocked off track when he saw her look down at his hard cock and lick her lips. The gesture sent a tingling flow of blood southward again. "Wow, good for you," she breathed out, getting a little excited herself at the sight of him. That looked like a tool that would have her panting like she'd run a marathon, she was sure of it.

Daryl had almost been convinced this was going to be a beneficial situation, until she'd gone and opened her mouth again. It made him self-conscious, though it was a compliment. Just the fact her eyes were on him like that unsettled him though and he sat up again. "Get outta here. This ain't happenin'."

Frustrated, Roxy sat back on her heels. "Ugh, can you just lay back and enjoy it? Why do you have to be so difficult? Most guys would like getting a free hummer." She crawled up over him, pushing his shoulders back down against the solid ground and pressed her body into his. "Just relax. For once in your life just _relax_," she pleaded before she was satisfied he wasn't going to move again.

He watched the ends of her blonde hair drag over his dirty, worn shirt as she snaked down his body. Her hand was so warm and smooth when it grabbed him, _really_ grabbed him, Daryl had to hold back a sigh.

"Christ," he groaned when her mouth surrounded him, head lolling back and eyes closing, before he remembered he didn't have to pretend it was her getting him off this time. He just wanted to watch her do it. It gave him a little dominating satisfaction, seeing her work to pleasure him.

She used her arm to collect her thick hair, pushing it out of her face, allowing Daryl to see the nice, plump lips he'd wanted to see covering his shaft. The sheen of her saliva and the small, squelching noises had him at maximum capacity; he didn't think he could get any harder at all.

As her tongue slid around him, like she was drawing different patterns, sometimes using the tip, sometimes the whole flat body, Daryl's hand grew a mind of its own, and reached out, tangling his rough fingers into her wind blown hair.

For a minute, he just kept it there, letting it bob up and down with her head. Her tongue slithered around his tip, flicking at the underside in one go, and his fist tightened and tugged a little, a moan vibrating in Roxy's throat, causing Daryl's lips to part in silent pleasure.

At that moment, he slacked the reins on himself and clenched his fist completely, purposely pulling her hair again, the desired reaction making him growl a little this time, as the vibration was a more intensified feeling. He began controlling her head, liking the power he had over her this way. A strong lick up the underside of his shaft made his muscles convulse, before they went completely weak for a second, then regained their anticipatory tension.

Normally, he wouldn't like that moment of complete weakness, but it just felt _so_ good.

Her eyes flickered up to him and she smiled through her work, feeling the familiar pulsing of the vessel. She began to use her hand a little more, moving it up and down near the base while she used her mouth closer to the tip. He was close. She could tell, not only by the way he felt, but by the way his hips jerked up and down at his own pace, which she tried to match. His hand tightened in her hair too, using it to hold her head where he wanted it, trying to get himself deeper into her throat.

"_God,_" Daryl groaned through gritted teeth. His toes were curling as he refrained from pounding the shit out of her face, moving his other hand into her hair to push her mouth down further. "Fuck!" he said, louder than he'd meant to, as she complied and took him down her throat as deep as she could.

Her throat was tight like a vice and Daryl finally reached sweet release. He held her head down, as he emptied himself into her mouth, knuckles white in her hair. Daryl was long, and the spurts of spunk hitting the back of her throat choked her, making her gag reflex pulse, the tight feeling completely draining him. Little drips of cum streamed from between her lips as she tried to control her choking before it went out of control. And as filthy as it might've sounded, Daryl thought it looked pretty erotic.

The hunter swallowed, leaning his head back and partially closing his eyes, allowing the feeling of his muscles completely slacking to set in for a second.

"Jesus, you choked me." Her voice was raspy and right against Daryl's ear as she crawled over him again. He could smell himself on her breath and it sent a little twitch to his groin, though it was too soon after his orgasm to feel good and just ended up making him wince. "You should fuck me." Her tongue traced the cut of his jaw under his ear, then ran her lips down his neck, sucking softly.

Daryl's hand came up and squeezed her ass, pushing her hips down into his as he thrust up wards a little bit. If she was asking for it, why shouldn't he? Shane was right. If she was going to sit here and beg for it, there was no reason to say no. She was bound to get him killed at the rate she'd been going; why shouldn't he get something out of it?

He felt her moan against his skin, pushing her hips back into his, causing a pleasing friction. She ran her swollen lips on the spot right over his throat, which was more sensitive than he'd ever realized. He thrust his hips up again, using his other hand to pull her down fully, more evenly. He groaned when he got the same response.

A voice outside the tent caught his attention suddenly, and it didn't slip past Roxy either, her instinct to sit up, leaning back on his hips, causing him to grunt.

The voice grew closer, and it became obvious to both of them it was Merle, making his triumphant return. "Get off," Daryl told her, unceremoniously pushing her to the side while he fixed his pants.

Roxy got up herself, running her fingers through her hair and wiping anything that might be on or near her mouth away, then straightened out her shirt, which had ridden up a little. Of course Merle returning would probably change some things. Daryl was always different when Merle was around, more serious, and his guard was solid and in place.

The tent door opened and Merle stood there, dropping a line of dead rabbits to the side, and bringing his shotgun and bag with him into the tent.

His brows rose as he scanned the two of them with his beady, hazy eyes. He was obviously under the influence of something, which wasn't at all unusual.

"The hell you been?" Daryl questioned lazily, as if he didn't care much, and broke into the last pack of cigarettes he'd had before Roxy brought him the new one.

Merle didn't answer, instead leered at Roxy, who was kind of surprised he was here. She'd almost forgotten about Merle.

"Ain't chya got wash ta do?" the elder Dixon questioned, though it was clearly just a tactic to get her out of his space.

Roxy's eyes flickered to Daryl, then she turned away from him. He wasn't looking at her, and he wasn't going to defend her to his brother. She hadn't really expected him to.

"Yeah, I'll get right on it. Good to see you too Merle," she lied, on both accounts.

"Yer breath smells like cum," Merle snickered, smacking Roxy's ass for good measure as she walked past him.

"Don't fucking touch me," she growled before she marched off.


	16. Chapter 16: Big Man With a Gun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** I was in Florida for a week and now have midterms, so I might not be posting. But OMG FINALE…. and wtf Shane Makes me sad. I think he was really misunderstood. Anyway, I won't chitchat anymore. On to the chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Keep doing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 16: Big Man With a Gun**

* * *

><p>"Mmm, mm. Girl's got some nice titties," Merle commented off handedly as soon as Roxy left the tent.<p>

"Pig," they heard her call back, easily overhearing his comment and it made Merle laugh his hoarse laugh. They listened a second longer, hearing her footsteps heading away, towards the RV. Daryl waited, knowing merle wouldn't just drop it.

" 'S she nice an' tight? I'd like ta get a tastea her," Merle ended, muttering the last part more to himself than Daryl.

Daryl ignored the possessive tremble that ran up his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Dunno, ain't fuckin' her," he grunted carelessly. He'd prefer Merle to think he didn't pay the girl much mind at all.

Merle gave him a faux bewildered look. "Can't even getta slut like that ta fuck ya? C'mon now. Needa real man ta show ya how baby brotha?"

"Fuck off," Daryl growled. Merle was always busting his balls and it worked Daryl up without failure. Fuck discretion, he just wanted to shove it in Merle's face now. "Woulda been 'f ya hadn't shown up. Gone three goddamn days, couldn't wait another fuckin' hour, could ya?"

"Aw shit," Merle wheezed in laughter. "Didja get yer dick sucked a' least?"

"Shut the hell up," Daryl snarled, walking out of the tent himself.

"Roxanne!" The blonde was pretty alarmed to see Lori rushing over to her from her right. Roxy had been headed to help with dinner, which she could smell being cooked, but the brunette looked flustered and it must be important if she was voluntarily interacting with her.

"Yeah?" Roxy replied tentatively. Her initial fear was that something bad had happened to Glenn.

"Have you seen Carl and the other kids? I turn my back for one goddamn minute…" she cursed herself, obviously frustrated. The kids were on the loose. That wasn't good.

"No. Where were they last?" Roxy questioned, knowing they should locate the children quickly, and praying they didn't run off into the woods or something stupid.

"I left 'em at my tent and ran over to give Andrea somethin', come back and they're gone." She looked completely frazzled, cheeks flushed and hair flying out in frizzy waves.

Roxy put both hands up, trying to get the woman to calmly listen for two seconds. "Go that way, I'll go down by the trees. We'll find them. They couldn't have gone far. Tell Shane. I'll try and get Daryl to help," and she spun immediately back in the direction she'd came, Daryl being on his way to wait for dinner. She put her hand on his arm to stop him, though he was already looking at her curiously, wondering what Lori'd had to say to the blonde.

"I need you to help. Go that way. The kids wandered off." Without another word, she took off further through the tents, towards the trees, and Daryl did as she asked. This was no joke. Fucking brats.

Once Daryl got past the treeline, he could hear their voices in the distance, shaking his head and easily following them. They weren't too far in, just through some trees and in one of the other clearings. But in Daryl's opinion, these little shits _clearly_ didn't realize the seriousness of the situation at hand here. Waltzing off into the woods to play hide and seek wasn't okay anymore.

So Daryl decided to instill some fear into them. They were occupied amongst each other, and Daryl was more than capable of sneaking up on them. Suddenly, arms reached around Eliza's body, snatching her up, and the little girl screamed, the rest of the kids gasping and jumping back in shock, that is, until they realized it was Daryl.

Eliza flailed around in the man's arms before he dropped her back down to the ground. She rushed over to her brother, hugging him around the neck and trying to calm her breath, glaring at the man. "An' just like that, you'd a been bit," Daryl snapped. He looked every single one of them dead in the eye. "Now go on a git back ta camp, fore a walker really does get ya."

They didn't have to be told twice, and all scurried back in the direction of camp, Daryl tailing them. Lori and Shane met them in the treeline, looking more than relieved at the sight of the kids all in one piece, especially after hearing Eliza's high scream.

Daryl looked at the kids smugly as Shane gave them all a good tongue lashing, until his peripherals caught sight of Roxy on her way back. He uncrossed his arms from over his chest and narrowed his eyes, wondering what that look on her face was for.

Daryl approached her, uncharacteristically, striding up to her with knit brows. He wondered why she looked scared, disturbed almost. And he wondered why her throat had a flushed red mark on it, her hand nursing it unconsciously.

"Found them?" Roxy questioned, though she could clearly see the kids were back in camp, safe and sound. Daryl was usually the one to avoid eye contact with her, unless he was trying to prove a point, but right now, she wouldn't even look directly at him. She'd just been giving him some of the best damn head he could ever have imagined getting, and asking him to screw her, but now she was acting… weird.

"Somethin' happen?" Daryl couldn't help but question.

Her big, hazel eyes finally caught his, a startled look in them.

_"…And I don't wanna hear another word outta your fuckin' mouth, ya hear?" Roxy heard Ed before she actually saw him, off on the far side of camp in a shallow grove of trees, Carol kneeling at his feet, hands covering her head as she curled into a protective ball while her husband beat his fist down on her back._

_"What are you doing?" Roxy yelled, rushing forward and grabbing his arm. He hadn't noticed her, and shock made him stop, only for a millisecond though before he thrust his other arm forward, catching Roxy by the throat and pushing her into the trunk of a tree, her head smacking into the rough, solid bark._

_He was choking her. Carol was sobbing, begging him to stop, though she did nothing to physically restrain him. Roxy's eyes watered as her air supply was completely cut off, and she gulped for air, like a fish out of water. Her vision started getting spotty._

_She should have just stayed out of it. People were crazy before all of this shit; they were even crazier now that there was no one to answer to. He could kill her right here, and no one would say a thing; Carol would surely be too scared to._

_Ed laughed a harsh, almost sinister laugh, looking at the pathetic little tramp in front of him. Her and the older blonde, the lawyer, the two of them both needed a nice ass whopping, and he'd be glad to dish it out. They both could be put in their place, opening their mouths and sticking their noses where they don't belong time after time. He liked watching her struggle, nails clawing at his wrists and hands. It turned him on a little. She was so helpless and weak under his grip._

_He thought he should fuck her briefly, before he remembered what a dirty skank he thought she looked like. Sluts like that gave gifts that lasted a lifetime, mainly herpes. Ed was going to leave her with a nice strike of fear in her heart though._

_He lifted the edge of his shirt with his free hand, letting her take a look at the steel piece he had tucked into his waistband, one she was sure no one knew he had._

_"You tell anyone whatchya just seen, and I'll blow them useless brains right outta yer pretty little head, we clear?" Her eyes just blinked water from them, face beginning to turn a little purple. He released his hand from her throat roughly, whipping her to the side by her neck before letting her go. "Now get on outta here, you little bitch." Roxy coughed and stumbled backwards, trying to fill her lungs with the air they had been deprived of and desperately needed. She gasped in oxygen, coughing more, and finally being able to compose herself after a minute, breathing heavily and staring horrified at the strange, scary man, who had gone back to berating his wife._

_Carol gave Roxy a regretful and shameful look, closing her eyes before she turned her head away from the girl, being called every name in the book._

_Roxy couldn't look anymore. She booked it out of the trees and paused before she went into camp, taking a few deep breaths and fanning her face. _

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Daryl prodded, thrown a little for a loop at her strange behavior.

His brow creased further when she peered over her shoulder, then turned back, shaking her head. "I'll tell you later," she mumbled.

Then she wrapped her arms over her stomach and walked over to Lori, Shane and the children, leaving Daryl puzzled behind her. He had half a mind to march up to her and demand to know what she was going to tell him right now, but it wasn't his place. He was always telling her to mind her business, and he was going to do his best to practice what he preached.

Though he'd certainly consider doing just the opposite if she didn't spill her guts at some point before the night was over. She'd have nothing to do if she suddenly started avoiding him though, Daryl mused to himself, finding her hard to escape most days. Then again, he couldn't pretend like he'd given it a valiant effort either.

Roxy pulled her face into a smile. "Hey, where the heck were you guys? Don't run off like that again. You scared the crap out of us," Roxy said as she walked up.

"Daryl found 'em. What was the screamin'?" Shane questioned, brow furrowed and hands on his hips.

" 'S good ta strike a little fear inta their hearts these days," Daryl almost smirked. "Teach ya'll ta stay in camp. It ain't no joke," he finished.

Lori looked to her son and the other three. "He's right. Ya'll better not do anything like that again. Now go get some dinner and stay where I can see you," she told them before they took off. "Thank you," the woman said, almost reluctantly, tail clearly between her legs, before she followed after the children. Shane rubbed the back of his neck, muttering to himself about the damn kids, then went to get his own supper.

"Looks like we're on the good list for the time being," Roxy joked, half-heartedly. She was still rubbing at her neck, smoothing her hair over her shoulders even though it was hot as hell and she normally had it thrown into a messy mound at the back of her head.

"The hell you hidin'?" He couldn't help it. He just blurted the question out as he tried to get a glimpse of the mark she was nursing under all that hair. He reached out and pushed her hair away before she could completely shy back and saw the clear markings of four fingertips on the left side of her neck. "The fuck did that?" he demanded, wondering if she'd been attacked by a walker at first, but she shushed him, pushing his arm away harshly and moving in close, fingers gripping his forearm almost as hard as Ed had grasped her throat.

"I told you I would tell you," she pleaded with him, not wanting him to make an issue out of what had happened. She would prefer he didn't know at all; Ed frightened her. Her paranoid eyes searched over her shoulder, for him, and Daryl whipped his own neck around to see Carol's husband standing there, lighting up a cigarette, eyes zoned in on the two as they interacted, suspicions and something like amusement evident. "Please, let this go for now. _Please_."

Daryl watched her in disbelief as she begged him not to go beat that guy's ass. Daryl was no idiot. He put two and two together. Whatever had happened, he had put his hands on her, and that was something Daryl didn't like one bit.

"Let what go?" He was trying to trap her into telling him what had gone on exactly before he pummeled the man, who was still watching them from a distance, puffing away on his cigarette.

Her lips pursed and her eyes hardened. "I will tell you later. Please just wait until we're alone," she whispered. She didn't want Ed to know she told him, though he surely thought so already. The way he was staring her down from across the way, Carol ducking around the tents behind him, hoping no one would notice her own bruises.

"I ain't waitin' fer shit," Daryl swore, before he unstrapped his crossbow, a gasp escaping Roxy's lips as he took aim.

"What are you, _crazy_?" she hissed, reaching out to grab his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"Calm the fuck down." Daryl aimed his weapon at the man's head, right between the eyes, setting his glare on the older disgrace of a man. "Just lettin' him know," Daryl assured the panicking blonde.

Ed stared back at Daryl's steely eyes for a long moment before he turned away, retreating into his tent, knowing he wasn't much of a match for the hunter, especially with his deadly crossbow aimed right for the sweet spot.

Daryl lowered the bow, satisfied that he had made a statement, and strapped his weapon back into place. Roxy looked both relieved and terrified at the same time. She was glad Daryl had clearly intimidated Ed, who seemed to think he was some big man beating on women. The other half of her remembered his threat, and wondered if Daryl's assertive actions had just signed her death certificate.

Daryl's cold eyes studied her for a minute before he remembered he'd been ready for supper a while ago. "This ain't done," he warned her before he went towards the food and he hear her following close behind, realizing she must have been too scared to stay that close to Ed without Daryl's guaranteed protection.

This could turn into one hell of a sticky situation.


	17. Chapter 17: Time to Get a Gun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N: **Been a while. Sorry. Wrote a chapter, then realized I wanted something between instead. So here this is. Please enjoy and please review. And thanks to those who did in the last chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 17: Time to Get a Gun**

* * *

><p>She'd made herself scarce after dinner. Daryl had noticed, probably because he was anxious to hear the whole story of what exactly had gone on between her and Ed.<p>

"Seen yer friend?" he asked Glenn as he was passing by, catching the younger man's attention.

"She was at the tent about ten minutes ago." Daryl just nodded once, ignoring the suspicious, almost accusing look, the Korean was giving him. Daryl knew what he thought. Glenn thought he was trying to fuck his friend. But he wasn't. Not _trying_ to. If the opportunity arose however, at this point Daryl doubted he would pass it up.

The tent was empty when he got there, but Daryl was a skilled man, and easily was able to track her into the trees. This pissed him off though. Stupid girl was going out there, without telling anyone no doubt, _days_ after she almost gets bit near the quarry. She had no damn sense, which was probably why Daryl was feeling so obligated to look after her. The Asian could barely take care of himself as it was, never mind take care of her. No, that was going to have to be Daryl's responsibility, clearly, 'less he wanted to find her a bloody mess of organs and torn limbs, and that tight little body was way too nice to be pulled apart by walkers.

It didn't take much tracking to spot her, back turned to the camp, crouched over on a log. He had half a mind to teach her the same lesson he'd taught the kids earlier, but decided against it, becoming much more interested in what it was she was fiddling around with and why it was obviously some kind of secret since she'd gone out of her way to bring it out here instead of just doing whatever she was doing in camp.

"Whatchya got there?" Roxy jumped at the sudden sound of Daryl's voice. He was so damn sneaky and quiet, he could be behind you for a while and you'd be none the wiser until he wanted you to be. Cursing, Roxy scrambled to hide what was in her hand under the sweatshirt beside her, but Daryl just raised his eyebrows, hoping she was kidding.

"Nothing!" It was said so quickly and defensively he wondered if this girl had ever tried to lie in her life. Regardless, she was terrible at it, and Daryl's suspicions caused him to pick up the gray fabric, only to find a small Glock 9mm and a clip to accompany it.

"Now where'd ya get this?" Daryl mused, picking up the handgun and surveying it, not really liking the way it felt in his hands much. He'd take his crossbow any day. His brows rose again as he sharply cut his eyes to her own. Then he kind of chuckled, holding the gun out for her to see. "Ya even got the first clue how ta use this princess?"

He didn't miss her tongue dart out nervously as she licked her lips, hands sliding up and down her jean covered thighs. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that this particular action was attractive on her, but that wasn't why he was here. She'd been acting weird and secretive ever since she'd come back from looking for the kids, and Daryl had been half worried she may be hiding a bite or something worse than a little old pistol out here.

"I found it. On one of those bodies at the wrecked camp." He could see that the memory of disarming the former owner made her insides churn. And he remembered how she'd almost looked like she'd been hiding something from him that day before they'd left the raided camp. "And… I have no idea what to do with it…" she admitted, realizing defeat visibly. She used to carry a little knife with her when she went to work and stuff, but she'd never held a gun in her life until she'd found this one. Her hands came up and she rest her elbows on her knees, fingers combing through her hair, then covering her face as she began to cry.

"Look, I have no fucking clue how to protect myself! A fucking bat isn't always gonna do the trick, and you're not always gonna be there." Daryl was slightly taken aback, not expecting her to start freaking out the way she was.

"Calm the fuck down. Christ, you on yer period 'r somethin'?" Daryl took a step back, hating this awkward, uncomfortable situation. Why the hell did girls always have to fucking cry?

"Maybe I am! That has _nothing_ to do with it!" She was crying angry and scared tears, sobbing, fists clenched at her sides. "No one cares that I don't feel safe with them just telling me it will all be fine. I want to be able to protect myself."

Now_ that_, Daryl could understand.

"I was jus' givin' ya a hard time. Ya ain't gotta get so upset." He really just wanted her to stop crying. It wasn't something he had any desire to deal with, nor something he had any desire to be present for. "I'll show ya, 'f ya want."

"You're not gonna tell Shane I have it?" she asked, tears ceasing slightly at Daryl's offer, and the hunter realized he must've said the right thing, for once.

"You found it. S'yers." Possession was the _entire_ law now. No one could really tell her she couldn't keep the weapon if she wanted it. He handed her back the gun and watched her stare uncertainly at it. "Ya don't _gotta_ keep it," Daryl reasoned, thinking she'd sounded like she wanted it, but now looked as though she may not.

"I need it," she muttered, and that statement made Daryl's brow furrow. "Ed hits Carol. And I think he touches Sophia."

Daryl didn't say anything for a minute. The thought of it made him sick to his stomach. He knew the guy was a piece of shit, and he probably did beat his wife, but _touching_ his _daughter_. That one just… made his skin crawl. "How you know?" The man's words were spoken quickly.

"I caught him. Today. When we were looking for the kids, he was out there beating the shit out of Carol. And I jumped in and—" She cut herself short, hating to have to admit how damn pathetic and helpless she'd been against him to Daryl. Her hand came up to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

His blue eyes had narrowed, knowing that he was about to get the explanation he was waiting for, even if he had to force it out of her. "An' what?"

"And he pushed me up against a tree by my throat and said if I told anyone what I'd seen, he'd blow my brains out." She swallowed hard and saw the darkness creeping into Daryl's eyes. "He has a gun."

" 'S that so..." was his response, though it most certainly wasn't a question. Daryl turned then, making Roxy jump to her feet. She grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him back so he wouldn't head back to camp in an angry fit and cause a huge scene.

"Wait! Come on, please wait. Just don't. Not now. What if he—"

"He ain't gonna do shit," Daryl spat, spinning to face her.

"You don't know that. He's crazy! He was just beating down on her, like it was fun. And he choked me. I couldn't breathe! And the whole time he was smiling. He's just… he's not right." She felt she needed to explain this. Even though not saying anything would not make her feel safe, it would make her feel safer if Ed was under the impression no one knew but her, him, and Carol. Of course, Daryl may have already ruined that with his wearier actions, despite not knowing the details.

"Oh, so we oughtta jus' go on an' turn a blind eye while he beats on women and diddles his kid? The hell's wrong with you?" She clearly didn't understand that this guy needed to have his ass beat, and there wasn't a whole lot stopping Daryl form doing it. Even Merle would probably join in, just for the hell of it. There definitely wouldn't be any consequences, despite having an officer of the law in camp. In fact, if he was any kind of man at all, he'd join in.

"I don't _know_ if he touches Sophia. I just don't like the way he looks at her. It's like… leering. Sexual. It's gross." She bit her lower lips and sighed. "I'm scared of him." Daryl shifted his weight and thought about her words. He couldn't say he hadn't noticed him take Sophia off on her own a few times. "Maybe we should just tell Shane. He'll probably know what to do, right? I mean, he was a cop."

Daryl snorted at her words. Though he'd somehow been appointed leader, Daryl sure thought Shane had some clouded judgement and his priorities were really out of whack. "Proved ta work real well in the past," he pointed out, remembering how many arguments Shane and she had been involved in just since he got here. But suddenly she seemed to think Shane had all the answers? He was the problem solver now? Fine. "Whatever, I don't even give a fuck. Go on an' run to the pig."

"Hey, don't be like that. I came to you first; don't act like I go running to Shane all the time," Roxy defended herself, knowing Daryl was having superiority issues just by his pouty reaction. "He can play tribe leader all he wants. I look to you." Daryl just made her feel the most secure in this hellhole, naturally she would seek advice from him in a situation like this.

"Then don't make a goddamn fuss when I wanna handle it," he bit back, though his demeanor calmed slightly.

"I'm not _trying_ to. It's just… I have to sleep here. With him, lurking around. I already have to worry about being eaten, I don't want to have to worry about getting shot in the head because I ratted." Her arms wrapped over her stomach and she looked meekly down at the ground.

This whole life was a nightmare. And while she felt bad for Carol and desperately wished she could help her, she also knew, in those situations, sometimes there was no way to help someone. They would just keep going back to take more abuse, like they enjoyed it or something. And right now, survival was a touchy subject in general. Roxy didn't need another thing to be afraid of, and Daryl saw that.

He let out a huff of air and growled, then cursed. "Y'know, I'd beat his ass so bad ya wouldn't haveta worry 'bout shit, right?" Why was he still trying to reason with her? What did he care what she wanted? She sure as hell wasn't gonna stop him from beating the scumbag to a bloody pulp. But he didn't. He stayed put, looking angry, but not wanting to put her in any danger or do something that would make her even more scared. She was the one who'd seen whatever she'd seen, not him. It was her information to do with as she pleased. He'd keep a close eye on the bastard too.

But if he ever saw that guy within five feet of her, there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to control his trigger finger next time he aimed the crossbow at him.

A minute later, they heard Glenn calling for Roxy in the distance, and the girl got up, putting the hoodie over her head and then looking to the gun and clip in her hands, unsure of what to do with them.

Daryl cleared his throat before he spoke. "Take ya out with me tomorrow 'f ya want. Show ya how ta use that thing proper."

Stress disappeared from her face and her shoulders relaxed before she put them in the large front pocket of the pullover. "Okay."

"Gotta get yer ass up early though," he told her as they began walking back to camp side by side.

"Just wake me up," she told him, figuring it was easier than hoping she'd be rising with the sun, which was unlikely.

"I look like a goddamn alarm clock to ya? Then yer gonna want me ta wait till ya put yer face on fer twenty minutes—"

"It does _not_ take me twenty minutes," Roxy cleared up, knowing she could put make up on with best of them in under ten easy.

"Sure it don't." Though it sounded as though they were arguing, Roxy had a huge grin spread across her face while Daryl's eyes flickered with amusement and a tiny smirk rose the corner of his mouth near the well-placed marking on his face.

Glenn met up with them as they entered the camp and gave them both scrutinizing looks before he focused his attention on the female in front of him. "Shane wants us all at the RV. He's talking about going on a run. In the city."

Roxy's brow immediately plummeted. "Are you _serious_? He's nuts! That's _suicide_!" Her pace quickened as she darted towards the RV, leaving the two people she liked best in her dust. Daryl moved to tail her and Glenn followed suit after grumbling, "She's gonna be even more pissed when she finds out I'm going."

Daryl gave the guy a surprised look, but also an agreeable one. He would be fucked once she caught wind of that piece of information. Daryl just hoped she wasn't dumb enough to be a stubborn bitch and demand to tag along, just to spite her friend.

Shane immediately began rubbing at his neck, looking to the sky, mentally praying for someone, whatever was up there, whoever was listening, to give him the strength. The strength to deal with the firey blonde marching up to him with n unpleasant look on her face.

"What the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to get everyone killed?" she demanded, the group of them all looking on with interest, but staying silent. Merle was leaning up against the RV, looking rather excited about the sudden confrontation he was anticipating. Andrea and Amy both got between Roxy and Shane, while Lori looked down at the ground, in agreement with the blonde for the moment. She didn't want anyone risking their necks in that city. Jim and Dale were on the fence, realizing the need to enter the city but not liking the risks involved. Jacqui, Morales and T-Dog watched her, waiting for the moment she realized her friend was leading them in.

"You wanna at least listen' to my reasons 'fore ya go throwin' yer damn words around, little girl?" He didn't need to deal with this right now. It had to be done. It was going to be done, no matter what she said about it. It had already been decided.

"First of all, don't you fucking patronize me!" she barked as Daryl and Glenn both joined the group. "And how the hell is sending a bunch of us into the city, where there are walkers everywhere, going to do anything? It's going to get everyone killed, that's what it's going to do. I came from the fucking city, okay?" she looked around at everyone, knowing only a few of them were actually residents of Atlanta. "Me and Glenn, we barely escaped. And that was before the napalm. What the hell do you think is left?"

"There's gotta be more there than there is here. What'd ya'll find on that run the other day?" Shane shot back, already well aware of the answer. Nothing. They had found shit. All these side country stores, they had been cleaned out for the most part. "We ain't got another choice. We need ta at least try an' get some kinda supplies so we can be ready ta run if we gotta. Can't you understand that?"

Roxy crossed her arms over her chest, defeated, turning her face away from Shane, jaw clenched. She was done. He was right. They had to do something. And the stores on these roads, they'd been raided long ago. But the city…

"Who's going?" she wondered out loud, knowing Shane himself surely wasn't. And she sure as hell didn't want anything to do with that city. If she never stepped foot in downtown Atlanta again, it would be too soon. "Who is running in there blind, huh? Who's gonna lead this suicide mission?"

Glenn rubbed his face, wishing he didn't have to step up right now, but he knew he had to. Daryl looked at him, expression fairly blank, but eyes holding pity. "Me. I'm going Roxy," Glenn fessed up. Shane looked down at the ground, smoothing a hand over his head and kicking at the dirt. Everyone else stayed silent, except for Merle, who gave a hissing snicker at the blonde's anticipated reaction. Amy put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, knowing how she felt. Andrea had volunteered herself too. And when Amy had tried to join in, she'd told her no.

Roxy thought the pulsing in her ears would make her deaf as she spun to face him, disbelief evident. Her mouth was agape, and her eyes looked pained. She was breathing heavily, like she'd been running. Her chest hurt. It fucking _killed_. "You can't go."

"Rox…" He'd known this would be the worst part of this, worse than facing all the geeks flooding the Atlanta streets. "I know the streets. Someone has to get them there. We all have to do our part."

She said nothing as tears filled her eyes, and Merle wheezed loudly again, stepping forward to her. "Don' worry sweet thang. Me an' Darlina'll keep yer little buddy safe."

Daryl looked sharply at his brother. Apparently, he had volunteered them. And he'd called him that stupid fucking nickname. Daryl didn't know if he particularly liked the idea of going into the city, and he could tell Roxy didn't either. But she didn't protest, instead letting out a small whimper and running away from them all.

She couldn't handle all this being thrown on top of her. Now she would be stuck here at camp, Daryl and Glenn both off in the city, and Lord knows Ed probably wasn't planning to go anywhere. Her chest still hurt, so bad. Worse than before. It was sharp and relentless. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Now she was torn, having half a mind to go along on the run just so she didn't have to stay here and be scared. But who was she kidding? She'd probably be the reason they all died somehow if she did go. No, she would just be a liability.

But god, why did they both have to go?


	18. Chapter 18: You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Ahhh! Okay, so that last chapter is up now. The problem was something to do with the website, not me. Anyway, I'll proof read this tomorrow. Just wanted to post something tonight. Thanks to those who reviewed. Keep them coming! And if you don't enjoy this chapter, I know you'll all like the next, so stay tuned!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 18: You Belong With Me**

* * *

><p>It was only about two hours into Daryl's overnight watch duty when he heard a small amount of noise near the ladder and a second later a blonde head popped up over the edge of the RV's roof. "Hey," Roxy said as she made her way onto the roof of the RV where Daryl sat, on watch till midnight when Shane would come to relieve him. "Want company?"<p>

"Not really," he answered, fully expecting her to ignore him anyway. She looked significantly less upset than she had before; she was smiling now at least.

"You sure about that?" she questioned coyly, revealing a six pack of beer dangling from her outstretched hand. She'd secretly stolen it from the main stash of stuff before anyone had accounted for it, knowing Daryl would appreciate a nice beer, even if it were warm. And hell, she'd been the one to find it. Beer, cigarettes. Some tampons. A few granola bars. In fact, that'd been about all she and Glenn had come upon that was of any use to the camp. Shane wasn't kidding; these places had been cleaned out.

Daryl's eyebrows rose, suddenly much more interested. Of course, there was still the whole thing that had gone on today, with Roxy being scared of Ed, then the news of the run, which Daryl was apparently going on. Surely one, if not both of those subjects were about to come up. But he'd suffer through it for the booze.

" 'Spose 'f I want the beer, yer gonna stay, huh?" He was joking, and she could tell by the small smirk in the corner of his mouth. Daryl would never be caught dead saying this out loud, and he'd deny it till the cows came home if accused, but Roxy was unlike anyone he had ever known, and he mildly enjoyed her company. _Mildly_. But that was saying a lot for Daryl because he really didn't like anyone. She could handle his personality in a way others couldn't. Roxy just laughed when he said things that other people would take offense to. Even if she did insist on smiling at him in that way that made him uncomfortable all the goddamn time.

"That's the deal, take it or leave it," Roxy giggled, before she sat by Daryl's feet and offered him one of the beers, knowing he was already sold the second he saw the canned beverage. Roxy cracked open her own beer, and scooted back between Daryl's comfortably parted legs, leaning her elbows on his thighs and letting her hands dangle down, at a convenient level for beer sipping.

"Just make yerself at goddamn home," he grumbled exasperated, not one hundred percent sure why he was tolerating this, her using him like a recliner as she tilted her head back to look up at him while he glared down at her. Of course, he hadn't exactly minded having her head in between his legs last time this situation arose though.

But that didn't mean there was an open invitation for her to drape herself all over him. Daryl wasn't like that. He didn't want some needy girl hanging all over him in front of these strangers, and especially his brother.

"Hey, I brought you beer," she argued. She was just lucky it was almost the middle of the night and no one was around to witness Daryl's acceptance of her overly comfortable physical contact.

"That _yer_ drinkin'," the hunter countered, preferring the entire six pack to himself.

"Well you didn't seem to mind me touching you before, did you, hmmm?" That smug, satisfied look on her face… oh boy. Daryl could just…

His jaw tightened and he took a swig, raising his binoculars once again to survey the perimeter. He could feel a flush rushing up, not having a smart remark back for that one.

She had power over him.

She had walked into that tent with complete and utter confidence. Made her move without hesitation or fear of rejection. And Daryl had just gone and let it all happen. Well, he couldn't say he was sorry because he damn sure wasn't.

His expression changed as he put the binoculars down and watched her chug a third of the beer, a clear distaste for the frothy beverage in her facial expression. He smirked slightly and leaned back in his chair, able to relax as much as he could again. After all, she could be fun with a little alcohol in her…

But he doubted that was why she was here.

"You gonna get ta the point, or ya gonna just sit here all fuckin' night pretendin' yer fine with alla this?" He wasn't stupid. There was something hidden in the way she was looking at him on and off, like she wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to spit it out.

She released a sigh and a hollow laugh before she turned, so she was kneeling and facing him now instead. "Fine. Don't go."

Daryl couldn't say he hadn't expected it. He knew, deep down, even if he hadn't exactly admitted it, that she wouldn't want him to go on that run. He was no fool. She clung to him because she knew he'd keep her safe through all this bullshit. But even she wasn't dumb enough to follow him into the city, Glenn thrown into the mix or not. "The fuck do you care what I do?"

"I _do_ care." Roxy pursed her lips, trying to think of what to say to convince him. "Do you even want to go? Merle just up and volunteered you! Does he make your decisions for you?"

Daryl kind of sneered, not fond of that particular accusation. "No, and you sure as hell don't either."

He would've thought that last comment hurt her by the look on her face. Like a wounded goddamn puppy. "I don't think that. It's just… you, Merle, Glenn, Morales and T… that doesn't leave us with a lot of manpower here. I mean, think about it, if you go with them, _Shane_ will be the one with all the authority."

That seemed to register within Daryl's mind, so Roxy rolled with it. "Shane. Who sent _me_ out hunting with Glenn in the first place. Remember that? That was a _great_ idea, wasn't it?" She sat back on her feet a little more. "Dale and Jim, they won't stand up to him, not really. And…" Daryl stiffened, afraid she was going to start crying. She was doing that thing that girls do, getting the shaky voice while tears started shining in their eyes. He hated that. "Please don't leave me alone here with Ed. I know it's selfish and I'm sorry but I'm so scared of him."

Daryl's body tensed again. He hadn't quite looked a tit that way. She _would_ be alone with the fuck if he went off on this run too; he sure as hell didn't trust Shane to do shit. He was too goddamn busy worryin' about the brunette braud and her kid. And Ed had put his hands on her when everyone was still at camp. Daryl couldn't be sure what he'd do if most of the men were off on the run, if he'd be stupid enough to do anything at all. "Shoulda let me take care 'a him then, shouldn't ya've?"

Roxy kind of averted her eyes, shifting her position again. "I don't want to be the root of all the drama around here anymore. I'm trying not to be. Trouble just follows me; it always has. You go stomping over to Ed and beating his ass is just gonna cause more problems." Her hands rubbed at her thighs the way he liked, even though it was a bit of a nervous habit he guessed. "Just, please stay. I'm flat out asking you to stay, not _telling_ you to. I can't convince Glenn. He's their only way into the city. He knows it better than anyone, all the shortcuts, everything. We need you here."

"Everyone, 'r just _you_? I ain't some knight in shinin' armor, y'know." He could see right through her. She wanted him to stay for selfish reasons, not really for the good of the group. "Whatever it is yer readin' in those stupid fuckin' books a yers, ain't gonna happen here, no matter how bad you want it to, or how hard ya try. Think just cause ya sucked my dick once I'm gonna be at yer beck an' call?"

This was the part where she got flustered and angry, told him to go fuck himself, and stormed off, maybe after she whipped that can at his head.

The fact that she really only looked amused, like she was humoring him by letting him finish, head cocked to the side, pissed Daryl right the fuck off. "Well… what if I do it more than once?" she offered a snarky tone in her voice all of a sudden. Roxy threw her head back and laughed when Daryl looked torn for a minute, before he switched to being horrified at the fact he'd actually considered basing a decision on the potential of a sexual situation with her. "First of all, thanks for making me seem like a shallow, manipulative bitch, asshole. And second, say what you will, the fact stands that you're pretty much the most important person here at camp. You're the hunter. Like it or not, we need you."

There she went, trying to flatter him or something. It made him uneasy, being complimented so openly. He wasn't use to it. What the hell else did he have to do to keep a healthy separation between them? Being completely blunt obviously wasn't working, and clearly he couldn't physically restrain himself from her advances, if recent history was anything to go by.

How was it even possible for her to be this far underneath his skin already? He kept hearing Merle's voice screaming about her being a sneaky bitch or calling him a pussy, but it faded out, replaced with the premonition of Daryl out on the run, mind too distracted by wondering what the fuck that sick bastard Ed might be doing while he wasn't there to keep an eye on him. What she was doing, who she might be doing it with, if she was even still alive. It would drive him insane the whole time. That could end up getting him killed, couldn't it, mind that preoccupied? Or was this just his fucked subconscious making up excuses as to why he should stay?

"Your brother didn't even ask you. He just threw your name out there without even consulting you. Doesn't that annoy the crap out of you?" And there was the sore spot. The crease on his forehead deepened as he frowned, jaw tightening, but before he could spit out some hateful remark on how she needed to stick her nose out of his business, she spoke again. "All I'm asking you to do is think about it for now, okay?" And then the little smirk returned to her face, and she opened that big mouth of hers again. "And stop trying to push me away. It's not working, and it's not going to. So just stop."

This is what he meant by having never quite met anyone like her before. _Especially_ a girl. Merle could be pretty direct, but there was always some kind of malice behind the things he'd say. Not with her at all though.

And by god, after all that, for the first time in his life, Daryl decided to just give up. Not permanently, but for now, he was giving up. It was a long night; he still had hours left on watch, he was already tired as fuck, and he planned to get up and hunt in the early morning. He would probably have to endure some kind of conversation like this tomorrow too, when he took her out to shoot on their little hunting trip. He just didn't have the energy for this right now.

"Just give it some thought, okay?" Daryl snorted and went to throw back another long gulp of beer before he realized his can was empty. This woman was driving him to drink now!

Before he could reach for it himself, Roxy cracked a new can open and handed it to him. The look in her eyes made Daryl's stomach twist. She was looking at him like she was waiting for some kind of… _praise_ or something. What the hell was she thinking; trying to show him what a good little housewife she could be or something?

What had he gone and gotten himself into?

He changed the subject suddenly, hoping to divert her attention to something else, and unfortunately, the only way he knew how to do that was to focus on something negative. "Y'know, Merle's been bitchin'. Laundry ain't gonna do itself. We had a deal. Been days since ya touched it. Ain't still 'fraid a goin' down the quarry, 're ya?" He kind of laughed cruelly at her fear, though there wasn't a whole lot of power behind it.

"_No_, I'm not scared of the quarry anymore, prick. And you can tell Merle to suck a dick. I'll do it tomorrow when we get back." It was a slight lie; Roxy was still scared of the quarry, but she wasn't going to admit it. She knew what Daryl was trying to do. He didn't like the subject they'd been on because she was getting through to him, making him see her point in him not being necessary for the run, and worst of all, making him potentially go against his brother. So he was trying to get her worked up enough to leave him alone for the time being, but she wasn't going to let him. She had today and tomorrow to convince him to stay; it was make it or break it time.

"He'd probably spit right in yer face 'f ya said that ta him," Daryl warned her, knowing his own brother well enough to be sure he'd react badly to a statement like that.

"Merle isn't so big and bad you know. You think I never dealt with anyone like him before? I had to deal with guys ten times bigger and badder than your brother every night Daryl. I didn't exactly work at the kind o place that attracted a lot of rich businessmen. It was mostly bikers and crackheads." Roxy didn't turn back to use Daryl as a chair, instead just stayed sitting at his feet facing him, moving from sitting on her legs to leaning on her hip, legs to the side. "Oh, and a lot of men from out of town, y'know, hoping to cheat on their wives or whatever while they sit at home raising all their horrible little children. Buying a lap dance with their grocery money. Why are you all such pigs?"

Daryl looked startled for a minute. What the hell did _he_ do? But he noticed that little sparkle in her eye; the moon was big and bright tonight. "I'm kidding," she confirmed, then leaned her head on the inside of Daryl's thigh, using it like a pillow. She was starting to look tired, so Daryl just allowed it to happen. Besides, he was too busy keeping watch to worry about what she was resting her head on.

"You like strippin'?" he wondered, then inwardly cursed himself for being interested. He couldn't help it though. Part of him had thought before that this whole end of the world thing might have been some kind of weird, fucked up blessing in disguise. He hadn't known how to live in the world before this, always staying reclusive, unpopular with others, struggling to find odd jobs when working construction came to a halt as it did every now and then. But now, he was top of the game. He could live in this world of survival, and he excelled at everything he did now. He had to wonder if he was the only one who'd rather live like this. Would she really rather be shaking her ass for money?

"I don't know. I guess I didn't hate it. But, y'know, it's hard to meet guys when you tell them you're a stripper. Respectable ones at least. The only ones that are into it are… the wrong ones. No guaranteed amount on your paycheck kind of sucked too. But it was easy money and I needed it. I guess it's nice not having to worry about making rent anymore though."

Daryl's eyelids were growing heavy as he waited for Shane to relieve him. Roxy's head was still leaning on his thigh, her hair splayed out over his dirty pants. She'd fallen asleep shortly after her second beer, and Daryl had finished the rest on his own, leaving her where she was for now. Just as Daryl was about to start getting angry Shane hadn't shown up yet, he heard the man beginning to climb up the ladder to the RV, and a second later his head appeared.

Immediately, his eyes landed on the blonde, and then flashed up to Daryl, who looked like he was squirming but trying not to disturb her too much at the same time.

Once he reached the roof, Shane crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "Lucky sonovabitch," he commented, smirking with a shake of his head. "The hell you doin' son? Ain't no reason for ya to go on that run and you know it. What the hell you runnin' from? _That_?" he wondered incredulously, gesturing to the sleeping girl.

"Don't remember askin' fer yer fuckin' opinion," Daryl growled through clenched teeth.

"It ain't all so bad Dixon," the older officer said shortly, however realized soon after that he had to elaborate to get Daryl to see what he was getting at. "Look man, I'm just tryin' ta make sure you don't make a stupid mistake. You got a chance with a girl you probably never imagined you'd be able ta get before all this. Why the hell ain't ya stayin'? In't like we couldn't use ya here. There's a whole camp needs feedin'," Shane pushed on, frustrating Daryl so much he didn't even answer, just let his brow plummet downward, his hand shooting out to shake Roxy's shoulder.

"Git up," he hissed harshly, causing the girl to jump, scared something was happening. She looked around frantically for a minute before realizing where she was, and what had happened.

Groggily, she looked around, noticing Shane, and realizing what was happening. Daryl's shift was over. Roxy didn't even remember drifting off. She had done so talking Daryl's ear off, telling him stories about some of the weird occurrences that had happened at her work through the years she'd worked there. Daryl hated to acknowledge the fact that the conversation, as one-sided as it had been, had entertained him throughout his duty.

But he was tired and grouchy now that Shane was getting involved in his business, and just wanted to get some sleep before he got up. The girl stood, groggy, and stretched her body, giving them both a nice view of her tight stomach, scrape healing up nicely, when her sweatshirt rode up. "Night Shane," she muttered sleepily as she passed him, following Daryl down the ladder. He'd waited for her at the bottom without even realizing it until she hit the ground, and they began walking back to the tents together.

"Up with the sun, understand?" he instructed her, and Roxy groaned a little, but nodded.

"Okay," she sighed, reaching out to touch his hand, his attention to that distracting him enough so she was able to steal a peck on his stubble covered cheek. "Goodnight," she muttered before she went into her tent quietly, trying not to wake Glenn, leaving Daryl watching after her, biting the tip of his thumb.


	19. Chapter 19: Penetration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Okayyy, volunteered at the Boston Marathon on Monday and HOLY CRAP, so hot lots of people went down! So between prepping for that and doing regular school stuff, I haven't been able to focus on this, BUT, I banged this out over the past few days, and I hope you all like it, cause I know it's what half of you are waiting for! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 19: Penetration**

* * *

><p>"Square yer hips."<p>

"I _am_."

"No, yer legs 're too close together. Wider."

"If I go any wider I'm going to be doing a split."

"You don't hold a gun like _that_! You ain't in a fuckin' movie."

"You are the worst teacher ever, you know that?"

"You gonna teach yerself?"

"Obviously not."

"Then shut up an' listen."

This was how the whole morning had gone. First, with Shane berating them about taking the truck, until Daryl finally pointed out that it was his truck and he couldn't control when he used it. Then, Roxy hadn't managed to sneak out of the tent without waking up Glenn, who as usual was unenthusiastic when he was told she was going out with Daryl, alone, _again_.

But Daryl's excuse of seeing no fresh tracks around and needing to get farther away from camp was an unarguable one, as no one knew what they were doing out there when it came to hunting besides him. And maybe Merle. But he had been knocked out cold still for a while after they'd pulled away from the camp in Daryl's truck.

And now, here they were, out about four miles south of the camp, off in the middle of the woods. And Daryl was beginning to get irritable. He'd never had much patience to begin with.

"Look," he growled, marching over to her and grabbing the gun from her hands. He pointed it at their target, a thin, dilapidated tree, and looked at her from the side. "If ya don't hold it like this, 's gonna come up an' hit ya in that pretty little face a yers. Here." He handed the weapon back, a cross look still plastered on his face as he watched her try to imitate him, looking to him from the side of her eyes for some sign of reassurance that she was doing it correctly.

"Like this?" she asked, trying to focus here. It was hard though. He wanted her to shoot the gun today. _Shoot_ it. Out here. For any walkers to hear and come running. Daryl said they were in too hilly of an area for walkers to be able to follow the sound, but for some reason, it still didn't settle her.

Eventually she was going to be expected to use this thing against a walker. Something that was a _person_, or used to be at least. She'd hit that one with the bat a while back, but she'd never actually _killed_ one. Not herself. The thought was a little hard to get by. The second she pulled that trigger, she was going to have the capability of protecting herself. All on her own.

And even though it was a selfish and shallow thought, even though she _wanted_ to be able to protect herself, she didn't want Daryl to see it as an opportunity to distance himself from her. She thought she was really starting to grow on him. He even went out of his way to talk to her sometimes. That was major progress.

But now if he didn't feel the need to be around her; didn't feel like she was some sad, ticking time bomb who couldn't last a second on her own out there, he might not bother. He might slowly start putting up a barrier between them. And he might even leave, like he'd wanted to.

Especially now that Merle was back.

"No, don't pull that damn trigger!" he said hurriedly, seeing her arms slack too much, heart leaping at the fact that she might pull the little thing and send the piece straight up into her face. He readjusted her arms, seeing that showing her and telling her really just didn't seem to be working out. "I ain't always gonna be here ta do this for ya. Yer gonna have ta learn ta do it yerself," he told her as he got behind her and squared off her hips.

But, his hands on her hips kind of gummed up the works. Her focus was completely lost on the knot of the tree trunk she was supposed to be targeting and instead she looked over her shoulder at him.

Before Daryl could react to her face suddenly being right there, she had already pushed her lips against his, the sound of the gun clattering to the ground almost making him pull back, stop, and yell at her for being careless with it. But then she turned around and Daryl's hands had gone from her hips to her ass and his blood started coursing through his body at a much faster pace, heart pumping to prove it.

It was all rushing to one place, and it certainly wasn't his brain.

There was no point in resisting. Shane was right, though Daryl wouldn't ever say that one out loud, but he made a valid point. He'd probably never have been able to get a girl that looked as hot as Roxy in the old world. But now, he had her, flush up against him in fact, treating him like she was starving and going to gain some kind of nourishment by getting her tongue as far down his throat as possible.

So Daryl did the only logical thing he could think of, the only natural reaction he was able to have to her coming onto him like this, and that was dominate the situation.

He squeezed the handful of ass she had turned into his palms and jerked her hips forward against him, enjoying the little gasp she made against his lips as he pressed himself to her.

He hoped she wasn't expecting some long, drawn out lovemaking, because that wasn't what was going to happen. Right now, all he wanted to do was pound the shit out of her, Of course, he'd make her come, it would be pathetic not to. But he'd do it fast, so they could get this done with and move on out of here. It probably wasn't a great idea to just be doing this out in the open here in the first place, but there was no use in heading back to the truck; Daryl would be hilt deep inside of her before they made it anyway.

Daryl was already rock hard, the long vessel throbbing with need pressed between them while one of his rough hands traveled up, groping her through her shirt, another goddamn white tank top, he noted. They were too busy sucking face for him to see it, but he remembered she'd worn one from earlier this morning, because he'd kept trying not to stare at her boobs when she spoke.

But his hand returned down south again, this time moving between their bodies, putting pressure on the sensitive, worked up spot between her legs, inwardly pleased at the moistness he could feel on his palm as he flattened it against her through her red cotton shorts. Oh, and then that little moan that vibrated through their connected mouths; that one made him twitch in his pants. And then Daryl's hand jolted way and back to her ass, pulling so she came up on her tip toes by force before she got his hint, tightening her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around him.

Roxy was light; he could probably take her free standing if he wanted, but instead he moved a few paces over and leaned her back up against the thick trunk of one of the nearby trees.

The bark scratched against the skin her shirt exposed, but she really didn't care. The slight pain was totally obsolete in comparison to how freaking good and satisfying it was to have Daryl like this, reciprocating her physical need and attraction for him. She didn't even care if it lasted for a second, it would still be worth it.

She was already addicted to the way he tasted, like cigarettes and the mint leaves he chewed on from time to time. And he smelled like he always did. Like a man, sweaty and smoky and musky. Just inhaling it made her groan, or maybe it was his fingertips brushing against her, moving the shorts aside so he could rub her properly, a bit startled there were no panties accompanying them.

"You plan on this 'er somethin'?" he questioned, though her only response was to move against him so that his fingers slipped right inside of her, eliciting a deep moan of pleasure Daryl was forced to continue to try and release, needing to hear that sound one more time at least. His teeth grazed at her earlobe before he dragged them down her neck, stopping to suck hard on some of the skin, earning himself another throaty moan while she let her head loll back, his fingers pumping inside of her slow, curving into that golden spot, thumb circling her sensitive little nub.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Merle was yelling, _screaming_ for Daryl to get the fuck out of there. Leave the sneaky bitch behind because she was taking over his mind. She was fucking him to manipulate him, to get her way. That she _did_ plan this so he wouldn't run off into the city. So he'd stick around and get himself killed for her.

But Merle was gone the second another one of those lovely little noises spilled from between her parted lips, and Daryl put some pressure there again before he moved his hand to his own pants. He didn't want to make her come wit his hand; he could do that another time maybe. But this time he wanted her to come for his cock, since she wanted it so damn badly.

Roxy licked a trail over his jawline while Daryl undid the zipper and button on his pants, teeth clenching at the feeling of her warm, wet tongue. Her lips were soft against his neck right before he jammed himself inside of her with no verbal warning, but she was more than ready for it, teeth bearing down onto his shoulder to prevent a loud moan from the pure satisfaction of being full of Daryl Dixon from echoing all over these woods.

A guttural grunt escaped Daryl's throat, her velvety, slick walls already tightening and loosening around him. But the second he got over the initial delight of the, what felt like, long-awaited penetration, he got back to business, focusing on gaining some kind of pace.

Daryl guessed he found a good spot as he pressed himself a little closer to her, thrusting upwards hard and harsh, feeling her nails, which were shorter now than they had been when he'd first met her having broken and such, pricking the skin of his triceps at the same time her head fell on his shoulder and she let out a euphoric whine right into his ear.

He'd' found that special little spot inside of her faster than any guy she'd ever been with, and just the sheer closeness of their hips made the fabric of her shorts rub right against her clit. That friction combined with Daryl sliding over her g-spot over and over again, getting faster and deeper and rougher, wasn't going to take much time to make her come. In fact, she could already feel the tingling sensation in her toes and the tightening inside of her belly.

She lifted her head from the crook of his neck, recapturing his lips, hoping to show him this wasn't just her getting her rocks off. She'd wanted him, cared for him, and she hoped to hell he saw that. He must though, right? He must know she would want him around even if all this bullshit weren't happening, that this wasn't all so she could benefit from his honed survival skills.

But Roxy's toes flexed when the build up finally started to spill over, like boiling water in a pot. Daryl had her panting like an animal, just like he'd wanted, moaning and groaning into his mouth before she pulled back and cried out, making a few birds fly off in the trees. Her body moved with the waves of pleasure radiating through it, stiff at first as her walls gripped and released, making the space Daryl was already stuffed into even wetter and tighter. But her movements became more fluid and smooth as she concentrated on milking him of everything he had inside his tightening sac.

Daryl couldn't control it. He just erupted deep inside of her, as deep as he could go. He hadn't thought about it for a second, that _one_ split second, for if he had, he'd have realized what a _terrible_ outcome that could have. But he was so zoned in on the feeling of her gripping him from the inside that it had just happened. And then it was too late.

"Fuck!" he cursed, partially reacting to the feeling of sweet release, partially because he realized he just went and filled her up without using any sort of contraception. If he got her pregnant because of this, because of his _stupid_ dick not being able to just _stay_ flacid, because he _couldn't_ just ignore her, because he just _had_ to show her how to use that gun she didn't even seem to give a _shit_ about using, he would _kill_ someone.

He pulled himself out fast, as if it would make any difference at this point. But the thought was so awful, horrifying to him, he just put her down and stepped back, staring at the ground while he readjusted himself and zipped his pants, anger at himself for being an idiot written all over his face. He was pissed at her too, for seducing him. None of that would've happened if she'd just concentrated on shooting that fucking gun!

Now he'd have to worry about having some dumb, pregnant bitch to look after. And if she made it through it all, some screaming kid, _his_ screaming kid, would probably end up getting ripped to pieces, and getting them all killed.

Merle would laugh in his face, or kick his ass. He wasn't quite sure.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice shaky. It made Daryl look back up, licking his lips, watching her fix herself slowly as she used the tree for support; he could see her legs trembling. She had a sheen of sweat sprinkled all over her body now, much like Daryl did, and flushed cheeks, her hair looking messy and shorts still a little rumpled.

"What jus' happened was fuckin' stupid. You get pregnant, yer as good as dead." He was honest with her, maybe a little more brutal than he should have been, voice accusing, like it was her fault.

But she relaxed herself against the tree trunk, a light laugh passing through her lips. "I'm fine. I still have like two packs of birth control. I won't get pregnant."

Daryl couldn't lie and pretend he wasn't completely and utterly relieved at those words, but that didn't mean that they were totally out of the clear. He'd be watching her, making sure she wasn't running off to lose her lunch in the mornings, or eating enough for two during meals. "Yeah well, you better hope ya don't."

Her trembling legs moved her closer to him, and her arms wound around his neck, Daryl's staying put at his side, though he didn't move, just watched to see what it was she was going to do. "I'll be fine. Don't let this stop you from doing this again. It was fun, right? You liked it, didn't you?"

His silence was confirmation, and Roxy knew this, so she gave him a crooked smile and gave him another wet, purposeful kiss, reminding him of what they'd just done. He kissed her back after a second, using just one hand to press into the small of her back before she pulled away, a wide grin on her face.

Daryl just turned, rolling his eyes so she didn't see, and went over to her discarded handgun, picking it up. "Gotta go actually hunt somethin'. They're expectin' us ta bring somethin' back."


	20. Chapter 20: Nobody's Daughter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Reviews are getting few and far between, while hits are way up. Come on guys, not reviewing stories is how they end up abandoned, and how fandoms end up vacant. Don't believe me, take a look in The Covenant section. It only takes two seconds! Keep them coming! Thanks to those who did bother to review though! This one's a little short, but it breaks of where I needed it to. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 20: Nobody's Daughter**

* * *

><p>"What would you be doing right now if life was… normal?" The silence in the rumbling truck had been deafening to Roxy as they made their way back towards the camp. She'd suffered through it after they'd taken off from their rendezvous spot and started actually hunting, or doing 'somethin' productive fer once,' as Daryl had put it. He was grouchy now, and she knew it must be because they'd had their little romp in the woods. He'd caved in and let her penetrate his walls again, and now he was being sulky and broody.<p>

But Roxy didn't mind. She was willing to tolerate all Daryl's loner tendencies. She knew she had him already, when it came down to it. The things he said, the way he acted, and especially the way he _re_acted, didn't match up to his whole, 'I don't need anyone, 'specially not no damn female, ya hear,' attitude. It would just take some more time, and all she had was time now.

Well, hopefully. You know, assuming one, or both of them, didn't end up walker chow.

"Dunno. Havin' a brew at the bar, s'pose," he answered with a small shrug. She'd broken him from his concentration. There was a lot, too much in fact, running through his mind right now. He just _couldn't_ keep his dick in his pants, could he? He just _had_ to go and fuck that stupid girl, and now what was he going to do? Just up and tell Merle he was staying to keep an eye on his new piece? Cause after seeing her handle that gun, Daryl had little confidence in her being able to take care of herself out here even with a good weapon, and she hadn't even shot the damn thing yet!

"I'd probably be waking up right now," she laughed, thinking about what a weird schedule she had been on. She was definitely condemned to be a creature of the night because of her previous place of work, but she'd been born a sunny, morning, beach girl, and she always had been one at heart. Even now she was thoroughly enjoying having the window open, not all the way of course, and feeling the warm Georgia heat on her face. "And me and Glenn would roll a blunt, light up, eat, and then both go to work."

Daryl snorted, leaning his elbow on the windowsill as he used one hand to steer. "Maybe 'f ya'll weren't smokin' so much weed, ya woulda been able ta afford yer shit." Daryl knew he wasn't really one to talk; he'd had his share of financial struggles. But this girl, she had no idea what sacrifice was it seemed. That much was clear to Daryl.

"Well I don't regret it, especially not now. It's what got us through the day. Don't judge me. Just because I had a lavish lifestyle once doesn't mean it wasn't hard for me to adapt to one with nothing. Keeps me from stressing out. It's called self medicating, dick." She called him things like that when he was pissing her off, he'd come to see the pattern there. But she never sounded genuinely mad. In fact, it always seemed like there was a little smirk playing at her lips.

"You got a fuckin' mouth on ya, y'know that?" he snorted, kind of amused by it. Normally he would chew out anyone who said things like that to him, but it didn't bother him the same way when Roxy did it. So long as she didn't disrespect him in front of others anyway. "An' what the hell can ya complain about? Jus' cause folks like me don't know what they're missin', livin' on some fuckin' picture perfect beach every day, don't mean we're gonna feel sorry for ya."

"Trust me, I know. The only pity I ever got was from assholes who just wanted to fuck me… and Glenn. But he gets me. He's been in the same situation; a comfortable lifestyle and then suddenly, nothing. Sent out there and abandoned, expecting to fend for ourselves. It's not like I wanted to be a stripper my whole life."

"Thought ya said ya went ta school? Must've gone fer somethin'." Mild curiosity had him wondering what it was exactly she had gone to college for. Hat was why she was here, she had said. She must have had some kind of direction at some point.

She let out a bark of a laugh. "The parties. That's all anyone goes to UG for. Problem was, I really had no aspirations or dreams but to maybe marry rich and be taken care of my whole life. Other than that, I was perfectly fine spending every night partying until I couldn't walk on my own anymore instead of studying for classes I'm not even sure I ever went to. Sometimes, I wish I'd never gone away to college."

" 'S why ya gotta work fer shit. People with mindsets like you, yer the problem." That sounded meaner than Daryl had actually meant to sound, but he couldn't really take it back. Well, he could, but his pride was pretty large and constricting on most occasions.

Roxy was getting a little angry and defensive now. He didn't like people making judgements like that about him, so why would he think she'd sit here and put up with it? "Look, I learned my little lesson a while back, okay? I had it made before I came here. I never pretend I didn't. My dad was fucking _loaded_. Like, multiple houses in multiple countries loaded. My first car was a BMW, and when I crashed that, he got me a Hummer. College time came and I wanted to go to a party school. The University of Georgia is one of the biggest party schools in the country. Partied my whole first semester and flunked out. My dad cut me off like that," she said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. "I haven't seen my parents since I left California, and I haven't heard from them since they called to let me know they were shutting off my phone, canceling my cards, and leaving me stranded across the country. So I moved in with Glenn, into the biggest shithole in Atlanta, and got a job at a shady ass club that sold meth in the back. Don't you think that sounds like I learned my lesson?"

Daryl looked at her from the side of his eyes before he shrugged. "Dunno. Thought ya said ya used ta steal cars, didn't chya? Looker like you shoulda been making enough strippin' ta paty fer the biggest shithole in Atlanta."

The disguised compliment kind of settled the little flame building up inside of Roxy at all Daryl's accusations. "Not when all the guys coming to the club waste their money on crack. I wasn't working at some high-end gentleman's club. It was a seedy little titty bar. But being a stripper was just so… _easy_. And taking my clothes off for money didn't seem like a big deal as long as I kept it at that. Besides, I looked the part. I never worked a day in my life. I had no clue what to do, where to start. So I just used what I had. My dad couldn't repossess the botox and the fake tits."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with 'em," Daryl assured her. He'd sensed the urgency in her voice she had for him to understand she wasn't trying to get his pity, and decided to lay off a little. He didn't want her mad at him… for some reason he couldn't pinpoint… or just wouldn't. And he kind of liked her fake tits, didn't matter much to him either way what they were made out of; looked good to him.

Roxy had been trying not to get overly emotional and reminiscent, but it came out anyway. "Trust me, they didn't come free. I didn't have to pay with money, just all my self-respect. I look at pictures from before I started getting stuff done and think I looked fine now. But my dad had me convinced I needed a nose job, and some lip injections, a boob job, then another, cause the first one was too small. Suck some fat out here, put it there. It was hard, going from a free ride to absolutely nothing, but it was better for my mental health in the end, that's for sure."

"Ya sound like a spoilt brat who got a reality check." She should have expected him to react like that. He had a hard time with sympathy, especially in a situation like this one. She hadn't had to do shit a day in her life before she got cut off. Daryl had to work his ass off for everything he had, but he wasn't going to get into that with her. "Least some a yer life was easy."

"Hey, I'm not competing with anyone. You're the one who prodded and poked at this conversation. Iwas just wondering what you would be doing right now if we weren't in this situation." Roxy shrugged, not feeling as though she had made her little story sound overly pathetic. Just because she had come from a different world than Daryl had, didn't mean things hadn't been as hard for as long, didn't mean anything. Things had still hurt her, traumatized her, left her a little broken. She just wasn't afraid to talk about it. "It just sucked… going from having everything handed to you to suddenly having to depend completely on yourself. I literally had nothing. But I adjusted. I saddled up and did what I had to do. And in the long run, I'd probably be dead right now if things had gone differently." Her words echoed inside her own head. "That's what I gotta do now, right? Toughen up… and pull it together. Stop being… such a freaking victim all the time."

"Sure as shit is," Daryl responded. She was finally understanding it. Finally seeing that she needed to depend on herself, not Glenn, not Shane and especially not Daryl. He couldn't be responsible for her. That was too much. He already had a wastoid brother to baby-sit. He didn't need no goddamn Barbie doll giving him those sultry little looks anymore. It was distracting. Like now, what was he doing? Why was she even here with him? It should've been Merle here, not her.

Daryl's priorities were seriously becoming foggy and there just wasn't room for shit like that right now. Suddenly, he was struck with the realization of how careless he was becoming, how completely unfocused. He'd gone out with intentions of hunting dinner and showing this girl how to shoot a weapon. Though the latter had been a lucky success, the first really hadn't. The trigger'd never even been pulled on that gun, cause Daryl's dick had gotten the best of him once again.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white as he mentally gave himself a pep talk about getting grounded, and focusing on shit that mattered from here on, and pussy was not at the top of his priority list.

"What about you? What was life like before this bullshit for you?" Then she just had to open her mouth again, had to just let that hard time Daryl had been giving her brush completely off her shoulders. There it was again. That thing she did that made it so difficult for Daryl to ignore her. She didn't care. It didn't matter what he said, or how mean he was about it. She never cared. She forgave him and moved on without even needing to hear an apology.

He'd never known anyone who treated him like that, like he could do no real wrong, like no matter what he said or did, she'd still be sitting right here next to him, not caring, and it freaked him the fuck out.

But that didn't mean he was going to peel like a banana and start spilling his guts to her, sharing all his stories about his unpleasant childhood. No, Daryl doubted it would ever get to that point. He just wasn't like that.

"Not talkin' 'bout it." He was a little surprised again when she dropped it, not pushing him to talk about his troubled youth and all that crap he'd rather forget anyway. All that mattered was the here and now and the dim, but perhaps possible future. The past was obsolete, so he saw no point in wasting his breath.

"Can't imagine it was much different than this anyway. Except with less talking maybe," Roxy mused aloud, and Daryl had to force himself not to chuckle.

It was only a few minutes later that they pulled back into the camp, being approached immediately by Amy, Dale and Andrea. Daryl also spotted his brother taking notice near his bike, looking in an unpleasant mood. High must have worn off before he had the chance to re-up.

Merle was watching them as they got out of the truck, and Daryl was well aware, nervous kind of, as nervous as Daryl would allow himself to get anyway. Roxy didn't seem to notice, but Daryl sure felt his brother's beady, scrutinizing eyes on his back as he pulled the fallen game from the bed of the truck and hauled it over to Dale and Andrea, who carried it over to the RV.

"You never fail us Dixon," Amy said graciously with a wide smile, before she made her way to Roxy, waiting for the blonde as she collected her backpack and things out of Daryl's truck. And without even thinking, without even giving it a single conscious thought, he rounded the vehicle, waited alongside the younger women, and when Roxy had collected the things from the truck, he shut her door behind her.

Like some sort of… _gentleman_.

You best bet Merle Dixon didn't miss a second of that.


	21. Chapter 21: Suspicious Minds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Now THAT kind of reviewing is what's going to keep this website alive. Keep that kind of thing up, and not just on my story, on everyone's you read. Even if you don't like it. Offer some constructive criticism. I have ALWAYS reviewed every story I read, every chapter. Granted, I don't read stories often on here anymore, because it's difficult for me to get involved these days, but I've seen fandoms die out. We don't want that to happen. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And expect some news on the petition to add OC into the character bars. And I will not publish my profile again, but I am willing to work with anyone writing Daryl/OC stories as a beta, just so you know the offer is out there. Just be willing to handle my honestly, because I will tell you if I think something is boring, unnecessary, etc. But on the bright side, I won't bullshit you at all. I am only offering that to THIS fandom, because I just don't have the same focus for the rest right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 21: Suspicious Minds  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The hell you been all day boy?" Merle snarled, clapping Daryl hard on the shoulder, with purpose. He'd left the two blondes to their business shortly after they'd dropped things off near the tents, Daryl staying behind while they went to go help with dinner.<p>

"Huntin'," was Daryl's short, gruff reply. Dealing with Merle was at the top of the list of things he would rather not be doing right now.

"_Oh_, huntin', eh? With that piece a yers?" Merle had missed them leave this morning, but he'd certainly seen their grand return.

"She ain't nothin'," Daryl muttered, eyebrows creasing.

"Who you think you foolin', brotha? 'f I didn't know no better, I'd think you was gettin' sweet on her. But you ain't that stupid, are ya?" Merle was crude, _mean_. He just wanted to make Daryl's skin sizzle.

"Girl wanted ta shoot. I took her out an' showed her how 's all," Daryl answered, not feeling he needed to explain himself to Merle necessarily, but he didn't need him on his back either. Daryl didn't want to deal with this, any of this. Accusations, suspicions, sneaking around; it was all shit he'd avoided his whole life. And one girl during a zombie meltdown just waltzes up to him in the woods and suddenly changes it?

This is what he meant by his priorities being fucked. Back when shit was right, he could've spent all day every day chasing after skirts. But he waits until now to bother? Where was his mind?

Aside from being focused on impending death around every corner.

Maybe that's what it was. Instinct kicking in. Somehow, he'd become some sort of alpha out here, and now his primal, animalistic tendencies, the ones every man came with, had awoken.

Merle's squinting eyes looked over his brother, trying to find some sign of a lie or a cover-up… but couldn't. So he wheezed a laugh, launching the back of his hand forward, Daryl flinching to block his package as his brother aimed to whack him where it hurt. "Hope yer cock did mosta the showin'."

"Would you cut that shit out?" Daryl growled angrily, just about at his boiling point. That meant it would be a good decision to leave his brother alone and go join the group for mealtime, even if it were nowhere near ready. But not before he set the record straight. "Look, I don't give a shit 'bout her. She's the one always followin' me around, got it? What the hell you so obsessed with? You want her 'r somethin', go an' getter yerself."

Well, maybe Daryl shouldn't have gone that far. No, that idea, the one of his brother putting the moves on Roxy, didn't sit very well in Daryl's stomach at all; he realized that the second he said it. Merle was a rough guy, didn't know what boundaries were, well, ignored them was more like it. He wouldn't trust his brother alone with her, and if everyone else was smart around here, they wouldn't either.

"Ain't gonna steal yer woman, Darlina," Merle snorted, reaching into his bag before he tossed Daryl a bottle of medicine. Suprax. "Take it. Dirty bitch like that, dunno where she been." And before Daryl could whip the bottle back at his brother, Merle had gone into the tent, and Daryl turned and walked away.

His head was now pounding like he'd just been whacked with a ton of bricks.

Daryl found himself at the RV, leaning up against the side as he watched everyone working to get some kind of food prepared. He could see Roxy down at the water with Amy, fetching some for boiling was his guess. They were talking, giggling. Then Amy looked over in his direction and Daryl froze.

Was that stupid girl _telling_ her?

Daryl felt his blood boil at the idea of being the topic of some girly gossip session. What was she telling her? How much? And what was she saying about him?

This all made his head pound even more.

" 'S all right Dixon. Happens to the besta us." He hadn't noticed Shane's presence, and at first didn't really understand what he was talking about. But then he followed the older man's gaze, watching the brunette woman he'd been hovering over since Daryl had come to the camp while she fussed over her boy.

Without a word, Daryl pushed off the aluminum siding and stormed off, grabbing the axe resting near the woodpile and beginning to cop his frustrations away. He just needed to keep himself occupied right now, though he was tired as fuck. But he had to do something, _anything_, before he drove himself crazy over this… _fucking whore!_

A bit of a pulse throbbed through Daryl's entire body, relief washing over right away once he realized it was much better that he'd said that in his own mind rather than aloud. If he hadn't, he probably would've earned himself a quick slap in the face, and he would've deserved it too. But everything was all right. He'd kept that slip to himself, and he'd have to be sure he didn't do it again.

It really didn't reflect his thoughts on her. He didn't think she was a whore, a bitch… whatever. It was that subconscious of his again, making up things, trying to reel him back in. And even though he knew it was in his best interest to go with the line, he was sure it wouldn't be that easy, cause he could still feel something inside fighting against that hook.

She couldn't be a whore, because Daryl didn't see her flinging herself at anyone else around camp. Yeah, because it was one of those things pulling the hook, it kind of made him feel… good? Something like that maybe. He kind of felt like… well… the _man_. There wasn't a single male at camp wouldn't admit she was the nicest piece of scenery around this godforsaken camp; he'd bet some serious money on it, if money mattered anymore. Daryl had more than a healthy amount of stubborn, southern pride in him, but he'd never thought he had much of an ego. She'd kind of given him one now though.

Ugh, he could still see her from where he was working, intentions not to watch her, but he'd caught sight of those bright red shorts while she was bent over the water, and Daryl's focus had suddenly shifted right back to her. Bright red, what a _stupid_ color to wear at a time like this, when they were all trying to lay low. What a stupid girl in those stupid shorts, totally impractical, and probably stained with his cum now.

Daryl's muscles tensed and stopped going through the motions of splitting logs at that thought. Where the hell had _that_ one come from?

Oh god, she was so far in his head he couldn't even _control_ it now.

"Hey!" The statement wasn't loud, but it was said with intentions of capturing the youngest Dixon's attention, and he ceased his busy work to find the Asian walking towards him. "Look, I don't know what you two are doing when you wander off together, but could you at least stop looking at my friend like a piece of prime rib? It's disgusting." And then Glenn put on his poker face, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want to have to _make_ you stop."

Daryl guffawed at the sheer ridiculousness of that last part, the idea of Glenn trying to take it to him completely unrealistic in his mind. Glenn clenched his jaw, not liking the mockery, but then again, he wasn't too confident in his ability to prove his point against Daryl in the first place. He just wanted for one second to not have to hear about Roxy being off alone with Daryl from someone else around camp. What were they doing, and why wasn't she telling him?

Glenn knew one thing; they weren't just hunting. Roxy hated being out in the woods like this, she didn't volunteer her services when it came to trudging around the woods. He knew she had eyes for Daryl, for some reason, but Glenn wasn't too sure how intense her attraction to him was.

Regardless, Glenn wanted to set things straight here with the redneck. "I don't like you. And I don't want you around her."

Daryl's face grew severe, eyes glaring and serious once again. "Looks ta me like she's a big girl. Think she can make her own choices. Don't think she'd like ya bein' here, stickin' yer nose in her business neither."

Glenn stood his ground against the hunter as he took a step towards him though. He wasn't going to back down, even if it meant taking a hit. It wouldn't be the first punch he took for his friend, and it probably wouldn't be the last either. He was protecting his own, and protecting Roxy meant keeping this guy away from her, Glenn was sure of it. "She _is_ my business."

Daryl focused on the younger male for a minute before he relaxed his posture, and took another step back. He could end this argument with a knockout punch if he wanted. But Daryl had no desire to stir more shit up. He would be the bigger man here, and instead set up another log to split. " 'f that's the case, then why the hell you here an' not grillin' her 'stead a me?"

Glenn's jaw clenched. "Because." And that was it. He couldn't think of a solid reason other than because she wasn't telling him anything. "Ever since you've come into the picture, she's been drifting further and further away from me."

"So? Ain't my fault."

"Yes it is because you let it happen. You act like you don't even like her, yet you let her trail after you on all your little misadventures? You think I don't know what you want from her? Why you put up with it? This is the end of the world. All our sanity is already hanging from little tiny threads; she doesn't need you fucking with her too. If I don't come back from that run tomorrow and you do, promise you'll stay away from her. She's a person, not a toy and— "

"Shut the fuck up, would ya?" Daryl interrupted, having heard enough. It didn't seem to matter where he went or what he did, everywhere he turned she was there, or someone harassing him about her was. There was no goddamn escape. "Repeat these words to anyone, 'specially her, we're both gonna have a big problem. I ain't even goin' tomorrow. I'm stayin' here ta make sure her and the resta these retards don't get themselves fuckin' killed. Whatever the hell you think I want from her, I probably already got anyways," Daryl sneered, almost wishing he'd bitten his tongue on that last part. He didn't need shit flying around camp, who's sleeping with who becoming a normal topic of conversation. But he wanted this kid to get one thing straight. He needed to respect the man standing in front of him instead of attacking him, before Daryl took it upon himself to beat some respect into him. "I ain't gonna let yer friend die, 'r get hurt, so ya can calm the fuck down. 'n fact, ain't I the one's been pulling her ass outta the fire cause she can't stay outta the wrong place at the worst possible time?"

There was silence between the two men as they had another staring competition before Glenn took a step back, licking his lips and finally breaking eye contact. He'd retreated, unable to argue with Daryl's previous valiant efforts. "Just… don't let her think you're going to give her something you aren't. She doesn't need that crap."

Daryl watched as Glenn made his way back to the RV, earning himself a curious look from Dale, before the older man's eyes focused on Daryl, brows raising in question. One Daryl was going to ignore.

Roxy was totally oblivious to the goings on behind her. They weren't close enough to overhear, plus she was invested in her own conversation with Amy as they filled some buckets with water.

"So, can I ask you something?" Amy questioned out of the blue.

"Oh god," was Roxy's dreadful response, pretty sure it was going to pertain to a certain Dixon.

Amy laughed at her reaction, tucking some loose, sun bleached hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, but I have _got_ to know. I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Andrea."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Roxy attempted, but it was a pretty poor one.

"Yeah right," Amy shot back, looking over her shoulder and at the camp's local huntsman. He was looking their way, affirming her suspicions without actually having to pry it from Roxy's own mouth, but continuing to prod anyway. She'd get specific if she was going to play dumb. "Are you screwing him?" It was a harsh, yet excited whisper, and it made Roxy laugh. She couldn't help it. It reminded her of gossiping in the bathroom back in high school with all her little rich friends from Cali. It felt good to gossip, nice…

_Normal_.

"_O_kay," Amy laughed along. "Don't bother trying to deny it now."

"I wasn't going to deny it," Roxy continued quietly. "I know I haven't known him that long. But a couple of weeks might as well be a couple of years now. So I don't really care."

"Wow," Amy giggled, finding amusement in the whole situation. She was one of those people who saw the good in everyone for the most part, and even though Daryl was kind of hot-tempered and rough around the edges, she had suspicions that he was a decent man when it came to his core. Hell, she'd even made an excuse or two for Merle since he'd come to her rescue that day in the quarry, in this very same spot.

It sent a quick chill up Amy's spine, a reminder of the traumatic situation, but at least Daryl was close by. That was comforting.

After the brief period of silence, Amy finally asked her next burning question. "So how was it?"

Roxy looked to Amy, her hazel eyes sparkling and big. "Seriously Amy…. It was _so_ good." And then she brought her hands up, separating them a distance apart that represented Daryl's… well…

Amy couldn't contain herself, falling into another fit of frenzied giggles. Roxy quickly shushed her. "Shhh, he's gonna think we're gossiping about him" Daryl wasn't that far off. He could definitely hear them if they spoke much louder, and Roxy didn't want him to think she was talking bad about him. Because there was nothing bad to say really.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Amy pleases, but she was still shaking with laughter that was dying, but slowly. Finally, she was able to speak thoroughly again, though there was a wide grin still spread across her face. "At least someone's getting some around here. I caught myself thinking Merle was starting to look good the other day."

This time, Roxy laughed out loud, not even trying to stifle it. "Please promise me you won't ever think that again," Roxy pleaded through her settling laughter. Oh, just the idea of sweet Amy getting involved with Merle Dixon was shocking and unsettling. "And besides. There's always Glenn."

Glenn had been seeing one of the girls Roxy worked with, a waitress at the club, however, the hope they had for her survival at this point had gone from slim to nil the day they found out about the napalm showers. Glenn deserved a nice girl like Amy, especially after all of this crap. Hell, every last one of them deserved some kind of benefit from this whole thing.

Before Amy could relay her thoughts on the matter, they were interrupted from their girl time by the topic of interest himself. "What about me?"

Looking like two kids caught by Dad with their hands in the cookie jar, both blondes focused on him with startled eyes, before Roxy quickly covered up their gossip.

"That you should get your ass over here and help us. Carrying heavy buckets up a hill? Sounds like men's work to me."


	22. Chapter 22: The Day the World Went Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait…. I uh… I got Skyrim. Yeah. This chapter is mostly Roxy and Glenn. Not so exciting, but shows their experience with the beginnings of the outbreak. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And don't forget to keep doing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 22: The Day the World Went Away**

* * *

><p>Last night at dinner, everything had a looming, impending feeling of doom. All everyone could think about was the run in the morning. Half their manpower would be gone, off in the city, and truthfully, may never come back.<p>

Roxy hadn't touched much of the food. It smelled good and she wanted it, but she felt like she was going to vomit. And she felt even worse now that it was morning, watching Glenn milling around the tent, getting ready to leave.

Tears were already streaming down her face, the anticipation of having to say goodbye to him… and Daryl. Oh god, Daryl. She could at least handle Glenn going better if Daryl stayed. I mean, she'd still be devastated, but at least Daryl would be around to put her at ease. Life now really was hell if it let her find Daryl and was just going to snatch him up suddenly from her. If they didn't come back, she was pretty much willing to consider opting out. She liked Amy and Andrea well enough, and Shane had even started growing on her, but she didn't know if it would be enough to keep her going.

She couldn't help but be negative. She and Glenn had barely made it out alive…

_Roxy's hands trembled as she stayed huddled in the bathroom, alone, terrified. She redialed her phone after she took the battery out and put it back in, but there was still no signal. No service. No nothing._

The papers were the first things to stop. The landlines, internet, TV. The radio had just gone out last week. And now the cell phone services were kaput. Her body just wanted to stay here and keep having a panic attack. Screams were coming from everywhere, outside the apartment door, from the streets below. Death was surrounding her, and Roxy hadn't stepped foot out of the apartment to go and see for herself. She could hear it, smell it, sense it.

_They'd heard all the reports about the virus when it first began appearing, then more when it transferred over to America. At first, they treated it like no big deal, nothing more than another Swine Flu or West Nile scare tactic by the media, but soon, that's all that was on TV; newscasters tallying up the local death tolls. And then, there was just nothing. No more information. And that's when it became obvious this was no fluke. Something was spreading like wildfire, making corpses reanimated, making them crave the taste of warm, human flesh._

_Roxy could remember the last night she was outside of the apartment; she'd been working, but it was dead aside from a few local regulars. Everyone just kind of sat around, on edge the whole time, the few girls remaining, the ones who still had hope civilization would gain control of itself, weren't even dancing, and the customers weren't paying any mind. Everyone's attention was focused on the sounds outside; the yelling, screaming, honking horns, screeching tires, and revving motors. People were leaving the city, running away, hoping to escape this strange aliment that caused an insatiable craving for human meat in an otherwise dead body._

_Everyone had nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of the front door slamming open. But Roxy relaxed the minute she realized it was only Glenn. However, she became unsettled once again when she noticed his wide-eyed, flustered expression._

_Glenn didn't waste a second, bee-lining it over to where she was perched on the edge of the stage, getting into close contact with her before he hissed, "We need to go, now." He wasn't the aggressive, demanding type, and the urgent tone in his voice had her on her feet in the blink of an eye, ready to follow him. She needed her job, but she couldn't stay here. Not while this was going on. There wouldn't be any job anymore at this rate anyway. Roxy was scared, and she trusted Glenn and Glenn alone in this world._

"_Where you goin' Rox?" Craig, her boss demanded. He knew damn well where she was going, and knew why. Hell, he was just as scared as the rest of them. Keeping this place open was his attempt at maintaining some kind normality._

_Roxy continued pulling her clothes on over the skimpy outfit she wore for work, and didn't bother looking up at the older man. "Face it, this whole city's fucked," was all she said as she ripped her heels off, ditched them, and quickly pulled her sneakers on. Glenn was bouncing on the balls of his feet, anxious and ready to sprint. Once the radio signal had gone out, that was it. That meant shit was real. _

"_Shoot, I ain't stickin' 'round anymore neither. Ya'll got room for one more?" Farrah, the bartender on shift with wild red curls questioned her co-worker and roommate. Glenn managed to flush a little more than he already was as she moved over the counter to them, not awaiting a reply. He'd had a thing with her once, a thing Roxy had set up back when she was trying to make him get the idea of her potentially becoming a love interest out of his head. Farrah had dumped him for some juicebox eventually though, and this was the first time he'd seen her since the day she came over to end it._

_Where the hell was her gym-rat boyfriend now?_

"_Let's get out of here now," Glenn commanded, both women following close behind. "Stay close, and don't stop until we get to the apartment. Just keep going and stay low and quick." What was he doing? Taking their lives in his hands like this? _

_But he had no other choice. They had no other choice. Not if they wanted a fighting chance. Running out through the doors of the dilapidated old club, the girls stuck close behind their leader, following him through the crowds of parked cars, dead bodies, and frantic citizens. Everything looked to be in shambles. Screams echoed off the corners of every building in the city. _

_Chaos was everywhere. It was mostly looters, people trying to get out of the city, and some of those… things. "Go, go, go, go," Glenn said quietly as they ducked around cars in a line, Glenn leading, followed by Roxy, Farrah on the end, the girls gripping hands. _

_The good thing was, Roxy's work was only blocks away from the apartment, so they could get there on foot, not needing to worry about the congested streets and trying to get through them with a vehicle. But this left them much more exposed._

_Too exposed maybe._

_Roxy was tugged back by Farrah at the same second she let out a blood-curtailing scream. She stopped and looked, and wished she hadn't. One of those things, an elderly woman it looked like, had latched onto Farrah's other arm, the one that wasn't still connected to Roxy. It had come from nowhere, Roxy hadn't even seen it. _

_Oh god, she was being… eaten. Screaming, still gripping Roxy's hand tightly as the creature sunk it's teeth into her bronze skin, blood spurting everywhere. The flesh pulled off like nothing, like chicken skin or something. Roxy couldn't move or speak, just watch for what felt like forever as the monster tore into Farrah and she begged for help. _

_And then she was tugged from behind, and Farrah's hand slipped from Roxy's white-fisted grip. She could still hear her screaming as Glenn dragged her around the corner of a building, their neighboring building, and pulled the fire escape ladder to their building down. He made Roxy go up it first, though she was still in some state of shock. Those images, she would never forget them. And she couldn't shake them._

_Glenn pushed her in through the window that led into their tiny living quarters, and then closed it behind him, letting out a loud sigh of relief. That had been close. Farrah's screams were attracting more of those geeks littering the streets, and they'd made it just in time. He'd spent time securing them into their apartment, boarding up the main door so no one could get in. _

_They were safe for now, but he had no idea how long that would last._

"_Go back!" Roxy shouted, tears already streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't just shouting, she was shrieking it, over and over again. "Go back! Go back!" _

"_For what Roxy? She's gone! There's no coming back form that. Once you're bit, it's over!" Roxy's sobs filled the apartment as they Glenn tossed his backpack on the floor and collapsed onto their old, smelly, stained couch, his hands cradling his face._

_This was all too real for Roxy. Things like this were supposed to be impossible. They weren't supposed to happen outside of movies. She hadn't seen anyone get attacked like that. And she hadn't forgotten it a week later when she was lodged in the bathroom, trying to get her cell phone to work. Glenn had started coming and going, gathering supplies for them, and the outbreak was only getting worse he'd said. _

_That had been the last time she'd ventured outside the apartment. Now she just sat here like a scared child, waiting for Glenn to come back from one of his runs. _

_And to her relief, he came back. He called out to her, and she escaped her stronghold in the bathroom, tossing her useless phone aside. But when she saw the horrified look on his face, she felt her stomach plummet. "We can't stay here anymore. We need to get out of the city."_

They'd made it out of the city alive. Thankfully, their past criminal activities allowed them the ability to hijack a speedy car, which they'd packed with whatever they could carry. And they'd made it. Glenn drove fast, and knew where to go, all the shortcuts, from his pizza delivery job. And then they'd met Shane and the others outside of the city, deciding their best bet was to stay close to others. They were stronger in a group. They could wait it out on the outskirts maybe.

But that didn't happen obviously. It had been maybe a month now since things got real and the revelation that there may be no end to this started stetting in. And now here they were, running out of supplies and craving some kind of stable shelter.

She felt the same way as anyone else who had someone going though. Why did it have to be the one they loved? Miranda and her kids. Amy. And Roxy was giving up both of hers. Both of the ones she wanted to stay put here with her were storming into that overrun city.

It wasn't fair. Send Ed in or something. She'd bet no one would give a fuck if he never returned, including his wife and daughter. They'd be better off without the bastard.

"Rox, _please_ stop crying. I can't listen to it anymore," Glenn begged, looking at her with pleading eyes. This was hard enough for him to do. Didn't she think he knew how stupid and reckless this was? Because he did. But this was their only shot at getting the supplies they needed to safely move on. And he'd be damned if he just let everyone else go in there blindly, not knowing how to get around. Well, Merle Dixon could get lost for all he cared. But the rest of them… they needed him.

Briefly, Glenn wondered if she knew Daryl didn't plan on going anymore. Well, if she didn't he wasn't going to bring it up regardless. It wasn't his job to tell her things about Daryl. It was Daryl's, and Glenn didn't want to do anything that might help that bad news relationship any. Roxy was an affectionate person, who needed everything Glenn just knew Daryl wouldn't be willing to provide, whether he was capable of it or not.

A small part of him felt bad, and he knew he was being presumptuous. If the guy didn't care a bit about her, he would probably still be going on the run. Deep down, Glenn knew the reason Daryl had decided to stay was probably because Roxy had made him feel guilty in some way. She was good at that.

"I just can't believe you're going in there again. You saw what happened. To Farrah. God, please don't let that be you Glenn." She just wished so badly she could close them up in some kind of forcefield where nothing could get them and they never ran out of food or supplies. But that was a really stupid thing to wish for. Because life was awful now, full of death, and it would never be normal again.

"I have a plan. Don't worry about me. We're going to that blocked off department store. The one I'd been going to when we were still in the apartment, remember?" He wanted to somehow give her hope that he'd be safe. Though he really couldn't be sure himself.

Roxy considered telling him about Ed as one last attempt to get him to stay, but she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to screw all these other people over like that, after they'd mostly been nice and helpful. She cared about a lot of them too much already. If Glenn chose not to go, they'd still run off to Atlanta, and wouldn't have him to navigate. God, she wished this wasn't one of those times she was trying to not be selfish.

"I just don't want to lose anyone," Roxy breathed out, lips quivering with tears as Glenn stopped packing things up and sighed, then sat down next to her.

Glenn was quiet for a minute, hell, he didn't really want to run off into the city at all. But he would. He had to. It all depended on him. And it was the first real specific responsibility he had ever had. This couldn't get done without him. People would _die_ without him.

But he knew looking at Roxy and telling her these things, things she already knew, wouldn't soothe her much. He couldn't predict what would happen. They could get swarmed the second they stepped foot in that city. But they had to try. It was either go in there and die doing something, or wait here till they came to the camp and ripped everyone up one by one.

So instead, Glenn just wrapped his arms around his friend, trying to comfort her for as long as they could before they would have to ship off. Her tears got heavier for a minute before they eventually ceased, and Glenn reluctantly let her go. They'd be about ready to go, he guessed.

But their silent moment was broken, harshly and loudly, and a scuffle broke out, sounding as though it was near the cars. Roxy shot up from her bed, and Glenn knew for sure it was because of the backwoods accents clearly identifiable, cussing and yelling over the sounds of flesh smashing into flesh.

The immediate panic of a geek infestation in camp sent both of them flying from their tents though, only to be met with a more surprising scenario.


	23. Chapter 23: Hit So Hard

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Last chapter was kind of a filler, so it was boring. But now we're getting into TV story line territory here. So expect a pick up. Please don't forget o review!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 23: Hit So Hard**

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the run when Merle Dixon finally asked the question Daryl was dreading answering.<p>

"The hell's yer pack?" the elder brother grunted as he watched Daryl approach him at the station wagon that was being packed to trek into the city.

Here goes nothin'.

"I ain't goin'," Daryl commented as casually as he could, though his muscles were tight and his jaw was clenched. He knew it wasn't going to be good, he just knew. He knew how Merle was, and he wasn't going to be happy about this one bit.

It was a dry, wheezing laugh that flew from between Merle's cracked lips, coming to an attentive stance at his brother's words. He wished he could say he hadn't seen this coming, but he had. He was sure his brother was one hundred percent under that witch's spell, and he'd beat it out of him if he had to.

It had taken Merle a long time to bitch whip Daryl the way he had, he'd spent his whole life working on it. No way was he going to let some fucking cunt just up and give Daryl a solid mind of his own. Bitches were poison, and if Daryl couldn't remember that, Merle would make him. "Think I'm stupid, dontchya? Think I ain't got the slightest idea why yer choosin' ta park yer ass here 'stead a goin' inta Atlanta?"

Daryl's eyes were hawk-like, following his only kin's every movement as he took a step forward, a familiar bristle brimming up Daryl's spine. "Don't make much sense fer me ta go. Someone's gotta feed all these idiots," the younger Dixon tried to reason without revealing too much.

"Bullshit!" Merle barked. "Anythin' happens 'round here an' we're gone, that dirty slut a yers ain't gonna make it out alive, don' we both know it Darylina? You gonna pick some _bitch_ over yer own flesh 'n blood?" Merle laughed another hoarse laugh, heartier this time, pupils small and eyes hazed over. "You stayin' fer pussy brotha?" Then, without warning, Merle threw a punch, hitting Daryl straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. "Nah, you ain't. Could at least respect ya if ya was. Yer a fuckin' bitch though. Catchin' feelin's fer that trash."

"Ain't catchin' shit," Daryl wheezed, trying to regain his breath. Once he could inhale fairly normally, he shot up and threw such a hard punch Merle was knocked backwards onto his ass.

That was when a brutal fight between the brothers broke out. Suddenly, half the camp was crowded around them, Amy, Roxy and Andrea yelling for them to stop, which alerted Shane, Glenn, Morales and T-Dog, who ran over to try and break it up.

Neither man could be contained, getting restrained only for seconds before escaping and beating the hell out of the other. It seemed like an ongoing cycle, only intensifying in heat as they continuously broke away, never seeming to tire or surrender. That wasn't the Dixon way.

And that was the morning the big mistake was made.

Going against common sense, Roxy had gotten brave, so brave it was stupid, and tried to help Shane and Glenn hold Daryl back as T-Dog and Morales failed to restrain Merle once again. She figured she was safe; Daryl wouldn't hit her and right now, she was the only person he'd probably even consider calming down for. But she had no clue Merle had gotten loose again until it was too late. Charging towards his brother, Merle threw a blind fist past Shane, hoping to hit Daryl good.

Instead a smaller body dropped to the ground, and suddenly everything stopped. "Oh my God!" Amy shrieked, running over, Andrea following right behind, looking worried.

Roxy was down for the count, a large, red mark already clearly visible on the bone of her cheek. Her eyes were closed, and she was motionless. A tiny, little line of blood appeared near the raw looking spot where skin had split from the impact. Merle had hit her, and he hit _hard_.

Daryl had been wrestled to the ground by now, but jumped up once Shane and Glenn abandoned him to check on the bigger distraction. Even Merle, who _was_ a bastard, wasn't completely heartless, and backed off, claiming all had been accidental.

Roxy just lay on the ground for a minute, listening to the frantic voices hovering over her. Her eyes were closed, but she could see stars in the dark behind her eyelids. Wow, did he pack a punch. He'd hit her so hard, it almost escaped her how she ended up down in the dirt like this for a second.

Then, there was something wet and cool touching her face, right on the spot where it throbbed and stung the most. Oh god, did it _hurt_. It hurt down to the very bone under her eye, right where his iron-like fist had made contact. A minute later she realized the little groans she'd been hearing were coming from her, and Roxy began to try and ease her eyelids open, though they rebelled against the intruding sunlight.

"I need ya'll ta back off," The voice was unmistakably Shane's, Roxy could identify it even in her disoriented state. "Sit up nice an' slow girl, c'mon." Shane instructed, dabbing the area she'd been struck with a wet facecloth Lori had quickly grabbed. Lori might not like the girl, but she was a mother, and had the impulses that came with being one.

Roxy could feel him slowly easing her along, helping her upright, her hands coming up to cover her now sensitive eyes as the sun assaulted them, causing her to see spots for a minute.

"Maybe we should bring her into the RV," Dale suggested, watching the scene before him. The officer looked up at the older man, nodded once, and in one quick motion, Shane scooped the blonde up as she groggily came to, and walked her quickly into the back of the RV, muttering something about, 'fuckin' Dixons,' as he went along.

Roxy willed herself to get to her own feet and suck it up, but it just wasn't happening. It was as if that one shot from Merle's big old fist had completely drained all the energy she had in a flash. All she did was lay limply in Shane's arms as he put her down to rest for a minute while everyone figured out what was going on and he gave her a quick once over to make sure she wasn't showing signs of a concussion or something.

"You still with me, Rox?" Shane questioned once he had her situated on the bed. Both Glenn and Amy had followed close behind, Glenn looking a little flushed and panicked. "Roxy," he tried again, trying to will some coherent response from her. Of course her brains were probably scrambled by the blow from Merle's fist, but she needed to work with him here. She was obviously semi-conscious and she wasn't crying.

What was it with these women around here not being able to just stay out of trouble?

"What the FUCK 're you laughin' at?" Daryl barked at Ed, who was standing off to the side, thinking the entire situation was hilarious apparently. Then again, he would think a woman getting punched in her face was funny, the sick fuck.

And Daryl was just in no mood for him, no mood at all. The amount of complete rage he was feeling mixed with the provoking action by Ed sent him charging in the older man's direction, ready to rip him to pieces, growling like some crazed animal.

Morales and T-Dog were quick to grab him and hold him back though, Daryl struggling against them, making both men use all their might and weight against him. "Get the hell outta here man," T-Dog urged Ed, who had jumped back a few paces at Daryl's advance. Carol begged him from his side to follow her back to the tent, a look of mixed fear and embarrassment on her stress-lined face.

Using his better judgement though, Ed listened to his wife's pleading and reluctantly sauntered off to the tents, Morales and T-Dog eventually able to let Daryl go as his violent thrashing slowed. Andrea came forward then, having seen enough of this testosterone party.

"Hey Dixon, you need to pull it together and go check on her," the blonde hissed, trying to get his attention as his movements stopped.

Morales and T-Dog loosened their grips on him and Daryl snatched his arms away from them, giving them both dirty looks before he told it to Andrea like it was. "Ain't no one told that stupid girl ta get involved. She'd a just stayed outta it, she wouldnt've got hit," Daryl attempted to deflect the burdening responsibility he felt, without Andrea even provoking that aspect of the situation.

"It doesn't matter what she should've done. Either way, what happened, happened. And you don't have to keep acting like we don't all know there's something going on between you two. So ignore the testosterone rush and _go_ check on her," Andrea ordered. She knew calling him out on his little whatever it was with Roxy in front of others was a risky move, but what she'd said was true. Everyone knew, it didn't go unnoticed that they tended to head off alone together on occasion, kept to each other, hell Daryl barely spoke to anyone else apart from his brother.

Daryl swore under his breath, then huffed over to the RV, just as Shane, Amy and Glenn stepped out. "She all right?" Daryl grunted, not making eye contact with anyone as he showed his concern.

"No concussion or nothin'. Might swell up, we ain't got any ice. Think she'll be just fine. Probably gotta headache 's all," Shane explained before he took off towards the caravan that was being stocked for the run.

Glenn looked torn, sick even maybe. He was pale and had this look in his eye that just seemed so unsure. "How can I leave her alone here? After that?" he mumbled, knowing this run really depended on him, but fearing if he came back, she'd be dead when he did. Ten minutes into the morning, and she'd already been punched by a full-grown man just because she couldn't stay out of the way. Sometimes she just didn't think, and that terrified Glenn.

"Glenn, you guys need to go. You need to take advantage of every minute of daylight so you can get out of there alive. I'll take care of her and before you know it you'll be back," Amy assured him. She knew what it was like to worry yourself sick over someone in this day and age. "She'll be okay. I'll even try to keep her in the RV for most of the day. She should manage to stay out of trouble in there, huh?" Amy offered Glenn a cheerful smile, trying to get him to crack one too. It didn't really work in that aspect, but he relaxed his posture and nodded his head.

"I trust you Amy," Glenn added, not before he eyed Daryl wearily. "She just gives me gray hairs."

Daryl understood that feeling and couldn't resist the urge he had to go into the RV and check up on Roxanne. He went in slow, making his way to the back, able to vaguely hear the chattering of Dale and Jim on the roof as they maintained the morning watch together.

Daryl stepped into the back, seeing her lying flat on her back, eyes mindlessly staring up at the ceiling, but his presence made her sit up and smile a little. Daryl's eyes fell on her fresh bruise, sitting pretty on the high bone of her cheek. "You gonna make it?" he muttered, having a seat on the edge of the bed.

His question made her laugh that laugh he liked, the one that made him feel things he liked to pretend he didn't feel. But there wasn't a soul watching them just now, so he let the corner of his lips turn up and his posture slack.

"Yeah, Shane gave me strict orders to stay put until he comes back to check on me. Like I got shot or something. I'm fine. A little scared to look in the mirror, but I'm fine." Her brain felt a little jostled by the hit, and her face, well, it hurt. But it would heal and she'd live.

Daryl reached out and tilted her chin so he could get a better look at her minor wound. "Nah, it ain't nothin'." Definitely didn't make her any less nice to look at.

Daryl was extremely aware that she was moving closer to him as she readjusted her position, able to feel the heat radiating from her body now as she sat beside him, legs tucked underneath her body. "You still think I'm pretty?" she questioned coyly, teasing him really.

"Shut up," he muttered, shoving her arm lightly and making her laugh again. But then she groaned, smiling too wide for her current injury and rubbed her face lightly to relieve the pain. "Can take one helluva punch, 's fer sure. Seen Merle knock grown men out cold with one punch."

Daryl mentioning that suddenly brought a previously forgotten question to the table. "Why were you fighting you brother anyway?" she wondered. It had been too difficult to figure out what exactly provoked the fight during all the action, and it had just happened so fast.

Oh god, how could he say this without making it seem like she was the reason he was staying behind? Then again, why was he even bothering anymore? "Told Merle I wasn't goin' on the run. Didn't like that too much," was his simple synopsis.

Her look of shock made his little smirk return because she genuinely looked surprised and relieved. Of course he wasn't about to gush over her. Things Merle said, things Daryl knew he should probably ignore still stuck out in his mind. Points he'd made, like Roxy only wanted what Daryl could offer her, and didn't care about him. But what he saw in front of him didn't show that. Then again, maybe she was just a good actress.

And just like erasing a chalkboard, he wiped his mind clean of those thoughts. He just wanted to leave it alone right now. This morning had already been stressful enough to have been a whole day's worth of walker hunting, sue him if he just wanted to enjoy a moment of peace and quiet with the only person at camp who didn't make him want to punch a hole through a wall.

"You're still staying, right?" she wondered, dreading a negative response. If Daryl stayed, this whole day would be so much easier to get through. Not only did she want him, but she genuinely needed him. He had the ability to make her feel like the world hadn't completely ended, surely unbeknownst to him.

Daryl snorted, leaning back on his elbows. "Ain't no one gonna eat 'f I don't catch us somethin' today," he reasoned. "Ain't much point in me goin'."

She couldn't fight off the smile, even though it hurt, and Daryl saw it coming, but didn't move when she leaned down over him and pressed her lips into his.

Kissing was something Daryl didn't understand. To him, it as just a weird and pointless thing to do. Well, until he realized how his body reacted to it. Before Roxy, and even after her, Daryl hadn't done much kissing in his life. She sure had, he guessed. Certainly knew what to do to make all his insides tingle and his body twitch in the right ways. He'd never realized before how kissing could make him want to just throw her down right here and take her.

But that would be inappropriate at the moment and in the RV, and Daryl wasn't one to enjoy a nice teasing if they got busted. She'd climbed on top of him by now though, starting up with the grinding he knew would bring him too far over the edge. Daryl was positive he had a point of no return, and didn't want to reach it in the RV where anyone could just walk on in.

But damn, did he like the feeling of her fingernails lightly moving over the unshaven scruff lining his jaw, her other hand combing through his hair. She was damn near impossible to push away, partially because Daryl didn't want to push her off though. In fact, he'd say he'd rather pull her into him as tight as he could, see how much of her body he could press up against his.

But the rocking of the RV pulled them apart, Roxy jumping off of him and composing herself as Daryl quickly sat up, grabbing a nearby pillow and discretely placing it over his lap. It didn't take much for her to fire him up.

They were both surprised to see Merle was the one who had entered the RV, perhaps for the first time since arriving at camp. Roxy just watched the elder Dixon in confusion as he shuffled into the back where they sat, Daryl giving his brother more of an evil eye than anything.

Merle judged both expressions, then cleared his throat. "Ain't meant ta hit ya girlie. 'S why ya let men fight, an' stay outta the way," Merle grunted, avoiding eye contact, feeling uncomfortable in this situation. "Daryl's gon' look after ya though, ain't that right boy?"

Merle looked oddly sober, of course the outcome of his little tiff with Daryl helped freshen him up real quickly. Truth was, Merle Dixon _did_ have a conscience, as small and meek as it may have been. He'd done a lot of shitty things in his life, but he'd never beat on a woman. Before their mother died, Merle had spent too much time watching his alcoholic father do that to her. He was already too much like his old man, he certainly didn't want to adopt that aspect.

"You gonna heal up fine, baby doll," Merle assured her before he nodded at his brother and left the RV.


	24. Chapter 24: 'Till I Get My Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Another bit of a filler, but I hope everyone likes it anyway. Thanks to those who reviewed and PLEASE review!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 24: 'Till I Get My Way**

* * *

><p>Amy was too frantic and nervous to really keep tabs on Roxy the rest of the day during the run. All she could think about was when Andrea would be back, and if she'd make it out of the city alive. Then again, everyone was worrying about that today too. So they distracted themselves aside from the younger sister, who positioned herself next to the wave radio just in case they called for help.<p>

That allowed Roxy to leave the RV when her head had stopped throbbing. She had a brutal looking bruise on her face, but other than that, she felt fine with the resting time.

Roxy felt a great amount of comfort when she walked out of the winnebago and saw Daryl by his tent in the distance. His presence here at camp settled her nerves a little, and so now instead of worrying herself sick over Glenn, she could go down to the water to wash up and get a proper start to her day. No one was asking or expecting her to help with any of the chores after this morning apparently, so Roxy took her time readying herself down at the quarry, and eventually, Carol made her way down there too.

It was unusual to see the older woman not hiding in her husband's shadow, with the children, or attached at Lori's hip. But to see her this far away from them, especially with Ed nowhere in sight, was pretty unusual. Even with the guy not around she looked abused and no bigger or more valuable than a housefly though.

Carol wouldn't even look her in the eye as she began her family's laundry and spoke barely above a whisper. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" she squeaked, finally allowing her eyes to slide up to the fresh mark marring Roxy's face.

Instinctively, Roxy's hand came up to the affected area and pondered the question as she waded around in the water, enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid right now. "I feel okay. It's tender but, I don't think anything's broken." She started scooping water into hr hands and rubbing it onto the skin that wasn't already submerged in the water. "I hope not anyway. Don't think I'll be able to get any reconstructive surgery now." It was a joke, and Roxy laughed, but inside, the thought sent panic flowing through her body. It wasn't something she hadn't thought about before. She was a little shallow when it came to the way she looked, but she'd been brought up to be. That wasn't necessarily the scariest part, acquiring a few scars or an even more crooked nose. It had already been knocked out of whack once since she'd had a procedure to make it the most perfect nose a girl could ask for and the results still stayed with her. But she'd definitely thought about something like her implants rupturing now that there was nowhere to go where she could get them fixed. If that happened, then she'd really be screwed.

But that was probably the least of her problems anyway.

Moving away from those thoughts, she noticed Carol watching her. There was almost a longing, maybe even envious look on her face before she turned away, embarrassed at being caught. Roxy couldn't help but wonder if she was jealous. In her mind, she'd made up a story for Carol that she believed was probably at least close to her real one.

"Can I ask you something kind of… personal." Roxy was sure that she was speaking softly when she said it and moved closer to Carol. "So, it's the end of the world… why do you still tolerate that? Do you realize how serious this is? How mad he could get? He could kill you and get away with it now a days if he really wanted to. No one will be able to stop him if you don't get help. I mean, there's plenty of men here I'm sure would be willing to set him straight."

Carol's eyes frantically avoided the blonde girl in front of her. She was startled at her forwardness. It was a very blunt and personal thing to bring up, but the younger woman had walked in on one of Ed's punishments, and even had a taste of what he dished out. Carol felt lucky that Roxy hadn't run off and said something to Shane that could have gotten her husband into a lot of trouble.

Of course she had noticed the warning looks Daryl Dixon would send Ed since he had choked Roxy that day. She figured the girl had said something to him, unless he'd figured it out on his own. She saw the Dixon boy, saw that he wasn't some dumb hillbilly like the rest of them tended to ride him off as. He was observant, cunning, and smart as a whip underneath it all, she was sure of it.

And so was Roxy. She knew Carol's story before she even heard it. Married her high school sweetheart, moved into a cozy double wide, and then he started drinking. Getting abusive. Controlling. Soon Carol had to cut all her hair off, and she couldn't wear make up. And she certainly wouldn't be allowed to wear anything like a skimpy two piece bikini like the girl in front of her wore. Ed would never allow that; if she was unappealing she wouldn't have anything else to run to. And now she'd had a child, and was quite past her prime, and she'd never get the chance to wear one of those bikinis.

"I've wasted my whole life with him," she muttered, looking away from Roxy once again, trying to cover up the welling tears in her eyes. She was old now, too old to be beautiful and sexy like Roxy. She was skin and bones, had gone gray at the ripe age of twenty-seven, and had a dark cesarean scar running along her skin.

"Don't you think you deserve at least five more minutes of your own mind and opinions? I mean, let's face it, we're all living on luck as it is." There was no use in Roxy's speaking really though. She was pretty certain Carol would continue to stay in her abusive relationship, despite the valid points she brought up. It didn't matter with women like this. They were just broken shells. "Well, I think Sophia deserves that much."

Roxy knew she ran a thin line by bringing her daughter into the conversation, but even if she had overstepped her boundaries, she wanted Carol to know that she was onto her husband's game. And if he was really doing the things Roxy suspected he was to the little girl, she was sure if the men at camp found out, they'd have no problem making Ed walker food.

Carol's motions stopped, but before the conversation could continue further, Lori and Miranda were spotted making their way down to the water, their own laundry with them. Roxy took this as a sign that she should finish up and get out of their way. She didn't generally enjoy being in the same vaccinate as the motherly women around camp; she was much more comfortable with Amy, Andrea and Jacqui on occasion. The older woman, the moms, they made her uncomfortable. Lori clearly thought she was trash, just judging by the look that seemed to take over her face every time she set eyes on Roxy. _Especially_ dressed like this. And then Carol and Miranda gave her pitiful looks, like she was some poor attention starved slut.

Shockingly, Lori spoke before Roxy could completely get out of the water. "How you feelin'?" she questioned, referring to the earlier accident.

After her initial shock passed, and she'd resisted the urge to see if anyone else was behind her so she wasn't mistaken Lori had been speaking to her, Roxy put her hand over the bruised spot. "Just a little sore. I think I'll make it," she joked. She was brushing it off, but she guessed it might be a big deal to the mothers of the camp. Hell, she probably wouldn't be too comfortable after a fight broke out and a woman got punched in the middle of it if she had a kid.

Lori shook her head, filling a bucket up with water. "I'll tell you… those Dixons… they're more trouble than they're worth."

Now, Roxy already had a personal vendetta against Lori, or maybe it was vice versa. But either way, she didn't like people shit talking her friends. Merle… well, he was more so someone she tolerated, but Daryl was a completely different story. And she was bound to get defensive, combined with not being one to hold her tongue; it was just trouble waiting to happen. Lori should have expected it, but she looked shocked as the blonde challenged her defensively.

"Yeah, because we'd all be eating without them." All the women watched her surprised, except for Carol, who looked as though she fully expected Roxy to interject any demeaning of the Dixon boys, one at least. "Daryl busts his ass to feed everyone here, and he doesn't ask help from anyone in return. We should all be kissing his ass, but instead, all everyone does is complain about him, like he does nothing. I'd be stressed out too if I had that much of a burden on my shoulders, on top of all the goddamn dead people running around. Maybe if everyone showed him a little more thanks and respect, he wouldn't have such a short fuse." For a minute, Roxy's rabid response shocked even her, but then again, in her mind, Daryl was already her man, and she wouldn't just sit there and let Lori of all people tear him down behind his back. Daryl didn't do anything wrong, and Roxy had taken a risk by throwing herself between him and Merle on her own accord. She was responsible for herself.

Before Lori could say anything, they heard a backwoods, southern drawl call down from beside the RV. "Hey!" It was Daryl, looking down, hollering at Roxy they all soon realized. "Git up here fer a second, would ya?"

Roxy couldn't get out of that water and away form the women quickly enough, wrapping herself in a towel she'd placed on some rocks and slipping on a pair of flip flops to make her way back up to camp.

"Yeah?" she asked once she'd reached him, removing her towel and rubbing it on her wet hair to dry it out a little so it stopped dripping down her back.

"Damnnit woman, cover yerself up," Daryl grumbled, wondering why he couldn't have just waited until she'd finished and dressed to let her know he was going off on a hunting excursion. Better yet, why the hell was he even telling her in the first place? What, did he report to her now, like she was his goddamn _wife_ or something?

Daryl made himself sick these days, even now, not being able to focus on the task at hand without being distracted by her dripping wet body. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her prancing around camp in that bikini, but it was the first time he'd seen her all wet and close up like this.

Roxy was about to reply with some smart remark about how it wasn't her fault he couldn't control his perversions, but before she was able to, she noticed he seemed to be packed up. "Are you going hunting?" She wrapped her towel back around her body, wanting his full attention now.

"People gotta eat," he shrugged. "Ain't much but scraps left. Gotta feed 'em. 'S why I called ya. I ain't gonna come back here till I catch somethin'. So don't do nothin' stupid and come lookin' fer me 'f I don't come back tonight." He swore under his breath the minute he saw her eyes go all big and glossy like they did when she got upset. "C'mon, don't fuckin' cry!" he hissed quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"I'm coming," she insisted quickly, looking away from him and swiftly brushing the brimming tears from her eyes before she gave him a hard, determined stare.

"No, you ain't. 'f I go alone, I'll be back sooner. Jus' gonna slow me down," he argued, the sinking feeling settling in his stomach that told him despite his arguments, he was going to end up trudging through the woods with her at his heels.

"Daryl, you can't leave me here alone," she whimpered, thinking about being here when they found out everyone in the city wasn't going to make it back and not having Daryl to depend on either. She was sure they were all doomed out there.

"The hell you gotta put it like that for? Tryin' ta make me feel guilty all the time? It ain't gonna work." This was clearly a mistake. He should have just said something to the other blonde still at camp, and snuck off without a word to Roxanne. But for some reason, one he was pretty sure had to do with the big imperfection resting on her face now, he felt the need to let her know what he was doing instead of leaving her wondering and asking everyone at camp.

That sure blew up in his face real quickly.

"Please Daryl. If you take me out this one more time I promise I won't ask ever again. I promise." Jesus Christ, she was begging him. "I'll help you carry stuff, and I'll be an extra set of eyes. And I promise I won't talk a lot. Just don't leave me alone here, please." The look she was giving him was so weak and pitiful, a lot more weak and pitiful than he was sure she actually was.

But damn, did she sure know what cards to play to get what she wanted.

Daryl stared hard at her for a long second, wondering what was the right decision here. On one hand, giving her the satisfaction of getting her own away yet again seemed like a bad idea. Plus, she'd inevitably slow the process down. On the other hand, did he really trust anyone here to keep an eye on her dumb, careless ass? No, not at all. The only person he mildly trusted to keep an eye on her was the chinaman, but he wasn't going to be back for god knows how long. But Daryl was confident he'd be back. Merle wouldn't let no walkers get the best of him or anyone in his party.

Daryl hadn't noticed any tracks nearby camp lately, not of anything that would feed the masses waiting for it at least. He was leaving late in the day for a hunting trip, and likely wouldn't be back before dark, so he was prepared with a small tent and a decent water supply in case he had to spend a night or two roughing it. A lot could happen in that amount of time. Another person to carry some of the equipment would be mildly helpful as long as she kept up.

And dammed if he didn't feel as though he owed her a little something for taking that punch for him, despite how unnecessary and stupid it might have been.

"Pack yer shit and hurry it the hell up. 'S already late. And I'm holdin' ya to not comin' out with me again. It ain't safe," he reinforced, though he had to admit he felt safer with her under his care out in the great wide open than at the camp with all these people who had their heads up their asses.

He'd heard her defending him to those women, and even though he didn't give a fuck what they though, nor did he want their thanks or respect, he liked that he felt he could trust her, even if only slightly. At the very least she appreciated him, and she sure wasn't afraid to show it.

Sighing happily, a smile spread over her lips, and Roxy reached forward, grabbing onto Daryl's arm affectionately, trying not to overstep his obvious boundaries when it came to PDA, and they were out in the open here where half the camp could see them. "Thank you. You're the only one who doesn't seem to be freaked out over this run. I need that right now. I'll be right back." Her face was close to his, desperately fighting the urge to kiss him, knowing that wouldn't fly. So instead she opted to squeeze his arm before she rushed off in the direction of her tent. She couldn't stand to be here with all these paranoid people running around, hiking her nerves up even more than they already were. Daryl was like a steady rock when it came to that though. He didn't seem worried much at all, or maybe he just hid it well.

"Hold on," he called before she got too far away, and he walked over to meet her. "Better make sure ya bring that gun, ya hear me?" he said lowly so no one else could eavesdrop. He preferred the idea of no one knowing she had the weapon, lest thy try to take it away from her. Even if she couldn't shoot the thing proper, she at least had the right idea, and could use it in an emergency. She had a fighting chance with the gun he figured, if something happened to him while they were out there anyway.

She nodded, then resumed her path back to her tent, leaving Daryl pondering the reasons why he'd become such a pushover for some female he hardly knew at all.


	25. Chapter 25: Closer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Computer issues and other stories and such. I did start writing another Daryl story that I haven't published yet, but I will probably have the first chapter up soon. It's going to be a little different, seeing Daryl's personality from a different perspective. Thanks to those who took the time to review and here's the next chapter. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 25:** **Closer**

* * *

><p>That was it.<p>

It was time to stop making her suffer.

He had to put an end to it.

After all, it could only be amusing for so long before it just became very, very sad…

"Ain't done much campin' 'fore alla this, huh?" Daryl commented as he watched Roxy trying not so successfully to pitch the small, compactable tent Daryl had packed in case they had to camp out, which turns out, they did. He was tending to the small fire, cooking some of the squirrel he'd successfully caught out today. There wasn't near enough to feed the whole camp though, so he'd try his luck tomorrow instead. He'd decided they'd better set up camp and call it a night when he noticed the sun was getting low, and Roxy looked exhausted.

"Do you consider going out in the middle of the woods with your parent's RV and not plugging it in or hooking it up to water camping?" she questioned, sure she already knew his answer. "We had to pee outside," she added as if it was the only compensation.

Daryl just kind of chuckled as he abandoned the sizzling meat and opted to give her a hand to get this process going quicker. He'd prefer to be lying down in the tent with a semi-full stomach before the sun went completely down.

The hunter had been trying to keep a straight face all day with her, but it was difficult, all her sarcastic little quips and her outgoing behavior was always hard to ignore, and now it was combined with the fact that they were alone. Whenever he found himself alone with her, and only her for some reason, he felt more at ease. He settled into a comfort he didn't usually feel around other people. Even his brother constantly had him on edge, just waiting to see what he was going to do next.

And part of Daryl supposed Roxy kind of had him like that too, but in a completely different way. He couldn't explain it at all, not if he tried, but all he knew was that it was pretty different form anything he'd ever experienced in his life. She was a different sort, that girl, and he'd be damned if he weren't stuck with a gaping soft spot for her. Now just happened to be one of the moments he wasn't frustrated with the unavoidable things he was forced to feel when they interacted, or were even in the same vicinity.

"Daryl, how long were you gonna just stand there and watch me struggle with this stupid thing?" she growled, pushing one of the thin poles away from her angrily, causing the small amount of progress she had made with the dark green tent to collapse.

Daryl snickered as he took over, easily maneuvering things around so the tent was almost pitched in about five minutes flat. He certainly knew what he was doing, and Roxy was positive she'd been given the task of making the tent up just for Daryl's entertainment. "Figure the only way we're gonna get any sleep 'round here's 'f I do it cause we'll be here all night waintin' on you ta figure it out."

Roxy watched him finish setting the tent up like he'd done it a million times before, her arms crossed over her chest, hip jutted out, and face in a cross expression. "Oh come on now. Fuck you," she groaned, before she gave up being angry and sat down on the ground. Her feet were killing her and she was half tempted to just skip dinner and pass out. It was starting to get dark and cool now too. Daryl would be putting the fire out as soon as the squirrel meat cooking over it was edible.

Roxy was a little disgusted at how appetizing it smelled.

And she showed how hungry she actually was when Daryl gave her a share of the meat and she scarfed it down before he'd taken more than one bite of his. "Damn, ya eat fast fer such a skinny thing," he commented, not sure if he recalled ever seeing her eat that quickly before. Then again, the rations had been getting less and less around camp as food sources dwindled.

"I was hungry," she shrugged before she stretched her arms over her head, "I'll go put our stuff in there," she volunteered as she rose and turned around, dragging their bags into the tent with her.

Daryl stayed behind, half because he was finishing his food and had to put the fire out, and half because he was dreading going into that tent, sort of. He knew if he went in that tent, there wasn't going to be a whole lot of sleeping going on, despite how tired she looked. He was no moron; he knew all along the reason she'd wanted to come was because she was itching to be alone with him. And when she made some kind of advance in that tent, which he knew she inevitably would, how could Daryl turn her away? Hell, Daryl could keep going for hours if she'd let him, so if she started something, they might be going at it all night. Nothing would sneak up on them before Daryl heard it; nothing could _ever_ sneak up on Daryl, not even when he was dick deep in Roxy. There was really nothing holding him back way out here, away from the rest of camp.

He chewed his food thoughtfully, feeling as though he was just coming to accept the fact that she was going to be a part of his life however long they survived this situation. There was just an investment there that he had made unconsciously to himself that he wasn't going to be letting go of anytime soon, unless something awful happened.

He'd never taken much time getting to know any women, so maybe because this was the first one he'd spent an extended period of time with, maybe that was why she plagued his mind constantly, made his heart beat like he was running a marathon and sent every nerve on edge, though he constantly covered it up. He was just clueless when it came to feeling shit and had no idea how to handle it or how to interpret it. But the fact of the matter is there's no avoiding it at this point. He'd already fallen in, and he didn't see anywhere to go but deeper and deeper down, though he was sure he'd probably struggle against it, at least a bit more.

Finishing the last of his food, Daryl began throwing dirt over the fire to put it out, licking his lips as contrasting thoughts seemed to argue in his mind

One side told him he wasn't making the smart decision. The intelligent thing to do would be to treat these people no different than the people who'd lived in the trailers near his and Merle's. He'd never paid them much mind unless one got out of hand and a fight broke out in the park; usually involved Merle too. That way, whatever happened wouldn't hurt anyone. Everyone could just go on with their shitty lives and keep trying to survive after there were a few casualties. He didn't see how there wouldn't be, all in due time. He could just brush it off his shoulder and move on with his life when that shit happened, and just keep moving on.

But then the louder part of him told him he'd be stupid not to go in that tent and roll with the punches. It questioned him; what else did he want? In Daryl's mind, this should be a perfect world. He was completely in his element out here, and whoever liked him out there had decided to give him a good-looking, smart spitfire of a woman to boot. Why shouldn't he just embrace it?

Of course everything was always easier in his head to figure out, to reason with. Once her hands were all over him, there would only be one clear decision that could be made.

Daryl snorted to himself, moving away from the dying fire and grabbing his crossbow, headed over to the tent. Merle was going to be back, but just on the off chance he wasn't, at least Daryl would have someone to look after. He'd spent his whole life caring for someone; his sick mother, his alcoholic father, his fuck-up brother. Even himself.

He had to admit; it was really different to actually be appreciated for it for once.

He just hoped he wasn't being a fucking fool and letting her use him for what she wanted and needed most right now; protection. He was the MVP when it came to that particular necessity around these parts, and he wasn't stupid enough to fully trust her.

Roxy wasn't an idiot. She'd been dying to get to bed all day, knowing that Daryl was going to be forced to sleep in the tent with her instead of next door. There were so many possibilities when it came to being alone with him. What if she finally got his back-story out of him, or he confessed his feelings for her, or maybe he'd just throw her down and fuck her all night.

And as tempting as the last one sounded, she was really rooting for one of the first two. But she wasn't naïve enough to think weeks would make someone as hard and resistant as Daryl just open up like that. Though part of her still hoped there was a possibility he'd give her a little something. Hell, he already knew a decent amount of her life story, and she didn't know more than a few things about his past.

She just wanted him to let her in more, let her get even closer. But then again, his resistance may have been part of the appeal.

Daryl had been right to be suspicious of the woman he found looking mighty comfortable on top of her spread out sleeping bag, that unholy pink thing, with his plain colored one covering her body. She'd laid them out so that they'd both sleep on top of hers and underneath his. Right next to each other.

He'd never spent the night with a woman before.

"The hell's this?" he grunted, squinting in the darkness as she moved from her side to her back so she could look at his dark figure. It looked as though he had to crouch quite a bit to fit in the smaller tent.

She laughed innocently, glancing to the side. "I kind of thought you'd react that way, which is why I have an argument ready." She patted the spot to her side and Daryl eyed her wearily for a moment before sitting down.

"I ain't got all night," he grumbled, stretching his legs out and holding himself up with his arm braced behind him. He felt nervous for some reason, anticipating what she was going to say, despite his cool yet irritable demeanor.

Roxy sighed, hugging her knees. "Look, I get that you can't deal with everyone knowing about us or whatever, but… you might as well just get over it because they know. Everyone knows. What's the point in hiding it? I like you and you like me and we're pretty much running on limited time, so why shouldn't we enjoy it for a little while?"

There were tons of reasons why they shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff!

Most of them escaped Daryl at the moment unfortunately, so he couldn't point them out as retaliation.

Daryl sighed and ran a hand over his face, body tilting away from her for a second. He'd known he was walking into this, but now that it was happening, making a decision about what to do was becoming difficult. This girl was looking for a lot more than he knew how to give; he just knew it. But staying away from her just wasn't gonna happen. It would just distract him more than she already did.

"Look, no one is out here to see. Can't we just… try it? I'm not trying to be your wife or anything; I know you're not looking for that, but…" Roxy swallowed hard, a little nervous. She'd never had to do a lot of convincing when it came to hooking a man. They were usually already after her anyway. But Daryl just wouldn't go down without a fight. "I'm not just some bar slut. I'm a good woman, you know. I promise."

"I ain't ever said you wasn't," Daryl quickly pointed out, so there was no confusion. Since she'd metaphorically forced herself upon him, he'd soon caught on to the fact she wasn't just some dumb whore like his brother or society would have him believe.

Daryl thought for a minute about the people he'd known in his life, even his family. He hadn't ever enjoyed his time with another person the way he'd enjoyed the few spare moments they'd had together. It was odd to think about.

"I just want to sleep next to you tonight," she said in a low whisper, fingers tracing the length of his thigh, moving back and forth, making their way closer to the inseam as a small smile looked back at him.

Daryl's eyes held fire and Roxy knew she'd managed to convince him her way was a good idea, at least for tonight. She had him. Whether it was by the balls or the heartstrings, she couldn't be sure. She was truly aiming for the latter, but lord knows the only sure fire way for her to get Daryl to open up a little and let this happen was to use her sex appeal.

And she was by no means above doing that.

Roxy's teeth caught the corner of her lip while Daryl's eyes focused on the mischievous gleam in hers. And then he felt it. Her fingers cupped around him through the rough material of his pants, palm pressing teasingly against him, making the blood in his head rush southward.

The distraction of her touch allowed her to lean forward and catch Daryl's lips before he saw it coming. He caved immediately though, figuring instead of fighting a losing battle to fend her off, he decided that time could be better spent inside of her.

There were things Daryl wasn't quite ready to a dress, not that he had to, but the realization of the fact he'd have to tell her something struck when her hand started moving over his shirt, playing with the buttons.

Some of his scars were from deep lacerations, and despite the darkness they were in, he knew she'd be able to tell they were there the second her hands ran over his bare skin.

Daryl panicked, pushing her away with a little more force than either of them were expecting; so much so that she landed on her stomach beside him. He couldn't really see her expression in the night, but thinking quickly, he covered his ass by getting to his knees behind her and grabbing hers.

She let out a giggle, and Daryl was able to relax, now knowing that she was oblivious to the fact that he'd pushed her away so she didn't try and take his shirt off. He'd been careful about it thus far, managing to keep his shirt around her, and everyone else. He didn't want anyone asking questions he didn't want to answer. And he knew her ass'd be the one to open their big mouth first.

She didn't need to know about all the heavy shit from his past and he didn't want to talk about it either. None of it was relevant anymore anyway.

Returning to the task at hand, Daryl flexed his fingers, enjoying the way they pressed into that fit, fine ass of hers. She'd gotten into their makeshift bed with nothing but a pair of cotton boyshorts and her tank top on, her jeans discarded near the edge of the tent. He pulled her hips back and against his hardening cock, pulling her up to her hands and knees.

"_Daryl_," she giggled again, pushing against him and looking over her shoulder quickly. He reached his hand out fast, not even hesitating, before he grabbed a handful of her blonde hair, cutting her giggle off with a gasp as he yanked it back a little.

Daryl couldn't help but smirk, anticipating the fact tat he was going to enjoy this, and thoroughly.

His hands slid up her sides, catching the edge of her top with his thumbs and pulling it up until he pulled it over her head. He really wished he could take a nice, long look at those supple tits of hers, but he'd postpone it for now, seeing as it was dark as shit and the moon wasn't doing much.

Roxy stayed put, feeling the flush on her cheeks, waiting there on her hands and knees, wondering what he was going to do next. It was all very erotic and exciting, the anticipation almost too much as he hovered behind her, not saying a word while his hands traced back down over her skin. They were rough his fingertips, but it was a quality she found to be attractive.

She already felt like she should be panting when she heard the zipper on his jeans, feeling all her nerves on edge and a fluttering excitement in her belly. God, she felt like she had goosebumps everywhere, just waiting there patiently, yet full of wanton lust.

"Look atchya, waitin' like a good 'lil girl." Daryl's gravelly voice had her at full attention, surprised he'd be vocal like that. But he was always surprising her, even more so when his hand came down on her backside, and hard too.

She let out a yelp, falling forward to her elbows, not expecting the impact. She couldn't deny that she liked it though.

It took Daryl less than a second to rip her underwear down her thighs, just leaving them once they reached her knees; she wouldn't be getting up anyway, he'd decided.

"You still takin' them pills?" he questioned, not knowing how those things worked and having no desire to. He just needed her reassurance.

"Yeah," he heard her reply, words coming deep from her throat, Daryl recognizing that tone as one that meant she was ready for him.

Again, he gripped her hair close to her scalp, leaning forward over her so he could speak right into her ear. He wanted her to hear him loud and clear, and he also liked the little shiver that traveled through her body when he spoke that close to her. "Good, cause I'm gonna fill you the fuck up tonight," he growled, pulling harder on her hair one more time, eliciting a throaty moan from her, followed by a louder cry of pleasure as he stuffed himself inside of her from behind.

Damn, she felt even tighter from this angle, squirming against him as he held her hair and got himself hilt deep. He couldn't help but groan out an, "Oh fuck," while he just stayed there for a minute, her muscles pulsing around him.

If he hadn't felt so damn good inside of her, Roxy might have started tearing up. He'd sent her of the edge just entering her, had her so worked up she came right away. No guy could ever do that to her, and it didn't seem fair she'd meet her sexual, physical and mental match at a time like this, when the world had virtually ended. They were basically just biding their time till they were torn apart in some horrible way. They could only cheat death for so long.

She felt a lot of things for Daryl that she'd felt before for men, and a lot of things she hadn't.

But now was definitely not a time to start dwelling on the short future they had ahead of them and getting all sentimental. It would probably send him running for the hills anyway.

"God_damn_, girl," he muttered, pretty proud of the fact he'd made her come the second he got inside of her. That was something he didn't recall ever doing before, but now that he had, he felt a huge boost in his confidence, letting the hand that wasn't still holding her hair come down hard on her ass, harder than last time.

"Oh God," she moaned out her back arching nicely, pushing back against Daryl. Again, he yanked her hair back a little more, staying inside her as he leaned forward, the motion pulling him out of the warmth between her legs a bit.

His free hand wrapped around her middle as his shirt-covered chest pressed into her back, his breath hot on her neck. Using the leverage he had with her hair, he yanked her head back slightly, his other hand moving up to thumb her exposed nipple. "I say you could fuckin' talk?" he hissed before he pinched her nipple hard, shoved her head forward and returned upright, digging his fingers into her hips before he started pounding into her.

Roxy couldn't lie and say she wasn't just a little shocked by Daryl's confident acts of dominance. She discretely and momentarily wondered if it was because he was comfortable with her now, but the pleasurable thrusting of his hips into her melted that thought into the back of her mind for a later date.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, and the jingling of Daryl's handing belt were all that could be heard inside the small tent aside from the grunts and groans of the parties involved.

It was going to be one long, sweaty night.


	26. Chapter 26: The Hunter's Wife

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm so glad you all like Roxy, and I have to be honest, she's by far one of my favorite created characters. I tried really hard to give a stereotypical Malibu girl a dynamic character, one that could coincide with a personality like Daryl's. So I appreciate the compliments on her. Oh, and looks like links are up and running on my page again. Don't forget to review! The more feedback I get, the more focused I become! I just updated a story I haven't updated in years because I'd been getting so much random feedback on it lately.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 26: The Hunter's Wife**

* * *

><p>Daryl's eyes stared blankly up at the roof of the tent, a deep frown on his brow. He wasn't mad or anything; hell, he'd come so many times last night his balls hurt at the early hour of the morning he'd woken up at.<p>

No, he wasn't mad. He was more… confused. Roxy was sprawled out across his chest, her hair everywhere, tickling him every once in a while. The weird thing was, he _liked_ it.

He'd be damned if he didn't sleep better and more solidly last night than he had… in a long fucking time. Usually, he was so on edge when he dozed off he was never really asleep, especially since the outbreak. It had only gotten worse since he'd met this one, always listening for anything that might be out of the ordinary outside both his tent and hers.

But having her here in the same tent with him, having her lying practically on top of him, he slept nice and soundly, though he knew if he heard anything outside he'd be sure to wake up. But he actually felt rested this morning, and he guessed it was because touching her put him at ease. If she got up, he'd feel it and know, and if something disrupted their camp, he was right there and didn't have to worry about getting to her.

It kind of put him at ease having her this close to him through the night, and that wasn't something Daryl would have ever imagined liking.

He was by no means a cuddler, in fact, he'd never cuddled any woman, and it wasn't like he was spooning her or nothing. But her weight on top of him was comforting, and he could pull his hands through her hair if he wanted with her like this. Roxy's hair was something Daryl had come to be very attracted to, liking the thick, wavy mess of blonde that looked like the sunshine had soaked it that color.

Daryl's eyes moved down, his tongue wetting his dry lips as he thought about how nice it felt having a fistful of that hair. He was thinking about reaching up and touching it, but then she moved and his body became rigid.

He licked his lips again, hearing the little moans she made as she was stirring. Her face rubbed into his shirt, and Daryl watched her with hooded eyes, wondering if she was going to be apologetic about sleeping on him, or if she'd meant to. He wasn't even sure when it happened, he'd been in such a lust-powered daze last night. They hadn't slept all that long, spending a few hours in the throes of passion.

A sigh fell from Roxy's lips as she rolled to the side, revealing her topless half to him, as it had previously been pressed against him and hidden from view. The sun had risen and Daryl was able to get the first real good look he'd gotten at her impressive rack, but it was cut short the second he noticed her eyes flutter open, her arms stretching up as she unwound her body.

Daryl winced as he felt a familiar tightening in his balls, willing the feeling away by closing his eyes hard for a second and thinking about something off-putting, anything. That time he walked in on Merle with Wendy Hoffman, a known local prostitute and meth head, fucking her in the ass in the kitchen after Merle had been released from an eight-month stint in county.

The traumatic mental image settled his loins, and Daryl hesitated a minute before he opened his eyes carefully again. He hoped she had enough decency to cover herself up now that she was awake.

Then again, she was a stripper.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the view; it was just that he'd be walking funny back to camp if he didn't leave himself some time to recuperate after last night.

"Weren't we supposed to be up before the sun?" Roxy mumbled as Daryl opened his eyes again fully, focusing on her, immediately looking away again when he saw her sitting on her legs in nothing but her panties still, giving him a full on show while she combed her fingers through her hair to brush it. It didn't help much; she'd have sex hair until she got the chance to get it wet again.

Roxy was more than aware, despite her groggy state, of the fact that her nudity made Daryl uneasy, especially because she was acting like she wasn't. He was kind of a high strung guy, despite the fact that he was incredibly low maintenance. But what did he expect? She'd spent a decent amount of the past few years doing casual things and having conversations topless.

Putting him out of his misery, Roxy grabbed her bag from the edge of the tent and sifted through it to find a top to throw on.

Daryl immediately noticed it was one of those _damn_ white tops.

But it was at least easier to ignore than her bare breasts. Daryl could now function well enough to sit up now. He'd fixed himself back in his pants last night, and didn't see much point in wasting his clean clothes like her when he was bound to get them dirty trudging through the woods back towards camp.

The hunter lay there for an extra second, almost wishing he didn't have to get up, and he could just go back to sleep with her. And they didn't have to worry about all the crazy shit going on in the world right now.

But they did have to, and for once she'd beat him to the punch, fully dressing herself and tying her shoes on before Daryl had really even picked his ass up off the ground. Quickly, he tied his dirty old boots up and then he began helping her gather all their belongings together and pack up the tent.

By high noon they were close to camp, and Daryl had caught half a dozen more squirrels. But he was hoping for some bug game before they made it close to camp, and he'd been tracking a deer for a little bit now.

He couldn't believe that he was actually missing this, but Roxy's mindless chatter had been absent since they'd started back to camp. Sure, he'd drilled that into her head, but now that she was actually keeping quiet, he wanted to hear her talk.

"So…" Daryl paused in his speech, deciding if he was making a poor decision by continuing his question. "What kinda cars did ya'll steal, huh?"

Roxy stopped walking, turning to face him, awe-struck expression present. She couldn't believe he'd just _initiated_ a meaningless conversation like this while out hunting. "Wow, I thought hunting was quiet time?" she couldn't help but point out cheekily.

"Ferget it," he grumbled, shaking his head. He supposed he deserved it for being such an ass whenever she opened her mouth out here with him before, but he wanted her to just meet him halfway and pretend like he hadn't told her to keep her trap shut a million times.

"I'm just messing with you," she brushed off, pushing her hand out to shove his shoulder playfully. "We mostly just stole whatever we could get our hands on. Nice cars usually have alarms or something." Anything that looked like it had salvageable parts, but wasn't overshooting their abilities had been targeted; old Toyotas and stuff. "But we got a Lambo once. Glenn pretended to be a valet at the club I worked at," she laughed. "Oh man, that guy was so stupid," she continued, musing more to herself as she looked aimlessly ahead.

Daryl let out a low whistle, thinking about the nice chunk of change that car must've gotten them. "You sell 'em ta chop shops er somethin'?"

"Oh yeah. Easy money. As long as you don't get caught, y'know? That one paid our rent for a few months. And a couple of hospital bills we had looming over us," she mentioned offhandedly, remembering all the debt the two of them had managed to rack up over the few years they were roommates. She and Glenn weren't good with money, neither one of them, and now it was almost like they'd been given a second chance, slate wiped clean.

The only problem was they got dropped off right into a real life nightmare.

"So if I ask what you did before all of this, will you tell me?" she questioned, not expecting much of an answer. She'd already learned to read Daryl pretty well, and opening up wasn't one of his strong points.

Which is why she was so shocked when she actually got an honest answer from him, more than one word at that.

"Mostly construction and lanscapin'. Odd jobs. Can fix lots a shit; boat 'nd car engines too. Always been good with my hands."

As immature as it was, Roxy couldn't quite help the dirty little smile that played on her lips at his words. "Mhm, you sure are," she flirted, making Daryl shoot her a small smirk.

She was doing that thing, making him feel good with just her words; boosting his ego. It was enough to make him want to just throw her down right here and—

Suddenly, he heard a branch crack and instinctively, he put his index finger up, then crouched low, Roxy coming to attention and copying his movements. She tried to see what he heard, but couldn't, and panic set in. Her hand went into the band of her pants, grabbing at the handgun she had tucked there, the idea of a walker hoard being around terrifying her to the point where her hands shook.

But, their luck hadn't run dry, and instead, Daryl had spotted a lone deer, unsuspecting off in the distance. He gestured to it so Roxy would calm down; he could sense her tension. And then he moved his crossbow and aimed it at the animal, putting a bolt in it. Kill shot.

"Wow," Roxy breathed out, way past the point of animal slaughter disturbing her. Once you'd seen so many undead people walking around and being shot in the head, your squeamishness kind of evaporated after a while.

"Fuck yeah. Gonna eat nice tonight," Daryl congratulated himself, proud of the fact he'd be able to feed the camp a good meal tonight, and also that he'd nailed that deer dead on. That was an impressive distance, even for a skilled hunter like Daryl.

"Do you need help with it?" Roxy asked, though she completely expected the reaction she received.

Daryl snorted, not even knowing where to start with that one. "You ain't gonna help with shit," was what he broke it down to.

"You don't think I can do it," she challenged, and Daryl didn't even hide his opinion.

"Damn right I don't." There was no way that little thing in front of him could help him carry that deer into camp. It would only slow him down.

Roxy scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm a goddamn powerhouse."

Daryl couldn't hold his laugh back, and it slipped out. The girl could get him to crack a smile; he'd give her that. " 's that so?"

"Yeah _that's so_. It takes a lot of muscle to work a pole, didn't you know that?" She had that little smile on her lips, one corner of her mouth turned up and that glimmer in her eye.

"Don't mean ya can carry this thing."

"Hey, I can lift my own body weight. It can't be that much more than me," she reasoned logically.

"Whaddya weigh, a hundred pounds soakin' wet?" Daryl snorted.

Roxy's mouth gaped, feigning offense. "No! And you're not supposed to ask girls that."

"Sorry, one twenty with the rack."

It made Roxy smile. She liked when Daryl underhandedly flirted with her; it only happened when they were completely alone, where no one could see or hear, and it was either incredibly subtle, or so blunt it was almost inappropriate. "It's okay. You're _clearly_ intimidated. I wouldn't want t show you up by carrying that into camp."

"Show me up? You ain't even gonna touch it. It'll still be lookin' at ya." Daryl chuckled as she fought off a grin, reaching out and playfully pushing at him.

He grabbed her wrists, but she pushed against him. "Bet I'm stronger than you," she smirked, though they both knew she wasn't.

"Sure ya are," he agreed sarcastically, letting her hands slip down into his as she tried to match her strength against him. He didn't even put his all behind it as she locked up with him, pushing back against his sturdy arms.

He had to admit she was pretty strong for a girl. But all he had to do was give one small, heave of a push and her elbows buckled, sending her stumbling forward into him.

He'd lifted her up, latched his mouth onto her neck, and put her on her back a second later. The play fighting had gotten him a little worked up, even though in his mind it seemed like a stupid thing to get riled up form.

Weird or not, it felt damn good grinding against her now that her legs surrounded him. Those sighs and other satisfied noises had him ready to rock, until they jumped apart, hearing the piercing scream coming from camp. They'd been pretty close.

"Fuck," Daryl hissed as he jumped up, grabbing Roxy's hand and pulling her up with him, then grabbing his bag and weapon and pulling her after him.


	27. Chapter 27: Give Your Heart Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Been a busy bee. Kind of a filler, sorry about that too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Don't forget to review this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 27: Give Your Heart Away**

* * *

><p>"Glenn!" Roxy couldn't contain her relief at seeing him in one piece despite the fact that a walker had begun chowing down on Daryl's kill while they'd been busy frolicking in the clearing a ways back. Daryl was aggravated that their dinner was already being enjoyed by on e of those dead fucks, but he was even glad to see the Chinaman. Hell, if he'd made it out of the city alive, Merle was sure to be back at camp safe and sound.<p>

He was also glad because he'd been dreading the possibility that he'd have to spend a lot of time with a crying girl on his shoulder if the kid hadn't made it back.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you," Glenn responded, hugging her close and smiling a genuine smile, even though he and the others had just bashed a walker down.

_Unsuccessfully_.

Roxy leapt away from him with a yelp when she heard the gurgling growl of the walker, who wasn't quite brain dead yet. Amy pulled her over with she and her sister, the three women off to the side as Daryl scolded the group for not taking out the brain, then put a bolt through the walkers skull effortlessly and effectively.

Amy made a disgusted noise, and Andrea ushered both the younger girls away from the gruesome scene. Roxy shook off the disgusting sight, and quickly changed the subject. "Oh my god, where di this beautiful beast come from?" she gushed as she entered camp, seeing the shiny red car Glenn had hijacked parked with an open hood near the rest of the vehicles.

She went up to it, rushed into the driver's side and sat in the seat, clutching the wheel in her hands and bouncing her body up and down excitedly. "Can I keep it?" she questioned, Andrea, who just looked at her with a sad smirk on her face.

"Sorry. It's being used for parts. Better luck next time." Roxy's face fell in almost physical pain at her words. A sick ride like this was going to be pride apart to serve all the other lesser vehicles in its prescience.

"That is the most depressing news I've heard all day," Roxy whimpered as she removed herself from the car and sadly clsoed the door behind her. What a waste.

She didn't miss the sideways glances exchanged by the sisters standing next to her, and decided to bring up the run. She felt like something had happened, something had gone wrong, though everything seemed to be fine on the outside. "It's so good to see you guys all back safe. What was it like in the city?" Roxy wondered, not being able to imagine the turmoil in there.

"Crawling with walkers. And… everything didn't go quite as smoothly as you'd think. We may have a problem." Roxy didn't like the tone of Andrea's voice. Something had gone wrong, and Roxy had had a feeling. It was good to know Glenn was all right, but judging by the look on the older blonde's face, Andrea had bad news coming. "It's Merle. We had to leave him behind."

Roxy's eyes grew wide when Andrea said that. God, this was going to be bad. Merle was gone, left behind in the city. Daryl was going to lose his shit. They'd be lucky if he didn't kill each and every one of them in a fit of rage. "What happened?" she questioned hesitantly

Andrea explained the situation they'd been in, and didn't forget to add in the detail that T-Dog had dropped the key accidentally down the drain. Roxy's hands came up to press the sides of her face as anxiety overtook her at the words Andrea had spoken. He'd been left handcuffed to the roof. He'd probably been ripped to pieces, with nowhere to go. She wasn't sure even Merle Dixon deserved that.

"Daryl; he's gonna die," Roxy croaked out, her throat completely dry. There was going to be no good reaction scenario. He was most definitely going to go ape shit. And for T-Dog's sake, he'd better lay low when Daryl found out.

"Lori's husband… he met us in the city, got us all out. Can you believe it? The guy woke up from a coma and, lucky son of a bitch caught Glenn's attention and between the two of them, we got out. I thought maybe we should have you tell Daryl about Merle. He might take it best from you. But Rick wants to do it himself. He's the one who cuffed him so somehow he feels mostly at fault. But the guy was out of control. Something had to be done. What happened was just bad luck," Andrea shrugged sympathetically, though she couldn't say she cared much for Merle. He was too crude, always eyeing up the women around camp like pieces of meat, but treating them like shit on his boot, and everyone else for that matter. Daryl she could stand, but Merle, he had it coming in her opinion.

"I honestly don't know if I could tell him anyway. This… this could change everything," Roxy worried out loud, feeling sick to her stomach with nerves. She didn't know what Daryl would do now, but she wasn't ruling out the fact he might start pushing her as far away as he can. Just when he was starting to come around and accept it, this could erase everything. However he reacted, Roxy knew he was going to be devastated. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. And maybe let her comfort him.

They came back into camp as Roxy still stood there digesting the information she'd just gotten from Andrea, and Daryl immediately called out for his brother. She didn't even hear the words Rick was saying as he filled Daryl in, her pulse thundering in her ears, anticipating the explosion.

It wasn't hard to see the rage and pain in Daryl's eyes, though he covered it up with anger well. Her heart went out to him while he demanded answers, and suddenly there was hope.

T-Dog chained the door. Which meant Merle _could_ be alive.

And Daryl was going back to get him. And she knew it didn't matter if she begged him to stay or not. He would go, regardless. There was no stopping him this time.

But he took her by surprise.

When he stormed away from the group, he marched past her, reaching his hand out to motion her along with him, growling out a quick, quiet, "Let's go," without pausing in his pace or anything.

Roxy didn't waste a second and scurried behind him, close to his heels, needing to know what was going through his mind right now. She understood why he had to go, and when they got into his tent, she made him aware. "I'm not gonna make this hard. I promise. I know you're going no matter what. I know you have to. I just hope you come back."

It might have been the first time she really realized, they weren't safe. She was going to wait around all day, hoping Glenn and Daryl both made it back in one piece, again. No matter what they did, where they went, they weren't safe. And they would never be safe again. Not unless this horrible, nightmare someone resolved itself. Or maybe if they someone managed to outlive all the rotting corpses.

She'd only just noticed the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks since she found out about merle; since the moment she realized Daryl was going into the city. "I wanna come," she said through sobs, though she knew his answer before he said.

"No." His voice was solid, and firm. She wasn't going, no matter what she said or did, he wasn't letting her go. Despite the fact that he couldn't do anything here when he was in the city, he figured she was safer with the rest of them than at his side. He might not make it out of the city, and that was the brutal reality of the world now.

More tears spilled from her eyes, making Daryl frustrated. He'd never had to deal with this kind of thing before. He'd never had anyone give this much of a shit about him. How did he go find his brother without leaving her a blubbering mess like this. "Glenn knows the city, r-right? And that new guy… R-Rick… you guys will be fine, right?" she asked through her tears, wanting him to just lie to her if he had to.

But he wouldn't Daryl wasn't like that. He wasn't going to lie straight to her face, give her false hope when he knew there was a shot they might not get out. From what they'd said, the city was overrun. It had been pure dumb luck that new sheriff had met them there and helped them out. How much luck could you get before it ran out anyway?

"I ain't tellin' you somethin' that ain't necessarily true. I ain't gonna just lie there an' feed myself to 'em, but reality is, shit happens." He figured that was the wrong thing to say when she started crying a little harder, covering her face in her hands while he unloaded what he didn't need from his bag, and re packed it.

The sounds she was making made his insides feel awful, like he was going to be sick.

He had no idea how to stop it, or how to comfort her, or why he felt the need to. Going through his own mind were a million things, wondering if his brother was still a live, wondering if she'd still be alive when he came back, if he came back.

One thing was certain; Daryl wanted to get the fuck out of this camp the minute he got back. This place was cursed, not that he was sure the rest of the world wasn't just as fucked as Georgia, but he needed to go. Once they got back with Merle, they all did. And he was going to make it known. They needed to move on.

She'd controlled her hysterics when Daryl finished his packing and sat down slowly, everything kind of hitting him at once. One hunting trip, and things were going back to chaos all of a sudden. And now he had no choice but to leave this stupid little thing here to take care of herself.

He would talk to Shane. He was staying behind. He would tell him he needed to make sure she didn't go off doing something stupid, while kindly reminding him to keep his hands off of her. And most importantly, keep an eye on that piece of shit Ed.

For a minute Daryl entertained the thought of staying as he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling of the tent. He just needed to rest for a second. He was so overwhelmed with a shitload of emotions he wasn't sure he was equipped to handle. What if Merle was already gone and it was a lost cause? Should he risk going out there when he had something right here? He could lose everything if he did.

But he was quickly reminded of the fact that merle was blood, and Dixons took care of their own.

"I ain't goin' ta prove nothin', ya know. I just gotta. He's my brother," Daryl clarified as she got comfortable beside him. Sad eyes watching his every slight movement as he just lay there, trying to bring himself to get up, but all this emotion had his muscles sore and screaming for rest.

"I know," she whispered, fingers reaching out to comb through his hair. He didn't mind so much when she touched him these days, as long as this kind of thing only happened when they were alone and in private. He didn't want the whole camp seeing them, getting ideas and making up stories.

Daryl's hair had gotten a little shaggy since they'd first met, and Roxy smiled a little thinking about how she'd offered to cut it for him, and Daryl had shooed her away, telling her she wasn't his mother and he'd cut his own hair when he was good and ready. She'd told him she liked it better like this anyway, and he'd just never gotten around to cutting it after that. The cool season was on its way anywhow.

She wasn't sure if she'd just made the dumbest decision of her life or not when the next words spilled out of her mouth, but it just kind of happened, spontaneously. She hadn't given it much real thought, but she knew her words were honest. It was soon, but times were different now. "I love you. I don't need you to say it back." Daryl wouldn't and they both knew it.

He gave her a look, like she was a crazy person as she sat there, starting down at him, that longing sadness still in her eyes. Daryl had never once heard those words uttered to him by anyone. He didn't know how to respond or react, so he just lay there and watched her, lips slightly parted from being taken so off guard. It made him feel warm on the inside though, what she'd said.

Roxy had always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve. She'd been in love quite a few times, never moving particularly slow with the men she dated. Daryl was so different. It was funny to her, how someone so rough needed to be treated so precariously and delicately. And when she confessed her feelings, she'd been afraid of his rejection, but as he just stayed there silently looking at her, she eased back into their comfort zone.

Leaning down, she kissed the corner of his mouth gently, briefly wondering if anyone had ever told them they loved him before in his life. The startled look in his eyes made her think no, but initially had frightened her into thinking she'd spoken too soon. But what was the point in hiding it? They might only live tomorrow. At least now he knew.

And she'd meant those words. No matter how long of a period of time she'd known him for, no matter how standoffish he could be, she meant them whole heatedly. She'd never had this much passion with someone, never wanted something so bad in her life.

She stopped stroking his hair and slowly settled in beside him, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She just wanted to enjoy their time together right now, in case it was their last.

It kind of shocked her when she felt Daryl's fingers tentatively stroke through her hair once. And then after a long pause he did it again, only to continue the motion, finding some sense of comfort in it.

He just wanted to absorb the last few minutes of peace and quiet he may ever have.

But the silence brought those thoughts back, wondering if going into the city for Merle was worth it. Sure, he could be alive, but he could be dead. Was Daryl just walking into a death trap, where he'd find nothing he was looking for? Would he lead these men to their deaths yo save his ungrateful brother?

The answer was yes, and he knew it. He could never live with himself if he didn't go after Merle with the shred of hope that he was still alive. And as much as it was going to pain him to get up from this spot, he knew he was going to have to do it sooner or later.

Of course the sooner the better would suit him just fine. If he stayed here any longer with her warm body pressed against his, hew asn't sure he'd ever leave.


	28. Chapter 28: Meet Me In The City

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead._

**A/N:** So the new season is so good I just haven't even been able to concentrate on this. But, the holidays always leave me with a little more spare time and a clear head, so here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and keep them coming! I also have two questions for you guys. As readers, do you find it better when an author splits the same story into different sequels, or do you prefer them all to just stay in one story. If sequels are preferred, I would end this story where Season 2 ended, and start a new one. I plan to run this story for as long as Daryl is around (god forbid, Chris Hardwick I will take it out on you if Daryl dies). And also, would you guys read a story where I wrote everyone, including Roxy, in a story about life if the apocalypse never happened and everyone still lived their lives, but everyone will slowly connect again. Sound interesting? Let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger <strong>

**Chapter 28: Meet Me In The City**

* * *

><p>"<em>Just promise me you and Glenn will both come back safe."<em>

Every curse word in the book was rushing through Daryl's mind right now, or maybe he was saying it out loud. He didn't even know, it was all happening so quickly. First, they get up to the roof, and Merle's gone; cut his own hand off the crazy bastard. And, since he was nowhere to be found, going back to camp to wait for him to show up was the best shot of them finding him again. Once Daryl realized this, there were only two objectives; get the copper's gun bag, and get the fuck out of dodge.

All Roxy'd asked of him were those two things, and Daryl had almost thought he'd be coming back safe and sound with her little friend in tow, all of them wielding some bad ass weaponry. She'd even been nice enough to not make a big fuss when they'd set off, even though he could tell she was holding it back. He thought he'd make her proud, bringing back the spoils and everyone in one piece, well, except for Merle. They only had his hand.

But then the Chinaman had to go and get himself scooped up by some thugs, gun bag and all.

Daryl knew if he didn't come back with that kid, Roxy might not look at him the same way. And hell if Daryl didn't kinda like it at this point.

He had to find him and get him back unharmed.

This was going to be fun.

Back at camp, things appeared to be looking much better, except for the lone soul sitting atop the camper, staring off into the distance, but totally alert.

Roxy was waiting. She'd been up there for hours now, and it was getting awfully hot. Andrea sighed at the sight of her and shook her head before she cocked her hip, balancing the laundry basket full of unwashed clothes, and then shielding her eyes from the sun with the other hand. "Hey Roxy? We could use a little help with the laundry. Why don't you let Dale take over, huh?"

Roxy was startled by her voice, quickly looking her way, then pausing as if she were thinking about the request for assistance. Her eyes focused back on the horizon, scanning the available area, looking for any sign of the truck they'd taken off in. She felt sick to her stomach with worry. And when she saw there was no sign of the men who'd gone off into the city, Roxy reluctantly got to her feet, heading over to the ladder, defeated. If they came back at all, it wouldn't be for a long while anyway. Sitting here thinking about it wasn't helping. She'd thought she could keep watch all day, but it had taken a toll, an emotional one at that.

Dale gave her an encouraging nod, moving up the ladder once she'd stepped back from it. Most of the camp had been giving her sad or worried looks, many of them not counting on the return of the four men braving the city yet again.

The younger girl followed the other blonde and Jacqui down to the water, assuming one of the full baskets of clothes and taking a spot at the water with Amy and Carol, already started on the camp wash.

Roxy stayed quiet as they complained about the division of work amongst the males and females, watching Shane and Carl splash around in the water having a grand old time. Roxy couldn't complain much. After all, she'd offered her services to the Dixon brothers, and she was sure Glenn would never be able to do his own laundry; she'd done it for him before all of this anyway. Kid could hack a computer and pull apart his Xbox for fun, but turning on a washing machine was a foreign concept.

Then they started reminiscing about luxuries they had always had and taken for granted that they would kill to be able to use one more time. Roxy's was simple, nothing spectacular. Something she'd never thought she'd have to give up. And well, she could actually still use them if she wanted to be totally impractical and risk impending death. She was going to pack her favorites, but Glenn told her it was a waste of space. "I miss my heels," she sighed, dunking a shirt in some fresh water to clean the suds from it. Her feet literally hurt sometimes because they were so used to being crammed into platform heels; the pair of sneakers she wore now and the one other pair of shoes she'd brought, hiking boots, did not fit to her shaped feet

"God, you really are a Barbie," Andrea laughed unbelievingly, never having wondered what it was that captivated men, that was obvious, But the high heel fitted feet? That was just the icing on the cake.

"Oh yeah, Daddy Issues Dancer Barbie," Roxy joked, rolling her eyes with a wide smile.

All the women just about lost it when Andrea commented on her vibrator, and _Carol_, of all people, agreed.

And then Amy piped up. "I don't think Roxy misses that too much," which just sent the laughter flowing again. Roxy was honestly amazed she even could laugh when she was so worried about her boys, but it was definitely easier to cope while busy as opposed to frying on top of the RV.

But the shadow that suddenly loomed over and the smell of cigarettes made Roxy's body tense before Ed even spoke his inconsiderate words, Andrea brushing him off as nonchalantly as possible, though she clearly saw the tension in Roxy's demeanor suddenly change.

But Andrea was bold, and she wasn't going to just sit there and let Ed demean his wife and women as a whole. She stood up for Carol, bringing to light why Ed didn't seem to work very hard around camp while everyone else busted their asses. But the man just kept talking, and Andrea couldn't just sit by and let it go. She wasn't afraid of standing up to the man. She wasn't afraid of him.

Things escalated pretty quickly once Ed threw the piece of wet cloth Andrea had tossed at him in her face, the slap of the fabric, making Roxy's shoulders jump.

When he summoned Carol, Roxy had grabbed her wrist tightly, hoping to keep her back, begging her with her eyes not to go. She knew what would await the older woman, and apparently she wasn't the only one as Jacqui called him out on leaving bruises on Carol.

So Roxy hadn't been the only one to notice…

It all happened so fast, it was hard to even remember which order everything had gone in, how long a period of time passed during it, and what had set him off, but Ed swung. Right out here in the open, put his hands on his wife like Roxy had caught him doing before in the woods. He obviously didn't have many boundaries judging by that day, since he'd actually put his hands on her also, a complete stranger really. But this was even more shocking to her, seeing the man use an open hand on the woman who now looked ashamed and in pain, right in front of anyone who was looking.

Initially, Roxy had yelled and gotten involved like the other women with her, but she backed off after a second or a minute, it was hard to tell.

That pause, however long it was, may have been one of the most nerve-racking moments of her life thus far.

Her pulse thundered in her ears as she reached behind her, her fingers making contact with the smooth, cool metal in her waistband. The gun Daryl had told her to keep with her was right there, in reach, loaded. She could put an end to this right now, free Carol from her submission and Sophia from God knows what. One quick pull of the trigger would put him out of business, but as she pulled the weapon from it's concealed place to line up the shot, just like Daryl had showed her, Shane intervened.

_Shane_. Ed, that idiot, had hit Carol, right in front of Shane. Shane, who was a cop. Who was already full of anxiety and pent up aggression.

Shane, who just stopped her from doing something that was morally wrong. He stopped her from becoming a legitimate _murderer_.

And the sickest part was, Roxy couldn't decide whether she was thankful or angry that he'd put a stop to it.

She exhaled a quivering breath and released the metal piece, blinking rapidly, overwhelming tears starting to sting her eyes. What was she _thinking_?

But everyone including her was quickly focused directly on the two men before them as Shane dragged Ed off to the side and started pummeling him. The officer beat him bloody, got so lost in punishing the suddenly meek and meager sorry excuse for a man beneath him, it was scary. It was as if he were in a zone, focused only on causing Ed pain.

The sound of a fist coming down on hard flesh, cracking skin when it split chilled all the women. There was a wet sound to every hit then, followed by crunches started escalading in volume and number.

And eventually, he stopped, but not before leaving Ed with some harshly whispered threat none of the women could quite make out over Carol's wails.

The women all looked at Shane with disapproval. They were sending him a straight message; he had gone too far. Action had needed to be taken, but not to that point.

But Roxy didn't give him that look. Roxy thought Ed deserved it. In fact, she almost wished Shane had finished him off like that, so he could know just exactly how it felt to get beaten by a grown man until you were sure you were going to die.

At this point, death had just become so normal. Killing was a way of survival. Shane killing this guy wouldn't make Roxy lose a wink of sleep. Actually, it would probably make her rest a little easier, not worrying about him whenever he was in her vicinity.

The chaos died down as Shane stormed away after being visually scolded for doing what, in Roxy's opinion, needed to be done. Which is why she was the only one to go after him while Carol begged Ed to forgive her and apologized for nothing, sobbing over his beaten body, Andrea, Amy and Jacqui all trying to comfort her whilst giving Shane astounded looks.

But Roxy fully understood his actions, and didn't think he was wrong for doing what he'd just done. She also couldn't stand to sit there and hear Carol sobbing over her piece of shit husband either.

Shane'd gone way past camp, near the trees, angrily pacing, trying to center himself, very unsuccessfully, as he repeatedly slammed his fist into the trunk of a tree, roaring with rage. Roxy backed off for a short while, allowing him to get it all out, only approaching him and sitting beside him when he collapsed on his knees, mentally and physically drained, huffing and puffing. She was guessing his whole Lori's husband issue was taking quite an emotional toll. Because even though Roxy wasn't really sure if Lori was just fucking, Shane was most certainly in love. It was plain as day and she doubted she was the only one who noticed.

A long time passed before she said anything, she just sat there with him, maybe just so he didn't feel like everyone was against him for what he'd just done. She knew now that Lori's husband was alive, something must have happened between she and Shane by now; they'd been in the city for a few hours at this point. Roxy had seen them near the quarry while she'd been helping the women with laundry, talking in what appeared to be an aggressive manner. Hence the reason Shane probably lost his shit, but what Ed had done was appalling.

"You weren't wrong," she finally spoke up, referring to the beat down. "He deserved it. Someone _had_ to do it." In her mind, she was still focused on weighing her feelings on Shane intervening. Part of her was glad she hadn't had to do it, but part of her also regretted not putting a bullet between Ed's eyes. Then they could just be rid of him.

He scoffed, but it came out more like a huff. " 'S what I thought. Apparently, it's fine ta be a woman beater with everyone else though. Looks like you an' I 're the only ones who think those kinda people _should_ be beaten ta death."

Silence filled the air again, a summer breeze blowing softly at them, chilling the sweat that was sitting on the surface of their skin from the hot, Georgia sun. "So, what happens next?" she wondered out loud, needing to know what his situation was now. It was important, not just girlish curiosity. Whatever emotional shit he was going through now could interfere with their survival if he wasn't okay. She really just wanted to gauge the situation, to check on his sanity. Make sure his decision making skills were still rational.

… and know the juicy details of him and Lori's apparent affair.

Unable to suppress that aspect over the more important and pressing ones, like what would happen when everyone got back, and what would happen if they didn't, she blurted out what she found to be the most character defining detail. "Did you know he was alive?"

Shane looked up at her sharply, shaking his head and sighing before he moved his hand over his hair. "Alive? Yeah, he was alive when I went ta get him. But what the hell was I supposed ta do Rox?" He was pleading with her to understand what he was saying. Lori had made him feel like such a horrible person, but he'd had no choice but to leave a comatose Rick behind. Everyone at camp had heard the story of how Lori's husband had been shot on duty before the outbreak. But they didn't know what Shane knew— the harsh reality of the necessary details.

"Guy was dead to the world. The place was getting bombed; there was tear gas, gunshots. I couldn't carry Rick outta there. None a us woulda gotten out alive. Tells me I lied ta her. He wasn't dead, but he might as well've been. I put a gurney in front of the door. It was the best I could do." His voice cracked at the end, his eyes looking away from her, focusing on the ground.

Roxy was afraid Shane might cry, the way his voice sounded to strained. She felt bad for him, felt like he needed someone to believe that he had tried his best to save his friend, but the only realistic thing to do in that situation was to leave him behind. What, was Lori going to get up and go get him herself?

"I believe you," was all Roxy answered with, just so he wouldn't feel so abandoned. She was worried about him; she _had_ been worried about him. The pressure of this life, being the one everyone looks to, was too much for him. He was starting to crack. The responsibility of keeping everyone safe was just overwhelming him, slowly but surely.

What if he lost it?

Roxy didn't want to think about that. She was already nauseous enough from worrying about the guys in the city.

"Least someone's on my side. Good ta know. Uh," Shane began, pausing to awkwardly pat Roxy's shoulder. It made it very obvious to Roxy Shane had never had much experience with women in the friendship department. "Thanks Rox," he concluded breathing what sounded like a sigh of relief. That comforted her because she wanted him in as sound of mind as possible. They couldn't afford to lose him now too, even if it wasn't a physical loss. Shane needed to keep his mind on the camp, just in case there was no grand return later on tonight.

"Ain't chyou s'posed ta be the one's all torn up right now?" he joked, forcing a small, almost bitter laugh out. "You must be… goin' outta yer damn mind right now." Her face must have reflected the way her heart dropped, the fact that he expected her to be worried proving that she should be, and Shane must have noticed. "Ain't nothin' ya coulda done ta stop him, y'know." Roxy had just assumed he meant Glenn, because it's who she'd entered the camp with, her best friend, her platonic life mate. But then Shane spoke up again. "And Glenn, he's their best shot outta there. They'll be all right. Did it once already, right?"

Roxy wondered if she was obviously that enamored with Daryl, so much so that she'd become associated with him over Glenn.

The blonde lifted a shoulder; looking down at the dirt she was sitting on and drawing swirls in it with a stray stick. She couldn't decide what was going on with her feelings. Was she really just in love, or was the pressure of life like this just getting to her, making her claw at the one piece of normality she could maintain from her old life, reeling men in.

But it felt so different with him, that it couldn't be just because things were so crazy now she just needed someone. No. Daryl made her feel like if he was gone she would die without him, physically and emotionally. Something just pulled her to him, and now she couldn't stand to be without him. Life just seemed better with him here, with him to look forward to. Daryl was special. And if she was the only one who really saw it, then that was fine. Daryl wasn't a hard, soulless shell— he was the complete opposite. A complex individual who was practically filled to the brim with repressed emotion. And Roxy wasn't going to force it out of him, but when he erupted eventually, she'd be there for him.

"Ugh." Roxy made the noise out loud, shaking her head, disgusted by the fact she couldn't seem to just shut her brain off today. Thinking about them was making her worry more about them. She used the sole of her sneaker to scribble out the doodles she'd made in the ground and then chucked the stick.

"This is really turnin' inta a pity party, ain't it?" Shane realized, making them both laugh lightly. More silence filled the air again, seemingly reverting them back into the sad stares and gloomy thoughts they had been sporting before, bit no.

"Ed looked like he was about ready to shit himself when you grabbed him" Roxy chuckled, enjoying the memory. Hesitantly, making sure no other women who would be offended were around, then joined in on laughing and mocking the now brutally injured man, and making up interesting ways he could potentially die.

Hey, they had to do something to pass the time.


	29. Chapter 29: Ain't Killed Me Yet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Walking Dead._

**A/N:** Happy holidays everyone! Thanks for the great reviews, keep them coming! I'm not above holding my story hostage!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 29: Ain't Killed Me Yet**

* * *

><p>Fate must really fucking love him.<p>

Daryl didn't know how, didn't know if it was this guy Rick, or if someone just thought he deserved some favors, but they got him. They got the Asian kid back safe and sound, down half their weapons and ammunition, but the kid was all right. In one piece. _Alive_.

Hard to believe, in a world like this.

And so was Merle. The second he saw that missing truck they'd left in a safe spot to come back to, he knew. Merle was the one who'd stolen it. That was Merle's getaway vehicle, and Daryl just hoped they made it back to camp before Merle found the people they'd left behind. Because things were likely to get real ugly real fast without Daryl there to mediate the situation.

The hunter kept walking at his brisk pace. It was getting dark, and here they were, stuck between the city and the camp with no vehicle, out in the open here. All they needed was for a group of those things to come strolling by, then there would really be trouble.

But everyone was focused, just wanting to get to camp as fast as they could. They weren't very far, another fifteen minutes worth of a walk probably, Rick leading the way. Each man was armed and ready, walking in single file, eyes aware of every lat bat or bird that flew overhead.

Nothing would sneak up on _them_.

Daryl could tell something about the Chinaman had changed. Whatever he'd experienced today before they'd shown up to save him, or maybe some of the stuff after, it had changed him, either way.

Probably because, this was the first time he'd realized that, even though those particular men had turned out to be maintaining an abandoned old folks home, not all people they encountered would be so noble. No. They were going to encounter fiends, thieves, _murderers_. And there was nothing they could do about it. That was the world today. Trust your blood, or trust no one.

Well, maybe the stacked blonde.

Merle wouldn't quite agree with that, but Daryl, while he didn't trust her with his life or anything, definitely… trusted her a little. He trusted Roxy to… back him up, most of the time. She was usually on his side. And he trusted her to make everything not seem so bad. And he most definitely trusted her to fulfill his needs.

What Daryl was trying to accept, was the fact that he cared just a little more than he actually meant to. He'd taken her on as his problem some time between the day he met her and now. Wasn't quite sure when he started realizing it either. Or worse yet, when he started to just let it happen and not even put up a fight anymore.

"So... um… hey…" Daryl kept on moving forward, not hesitating to skip a single step or even look to his side where the young Asian tried to keep his pace. "I wanted to say thanks man… and sorry. For being on your ass about Roxy."

Daryl almost stopped when he said that though. _Almost_.

But the darkness surrounding them reminded him why he didn't. "Yeah. Well… needed those guns," he quickly retorted, ending the conversation abruptly. They were so close. Almost there.

They could smell cooking, and Daryl wondered where they'd gotten food from. Food that needed to be cooked no less. He couldn't wait to get back and fill his empty belly with whatever it was; he just hoped Roxy had a hot plate waiting for him in his tent when he arrived. Or at least warm.

Daryl pulled a face at that thought. Jesus, what, was he coming home from a long day at work to his little tent wife now? This was all getting a little too strange for him…

The shock of the gunfire made them all freeze in their tracks, but only momentarily, before Rick began booking it in the direction of camp, weapon ready, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog right behind him. They could hear screams and gunshots echoing all over the hills, but they knew where it must be coming from. There was no one else this close that they wouldn't have come across already. No.

Their camp was under attack, by walkers or, Daryl could assume after today's events, other survivors.

It was so dark already, but Rick didn't miss a beat, coming down the dirt road with the rest in tow, guns blazing, taking down walker after walker. The camp was overrun. There were undead everywhere, Shane, Dale, Jim and Morales had taken out a good chunk of them, but until Daryl and the others had shown up, things were looking grim.

They had definitely lost people. Daryl could see that even amidst all the chaos. Shane had rallied everyone up to the RV as best as he could, but there were bodies missing.

Smoothly, Daryl made his way around camp, taking down the ones near him. And that was when he finally saw her. She was alive, not like some of the others, and had a walker hot on her trail.

Thinking swiftly, Daryl took it down from the distance he was at, before he noticed two coming close to him he needed to deal with.

And when he turned back, she was already gone, nowhere in sight.

"Fuck!" Daryl swore, then got back to the task at hand. It was only a few stragglers left now. Most of the walkers had been taken out, but damn, were there a lot of them.

Once the immediate chaos had died down, and there didn't seem to be any mobile walkers around, once he was actually able to, Daryl stopped and looked.

His eyes scanned the perimeter of the campsite, looking for any sign of Roxy. She and a few others had been separated from Shane and the rest of the group trying to get near the RV, and all the other ones that had fallen behind were currently spread out all over the ground.

Daryl swallowed the lump of dread in his throat.

He'd just seen her; she'd been fine. But that was minutes ago now. And anything could have happened in those few minutes. _Anything_.

"See yer friend?" he asked Glenn, who only seemed to realize just now she was nowhere in sight. He'd been too busy watching Andrea mourn her fallen sister. Amy was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Glenn's eyes grew wide, and he darted off, calling her name. Daryl decided to have a look around in the opposite direction, closer to the trees, whereas Glenn had gone nearer to the water.

Daryl just hoped if he had to be the one to find her, she was still in one piece. He'd already lost his brother somewhere out in this fucked up world, he couldn't take another hit, not so soon at least.

It didn't take him long once he made it to the trees. He could hear her panicked sounds as she hid in some brush. "You bit?" he asked, dreading her reply as he caught sight of her messy blonde hair, splattered with mud, leaves… and _God_, that was blood!

He immediately stepped forward, seeing her front was almost solidly red, smeared with gore from the walker at her feet. Daryl used her shoulder to fully turn her and saw the little gun in her hand.

"I think I broke my nose," she whimpered before she erupted into sounds that made the hair on Daryl's neck stand up, and made him want to hold her so tight she'd stop crying. It was a frightening sight, blood and guts covering one of those white tank tops he enjoyed so much, matting her hair, pouring from her nose.

It wasn't something he ever wanted to see again.

Daryl could tell by the surroundings what had happened. Looked like the walker right here had its head blown off at point blank, which would probably explain why her nose was broken, and the blood was still gushing out of it. The kickback must've hit her right in the face.

Daryl was tempted to make a smart comment on how she should've been more focused when he was teaching her how to shoot, but something in his brain reminded him that it might not be a great time to bring that up, and instead he just took the gun from her, wiping it off with his shirt and quickly pocketing it before he led her into the direction of the survivors, trying his best to keep her away from the sounds of Andrea's distraught shouts, but it was pointless. They were chilling everyone to the bone already.

"Oh God," she managed to whine out, putting all the pieces together even though she couldn't see Amy's body for Andrea leaning over it. "Oh God, they got Amy," she sobbed out, Daryl clenching his jaw. He didn't know how to comfort her. There was nothing he could _say_ that would make her feel any better. Words couldn't compensate for death.

Reaching out with one hand, he pulled her toward him by the back of her neck, letting her head settle against his clavicle, not caring that he now had a mixture of the blood from her nose and the blood from the walker she'd capped all over his shirt. He kept his hands steady, one gripping his crossbow still and the other nestled in her tangled, blood-splattered hair. It was the very best he could offer her, and he took a risk doing it in his opinion, no idea if it was really enough of a gesture or not.

He sure hoped so, cause he was fresh out of ideas if this didn't help.

When she stayed and wrapped her fists into his shirt he relaxed a bit, realizing he must've done the right thing. He just hoped they didn't have to stand here all night. He really wanted her to clean up and get that walker blood off her as soon as possible.

But he didn't want to push it either. He didn't know much about women, but he did know crying women were fragile. And needed to be treated delicately. Unless you wanted them to break, and inevitably put your bare foot right in the shards of glass. Which is one reason he'd kept far away in the first place.

But maybe he was starting to get this, at least a little bit anyway.

He was just relieved he hadn't lost her. Was this the kind of thing that was going to happen when he went out hunting? Couldn't trust anyone else to keep her safe obviously.

"Holy shit, you're okay!" Glenn huffed as he approached them, seeing Daryl had found who they'd been looking for. Roxy moved back from Daryl and faced Glenn, who flinched when he saw the blood soaking her. "Jesus, please tell me you're okay?"

He was practically begging, so worn out from the entire day. It had been so stressful, he was starting to think they would never catch a break.

"I'm fine. I just… I don't want to stay here anymore," she admitted, wanting to wipe her tears away, but looking down at her blood stained hands, decided not to. She didn't want to get anything in her eyes, even though they weren't positive if that would transfer the fever, she wasn't going to risk it.

Daryl noticed the sudden disgust on her face and took the opportunity to try and get her away from Andrea and Amy. It was a hard thing to watch, especially for Daryl, who'd been in the same situation earlier today when he'd discovered nothing but his brother's hand left behind on the roof of the department store. "C'mon, should go an' clean ya up."

Roxy let herself be pulled away from the horror scene, Glenn calling behind them. "I'll grab you some clothes," as they made their way down to the water. Daryl had her forearm gripped in one hand, and his crossbow still tight in the other. He was on edge for sure now, likely for the rest of the night. He wouldn't sleep, no way.

Daryl brought her over to a spot that gave her privacy and silently helped her pull her blood soaked shirt over her head. He picked up a white bucket that got left down there for laundry and washing up, filling it with water, while she pulled her legs from her jeans, leaning on a rock to push her sneakers off her feet. Daryl listened to her sniffle and sob as she tried to suppress an emotional breakdown.

He wasn't going anywhere. No way in hell was he leaving her alone for a second right now, not after what they'd just arrived to, but he really hoped she wouldn't start getting hysterical. Daryl was pretty sure they were already going to have to peel Andrea off her sister's body. They didn't need another one losing their shit.

Glenn looked white as a ghost when he met them down near the water's edge, Daryl keeping watch while Roxy tried to rid herself of the gore and grime she'd been covered in, using her hands to rub at her skin after scooping some of the night-chilled water from the bucket. She tried to rid herself of the completely violated feeling as well, but that wouldn't come off. They'd been ambushed in the camp, their one place of at least a little security. People that had just been sitting and laughing with them were dead now. Just as the chaotic feelings had started to fade away, they were harshly reminded not to ever feel a little too secure again.

"Here, I found some soap too." Glenn handed Daryl a rolled up towel containing a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top with a half used bar of soap and one of the clean washrags from the line. And a bottle of Roxy's shampoo, which Daryl enjoyed the smell of, having come to recognize it every time she'd wash up. There was only about a third of it left.

He'd miss it when it was gone.

Glenn steadied himself on a rock and sat down, hands braced on his knees, leaning forward looking as if he might puke, fingers scratching at the cloth of his jeans while his feet pushed into the soft dirt on the ground. He was stunned and felt sick to his stomach. So many had fallen in such a short amount of time. And listening to Andrea mourning Amy, sweet innocent Amy, and the kids all still crying in fear, trying to be quiet about it, but failing, was too much.

Daryl brought the things to Roxy, watching her shiver in her sports bra and boy shorts. The nights were getting cool, though the days were real hot mostly still. She looked so helpless and pathetic dripping wet, wringing her hair out from dumping the bucket over her head. The endless crying wasn't helping much either. Every time it sounded like she'd calmed down, it started up again.

He got the bucket again from her while she cleaned her hair and body as fast as she could, teeth chattering, and filled it with some more water before he brought it back to her. She dipped her hair in it, getting the minimal amount of shampoo she'd used out, before she dumped the remainder over her head. Daryl had picked up a large colored beach towel Glenn had brought over, wrapping it around her quivering body quickly.

Daryl had been checking her out while she dried off, not for sexual purposes; no, now was definitely not the right time for advances. He wanted to be sure he didn't see any bites, scratches, whatever on her skin while she was toweling off the sections of her body. Every time she dried off though,. She seemed to get wet again because of the water dripping from her hair. Daryl could see the frustration on her face.

"Everyone down here all right?" Rick asked as he made his way close to Daryl. He was doing a head count… or a body count, however you wanted to look at it.

Daryl gave him a sharp look, like he should respect their privacy and snapped out., "Fine."

Rick was n honorable man, and didn't cast his eyes in Roxy's direction at all, which eased Daryl a little, and Rick placed a solid hand of comfort on Glenn's shoulder, where he still sat having his own version of a panic attack on the nearby rock.

"How we set fer numbers?" Daryl finally questioned. It was obvious to him what Rick was doing down here. He was trying to figure out how many of their camp had survived this attack.

Rick sighed, hands moving to his hips while he shifted his weight to one foot. "We're lookin' at about… a third a the camp. Maybe more. 'S hard ta say right now."

Daryl looked down at the ground. Their numbers had dwindled that much in just seconds. He looked over his shoulder to where Roxy was, just checking on her. Thinking about the attack had made him paranoid for a second. "Shit," he muttered, kicking his foot in the dirt.

"Yeah, and Shane ain't too thrilled about it. I'm sure you can imagine. We left, so… we're responsible." The older man sighed again and pressed at his temples. "We gotta get outta here."

Daryl just nodded, agreeing. This camp wasn't safe. It was close to the city, and they were obviously leaving Atlanta now, where the food source had dried up. They would be coming this way, and if another hoard of them came through like that, the whole rest of the camp would be gone too.

It was time to move on for real this time; there was no other option.


	30. Chapter 30: Help Me I Am in Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who took the time to review! Getting anxious for some new TWD. But I guess we'll all just have to be patient. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 30: Help Me I Am in Hell**

* * *

><p>The flap of Roxy's tent door unzipped slowly, her head snapping up to see who was intruding on her while she cried to herself. The men were taking care of the dead, since the sun had just started to peek over the horizon and brighten the sky. They kept a tight watch overnight, three men every four hours. They made sure no one rose while everyone was distracted, but no one had. No, the area had just been filled with the silence of paranoia and the weeping of the mourners.<p>

Andrea was still sitting with Amy, hadn't budged and there wasn't a soul who could reach her right now. All they received was silence in return when they'd tried to get her attention gently.

Daryl and Glenn had both shooed Roxy into her tent once she'd gotten cleaned up and encouraged her to sleep, though that most certainly wasn't an activity that was going to happen right after a camp attack where the girl she'd been closest to had gotten slaughtered.

No, she'd spent most of the night weeping to herself, aware of every sound outside the tent in the meantime. And now Daryl was the one sneaking into the tent, or trying to. He'd been attempting to enter without making much of a sound in case she was sleeping, but as soon as his head popped in it became obvious Roxy had done no sleeping. In fact, she was sitting exactly as he'd left her, in the middle of her air mattress with a pillow clutched tight to her chest, tear stains dampening the corner nearest to her face.

"Don't 'spose ya slept any, did ya?" he asked nonchalantly as he proceeded to enter at normal pace now, keeping the bugs out behind him with the zipper.

Roxy shook her head as she let out a humorless bark of laughter. Daryl noticed that her eyes were blacked out from breaking her nose, which he had reset for her once she'd gotten dressed last night. The affected area was on the red and swollen side too.

Daryl sighed and rubbed the back of his sunburnt neck. "Look, ain't no way they're gonna wanna stay here neither now. We're gonna get outta here an' move on."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. It isn't safe here. I knew it wasn't safe," she muttered, tears starting up again. She couldn't stop crying that it frustrated her so much, she just ended up crying about that.

Daryl snorted, lying down on his side next to her, his elbow casually propping his torso up. "Well, we'll go our damn selves then. 'S that what ya wanna hear? Cause I ain't afraid a leavin' 'em behind. Think we both know the only reason I'm still here." Daryl wasn't even hiding it anymore now. Not from her anyway. He had set into some kind of comfort with their relationship, and was finally able to openly admit it, to an extent anyway.

He got the corner of her mouth to lift a little at the sentiment that they could run off together if she so desired, not that she'd ever leave Glenn behind. "Did you come in here to get some rest finally? You've been out there all night. I could sleep maybe a little if you're in here." It wasn't like she didn't feel tired. She felt completely exhausted. But her mind wouldn't let her drift off. It was too frantic and paranoid.

"Naw… we're uh, gonna start takin' care a the dead ones and burnin' 'em. Came in ta warmn ya. Might wanna stay put fer a while. Ain't gonna be pretty." Her stomach was a weak one in his opinion. Daryl could already see the queasy look on the blonde's face at the mention of it.

Daryl sat up, readying himself to get back to the unpleasant task of crushing skulls, something he was fairly certain he was the only one capable of doing. Everyone else was too soft. "Got some good news fer ya though. The bastard Ed got his. Found him all chewed up in his tent." Daryl kind of chuckled at the thought. He didn't feel bad at all, not a bit. Guy deserved to have a rod rammed up his ass, on top of what happened with the walkers, if Daryl did say so himself.

Roxy's eyebrows rose, this news not having been relayed to her. After she'd washed up, she'd run right into her tent and not come back out since. She couldn't stand to look at all the carnage, much like a few of the other women, and of course the kids were lodged up in the RV for the time being.

"Is it wrong that I almost feel better now that I know that?" she wondered legitimately.

Daryl snorted and shook his head before he got up fully and prepared to get back to work. "Yeah, well… least we ain't gotta worry 'bout his bullshit no more. Gonna enjoy shvin' this thing through his skull," Daryl commented, showing her the pick axe he'd borrowed from Dale and put at the door of her tent.

Roxy smirked just a bit before it faded away, her eyes focused on the tool still. "Just be… gentle with Amy… please," she requested in a whisper. "And Andrea."

Daryl watched the tears come sliding down her cheeks again and licked his drying lips before he gave her a short nod and went back on out to deal with the mess in camp.

Glenn crossed his path, only a few feet away from the tent. "Is she awake?" he asked the hunter, realizing he'd just been in there checking on her. They'd both decided she should not come out to see the cleaning up process. Glenn wasn't even sure he could stomach it himself, but it was going to be left to the men.

"Yeah. She ain't slept none." Daryl stood awkwardlty for a minute before cocking his chin slightly and heading off. "Try an' get her ta stop cryin' maybe. Tell'r she looks… nice 'r somethin'," Daryl suggested, not really sure if that kind of thing actually worked or not. Better Glenn test it out than him he figured though.

Glenn watched him, puzzled, as Daryl made his way over to some of the carnage. Did he really think that kind of thing worked? Maybe on dumb hick girls, but Roxy was no idiot, and she'd be more than well aware he was just staying it to be nice. Because truthfully, she probably had red eyes from crying with tear streaks and tired bags to accompany it.

When he got inside the tent, she looked just as he'd expected her to, like she hadn't slept and had spent a lot of time crying. He couldn't blame her. They were down almost half the able bodied camp now. Everything had gone to shit.

"How ya doin', Rox?" Glenn asked offhandedly, just to be polite. It was kind of obvious how she was doing. Just about as good as everyone else, having their own little method of freaking out and dealing with the fact that their sense of security had just gone kaput. "I can't believe everything that's happened."

It took no time, none at all for half the people that had been here to be gone. Ten minutes, tops, and the result was complete devastation. Roxy didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk about it, plain and simple. And Glenn finally realized this, reaching over to where his pillow was on his side of the tent and pulling out a small, pre-rolled joint and a lighter. "I was saving it for when we got back from the run…"

It hadn't exactly been a celebration appropriate occasion though.

Glenn was happy to perk Roxy's attention, knowing their stash was running low, and he was usually the one to say no, and want to save it, while she'd rather just smoke and enjoy it. To have him putting it out there was obviously a gesture of comfort. Glenn sure knew her well.

She took it from him to light it, hoping they wouldn't hear it from anyone. At some point in time they'd made some kind of silent truce with Shane to keep the smoking down to when the children were already asleep.

Exhaling, she passed it back to him, and asked, "What happened on the run anyway? Daryl was… vague." Daryl had said they'd found Merle's hand and tracked him till they couldn't nay more. And that they'd had a little mishap of sorts. And that was all the information he'd given her.

"Um… well… I got… I got kidnapped… I guess." He didn't really know how else to put it. "With the gun bag too. I mean, I think that's the only reason they snatched me up anyway. Some Hispanic guys." Roxy's mouth gaped. "But don't worry, it was fine. They turned out to be… just like us. Better than us even. They had a bunch of old people, some people in an abandoned nursing home. They were just trying to survive."

"I can't believe Daryl wouldn't tell me that! What the hell?" She seemed a little outraged, her brow knit as Glenn offered her the joint once more.

"Hey, I'm sure he just didn't want you to be worried. It all worked itself out anyway." He didn't want her to worry about it anymore. Now he knew why Daryl had kept her in the dark. She didn't need to worry about it. It was over, done with.

"Oh, since when are you on his side?" she asked, giving Glenn a skeptical eye as she puffed on the cannabis.

Glenn smiled a toothy smile, shaking his head in admission to his previous prejudices. "Turns out Daryl' s not such a bad guy," he finally admitted.

"So you finally see the light? He looks out for me Glenn. He looks out for everyone. He can be as ill tempered as he wants, when it comes down to it, he's got our backs. And we wouldn't be here without him. Food doesn't catch itself." Roxy stopped abruptly, before she muttered a, "Whoa," marveled at how much like Daryl that last sentence had sounded.

"He saved my ass Rox. He really did," Glenn explained, coming to terms with the fact that Daryl was nowhere near as bad as he'd made him out to be. In his mind, he'd just seen him as some sleazy, redneck, asshole, just like his brother. But there was some nobility there Daryl just couldn't ignore. He was a born protector. Roxy always told him they met Daryl in the woods that day because of fate, and after what happened in the city, Glenn almost believed her mumbo jumbo.

"See? I told you he was a good man," the blonde gloated.

"Yeah, well the last guy you said that about was Tomas. That really worked out well." Glenn had realized the insensitivity of his comment before it was too late and he'd noticed the foreboding expression on his friend's face.

"That's not funny," she reminded him darkly, and Glenn nodded quickly in agreement.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." The silence grew awkward as he watched her sit there, puffing the joint before she crushed it, beginning to stew on the forgotten name that was rarely ever spoken between the two roommates.

"I gotta get out of here," she finally mumbled, hopping to her feet and pulling her socks and shoes on.

"Daryl wanted you to stay here. You don't wanna see what it's like out there Roxy."

"Well, he either wants me to suck it up, or to be a caged little bird hoping everyone else will take care of everything. He can't have it both ways. I'm not that delicate, I promise. I can't afford to be." She realized defying Daryl was potentially picking a fight, but with her and Glenn's conversation taking a turn for the worst, she couldn't stay cooped up in here now. Everyone else had to deal with the carnage of last night, there was no reason she shouldn't help too. "Tomas should've taught you that much."

It was said snidely and Glenn flinched. He'd thrown some salt directly into wounds he knew would never heal on Roxy. He never meant to, but it just came out. It wouldn't be the first time his big mouth had gotten him into trouble with his friend though. She'd recover, she was just going to be very difficult and stubborn for the next day or so probably.

He let out a breath of air as she exited the tent and called after her. "C'mon Rox."

It only took that initial step out into the muggy air outside to make Roxy drop her petty shit, and be shocked back into the reality of things.

Daryl was busy doing what he said he would be doing, taking care of the bodies. But that wasn't the worst part even. The worst part was seeing Andrea, right where they'd left her last night, still kneeling beside her sister's motionless body.

Lori was speaking to the blonde, but she got no reaction. Andrea didn't move, and when Lori turned and walked away, over to where Shane and Dale were, shaking her head, apparently not getting very far.

Roxy couldn't imagine. She'd been lucky enough to have the people she cared for most come out unscathed. Not that Amy wasn't someone she cared for. Amy was the only girl around her age at camp. Roxy and Glenn were both only twenty-one, and Amy was only a bit older than them.

But Andrea's mourning would hold no comparison to Roxy's. This was her sister, her blood. The only thing Andrea had left in the world. One second, she was fine, and the next, she was losing blood like she'd just had an amputation. The fever was running through her veins, though she wouldn't live to see it, not with the chunks she had bitten out of her. And Andrea had to sit there and watch it all, deal with it all.

And on her birthday too.

Roxy couldn't decide whether or not to go over there. She needed to say her goodbye to Amy, because she'd gotten close to her in the past weeks, but she didn't want to disturb Andrea.

"We can't get her to move. We just don't wanna see Amy… y'know." Glenn rubbed the back of his neck, detecting the realest of anger Roxy had been overwhelmed with as she came outside in the daylight to actually see the wreckage for the first time.

No one wanted to see Amy as a geek, and no one would want to put her down, but if Andrea didn't let the guys take care of Amy, those things would happen. "Maybe… I could talk to her?" Roxy suggested, not sure herself how good of an idea that would be.

"You can try. She likes you," Glenn pointed out, knowing the blonde girls had all kind of stuck together since meeting. It was unusual for Roxy to be friends with girls who… well, weren't strippers, since Glenn had known her. Girls were usually too jealous to give her a chance, but Amy and Andrea hadn't seemed to be threatened by the way she looked and just accepted her for who she was, treated her like one of their old friends once they'd gotten past the initial boundaries of introduction at the start of this whole thing.

Roxy hesitantly walked over towards Andrea, knowing everyone was probably watching, at least from the corner of their eyes. Daryl almost marched over to her and told her to get her ass back in the tent, but when he saw her go towards the other blonde, he just dropped it. It wasn't worth causing a scene, and he wasn't about to get involved in the consolation of a devastated woman. No thanks.

Roxy was already weeping by the time she reached the sister's, just the idea of Amy being dead bringing tears back to her eyes. And when she got a view of her body, she cried a little harder, though she suppressed it as best as she could so close to Andrea.

The older woman was eerily silent, just gazing down at her sister from above. Roxy got to her knees beside her, silently watching Amy for longer than she was actually comfortable with, then she turned to her still breathing sister. "I'm so sorry Andrea. It's not fair." She looked back to Amy again, repeating the last thing she said once more, reinforcing it. "It's not fair."

That was when she decided Andrea should just be left alone. She didn't want to move, she wasn't ready to let go, and everyone should just deal with it. As she stood, she squeezed Andrea's shoulder reassuringly, trying to give her hope that it would be okay.

But for Andrea, it would never be okay again. Andrea had lost what she loved the most, and it was bound to change the direction of things drastically, this whole thing was.

Roxy moved on, wiping her eyes and heading over to where Shane was sitting with Lori, Dale and Rick. Glenn had started helping T-Dog move the bodies Daryl had taken care of into the fire. The smell was horrendous, but it was the easiest way.

They all looked to her as she approached, and she just lifted her shoulders. "She doesn't want to talk. Or move. Just… leave her." Roxy didn't know what else to do. What else could be done? What, was someone going to drag Andrea from the body kicking and screaming?

If so, that was something she would let Andy and Opie handle.


	31. Chapter 31: Take It Out On Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! I had a lot of questions asked, questions, I cannot answer without giving stuff away. So the anticipation will just have to kill you all. Sorry lol. And I also put up a link to the petition I am sending to this site to get OC listed as an option when browsing in categories. So please do your part and sign! I know I don't like to sift through every Jacob Black ship on the site when I'm just looking for a Jacob OC, so let's try and get them to compromise. If the Harry Potter section can have it, why can't the others? I also added my beta profile to the site again. I will only beta specific things, but you can see what those are in my profile. DarylOC IS included, also Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 31: Take It Out On Me**

* * *

><p>Roxy had to take a walk. She couldn't listen to the sound of splitting skulls for more than a second before she began feel sick. That was when she decided to take a look at exactly how much damage had been done last night.<p>

She could already see who was left. Morales and his family. Carol, and her daughter. Lori, Rick and Carl were all accounted for. Shane, Andrea and Dale obviously. Jim was around here somewhere, T and Glenn moving bodies for Daryl. And Jacqui. But that was it. Everyone else that had been at the camp with them was gone now. They were the only ones left. The survivors.

A few tents had been destroyed in the struggle, torn apart by walkers or fleeing campers, she couldn't be quite sure. But there was evidence of the outcome everywhere. Splatters of blood and pieces of the anatomy spread out around the camp. Morales was in the process of collecting the pieces, trying to make this at least cosmetically acceptable for the kids to be out here when they were done.

That was where Roxy found Carol, out by the tents. She was sitting where the wreckage that once was the tent she shared with her husband and daughter, holding what looked to be one of Sophia's small pink t-shirts, and staring blankly ahead.

Actually, it looked like she was gripping the fabric as hard as she could with her fists, knuckles pale. "Carol?" Roxy questioned finally, after watching her for a little longer than she would have expected to go unaddressed by the older woman.

Like she broke her out of a trance or something, Carol jumped, startled. She focused her eyes on the girl then, lips quivering. She was lost. Totally lost. Carol didn't know how she could feel nothing now that her husband was dead, but that's how she felt.

No, not _nothing_. But she felt nothing that she _should_ feel now that her husband was dead. She should be grieving, heartbroken. But part of her felt… relieved. And then there was the part that felt like this must all be a dream, and she'd wake up any second. And he'd still be there. Ready to punish her and Sophia whenever and however he saw fit. Not touching her at night, instead sleeping close to Sophia's little body.

She felt terrible, like the biggest failure of a mother for letting him do those things to her little girl. She hadn't known how to stop it, what to do.

Roxy had taken it upon herself to sit beside the older woman as she came back down to earth. She had a pretty good idea of the internal battle going on in the Carol's head. All she had ever known had probably been Ed, and now he was gone. Despite conditions, the abrupt change wouldn't be easy for anyone, regardless.

Roxy was quiet, wondering how she could approach this situation carefully. Then she finally made a decision and spoke. "You know, sometimes I lie there at night, and I smile to myself, because I don't have to worry about dancing for sleaze bags to pay my rent anymore, or wonder if one day I'll have to see my parents again. It's almost a little... bit of closure. And I know not everyone feels the same way. But I kind of think fate is keeping me alive here, not just Daryl." She gave Carol a sideways smirk, it being common knowledge that he'd come to her rescue many times and kind of made it a point to look out for her. "Be sad. But remember, this could be the chance you never had."

The woman then looked to her sharply, eyes stern. "It's easy for you to say that. Try being the one married to him. What kind of wife would I be if I brushed it off, like it was nothing? If I was… _glad_?" Carol's voice cracked and tears started welling in her eyes. "I'm a horrible person Roxy. I'm glad he's gone. He can't hurt us anymore." She whispered as she cried into Sophia's shirt. When it had passed, she sat upright, shaking her head in shame. "I even wished that Dixon boy had killed him after that day he put his hands on you. I was… disappointed he hadn't. I thought for sure once he figured out what had happened, Daryl would've put an arrow right through his eye." Carol laughed humorlessly. Roxy had secretly wished the same thing. "I'm goin' to hell." That made two of them, then.

"Of course you're not. How much worse could hell be than this anyway? Look, they're taking care of the bodies. Maybe you should go make your peace with things." Carol desperately needed to. "Tell Ed how you really feel." Standard coping method, Roxy assumed. Carol was clearly having an emotional struggle right now, guilt because of lack of remorse. Personally, Roxy couldn't care less that the bastard was dead. It made her feel safe now that she didn't have to think about Ed. One less thing to worry about

Roxy got up, placing a hand on Carol's shoulder and lightly squeezing it before she wandered back over to the spot where everyone continued to watch Andrea sitting with Amy's body, still trying to figure out how they were going to get her away long enough to take care of Amy and bury her, but no one could come up with a scenario that didn't involve physically restraining Andrea.

Roxy took a seat beside Shane lazily, picking at her fingernails to avoid looking at Daryl, who was still working on the bodies. Every time he smashed through some bone with the pick, Shane saw her visibly twitch, like it was new every time.

Carol followed shortly after, looking as though she had composed herself, and came to join everyone as they pondered Andrea. Rick finally took charge of the situation, as he'd been doing, and approached the mourning sister.

No one expected what happened next.

Everyone got to their feet in anticipation and fear when Andrea pulled a gun at Rick, but then the situation diffused a second later as he backed off apologetically. This was a delicate situation and Roxy understood that, but did she really want to wait it out until Amy turned into a geek? She knew if it were Glenn or Daryl, she'd rather have them remain human before they were buried instead of becoming some reanimated, flesh-eating monster. She couldn't imagine having to see them like that in the last moments she was with them.

Daryl felt the same way, Roxy overheard, as he expressed his concerns roughly to Rick in the nearby distance. He even offered to make a clear shot at Amy, something that made Roxy shoot him a sharp look. Daryl was a lot of things, but sensitive was not one of them.

And for once, Lori and Roxy agreed on something.

"No. God sake's, let her be," the older woman instructed both her husband and Daryl. Andrea wasn't just going to sit there and let Amy bite her. Well, Roxy didn't think she would anyway. Everyone just needed to give her time to say goodbye in her way.

Which put Daryl on edge, because the next second he was ranting about Merle to Glenn, and Roxy headed in their direction to try and calm the situation.

Daryl couldn't stand all this blubbering and depression looming around camp cause that girl couldn't let them do what needed to be done. Andrea was putting everyone in danger, waiting for that sister of hers to start running around camp, snapping her jaws. She'd been bit, and in Daryl's mind, there was only one clear solution when it came to dealing with the infected; destroy the brain before anything can happen.

All he had to say was that girl better not come back and terrorize the camp again. Daryl had no qualms with taking her down, but he hoped her sister wouldn't let it get to that point. He'd try and be as delicate as he could so he didn't scar the girl but he couldn't promise much. Sure as hell wouldn't let that happen to merle. No, he'd put him out before the transformation, and he'd do it his damn self.

"What's wrong Daryl? I know everyone's on edge, but try and deal with it, would you? This isn't easy for anyone."

He wondered if he could do it to her just as easy though. "Maybe I'm tired 'a dealin' with ya'lls problems. Ain't nothin' can be done fer the girl. 't's just a body." Daryl knew it had come out harshly, but, in his opinion, this group had gotten too careless gradually, despite everything that had happened up until now, and they were all paying the price because of it. If they'd left back when Daryl had wanted to, maybe none of this wouldn't have happened.

And then the panic really set in.

"A walker bit Jim!"

Everyone was shocked, surrounding the man. Daryl demanded to see the mark, yanking Roxy behind him as Jim defensively picked up a shovel, but T restrained him and Daryl exposed what was, quite obviously, a bite wound from the previous night.

No one seemed to know how to react. Everyone was in a state of shock, and Jim looked like he was panicking. This may have been an even trickier situation than the Andrea and Amy one. Jim was still alive, but the fever was already rushing through his veins. He already looked clammy and pale, and sooner or later, he'd run out of life and then, they'd have another walker on their hands. So, did they put him out of his misery early, leave him behind to fend for himself anyway, or keep him with them until his time came?

They crowded in a circle, trying to come up with some kind of resolution, throwing out words like 'CDC' and 'help' and 'Fort Benning'. Things that were all empty promises, Roxy was sure, but Rick had so much hope somehow. And Daryl didn't want to hear any of it.

"Daryl, no!" Roxy shouted at him as he made his way to Jim, weapon ready to strike. It was Rick pointing a gun at his head that stopped Daryl, and Roxy felt her blood boil at the threat, especially when Shane went to Daryl's other side with a shotgun in hand, though she realized Daryl was out of line, letting his temper get the best of him again. She couldn't help the urge to jump on Rick's back in an attempt to disarm him though. She felt fiercely protective suddenly and made her way forward to them.

"Put it down!" the blonde snarled at Rick defensively, a lot more worried about the weapon than Daryl seemed to be, brushing it off as nothing and backing down and storming off. All of this was too much, way too much. For everyone it seemed.

"Daryl, stop," Roxy begged him as he went over to the pile of bodies that hadn't been touched yet.

"Stop, what?" he snapped angrily. "Gonna tell me you ain't got no sense no more neither? The girl, an' Jim, they gonna turn, and ain't no one here willin' ta put an early end to it 'cept me. Ya'll 're soft."

"You can't just go over to Amy and blow her brains out like that while her sister is mourning. Daryl…" Roxy's brow knit together. She didn't understand how he couldn't see what she was saying. Despite everything she liked about him, he was extremely insensitive, lacking compassion of all sorts, and she wondered if he'd always been like that or if it was some kind of shell time had hardened.

"Chinaman don't think we should be burnin' bodies 'a the people. Says we gotta bury 'em. You thinkin' like that too?" Daryl looked to her expectantly, waiting on her answer, which he received when she just started back at him helplessly.

The hunter snorted and went back to his previous work, taking care of the dead. "We keep makin' rules, and sayin' things, then not goin' through with 'em, somethin' lkike this 's gonna happen again." Roxy's hands fell to her sides, defeated. She couldn't handle this right now. Everything had happened so fast, and everything was getting more and more insane, and he was impossible when he was in a bad mood. If Daryl could manage to just keep his temper in check for the time being, that was good enough, and he seemed content enough taking out his aggression on the deceased.

Daryl watched her as she walked off, away form him. It made him angry that she'd just taken off, and he showed it by putting a little more oomph into the skull splitting than he had before. Didn't she realize the only reason he gave a damn was because he was making sure camp was safe the best he could, just so nothing happened to her? Stupid girl, of course she didn't. She was too busy trying to please Shane and his band of do-gooders lately. It seemed as though she was always on their side now, watching the way she was and the things she said around them. He didn't like it much, that was for sure.

And somehow, no one even blinks an eye when Merle gets left on a roof in the infested city, but the girl gets bit looking for toilet paper, and everyone wants to mope around camp and treat that college-educated bitch like some kind of porcelain doll. She sure had a quick tongue and more balls than were good for her health when it was convenient, but now look at her. No better than the rest of them would be. Not Daryl. He wouldn't ever be like that. And the fact that they were all using the fragile feelings of some cold, sarcastic braud as an excuse to keep a ticking time bomb around really gave him bitter thoughts.

Daryl was beginning to think even if the whiney little Asian got it in the end, Roxy'd still want to stay with these people. He didn't like how close she seemed to be getting to them. Interacting with them, running around trying to please and comfort them. And he'd heard tragedy only brought people closer in lots of cases. He wasn't jealous, he was just…

Again, the pick of his axe smashed through flesh and bone unnecessarily hard.

He didn't need her anyway. _He_ wasn't the idiot who'd gone and fallen in love with _her_.

Not that he'd taken what she'd said to him before he left on the failed rescue to heart much anyway. What did that girl know about love? People who had love in their lives didn't need to shake their ass for money. She hardly knew him at all anyhow. She was just caught up, afraid he'd die in the city and she'd never see him again, that was it. Love was for people like Rick and Lori, people with families, who had normal lives before all this. Not Roxy and Daryl. They were of a different breed. Girl might've had a shot if she'd stayed in California, course, then she'd probably be dead now. None of those yuppie fucks would be able to keep her safe, the way she attracted trouble.

Daryl suddenly noticed the next body in front of him was that piece of shit, Ed's. He smirked down at the deceased, pleased to see that it looked as though he'd died a particularly painful death at the hands of the walkers. "Had it comin', sonovabitch," Daryl muttered before he spit right where the man's eye would be could you still see it from all the blood. And just as he was about to take his frustrations out on Ed's mangled body, he noticed Carol's presence. She looked as though she was suppressing some kind of emotional breakdown as she approached hesitantly, and immediately Daryl was reminded, in Roxy's voice no less, to 'be sensitive'.

He wasn't expecting Carol to want to put her husband out of his misery once and for all, but when she offered, he handed the pickaxe over to her instead of laughing in her face and telling her to go sit down. Maybe… she needed this somehow. She probably had a lot of pent up animosity towards the man after all these years.

And it showed as Daryl watched her heave the heave iron right through his skull. The overwhelming emotions brought her to tears as she destroyed his skull, much beyond the necessary point. The hunter couldn't help that the side of his mouth lifted slightly as he watched for a minute before he went to go get something to wrap all these bodies in.

Roxy sat with her head leaning on Glenn's shoulder, discretely watching Andrea, as they all were, tears starting to fall down Roxy's cheeks once again. She stiffened and Glenn looked when Amy started to sit up, the reanimation unknown to them until that moment. She was about to panic when she saw Rick and Shane, both armed, approaching the sport where Amy was coming back to life, and she felt better.

But there was no need for them.

The gunshot was sickening when Andrea pulled the trigger, something Roxy hadn't foreseen happening in a million years. She understood the Old Yeller complex, but to actually be able to go through with it; Roxy couldn't imagine. She hoped she never had to.

"Oh God," she whispered, covering her face. Glenn let out a long draw of breath and put his hand on her upper back supportively. This massacre had really hit him hard. The reality of everything had been weighing heavier and heavier on Glenn the past few days, and now it was starting to feel impossible to carry. How many more times would they have to do this? Lose people? Argue about burying or burning? Struggle with the ruminants of humanity that they could salvage, or become wild savages, surviving however they could, at whoever's expense?

He wasn't cut out for this kind of thing.

But seeing Daryl milling round their dead people made him nervous, worried Daryl would go against what he'd asked them to do and throw them in the fire when he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm gonna go help Daryl," Glenn told Roxy, nudging his shoulder slightly so she'd lift her head before he moved.

Wiping her tears away, she looked confused. "You are?"

Glenn nodded, though he still looked pale. And she wondered if he had eaten since he'd returned last night to the chaos at camp. "I'll bring you guys some water," she offered, noticing Andrea had made her way into the RV while Dale and T-Dog gently moved Amy's body to the side to be prepped for burial with the others.

Roxy stood, letting her hair cover her view of Amy as she made her way up the RV stairs, finding Andrea there, leaning against the counter with her own bottle of water in her hand, blankly staring into space, a pained expression across her features, though there weren't any tears. Roxy felt as though she should say something. That's how she always felt when people were upset.

"Glenn's gonna make sure she has a proper burial you know. I was gonna bring them some water so… I could make sure too, if you want. I mean, I could clean her up, and make her look nice. They wouldn't have a clue how to make a girl—" she cut herself off and closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head, then opening them again. "Um, sorry." She'd been rambling, and she didn't want to upset Andrea by continuing on the subject.

"That's okay. I'll do it myself." Andrea didn't sound mad, or anything really. Just hollow. Like the life had been sucked clean out of her.

"Are you sure?" Roxy found that outcome to be a shocking one, but then again, if she could pull the trigger herself, she supposed the funeral wouldn't be much more difficult.

Andrea nodded slowly, still not looking at Roxy, still not sipping any of the water in the bottle she was squeezing so hard she had warped the plastic. Roxy wasn't so sure how okay Andrea was going to be after all of this.

"I'm so sorry Andrea." She offered her condolences, moving over to her and embracing the woman. Andrea remained stiff, but allowed another breakdown to happen in the privacy of the RV. Jacqui was closed in back with Jim, cleaning out the wound he had while they dealt with those dead already. But that was close enough.

Andrea just cried for a short amount of time, head on Roxy's shoulder. It wasn't the same though. For her, everything was gone. Even if she did like Dale and Roxy, they weren't Amy. They weren't her sister. She didn't know what she was going to do now. But she wanted to make sure no one else handled Amy. Amy was _her_ sister, and she could take care of her.

"It's hot out there. You should bring them some water." Andrea was clearly trying to get rid of her, and Roxy took the hint, taking a last look at Andrea as she sat down at the table, head in her hands, and Roxy stepped outside and made her way to where Daryl and Glenn were wrapping the bodies of their dead in tarps and sheets.

The truth was, she was glad they were burying their dead. She hadn't wanted to argue with Daryl, not now, not today, but she wasn't going to pretend she didn't agree with Glenn. It's why she had walked away, because Daryl wouldn't understand even if she explained earlier anyway. But apparently hadn't let the issue go as he gave her a pretty cold shoulder, only taking a sip of the offered water and thrusting it back at her immediately without a word.

Glenn was teary eyed as he worked and Roxy felt horrible, hesitant to offer her services though. She was sure both Glenn and Daryl would tell her no even if she did, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything but watch silently as they covered the bodies and tied the wraps, one by one.

They'd bury fifteen of the last living people in the world later that day.


	32. Chapter 32: We're in This Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Do you like the new cover I made? **Don't forget to go to my profile and sign the OC Inclusion petition to make the site easier to navigate for those of us who don't want canon pairings. **If you guys want to put the link to the petition in your own profiles and advertise it in your own author's notes, that would be awesome too. And, as always, show your support by reviewing! Everyone's been patiently waiting for the next chapter, and it's finally CDC time, so send me some reviews, and that chapter will be up soon, because it's already mostly finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 32: We're in This Together**

* * *

><p>It was a relief when the last body had been loaded into the truck before Daryl backed it up to the spot where Shane and Rick had been burying the campers who'd been with them since the start of all this. Where Jim had suspiciously began digging yesterday, worrying everyone.<p>

It was like he'd known somehow.

Roxy sat in the passenger's side of the truck, waiting for Daryl to get in the driver's seat. They'd been virtually silent towards each other, but Roxy was mustering up the energy to ask him if he was upset with her for some reason, or just the situation in general. Everyone was tired, and in foul or fragile moods. And Daryl was so easily aggravated as it was.

"I think… I think they've basically decided on the CDC," she brought up once he'd closed the door and started the truck up. He glanced at her briefly before he started driving the vehicle over to the hill where the bodies would be buried.

"Figured as much. Ain't no one seem too keen on listenin' ta Shane much anymore." Rick had been the one to propose the CDC, and while part of Roxy was torn in thinking it was a suicide mission, part of her also thought that Fort Benning was quite some distance away.

The truth was, they were probably screwed either way.

"You seem mad… so I was gonna see if I could ride with Shane," she told him hesitantly. She knew how that sounded. She wasn't trying to make him jealous or anything, but she wasn't going to get stuck in a car with Lori, the vehicle T and Andrea were going in was full of supplies, and she couldn't stand to be in the RV with Jim trying to fight the fever. Frankly, the idea frightened her, though Glenn was going in the RV with Dale and Jacqui too. Roxy supposed with all of them in there, if Jim did take a turn for the worst, there were enough people in there to take care of him before he could do any damage hopefully.

But that's what they'd figured last night too.

"Like hell ya are." Roxy was a little taken back by the fact that he'd been so quick and defensive about reacting. She almost expected him to continue, go into some rant about how she better not be trying to make him jealous, and telling her to stay away from Shane. Instead though, he just told it like it was. "Plenty a room fer ya 'n here."

The blonde looked unsurely at her male companion. Her expression was skeptical, hesitant, as if she'd missed something. "_O_kay… so, you aren't mad? Or you just don't want me with Shane?"

He was quiet for a minute before he lifted his shoulders lazily. "Nah. Ya ain't done much wrong today." Her brow scrunched, still totally confused, and Daryl noticed, giving her a tiny smirk of reassurance. So he wasn't mad because they had different opinions on what should be done to the bodies? Or whatever else she'd done to inadvertently push his buttons today?

At the expense of sounding worried, Daryl elaborated. "I'm gonna leave a sign 'r somethin'. 'Case Merle comes lookin'." That made it clear that all this animosity toward the camp was coming from the fact that now they were leaving, and Merle wouldn't be able to find Daryl if he was still out there and came back to camp to look.

The moment they drove out of this camp, Daryl will have officially lost his brother.

As Daryl parked the car and got out, walking over to Shane and Rick, Roxy pondered his behavior, stunned at the connections she was making. He was so angry about the burials because it was upsetting for him to have no closure about his brother. Sure, he hung onto the theory that Merle was still out there, but what chance could he really have, one handed and bleeding, out there somewhere on his own? And yes, Daryl had his other points for wanting to burn the bodies, like sticking to their guns, and no tolerance for walkers or walkers to be, but this was the main reason. It was obvious now.

Daryl couldn't bury Merle, and he was having trouble dealing with the fact that all the others were getting some kind of a funeral, no matter how much of a discounted burial it may have been. All Daryl had was a hand.

Roxanne exited the vehicle, approaching the three men, the other campers making their way over to say their final goodbyes to those lost. Daryl didn't hesitate to go off again about his cremation preference to Shane and Rick, but it was a short discussion that was cut off by Lori, who expressed what everyone like her, and Glenn, and Andrea, and even Roxy were all feeling.

They needed the closure.

Watching Andrea struggle in tears to put Amy in her grave was the most difficult thing of the day, Roxy thought. She had to look away as Dale tried to assist to lessen the burden, but Andrea protested. Roxy's hands clung to Daryl's elbow as she hung a little behind him. He briefly glanced over his shoulder at her and instinctively, she moved a bit closer, Daryl's focus returning back to the sad scene before them.

And when it was all said and done, and everything necessary was packed, and there was a sign left on the sexy red car Glenn had returned in two days before, they were ready to go.

The camp wasn't a camp anymore, just the wreckage of one that once was.

The hunter chewed his thumb, looking irritated when Rick gave up some of their guns to Morales as his family after he broke the news that they were heading off on their own to find people in Alabama. The rest of them all kind of looked at he and Miranda as if they were insane, and doomed, but their minds were made up. Watching the kids say goodbye to each other was heartbreaking, knowing that those could be the only other kids they ever encounter. And having a good feeling they would never see them again, despite Rick giving them the transceiver channel in case they changed their minds and wanted to catch up.

After Daryl morbidly announced his doubt at the rest of their chances at survival going into the city for the CDC, Shane sent the order out to get a move on, and Roxy followed a few steps behind Daryl and got into the truck with him.

She'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd told Glenn she'd be riding with Daryl and he'd been completely compliant. This was different, considering everything else had seemingly been an argument. But Glenn couldn't look at Daryl in the same judgmental light he had been anymore, not since everything they'd been through in the city.

The caravan line began making it's way down the highway, Morales and his family headed in the opposing direction. Roxy sighed as she leaned her head on the window, watching the remanence of camp as they drove away from it, probably for good, right into an uncertain fate.

Daryl glanced to his side as he drove down the road, just wanting to see what she was doing, half expecting her to erupt into tears again. He guessed he couldn't really blame her; everything had been ripped away from them, and in such a flash too. And her face was still looking pretty busted and painful, black still circling her reddened eyes and her nose continuing to look bruised and swollen, though it had gone down a bit since last night when it had happened. Probably hurt every time she breathed out of her nose.

She must've sensed him watching her because she rolled her neck and eyes enough to look his way before she undid her seatbelt and scooted closer to him, lying her head on his shoulder, feeling the familiar stiffening of his body. It still happened anytime she touched him, it just lasted a few seconds now instead of staying that way. He was getting a lot more comfortable with her than he'd ever pictured himself; that was for sure.

For once, Roxy was quiet the whole time, not making even a peep as they drove down the abandoned highway, the only sound the low rumbling of his truck. She was scared; he could sense it. And he was curious if she thought they had even the slightest shot or not, cause he certainly thought this adventure was going to be a big waste of time that could in turn end up killing them all.

"Can still turn 'round, ya know." Daryl broke the silence, which always came to a surprise to both of them when it happened. Roxy looked up at him, lifting her head, a small smile on her lips.

"We can't do that," she assured him, replacing her head back on his shoulder. It was a slightly comforting idea, just bailing on this lost cause, but she'd hate herself forever for leaving Glenn. And she'd even hate herself for leaving those she'd only come to know recently, like Andrea, and even Shane a little. They'd all been through so much together already that there was no turning back now. She was in it till the end with them, and she'd go down fighting for them if she had to.

This was going to be her family if they managed to keep themselves alive, and Glenn's, and Daryl's, whether they liked it or not. These people were going to be the ones they looked out for. And who knew, they could turn out to be a better family than Roxy, Glenn or Daryl had ever had themselves.

The silence settled in once again, but only for a short period of time before Roxy voiced her concerns for Jim. "Do you think… there's going to be anything there? Someone there? Do you think they'll be able to help Jim?"

Daryl snorted. He didn't think there was any kind of cure for this thing; how could there be? And he thought that the chances of the CDC still being inhabited through all this was just about as slim. But Rick did make a good point when he'd said Fort Benning was a journey. The closer the better right now.

"Shit," Daryl swore, wondering what the deal was with the caravan line all pulling over. When they saw others leaving the vehicles, Roxy and Daryl got out too, Daryl not forgetting his crossbow as he did.

The winabego had busted it's radiator hose, that had already been held together with duct tape as it was. They would have to sit here and wait or abandon the wehicle, and the second option just wasn't a safe idea. They'd have to look out while Dale fixed the problem and deal with another one.

Jim wasn't doing well, and he'd decided that his time had come. He didn't want to wait it out until they got to the CDC. He wanted to be left to die in peace, not shaking around in the back of a recreational vehicle, each pothole or slight divet in the cement making his bones feel as though they'd shatter.

It looked as though he'd come to terms with everything as they made him as comfortable as they could against a tree, in a nice spot, where he had a serene view. They all stood there and watched him as he put on the bravest face he could muster. It did look, at this point, like he was about to welcome death to be rid of all the pain. Things just seemed to be getting more and more difficult.

They couldn't just up and leave without spending some time to be sure he was making the decision he wanted to. He didn't want to just opt out, or be left with the option to anyway. No, he wanted them to go on, and try to survive. They'd need the guns more than he would.

As they started filing back over to the car, Roxy left with Glenn, resting her hand on his shoulder. He'd had a lot of time to work alongside Jim and Dale around camp, and had formed a closer bond to the two older men than Roxy had. He was taking it harder than she was, and she hugged him tight before he got back into the RV.

"It's okay. This is how he wants it," she assured him, and Glenn nodded as he pulled away from her after turning into a quick hug and getting back in the RV.

Roxy waited, watching Daryl as he slowly left Jim, coming to meet up with her. She was almost scared he'd aim and pull the trigger of his crossbow, but he didn't, not to say he wouldn't have felt more comfortable if he had. When it came down to it, despite anything else, Jim was going to be another one of them, and every walker put out of it's misery was one less that they had to worry about .

But he wouldn't do that here and now. Maybe on another day, at another time, under different circumstances, he wouldn't have been able to control his survival instincts, but everyone was already so delicate, there was no need to stir up anything. They'd be leaving the area anyway.

When they got back in the truck, they waited for the line to start moving out again, Roxy looking out the window to where Jim sat, a smile showing he was at peace with this decision plastered across his face, eyes closed enjoying the fading sunlight. She turned away finally, never planning to look back again. They were down another member of their group, and it only seemed to be getting harder to deal with and more dangerous for everyone.

Her hand crept over to Daryl's, resting carelessly on the seat as he waited with his head leaning back in his seat. She slid her fingers over his, lacing hers between his, palm resting on the top of his hand. It made Daryl lift his head and look at her, but he didn't say anything, or pull his hand away. She took this as an indication that he was open to her affections at the moment, so she leaned over and let her lips glide over to his.

He wasn't sure what the kiss was for, supposing it was probably some kind of way to make her feel better because she was sad, but he really didn't know what it meant. There was something much different about it, no sexual intention or anything within it. It was a much softer kiss than he'd been used to from her, but before he could wonder much further about it, the roar of the RV coming to life sent her back to her side of the vehicle, her lips offering one last small, sad smile before her went down, unable to take one last look at Jim as they pulled away down the road.

It was almost too soon when they got where they wanted to be, yet somehow still too late as the sun began to completely disappear behind the skyline. Daryl took the last few minutes they'd have alone, or at all maybe, to brief her on what she needed to be aware of. "Keep close. Don't wander. Fer fuck's sake, listen 'f I say sometihn'. An' here." He leaned to the side a little to pull out the handgun he'd still had on him from the previous night. "Jus' don't' wait till the thing's on top a ya 'fore ya shoot 'f ya gotta. An' don't lose me. Stay behind me, and just watch my back, go it?"

She nodded, looking panicky as she did, her eyes a little wider and wilder than normal, her lips and hands visibly quivering. Couldn't blame her much. They were about to do something pretty scary.

"Stay alive," he instructed her solidly, aware of where his priorities lay. He'd protect the group, but the group came after just her, and so did he. If they ended up on their own, it would be more difficult, and more of a risk, but he could at least see a point in it all. He lost her now, he didn't know if he'd feel much like pushing through all this bullshit. It'd seem much easier to just quit.

Then again, when had Daryl ever done the easy thing though?

He didn't want to think about it, shaking his head clear of those negative thoughts. There was one clear mission ahead, get in, see if there was anything there, and if not, get out. And get her out with him.

"You ready?" he questioned, seeing the door of Shane's vehicle slowly beginning to open as he got out to clear the small area near the cars. He made a motion that told them all was clear, and Roxy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Not much of an option now, is there?" He looked to her like she was wrong, and she shook her head. He was still on about them taking off together if it came down to it, letting her know if that was what she wanted to do right now, to abandon all these people and say fuck it, try to fend for themselves, he'd go. But only if she wanted to. "I'm ready," she finally nodded, and pushed her door open at the same time Daryl did his, the two of them rushing from the back to join the rest of the group.

Stealthily and quickly, they made their way to the massive building, one that looked extremely secure on top of that. It was like a fortress, a few walkers straggling around outside of it. They were easily taken care of, but everyone's fear was very much alive. Here they were, sitting ducks in the open city, while the sun was going down for the night, opening the gates of hell to them all.

Or just another level of it, really.

Like a well-oiled machine, they all moved together, even the kids, towards the building, only to be disappointed. And that was when things started to get crazy.

"We ain't stayin', c'mon," Daryl growled, grabbing Roxy by the arm to bring her back to the truck with him. They'd figure something out, but standing here wasn't going to help anything. The sun was gone, the sky just bright enough for them to see because of the last bit of light it provided behind the horizon. They were sitting ducks, walkers being more active after dark, and not to mention they wouldn't be able to see around them pretty soon.

But Rick wasn't letting go. It was like the guy couldn't believe what was happening, and everyone started to lose their shit from that point on. The kids were getting hysterical, and Shane and Daryl were trying to get everyone to head back to the cars as quickly and safely as they could.

But Rick still stayed, shouting at the building, claiming he'd seen the camera move. They'd stopped heading back when he'd said that, too curious and desperate to just keep going. Hope apparently hadn't been completely abandoned by them all.

But as they continued to get no response from whoever Rick seemed to think was in there, Daryl started ushering Roxy back to the cars while Lori tried to pry Rick away from the building as he physically assaulted the wide door that sat underneath the camera.

Roxy wanted to stay, she wanted to see what was going on, what Rick had seen. She wanted to know if there was someone in that fortress, someone who knew they were there. But she was doing what she'd been told. She was listening to Daryl. He'd told her to come with him back to the truck, and that's what she was going to do. This wasn't playtime; she wouldn't risk their lives to be stubborn, not today at least.

When Rick had finally been convinced, when he was about to let Lori and Shane bring him back to the cars with everyone else, when Roxy had snatched Glenn's wrist in her hand to pull him along with her and Daryl—

They froze before they got far, the blinding white light and the loud creaking of the metal door as it folded up. All the group could do was stare in complete and utter disbelief.

They'd been saved.


	33. Chapter 33: Whiskey Do My Talkin'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Wow, so this ended up being a ridiculously long chapter, that I'm technically not even done with yet, so here's the first division of it. It could end up being two to three more chapters being posted tonight. Definitely two, possibly three. So please don't forget to review! I'm trying to make up for the wait! And I hope the dialogue in this chapter is okay. I was having a lot of trouble trying to make it work, which is basically what took forever. Of curse, I write all this shit when I'm stoned, so yeah. Thanks to all who reviewed and signed the petition! **If you haven't yet, there's a link in my profile titled OC Inclusion to get OC options placed in the character drop down bars on this site to make navigating easier for the people who don't read canon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 33: Whiskey Do My Talkin'**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still as they were quite literally blinded by the light.<p>

And then suddenly, once the shock wore off, they moved, cautiously inside. A man met them, using the same caution, and demanded a blood test from everyone, giving them time to grab bags before closing the door, permanently, he said. Rick had plead their case, and well. The guy couldn't turn them away, not with the kids standing right there in front of him. He said his name was Dr. Edwin Jenner, and he was the only doctor who hadn't abandoned ship at the CDC. Or been the unfortunate victim of the virus plaguing the world.

It had been better than they could have ever expected.

One guy, there was only _one_ guy here, lodged up in this supply-filled safe haven, that still generated electricity, and running water. There were more medical supplies than they'd ever need and plenty of preservatives. More room than they'd ever use. And, turns out, there was even liquor!

Naturally, they'd taken full advantage of _that_ privilege, celebrating their security. Even Carl got a sip.

For the first time, it seemed as though everyone was happy, and feeling safe. A huge weight was lifted off them all. They had a place to sleep tonight, one that didn't have impending doom around every corner.

Even Daryl was in a good mood with the alcohol in his system. The full stomachs and liquor ingestion couldn't make everyone happy though. Shane brought a silence over the table, bringing up the serious matters that could have been addressed later on, in Roxy's opinion. She realized his urgency, but they were in a good place right now, there was no reason he should have brought everyone down like that. They deserved the moment of complete and utter relaxation. But Shane was Shane, and Roxy could tell he was pissed off about something, and she had a pretty good idea it was the fact that Rick had basically swept in and taken over not only as leader, but as the male figure in both Carl and Lori's lives once again.

Alphas didn't mix well in a world like this one.

"I don't know about all of you, but _I'm_ taking a shower," Roxy announced dreamily, breaking the tension, before she stood suddenly, a large grin taking over her features. "God, I never thought I'd be able to say that again." Everyone chuckled as she got up, the idea sounding good to most, the thick air in the room beginning to clear out. Her hazel eyes rolled over at Shane, a silent _'you're welcome, asshole,' _being thrown at him from the blonde for diffusing the situation.

Daryl wasn't quite satisfied with the wine intake of him and the Chinaman as a matter of fact, and sent him a simple whistle and gesture when he tried to leave with the rest of them. Daryl slammed two small glasses onto the tabletop that only the Korean and he were seated at and then pulled a bottle of Jameson from the nearby counter, filling each shot.

"Oh man, no I can't," Glenn slurred as he protested. Daryl just chuckled and pushed the shot to him. The younger male stared at it for a long moment before reluctantly picking it up with a groan and shooting it back after a gesture of cheers from the hunter.

Three more, and Glenn was beet red, spilling his guts to Daryl. Saying things Daryl was sure he probably wasn't supposed to be saying. But what kind of guy would he be if he left the little dude hanging here with no ear to talk off?

"It's crazy…. Sometimes… even though this is… so, so bad. It's almost like… it was a… well kind of a… _good_ thing. Me and Rox were screwed with money… and she was… she was gonna haveta… she really just…." He trailed off, shaking his head, snapping back to reality even in his drunken stupor. "It's not my place to say. You gotta ask her about it _-hiccup-_ man."

" 'Bout _what_?" Daryl wondered what the hell the kid was going on about. But he definitely was relishing in the fact Little Miss Forward had a few skeletons in her closet he still didn't know about. He'd remember that the next time she tried to pry something out of him.

Glenn's eyes were drooping heavily, and he looked like he might pass out right on the table, so Daryl made a motion for him to stand, which he did, not so gracefully, and Daryl followed him down the hall, laughing to himself as he stumbled over his own feet and used the hallway as a rail until Daryl pitied him enough to sling his arm over his shoulder to steady him.

"Why did I pick the room all the way down there?" Glenn groaned as he saw the doorway to one of the rooms at the far end of the hallway. When he finally made it, Daryl watched to make sure the dumb kid didn't fall asleep on his back, but the Korean just plopped face first into the cot and didn't move again, so Daryl assumed that was how he was choosing to spend the night.

Well, at least he made it to his bed. Couldn't ask much more of a man.

Once Daryl was sure Glenn wouldn't drown in his own vomit, he made his way to the next door, where Roxy had put her things, right across from Daryl. Part of him was surprised she hadn't parked all her belongings in the room his stuff was in, but he was sure he hadn't seen the last of her tonight, even though by the time she went into the shower, she'd drank about four glasses of wine.

I mean, she _was_ planning on seeing him again, at least to say good night, right? It would just be kind of weird if she stayed in her room the rest of the night, away from him, when they had every opportunity to get comfortable and well…

The whiskey had given Daryl quite a rush as his mind over thought; only it wasn't to the head on his shoulders. Truth was, he was horny as all hell, but he never wanted to be the one chasing her tail around. Then she'd know she won. And for now, that was a secret Daryl was convinced he still kept.

He listened, the sound of running water and a small cough about two seconds later was all he heard.

Sure knew how to conserve that water, but he expected he might take just as long in the shower himself, relishing in the delight of the warmth. He'd get to that now instead of waiting around for her to be done, and see where that left him then.

Part of him wondered what she'd do if he just went in there and stepped in with her, but that could openly lead to complications he wasn't willing to deal with, so he went into his own room, whiskey still clutched in his hand by the neck of the bottle. In his inebriated state, Daryl couldn't quite figure out what more he could possibly ask for in a woman. Maybe one who could cook, but he was sure she could handle a simple sandwich, and when it came down to it all, that was good enough for him.

What, was it God's gift to him or something, for making him put up with all this walker bullshit?

He sounded like her now, making offhand references to fate and God or whatever. It was hard to tell wheat she really thought of it, if she really believed any of it or if she just liked to say it. In the time that had passed, and under the intense circumstances of life now, Daryl had come to realize though he gave her a difficult time and busted her balls, he'd absolutely misjudged her. He'd always known she was smarter than she'd let off, but he'd come to find few flaws within her at all, if he was weighing it out. Daryl had never been around anyone who seemed to care so much about what he thought and felt, or someone who legitimately pissed him off so infrequently. She almost... _catered_ to him sometimes.

Turning the water on in his claimed room, putting his hand beneath the spray and smirking to himself. It had been such a long time since he'd had an _actual_ shower. And with warm water and all. That was a luxury he'd had to do without even before the apocalypse on occasion.

Daryl took a swig of the drink; a generous one, then placed it back down on a low, small tabletop, all while using one hand to unbutton his shirt.

It was a scary feeling, hearing something behind him and for once not feeling the weight of his crossbow either in his hand or strapped to his back. Nope. It was all the way across the room, near the cot. This place might be safe, but nowhere was too safe for Daryl to sleep without his crossbow at arm's length.

A rush of different emotions swept through him when he quickly spun, ready to leap for his crossbow if he had to. It started with relief, that it was only Roxy and not some walker chomping at him.

Then he went to being distracted, and a little pleased, that she was only wrapped in one of the small white towels Jenner had offered them. Amidst checking her out as she walked in the door and shut it behind her, stopping short when she saw Daryl standing there, he then became curious as to why she had just become so distracted. Anger and annoyance, and even a little panic Daryl chose to ignore, filled up inside of him next.

"Git out," he hissed, realizing she had caught sight of all the scars decorating his chest with his shirt open like that, giving her a clear view in the florescent lighting of all the ugly lines that crisscrossed the surface of his skin. He'd done a good job hiding it until now, not because he was embarrassed, but because he didn't need the questions, and he wasn't going to answer them anyway. However he'd gotten those scars was nobody's business but his. And he liked it that way.

Roxy had been sneaking into his room across the hall, fully prepared to finish Daryl's shower with him when she heard the water running. But she was shocked when she saw him standing in the room, still just as dirty as she'd left him, maybe a little bit redder in the face too.

Her own shower had sobered her up a little, but she'd had more than her fair share of wine with dinner. But her staring problem when she'd noticed all the jagged marks between the opened buttons of his shirt made her realize she wasn't as straight-minded as she'd thought.

"Daryl…" It was all se could muster as she stepped forward to where Daryl was, watching her like a hawk, not looking all too pleased as she took another giant gulp of the fiery liquid he'd brought into his room with him.

He was going to _have_ to be drunk to deal with this now.

Because he doubted there was a chance in hell she'd be dropping it.

She rushed up to him with her hands over her mouth, elbows tucked to keep her wrapped towel up. It was the look in her eye that started making him furious, that pathetic look of sympathy she was giving him. Like she could possibly relate. Like he needed her to feel bad for him and that was supposed to somehow help.

"Ya need ta git out," Daryl stated firmly, trying to remain level headed, but Roxy was past the point of caring, with her blood-alcohol level, and instead continued to gawk at him. Daryl was finding it difficult to keep his temper in check, the whiskey having helped that along. He felt like he might explode at her any second if she didn't leave right now. And that scared him, because if it was genetic, Daryl could turn out to be just like his old man under the influence. No part of him wanted to hurt her, but he was a Dixon, no better than his drunk old man and junkie brother.

The hunter turned around to distract himself, expecting her to be gone when he looked back, though his hunting and tracking experience gave him the sinking feeling she was still there. He could sense her presence. "What'd I say?" His voice rose, anger and booze giving him flushed cheeks, something she wasn't used to seeing and wasn't sure she liked necessarily on him. It made him look more innocent, but those steely eyes could never be softened down, no matter how much alcohol he had in him, or how nice he was being. They were always penetrating _your_ soul, and shielding _his_ feelings.

Her big, hazel irises scanned over the scarred flesh of his torso as she walked closer, while he just stared back, blue eyes narrowed, unable to believe the audacity of this girl. He would never show it, but the idea of having her, with her perfect, tight, tan body scrutinizing his own marred and work beaten one made him uneasy. She was too pretty for him; Daryl had been aware of it all along. If this was the real world, the way it had been, she'd never give him a second glance, especially after she'd seen all his battle wounds.

"I din't stutter," he finally tried to send her off again, his self-consciousness reminding him that things were much easier when he was much more distant from these people, her especially. He fought the urge to re-button his shirt and shield his scars from her prying eyes, but he was too proud and strong to show his insecurities openly like that, so he just stood his ground as she came around his front and reached out.

Her wrist was intercepted by his strong grip freezing her actions as he moved in the blink of an eye. She was way too comfortable just reaching out and touching him. And he'd become way too comfortable letting her cross his normal boundaries. And if he didn't put a stop to it now, she was gonna end up with him wrapped around her finger like some love sick idiot. A lovesick idiot he absolutely refused to be.

"You deaf? I said get the hell out!" Daryl's voice rose substantially, exasperation with the situation overwhelming him. "Can't just barge in here like ya own the place!" He was so mad she'd just come right in, finding out what he'd been hiding from her sight all along. She had this desperate desire to know _everything_ about him, and he was trying hard not to just tell her to fuck off, because some part of him knew that would only end up getting him in trouble. Only he didn't _want_ her to know. There _was_ such a thing as knowing too much about someone. The only thing was that Daryl wasn't sure now if he didn't want her to know because she was nosy, or because he was afraid she'd see him as being weak, and start drifting away, if she knew where those scars came from. Back when he was a weak little boy, who didn't have the muscle or balls to stand up to his belligerent alcoholic father? "Look, I don't like this shit! I need my… _space_!" God, Daryl sickened himself, sounding like some premenstrual _female_.

"Wow… Daryl…" Her voice was so soft, shocked. It was as if she weren't even listening to him, still so focused on the imperfections that were spread across his flesh. She easily removed her wrist from Daryl's loosened grip and defied his wishes, her fingers ghosting over the marks, her barely there touch making goosebumps rise to his skin.

And just like that, she seemed to suddenly realize his unease, like he hadn't already made it obvious by being so defensive. She'd never seen him seem so obviously vulnerable, shifting uncomfortably and completely avoiding her gaze now. She hated it and needed to comfort him somehow. Daryl being vulnerable made her feel scared and unsafe now, and she needed to fix it. He was the only thing she'd ever had in her life that made her feel completely protected.

"You know I don't care, right?" It didn't matter to her if Daryl had a bunch of scars, and logic said that was probably a major part of his insecurity. Seriously though, let's face it, in real life, Ken would be Barbie's gay best friend, and she'd be banging GI Joe instead. Still, despite her words, Daryl didn't seem completely convinced.

"Don't remember askin' 'f ya did," he reacted stubbornly, not quite ready to accept her acceptance himself. She didn't know what it was like to be insecure about the way she looked, he was sure of it. If she was, she wouldn't have been a stripper. You don't dance around in tiny outfits and take your clothes off for money when you think you're disfigured.

Roxy wasn't sure how to match him here, knowing she was gifted when it came to looking stereotypically sexual, so her physical flaws were never as obvious to other people as they were to her. She lifted her arms to show him the small incision lines she had herself from the breast augmentation surgery she'd had that had gotten infected post-op back when she was eighteen. "We all have scars. The rest of mine are just on the inside."

Her words meant something to him, and she could tell this when he suddenly stopped and looked up at her. But Daryl covered up the fact her words had left a bit of an impression by snorting at her sorry excuse for scars, scars she voluntarily inflicted on herself by getting stupid fake boobs. They weren't scars acquired from long, undeserved beatings just for existing. "The hell da you know about it? Poor you, enda the world, and ya still look like a fuckin' centerfold," he snapped at her.

He didn't like that she was trying to compare their scars. Was she serious? She had two, barely there lines, under her arms, where no one noticed anyway. He had them all over his chest and back, angry looking, jagged slashes. "What happened?" she questioned the inevitable finally, unsure of what else to do. She didn't have high hopes he would tell her or anything, but it was all she had. Trying to say she understood wasn't working. "You can tell me anything."

Daryl snorted, taking yet another swig of liquor, so easily annoyed by the fact that she pretended to be such an open book, and half expected him to be too. He knew that much wasn't true by what her little buddy had told him not twenty minutes ago. There was definitely some kind of issue she had withheld from Daryl forms her previous life. The only way he would even consider letting her in on his past was if he knew hers already first. "Quit actin' like you ain't got some secrets ya keep ta yerself." Daryl's eyes narrowed, seemingly forgetting that he was self-conscious, and sending her a challenging stare. "Glenn said you wasn't right 'fore alla this. Why? Told me 't was somethin' that hadta come from _yer_ mouth." He could play her game if that's what she wanted to do. If she hadn't already told him about it, she sure as hell must've kept it hidden on purpose, cause she did plenty of yapping.

For a minute, Roxy's mouth gaped and she looked shocked Glenn would relay even that much information to Daryl about the thing they rarely, if ever, talked about.

A thing she honestly _wasn't_ ready to talk about.

But that was the kind of thing that happened after a really traumatic incident though, when you can't afford therapy. You couldn't just talk about stuff; even though they'd come from different worlds, they weren't completely opposite. Some things just worked out the same way no matter what. They'd both lived life holding it in for so long. Letting it out just seemed unusual, and even scary. Maybe even as scary as what lay waiting outside on the city streets.

Her parted lips turned slowly into a smile, light, and mildly uncomfortable laughter flowing from her throat after a deep gulp. "Okay, okay. You win this time." She couldn't talk about it. Not right now, not tonight. It would ruin everything. They were too tired, too beat down already.

So she made him a deal. "I won't ask if you don't. At least for now."

She put her pinkie out in front of him in an innocent, girlish way and he stared at it for a second before completely disregarding the gesture and pulling her forcefully forward against him, looking down at her with hooded eyes.

Now she was speaking his language.


	34. Chapter 34: Even Deeper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead._

**A/N:** I forgot to mention how DEVISTATED I am after the last episode. Seriously, fuck you Chris Hardwick, I blame you! I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen. But yeah, I'm sure most of you know what I'm referring to. Luckily, it's all falling into place wonderfully because nothing has happened in the show that will drastically change by plans for this story yet. So that's good news. Now, ask, and ye shall receive. Sexy time! **DON'T FORGET to sign the petition on my page to get this site to put OC as an option in the search drop down menus to make navigating OC stories just as easy as canon stories.** And as always, please and thank you for reviews! Trying to post before I go to class, so sorry for any mistakes. Will go back later.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 34: Even Deeper**

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>_hey didn't need to talk about this shit right, now. It made no difference. Whatever it was, it was a bunch of scars from a world that didn't matter anymore. A world that hardly existed. Would it kill them to have one carefree night, all around? Daryl was so desperate for it, he was making the initial advances on her, something he never made much of a habit of doing all the other times they'd done anything. He usually only took control of the situation when he'd reached the point of no return.

Roxy froze for a split second, letting the tingling feeling that came with being taken completely off guard like that run through all her appendages all while Daryl bruised her lips with his own.

Until now, he'd never initiated any kind of lip on lip action between them. She'd always had to be the one to spark that kind of intimacy with him, almost like he'd never done a lot of kissing, and didn't really see the importance of it. And truth be told, Daryl had never cared all that much for kissing, seeing it as a waste of time, but he liked kissing her. Her lips were soft and full, and she moved them in a slow, seductive way against his, a way that really got his fire going.

Even though part of her felt like it wasn't one hindered percent honest because he was intoxicated, part of her also considered Daryl might be one of those who let their true feelings come out under the influence. He was kissing her like the pressure was finally off, now that she knew he had all those scars.

Liquor certainly made him different. He was more aggressive than just dominant, and definitely less inhibited. He seemed to have quickly repressed the previous moment where Roxy had inquired about the cause of this wounds. Truthfully, Daryl wanted to take this free and fearless time to finally enjoy his woman, not talk about his piece of shit father.

It wasn't a problem anymore. Now she knew. And he assumed she'd keep it to herself, and they wouldn't talk about it now. From what he could read, for some reason he wasn't sure, she had complete and utter trust and loyalty when it came to him. Daryl never really saw himself coming around to anyone other than blood, feeling the need to look out for them and take care of them, but he definitely could admit to himself now that he did see her as something close to blood, but different.

Of course, he'd realized this before, once lying in his tent, asking himself, would he die for her? He'd answered himself with the word, probably. After all, in this world, that was not only entirely possible, but likely. And if he had to sacrifice himself for her at this point, he doubted there'd be much hesitation. He wouldn't even think about it. It would just happen. It had become part of his well-rounded instinct and intuition, knowing where she was around camp, keeping tabs to make sure nothing happened when he wasn't paying attention. She had such bad luck he felt obligated to do it anyway…

The reality of the situation was though, that Daryl had been eyeing her from the head of the table the second some of that burning whiskey had touched his lips while they waited for food. He'd been waiting for this all night. And the more he drank, the more tempting and feasible the idea of just throwing her down on the table had seemed.

And while it wasn't a table, throwing her around in his much-needed shower seemed perfectly possible. Daryl's pride didn't get in the way when he had a little alcohol in him, because he let go of a lot more of his insecurities under the influence. That had always been his father's downfall though.

Roxy moved the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms, Daryl's hands reluctantly releasing her hips so it would fully come off. Her fingertips brushed over the unseen scars that matched his chest, on his back now. But she made no hesitation in her movements when she felt them, not wanting Daryl to feel she'd noticed, though they both were aware she had. Now that she already knew, he could forget about it if she'd just pretend like they weren't there, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Daryl's lips and hands moved so aggressively, gripping the fabric of the towel that covered her up in his fists, teeth scraping at her lips and catching her tongue. He fisted the terrycloth material until he decided it had served its purpose and yanked it off with one quick tug, tossing it to the floor behind him.

Water dripped down her back from the soaked strands of hair that derived from her own shower, soaked strands sticking to her skin. While her hands worked to undo his belt and pants, Daryl moved his fingertips up and down her spine, feeling the goosebumps rise beneath his calloused fingerpads his eyes focused on the gap between their bodies, watching her finer hands as they skillfully unclasped everything. He enjoyed the delicate way her hands moved and looked, so different from his rough, large ones, the skin weathered from work. The southerner made a slow inhale as he watched, gaining control of his libido, surprised something so subtle could build him so close to the edge.

But the second he felt his pants slowly dropping, his hands moved south, digging into the soft flesh of her rear. As she sucked his lower lip in, he gave her a little more than a tap on the ass, the distinct smacking sound followed by a pleasantly surprised yelp filling the room. The shock of the impact sent her jolting forward, closer to Daryl, creating friction between her body and his, moving against his already sturdy member.

Daryl had already been barefoot, everyone relishing in the fact they didn't need to worry about running for it any second, and stepped out of his pants as they dropped while he walked her right into the shower, holding her legs around him while she giggled in his ear, arms wound around his neck, the shock of the sudden contact from the water pressing her body into his again under the spray, his balance catching against the wall.

Before he switched their positions and instead pinned her against the wall, he laughed lowly at her reaction to the water, able to feel the involuntary tremors against his own body. It sent a growl brimming to his throat, licking his lips while he looked her over. Daryl wasn't quite sure he'd ever felt so good in his entire life. Though he wondered how long it would last, the hopeful part of him, however small it was, wished everyday could be like this from now on. Daryl wouldn't mind, not one bit, if this was how he got to end every day, walkers or not.

"Imma make ya scream tonight," he said with assurance into her ear, running the tip of his nose down the line of her jaw before he latched on to her neck, eliciting breathy moans from the blonde, her head dropping back against the wet shower stall. Her fingers wove into the now wet strands of his darker looking hair, eyes closing in pleasure as Daryl reached under her thighs, hoisting her higher up, so only the very tip of his erection brushed against her. The higher position allowed Daryl to hold her up easily between her position and the closeness of their bodies, making him able to hold her there while dipping his neck low enough to catch one of her nipples in his mouth. Again, he let his teeth come down lightly on it after the first time, enjoying the sharp gasp she released. The animalistic part of him wanted to bury himself inside of her as quickly as possible.

But Daryl wasn't going there yet. He was enjoying having her at his mercy, the way she always teased and taunted him, even when she wasn't trying. But right now, he had her where he wanted her, and he wasn't entirely ready to give that up yet. Here he didn't have to worry about becoming too absorbed in their physical encounters, or her being too loud and attracting unwanted walkers. But the CDC was secure, and Daryl had consumed enough liquor to not give much of a fuck if the others overheard through the surely thin walls.

Pulling a tricky maneuver, Daryl steadily dropped down to his knees, all while keeping her up against the wall, though her hands braced at the smooth, cool tile, worried she might fall. But he moved so skillfully southward that her legs did exactly what he'd wanted them to do, her things sliding up to rest on his shoulders, bringing him face to face with the sweet treasure between her legs.

Again, her body trembled as his warm breath sent tingling sensations through her wet folds. The water was hitting Daryl's back as he looked up at her from his position, liking the way the curves of her breasts looked from the downward angle, the slight bucking of her hips reminding him that he'd already started another task, and he then buried his face between her legs, savoring the first sweet taste of her. Sweet as honey, just like he'd hoped. Even without the water from the shower, he could tell she'd be soaked regardless.

While he went to work on her, he found the most difficult task to be holding her upright while she writhed above him, her movements throwing his balance off a few times. Her finally circled his arms around her toned thighs, using his palms to put pressure low on her flat belly, intensifying the pressure building inside while he also kept her pinned to the perfect spot.

Daryl alternated between flicking his tongue over her sensitive nub of nerves, lightly catching it with his teeth, and sucking it between his lips, easily delivering on his promise to have her making a lot more noise than she had every other time they'd been intimate.

"Yes! Fuck!" Roxy squealed, her eyes tightening as stars burst behind her dark lids, moans and pants spilling from her lips as he fingers tugged on Daryl's hair hard, a growl from his own mouth vibrating through her core as her build up finally overflowed, her back arched with difficulty against Daryl's strength and her legs lost all power, shaking and convulsing, completely beyond her control.

As the peak of her orgasm seemed to cease, Daryl threw his head back, and slowly let her down onto his lap, reaching between her legs to ease her down by rubbing her slowly. The sigh that left her mouth as her head tilted to the side, leaning into the shower wall, watching as Daryl stared her down, removing his hand slowly and sliding her from his lap, her knees coming up to her chest lazily as she rest against the wall while her body went back to normal again and refilled with energy.

The hunter wiped his mouth with his forearm before he leaned in, moving her hair and kissing the nape of her neck before he got to his feet and turned to the spray of steaming water, blocking it from pelting her and giving her a nice view of his earned, muscular backside as he started to run the half used bar of soap over his hair and body, trying to finally rid himself of the grime from the brutal world outside. He was planning to dirty Roxy up right after, but in a completely different way.

Just as he'd about rinsed himself, he was startled to feel the girl's thing hands creeping over his shoulders from behind, no more than a millisecond passing before he spun around so quick it scared her, and all too easily, he had her spun around, chest pressed into the wall, wrists pinned underneath his hands, fingers splayed out flat against the same wall her cheek and breasts were being molded into.

Roxy didn't even know how she'd ended up facing this direction, but his desire to be so controlling and uninhibited right now was severely exciting.

"Ain't no one told ya ta move, did they?" he confirmed after a long pause, in which he'd waited for her to move again from the pinned position he'd put her in before he'd made another move or said a word. And just as he'd anticipated, she had after her moment of shock had worn off, hips wiggling against his stiffness.

"Please Daryl," she groaned, pushing her rump back against him, his reaction being to move his hips away swiftly, just out of contact, releasing her wrists and immediately gripping her hips so she couldn't move them even an inch without his permission.

Again, he moved close to her from behind, letting his solid member slide between her legs this time, eliciting a moan and another deligted tremble from the blonde. Daryl was thoroughly enjoying the power he had over her right now, seeing as sexually, he usually felt at her mercy, even if he was being the dominant person. It was that sexual pull she had, but right now, her blood was pumping and her heart was pounding for him instead. Even he was growing impatient though, needing release soon before it became painful.

"Where d'ya want it?" he asked close to her ear before he kissed her temple and moved some of her hair out of the way of her neck, running his fingers through the length of it before tanking it a bit roughly when she didn't answer. "What, always runnin' yer mouth an' now I'm askin' questions an' ya ain't got a voice no more?" The light chuckle he let out on her neck made her shiver.

Roxy hadn't responded because she was a bit stunned. She hadn't known he'd had all this in him, liked playing games like this. She'd never figured him to be one for extended foreplay like this, but he seemed to be fully secure in what he was doing, and saying he had been the best she'd ever had wouldn't be an overstatement. Their sexual chemistry was just that solid. Daryl seemed suddenly confident and comfortable, much different from how he'd always been before, and the fact that he was able to be this way even though his vulnerabilities were exposed to her earlier, he still somehow settled in with her regardless. It was now obvious how comfortable he actually was with her, and that was saying a lot for a Dixon, especially Daryl, who'd made a habit of keeping people at a distance his whole life.

Every nerve of hers was on edge, waiting to see what he was going to do. She didn't want to guide him. She wanted to se what he'd do if she just let him go. Being sensual and tantalizing was something she had never really expected from the rough redneck. And so far, he'd been doing an impressive job. Plus, she trusted him. One could only be so submissive to someone when they did. "Wherever you want it," she answered finally. She tried to contain the excited smile that was threatening to spread across her face, but she bit her lip to keep it at bay.

Daryl let pout a low whistle from between hi lips and shook his head a little at her response. "Thatsa damn good answer." His tongue ran over the already wet skin of her neck aimlessly. But there was silence other than the noise from the shower and the small gasps his teeth scraping her skin brought forth. When she didn't answer, Daryl sucked on her neck long enough to leave a small mark, towards the back so it wouldn't be noticeable, and again tightened his grasp on her hips, fingertips pressing so hard they had the potential to leave bruises. "Fine," He smirked a bit more as her body rumbled with another tremor when he'd finished speaking, his words tickling her skin.

She had deducted that was Daryl's way of asking for permission to enter through the back door. It wasn't something she was unfamiliar with, and it had been quite a while, but for Daryl, she'd do just about anything. He deserved it.

Bracing herself, she inhaled as she felt him behind her, exhaling as he carefully pushed his way inside, Roxy trying to concentrate on not tensing up, despite the uncomfortable intrusion. The water helped lubricate everything, and Daryl went easy, not wanting to force it in and hurt her.

He focused his eyes on the sight of himself penetrating between her cheeks so his concentration wouldn't kill his libido. Daryl was trying hard to restrain himself from going at her like a jackrabbit, and he was thankful when he felt her lean back against him, her muscles resting and allowing for some more give.

Daryl had to close his eyes and let out a hiss of air when he was fully submerged inside of her. "Goddamn girl," he muttered, enjoying the extra tightness surrounding his shaft.

His first few steady pumps weren't very rhythmic, as her body fought against his, but it caved easily and she fell forward against the wall again, supporting herself with both hands splayed out, as Daryl had reached around her front with one hand, working her overly-stimulated nub of nerves.

Once he'd found a good pace, and her body had relaxed and began accepting him a lot easier, he reluctantly returned his hand to the hip it had abandoned, needing to brace himself against her as he moved a little quicker. He had already been worked up, and he knew he wasn't going to last for very long inside that tight ass of hers.

Roxy's fingers clawed at the nothingness of the shower wall as Daryl moved faster inside of her, his breath hot on her neck, low beginnings of growls huffing behind her as the pressure inside of her began to built up. He's found the perfect spot, and clearly realized it, because he kept aiming there as he pushed into her harder, the slapping of their skin standing out against the steady stream of water.

The panting and moaning coming from the blonde's mouth had Daryl convinced all the rest of them could probably hear them, because she'd abandoned trying to be quiet about it a while ago. Her soaked forehead pressed into the wall, and the friction and pressure began to be too much, one split moment sending her body into spasms, and cries of pleasure so loud, Daryl felt the need to cover her mouth with his hand, pulling her back against him as a result, her inner convulsions bringing him right over the edge at the same time.

"Ah, fuck!" he growled out, an even huskier tone in his voice than was normally there, probably from years of tobacco use and smoke inhalation. He didn't worry about spilling himself deep inside of her this time, losing his own strength and balance as he came, having to move his hand from her mouth and catch himself on the wall with the now freed hand.

The hunter's other hand still sat protectively on her hip, the feeling of him softening inside her strangely comforting as she leaned against his body, spent herself for the time being. He grunted as her back pressed into his chest, instinctively wrapping an arm around her front, feeling her hands come over his, which he'd rest low on her abdomen. She slid them to his forearm, letting them come to rest there while they both tried to regain the full function of their exhausted muscles.

Yes, Daryl hoped every day would be something like this from now on, that was for sure.


	35. Chapter 35: Don't Want This Night To End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Wow, so this is where I would normally close a story. But that's obviously not going to happen here. After the next chapter, this will officially be my longest story I think, and I've written like 50. Granted, a lot of them aren't finished, but some are, and they're the long ones. So here's to 35 more chapters, and thanks to those who took the much-appreciated time to review! And now, I present you with… more smut! Why? Because let's face it. If we were stuck in a safe haven alone with Daryl Dixon all night, what would we be doing? Oh, and I may have something new up pretty soon. I was going to write a Hatfields and McCoys CapOC story… but it may only end up being a oneshot. A really long one, but a oneshot no less. I haven't decided. I'm just fiddling with ideas right now. But, if you're interested, it's a mini series that is REALLY good, Boyd Holbrook plays Cap, and he's REALLY hot, and also, it's only a three piece series, so it's not hard to get through. It's on Netflix right now, if any of you want to see what I'm talking about. I strongly recommend it. I also may be writing a story about The Tribe, a weird New Zealand post-apocalyptic sci-fi show from back in the early 2000's I stumbled across when I first got extended cable TV and became obsessed with it. While the quality is nothing compared to The Walking Dead or Hatfields and McCoys, it's real easy to get sucked into, and there's some Pacific Islander eye candy present at all times. Long series, about 5 seasons with over 50 episodes in each season, but it's ALL on youtube for free if you're into that kind of thing. As always, don't forget to sign the petition on my page. I need a certain amount of signatures before I can send it in.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 35: Don't Want This Night To End**

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

Daryl looked up at Roxy from the bottle in his hand that he'd been swirling around between his legs. They both sat on his cot in complete nudity, unfazed by it at this point, dried off and just enjoying each other's presence in silence, and a safe environment. Until Roxy had said that, at least.

"I know," was his gruff reply, pleased with the fact that seemed to be more than enough of a response for her. She gazed at him with her head cocked, knees curled to her chest, leaning up against a pillow tucked into the corner of the wall at the head of the cot while he sat at the foot. Her face showed that she hadn't even been expecting that much of an answer from him, and that it had more than satisfied her. And he was starting to realize, that keeping her alive wasn't quite the only point anymore. He liked her company. He thought she was funny and, frankly, nowhere near as dumb as she looked, which is more than he could say for a lot of the people he'd interacted with. She picked up on things, and learned; her assault on that walker back at camp proof enough. Truthfully, he'd expected her to freeze if ever faced with danger like that, but she hadn't. She'd made it out alive because she'd done what she'd had to do. And he was really starting to take pleasure in making her feel good, in _every_ sense of the meaning. He'd never expected it to be so… _easy_ to make a woman happy, but he seemed to be doing just fine. She was sitting here naked by her own will, wasn't she? And most importantly, he had more trust for her than anyone else in the world at the moment, now that Merle was gone.

And Daryl really did believe her when she said the big 'L' word. She'd proved it, having his back time and time again. Taking care of all the shit he didn't like to do. Worrying about him, _constantly_. That part he could do without, but he was seeing that it was only because she _did_ care so much. She _must_ love him to still want him after she'd seen all the scars. She could have whoever she wanted, and she still picked him.

It was half the reason he didn't want her to know about his past. What, was he supposed to explain to the person who depended on him, that he used to take beatings all the time from his plastered parents, especially his dad? That he'd just lain there and taken it? She'd think he was weak. She'd _know_ he was weak. And things might change. Daryl just couldn't have that. Because tonight he felt more comfortable than he had in a long time.

He didn't want to delve too deep into the dark corner of his mind right now though. Not with her sitting there, looking so delicious, despite her face still being a little swollen and bruised from taking the kickback to the face. The sandy-haired hunter took another swig of the brown liquor they'd been passing between each other for the past ten or so minutes pushing it her way again after, but she declined, waving it away. "I'm gonna end up falling asleep on you, or puking if you keep feeding me that stuff. You don't have to get me drunk, you know. I'm already naked." She winked before she yawned, raising her arms and stretching them way out, her head thrown back, breasts rising and falling with the exaggerated breath.

He felt a primal growl fizzling somewhere in the back of his throat at the sight. When had something like yawning even become attractive to him anyway?

Roxy didn't want to fall asleep while they were having such a relaxing moment together. She was enjoying the night. And so was Daryl, so he put the bottle down on the short nightstand and layback on the cot, his legs hanging off the end. He cast his eyes upward, where Roxy still leaned in the corner, a lovely view of her voluptuous profile waiting for him. "I know I ain't gonna be sleepin' much. 'f I fall asleep, might not be here when I git up. Seems too good ta be real," Daryl admitted. How could they really have lucked out, finding a safe haven like the CDC?

"I know what you mean," she agreed, seeming to zone out a bit, a small smirk on her lips. "I wish I'd met you before all of this." She'd spent hours thinking about what might have happened if they'd met before all of this had happened. What if they'd known each other when life had been normal? It crossed her mind constantly, especially when she started to get really into one of those sexy books she seemed to have a an endless supply of.

Daryl snorted, rolling his eyes. "Bullshit. You wouldn't 'a given me a second glance." It wasn't as if he'd never wondered the same. Of course it had crossed his mind that they'd lived in the same state all along, the chances weren't that slim that they might've met on their own in the future. He had gone into the city before to work contraction or road crew before. But he'd also considered the fact that their situation was basically the main factor in her attraction to him. Sure, end of the world comes, the hunter looks great. But any other day, she would've just thought he was some dumb hillbilly like everyone else wrongly assumed. Maybe his neck was a little red, but he was no uneducated fool.

She laughed and tugged his hair a little at the ends playfully as she combed her fingers through again. "You're wrong. I never believed it before, but I'm starting to realize you really have no idea that you're attractive, do you?"

Truthfully, she was right. Daryl was totally unaware of the fact that women had a tendency to eye him greedily as he did his mindless, medial tasks, building up a sweat and contracting all those work chiseled muscles. He just looked taken aback by what she'd said, not knowing how to react, and also feeling the urge to gnaw his thumbnail. "What?" It was all he could manage on the topic.

Then again, all Daryl saw when he looked in the mirror were those ugly scars he had to live with.

"Come on, you can't possibly be _that_ unaware. I know what it's like to get gawked at. It's usually pretty obvious." No one had to tell _him_. He'd seen it every day since arriving at the camp. The men around here couldn't help themselves to an eyeful of Roxy; it was hard not to notice. He'd even caught Glenn ogling a time or two, and he was used to it.

"Hard not ta look atchya." He was sure she'd caused a few accidents in her day just walking down the street minding her business cause some guy just needed an extra long look. She was a head turner. He'd never really seen a knockout like her in real life before.

"Well, maybe women are just more discrete about it, and men stay completely oblivious. I saw some of the girls around camp eyeing you once or twice. Thought I was gonna have to piss on you to claim you or something," she cackled, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"Yer sick," Daryl laughed along. Her vulgarity was another thing he had come to find almost charming about her, oddly enough. It made him feel more comfortable, like he could be as vulgar as he liked to be too and she wouldn't throw a fit about it. She wasn't quite the priss he'd assumed, but he supposed that was probably the stripper in her.

"What? I thought you were into all that wilderness stuff?" she continued joking, smiling down at him, right before she reached her hand out and started to stroke Daryl's lengthening hair again. It was still wet from the shower, sticking to his forehead until she brushed it away. "I'm gonna miss you when we're dead," she jested darkly, shaking her head at him. It was hard not to think that way though, even lodged up in the CDC. She understood how Daryl felt. She'd considered the same thing. How had they struck the jackpot like this? It had to come to an end sooner or later.

Daryl's brow rose curiously, but his eyes were amused. "That was morbid as shit," he snorted, though his response was to chuckle in return. They were the only two who seemed to be able to laugh about stuff like that now. Everyone else would just look at them like assholes if they had heard that. As if pretending it wasn't likely would make the probability of them all dying go down.

"Just trying not to kid myself," she defended with a little shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, we'll run out of stuff eventually and have to leave and get supplies. Or worse, they'll get in somehow. This was meant to happen. It's nature's way… of clearing us out. We should be dead." Really, she was amazed they'd survived this long. After the attack on the camp, how could she remain hopeful of anything? It seemed even worse somehow than before, more real for some reason. It was like a cruel reminder that they shouldn't forget that they weren't safe, and not to get comfortable and settle in, ever again, anywhere, even here.

"Ain't impossible, y'know. I mean, 'm not sayin' we got a shot neither, but… truth is, 'f we can stay here, we ain't gotta stay in forever. We're lucky the virus moved so quick really. We just gotta outlive the rottin' flesh. They'll all decompose eventually. Just a matter a' time. Summer'll help it along too." Daryl wasn't promoting false hope or anything, but he didn't want her to think it was completely pointless to them to keep trying. There was a shot, no matter how slim. Corpses rotted. Once the brain matter decomposed…

"You really think so?" She'd thought he was as pessimistic on the situation as she felt, but apparently, there was still enough hope in Daryl to have some sort of survival insight. And when Roxy thought about it, he was right. They only had to outlive the walkers.

"Just sayin'… could happen," he shrugged. His blue eyes looked up at hers, looking wild and almost orange tonight, likely due to the liquor.

"Wow, you're quite the optimist when you've been drinking," she giggled drunkenly, hiccupping in the process. "And a talker too."

"Cause yer trickin' me. Sneaky as fuck still, ain't chya?" He was kidding; that much was obvious from the almost cheeky smile he'd given her. It was really unusual to see him acting so loose and carefree. Sure, he always carried himself with an almost lazy swagger, but he was always alert, and the tension it caused was still obvious. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to be a ticking time bomb.

Another short silence passed as he enjoyed the feeling of her stroking his hair, still wide awake, though the feeling was making him zone out, until she spoke, as usual. "Daryl?"

He let her fingers brush through his hair a few more times before he answered her. "What?"

"If I die—"

He interrupted her abruptly. "Told ya, I ain't gonna let ya die." She might be fucked if _he_ died first, but until he died himself, he'd keep her alive. He'd already made a pact with himself on that subject. Somehow, he realized, that meant she was his first priority now, even over himself.

She smiled as his protective words sent warmth running through her body, but continued with her question anyway. She really needed to know how he saw her, even though it was wrong; he was drunk, which she guessed might make him a little more open than usual. "Hypothetically speaking though, if I die, what would you… _call_ me? You know… to other people?"

"The blonde with the rack?" he suggested like a smartass, smirking up at her.

She swatted his arm playfully and rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, you're so funny. I mean… would I be your friend. Or that stripper you hooked up with. Or… your _girlfriend_?" It was the least subtle hint she could manage without flat out telling him she considered herself his girlfriend, and he'd better realize it too.

Daryl reached around his head and rubbed his neck awkwardly. His face felt hot, and he didn't know how to answer this question. Why did she have to even ask it? What, did she want to hear, him _say_ it or something? "What's it matter? I mean, the hell d'you think?" He would never utter the words _'girlfriend'_ out of his mouth, in any scenario. It was a stupid term, like high school kids. But he'd caught himself calling her _'his woman' _more than once in his head. He'd definitely kick the ass of any man who tried to snatch her away at this point.

"I think… I think if I'm letting you put it in my ass, I deserve to be your girlfriend, damn it!" The way she'd said it sent them both into laughter.

Another surprising action occurred as Daryl moved his hand above his head running it along the length of her leg and back again, then repeating the action a few more times. It was with intent and purpose, the hazed look in his irises giving away the fact that she'd been naked and ignored for far too long.

"Can't keep your hands off me tonight, can you?" she teased, a coy little smirk decorating her lips. The hunter's eyes cut to a glare at her taunting, but looked more than pleased when she shifted her position to be saddled up on his waist, her hands moving over his chest, Daryl focused on the movements of her fingertips, uncaring that the scars were raised, not even hesitating as they danced over them.

"Lookin' only does so much," he bantered back at her, resting his hands on her hips securely, trying to pull her down his body to grind against her and get a little friction, but she resisted, staying where she'd put herself above the base of his growing erection, his hands settling to slide over the curve of her backside instead.

Daryl tried to sit up and turn her over, but she pushed against his wrists, his lack of forced resistance allowing her to pin them down beside his head. Interested, his eyebrows rose. He wasn't one to let a girl take control much, but the way she slinked around above him so tantalizingly made laying back and just letting her go might be just… _great_.

Call it a little on the evil and sneaky side, but Roxy wondered how much control he'd give her because he was drunk. She could tell he wasn't accustomed to being submissive in any way really, especially sexually. "Don't move," she ordered strictly, hesitating and watching Daryl carefully to see if he would defy her, before being sure he wouldn't and reaching over the side of the cot for something on the floor.

Giggling, she ended up having to get up completely, the thing she was looking for much farther than she'd thought, and she dragged her legs to the floor with her, predatorily crawling across the room to the desired object, Daryl's eyes following after her, wondering if she moved like that on purpose, or if it just came natural to her.

With more laughing and some sound of triumph, Roxy shot to her feet smoothly, spinning to face Daryl where he still lay, a devious little smile on her face. She had ripped his belt from the waistband of his pants and was holding it up purposefully, hip jutted to the side. Daryl considered standing up, grabbing it from her, and then showing her exactly how to use that thing, but then he thought, maybe, just _maybe_, it could be interesting to see exactly what she planned on doing with it.

But before he could protest, if he was going to, she climbed back onto the cot and balanced back over his hips, a sharp exhale wheezing through his lips as he felt the warmth between her legs press lightly over his swollen member.

"An' just what the hell d'ya plan on doin' with that?" he couldn't help but inquire as she looked down at him from behind her thick lashes, clearly contemplating how she was going to get him to just let her tie him up. She had plans to take really good care of him, but she wanted the build up to be the best part, and she knew Daryl just couldn't control himself past a certain point.

Pinning his wrists again, she moved her lips close to his ear, breathing heavily deliberately before she nipped his earlobe, then moved to trace from his jaw to his neck with her tongue. He felt a laugh vibrate against his throat before she whispered to him. "I figure it's the only way I can be sure you'll keep your hands to yourself."

"An' why would I wanna do that?" he protested, trying to move his hands from her loosened grip, but she quickly straightened her arms, pressing all her weight to keep his wrists pinned down, the belt folded in one of her hands still. A glint of amused warning sparkled down at him from her eyes, her hair falling down in damp waves, the ends tickling his bared chest and face.

Now, he could toss her over easily if he had wanted to, but instead, he chose to play along, with no reason other than the fact that it seemed like a pretty good idea in his inebriated state. At the time, Daryl didn't realize he would regret letting her wrap the piece of worn out leather around his wrists and the metal frame of the cot, securely buckling it. She'd bound him in better than he'd expected he noticed, tugging on the restraint to test it out. He had been fairly certain whatever she did he'd be able to twist his way out of, but now he wasn't so sure.

"There," she cooed, a little smirk of triumph on her lips as she looked down at him from her superior position. She couldn't pretend she didn't feel just a little mighty, having the younger Dixon at her mercy. She could tell by the slightly worried look in his eyes that this wasn't a position he typically found himself in, if ever.

"The hell? You a girl scout 'r somethin'?" he asked incredulously, tugging a bit harder on the restraint again, realizing he wasn't quite sure he could get out if he wanted to, which hadn't been the expected outcome of this situation.

She revealed her pearly white teeth as she grinned down at him, both because she thought his observation was entertaining, and also because she was still pretty pleased with herself for getting Daryl to let her be in charge… even if he was intoxicated and would probably never allow it to happen again.

"Nope. But I was a lifeguard when I was in high school," she chuckled, uncovering how she'd learnt to tie such nice and shockingly secure knots.

Giving up on the restraints, he snorted at her revelation, not at all shocked, though she'd never mentioned it before. In fact, he knew a hefty amount of information about her life in Georgia, but when it came to her life back in California, she'd never gone into much detail. He guessed it was a sore subject. His parents had been useless deadbeats, but at least they'd never gone and disowned him like hers parents had done her. "Course ya were." She did look like she'd walked right out of an episode of _Baywatch_. Maybe that was why he'd been attracted to her from the beginning. She was the kind of thing his boyhood fantasies had been made of.

"I never thought I'd have to say this to you, but stop—" She interrupted herself to crush her lips against Daryl's hotly, only pulling back far enough to speak, the movement of her lips featherlike against his own. "—talking."

Daryl hadn't been this nervous in a sexual scenario since the time he'd lost his virginity, though he wasn't showing it. He'd never let a girl damn near hold him down during sex. He'd always ended up the dominant force, the one in charge, even when a girl put advances on him first. That was just how he liked it. Here now, he didn't know what she was going to do to him. Enough of him trusted her to be allowing it to happen, but there was a part of him that worried she might try to do something weird, like stick something… in places.

He wasn't sure exactly what type of girl liked those kinds of things, but he sure as hell wouldn't be having any of _that _weird shit.

Though his concerns seemed to dissipate as Roxy's mouth moved down over his throat, Daryl's head involuntarily falling back to give her better access. Her teeth followed along his collarbone, making him groan and close his eyes as they rolled back, squeezing them shut for a second before he reopened them. Subtle as the feelings were, the vulnerable area near his throat was proving to be very sensitive, much more so than he'd ever realized, and she had clearly noticed, taking her time and running her tongue and teeth over all the spots that made Daryl's toes curl.

Truthfully, he had never been one to spend much time on foreplay or heavy petting other than to get the job done. But he'd never liked a girl for the same reasons he liked Roxy. So he didn't particularly mind how slow she was going.

At first.

Daryl let out a hiss as she flicked her tongue over one of his nipples, her hands moving sensually up and down his sides. He'd never been with a girl daring enough to have him on the other side of _that_ before, and he found when her teeth nipped at the same spot, he kind of liked it.

Biting his lip, Daryl felt the restraints tighten around his wrists as his impatience grew, hands just itching to be on her, but he was reminded why they weren't when he felt the restriction. Roxy could tell she was torturing him, the way he seemed anxious, like he wanted to free the beast and unleash it solely on her. She wasn't even in physical contact with his member, still hovering just above it, but she could literally feel it pulsing beneath her; that's how hard he was.

Daryl couldn't even think straight as she moved down his body. He was blinded by the lust induced fog, trying his luck at breaking free once again as she reached the apex of his hips, the ends of her hair dragging down his chest and abdomen as she descended.

The muscles of his abs gave Roxy a V shape to trace with her tongue and fingertips, feeling him tense as she would go close to his member, so close she almost touched him, and then instead of continuing to the apex between his legs, she would switch sides, licking and biting a small trail over his hip indents.

"_Damn it_! I'm gonna…" he trailed off, unsure of what exactly he was going to do tied up like he was, but the threat still held promise. She'd have to let him loose eventually.

"You can't do _anything_," she remarked snidely, moving back up so she was lined up with his erection, but she still hadn't touched him where he wanted to be touched most. His binds were tight, turning the skin red and a little raw as he continued to pull against them, just looking for enough space to twist his wrist and slip it out, but it was to no avail.

The smile she was giving him from above made his eyes narrow. She was loving this; teasing him to an almost painful point. And it would be less frustrating if every move she made didn't look so intentionally sexy. But it was. Everything she was doing was with the intent of turning him on without actually giving him what he wanted. One thing she knew, was if she let him go, she was in for the pounding of a lifetime.

When she noticed the marks being left on his skin from the belt though, Roxy decided he had suffered enough, finally taking him inside of her, but only very slowly, her fingers stroking his hipbones, another area of his body he was finding to be very sensitive. He thrust his hips to fully skewer her, but she would have none of it, pinning his hips down with her hands as she continued to sink onto his erection.

And once she'd taken him all the way in, Daryl sighing contently at finally feeling the heat and slick wetness he was desiring, but it was only a second before he wanted to feel that beautiful friction again. And she complied, going ever so slowly again.

"C'mon, Rox, _fuck_!" he urged her, getting frustrated beyond comprehension. His head was buzzing from a lack of blood flow, his pulse concentrated on his achingly stiff cock instead. He was fully inside her, and the warmth felt fantastic, but she kept herself low, just sitting there hilt deep before she moved up slowly again, so slowly. Daryl groaned torturously, ripping at the binds with one final effort of pure might.

Roxy gasped as the leather snapped loudly, Daryl's hands coming free, startling even him as he suddenly wasn't bound anymore, and immediately, he sat up, hands grasping the blonde's hips bruisingly hard, holding her hips solidly and driving himself back inside of her.

Giving her a taste of her own medicine, Daryl held her down on top of him, right to his base, hips circling inside of her lightly as he held a handful of her pretty blonde hair in his fist. His clouded over eyes bore into her own frightened and excited ones, the promise that she was going to pay for what she'd just done evident. "Hope you weren't plannin' on doin' much t'morrow. Cause you ain't gonna be walkin' right fer weeks after I'm done with ya."


	36. Chapter 36: This Is Gonna Take All Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Since I kinda jipped ya'll in the last one. Here's a little somethin-somethin' in the beginning for you. Bit of a filler. But we all know shit's about to go down. Next chapter might reveal some mysteries of Roxy's past. Thanks to those who reviewed! Please keep doing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 36: This Is Gonna Take All Night**

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>_aryl's biological clock was too good. He had no idea what time they'd finally ended up falling asleep, but he could tell he hadn't slept long, because he still felt intoxicated when he opened his eyes at what he assumed must have been about sunrise, the hour he usually woke during.

But this morning, he had every intention of going back to sleep. He was still exhausted, and he could see Roxy was too when his eyes squinted in the darkness to see the top of her head right under his chin when he turned his neck, the feeling of her breath against his skin indicating her steady, sleeping breath.

His wrists were sore from that belt he'd destroyed, but he'd bet she was sorer.

Slowly, he shifted to get more comfortable on his back, her front half pressed atop him as they slept, blonde hair everywhere, their legs tangled together underneath a sheet and thin blanket. He could see a few of her scattered tattoos exposed on her back, the way she was lying, and unconsciously traced his way to all of them with his fingertips before he stroked her hair a few times and closed his eyes again.

Even though they were secure, he still felt the need to touch her as they slept. They didn't really know the Jenner guy. He _could_ be a rapist. Daryl preferred knowing where she was, even in his sleep.

A second after he'd settled he felt her move in response to him, wrapping his arms a little tight around her as she stirred, a tug pulling the corner of his lips as he felt hers moving across his neck, sucking so softly it tickled a little, assuming Daryl Dixon could be ticklish anyway. "Git back ta sleep. They're gonna be expectin' us at breakfast 'n the mornin'."

But he instead felt her giggle a bit, her arms sliding up around his neck as she moved her lips form his neck to his mouth, Daryl unable to protest as she continued kissing him heatedly, with promise behind it. He was only a man; a strong man, but even the strongest couldn't resist _this_.

He'd already woken up at half-mast just from sleeping so close to her, but she seemed to be doing everything in her power to get him all the way up, slowly maneuvering her tongue around his and pressing her hips into his groin, fully atop him now.

As they kissed, Daryl's hands stroked a path up and down her back, catching the ends of her hair with his fingertips as his hands slid down her smooth skin. He could feel the heat without even bothering to put himself between her legs, and though they were both tired, he wasn't about to ignore her advances.

Being tired just didn't really compare to having a hot, horny girl practically humping his leg.

Lightly pushing her shoulder with one hand and holding her wrist with the other, Daryl guided her beside him, readjusting to a side-lying position as he put her the same way next to him, back to his chest. Pulling her leg back a bit so it rested on top of his. The warmth radiating between her legs was even hotter on his groin now, contact still being withheld.

"Goddamn girl… wet as hell already," he muttered in a voice, gravelly from sleep, even more so than usual as he reached in front of her and slid two fingers between her folds. He'd never thought women able to be turned on so easily, but she was rivaling a faucet, his fingers slick the minute he made contact.

"Dreaming about all the stuff I wanna do to you I guess,"  
>she muttered back quietly, still as half awake as he was.<p>

Her head tipped back against his chest as he probed his fingers inside of her, her little breathy moans making him impatient. He wanted to bring her close at least, because he was beat, and didn't know how much energy he could force out of himself. Truth was, Daryl had expected her to be out like a light after the pounding he'd delivered her earlier once he'd broken free of that belt.

"Mmm, god Daryl," Roxy breathed out, her hips mobbing in rhythm against his digits, his thumb working her up the most, leaving her almost writhing by the time Daryl'd had enough, the spot between her legs throbbing with need for release as the pressure from his hand went absent, a needy whimper escaping from between her parted lips.

Hiking her leg up higher to her side, Daryl slipped himself in without a lot of teasing, immediately just settling in though as she brought his hand up to her mouth. Mesmerized, he watched her move in the dark, sucking his fingers tantalizingly, his lips parting a little, savoring the sight. He'd really wished there was a light on for _that_.

Exhaling deeply, Daryl hoisted her leg into a more comfortable position for them both, revealing full access to where he was already sheathed deep inside of her. Finding his arm hooked under his thigh provided him with the option to move her body the way he wanted it worked nicely combined with his own thrusting, Daryl's pivoting hips continuously and rhythmically sliding over the sweetest spot deep within her, begging to be relieved of the aching pressure growing.

Daryl wouldn't have been able to make it long and drawn out if he'd wanted to. But that was fine, because Roxy was just as tired, yet equally as lascivious as Daryl was. She just wanted her release and to curl up against him again and drift off into the most restful sleep either one of them had been granted in ages.

Daryl's small grunts of exertion and quickening breaths were loud in Roxy's ear, the man not pausing in his movements as he brought her over the edge, her back arching against him, a loud, unfiltered moan of satisfaction reverberating through the room, interrupted by Daryl's own roar of completion as he slipped himself out of her, spilling onto her thighs instead of inside of her. He knew what she'd said about the pills, but they'd already been careless tonight; there was no need to continue with the pattern.

Both of them were glistening with sweat, panting to catch their breath as they came down from their orgasmic high, Daryl's body practically enveloping hers from behind.

Once he was able to steady his breathing, he reached over Roxy to the floor where a towel had been discarded, reaching between her legs and cleaning her thighs of his seed before replacing it back on the floor and collapsing on his back, fully ready to knock out again.

His eyes watched as she moved back into her position, the way they'd fallen asleep, him on his back and her half on top of him, her face buried in his neck, the breaths that left her parted lips dancing over his skin. "We'll sleep good now, hmm?" she muttered against his skin before she left a kiss and finally dropped her head.

Daryl's chest moved with a single silent chuckle of agreement, his leg moving between and beneath one of hers to tangle them once again while his arms wound around her smaller frame, giving her a tight squeeze before he relaxed and closed his eyes, drifting off to the sound of her steady breathing in his ear.

It was noise from the other rooms that woke Daryl the enxt time, finding it had also woken Roxy too as she squirmed out of his embrace, which had become one armed in the night, and she shot up, looking around frantically, like she was lost or something.

Daryl sat up quickly, regretting the decision as he remembered they'd all had a fair amount to drink last night, especially himself and present company. "Do you hear that?" she asked quickly, brushing one hand over her head to push her wild hair back.

Daryl stopped and listened, hearing what she must've been talking about. "Big deal. Someone's gotta be the lightweight," he dismissed, realizing it was the sound of someone retching as a result of last night's festivities.

"No. That's Glenn." Roxy shot out of bed faster than he'd ever seen the girl get up before. Never seemed in that much of a rush to go hunting or do chores ever. "Shit. I need clothes," she told him helplessly, pulling her fingers through her hair.

"Dunno. Yer lookin' much better without 'em." The worried look disappeared from her face suddenly, her frantic movements and searching for garments ceasing at Daryl's open compliment, a elated smile spreading over her plump lips.

"I'm borrowing your clothes, Casanova," she told him, cocking her head to the side as he got up from the cot, knowing he'd be unable to fall back asleep again this late in the morning. He was sure they'd slept another three or four hours at least since their midnight rendezvous.

"The hell'd you jus' call me?!" he demanded in a much more playful tone than she'd ever heard him use, coming up behind her and grabbing her around the middle, pulling her backside against him and burying his face in the curve of her neck.

Flirtatiously laughing and wriggling in his arms, hands prying at the vice grip they formed where they met, Daryl finally released her, the pathetic attempts at escape from her too much to bear, his eyes slit small as he did that smirk of his, watching as she pulled a worn out Megadeth t-shirt from his bag and a pair of his boxer shorts.

Throwing clothes of his own on, he studied Roxy as she adjusted his garments to fit her, the cut off sleeves from his shirt exposing the sides of her breasts as she moved, rolling the band of the plain gray shorts to suit her long, toned legs much better.

He found himself reminiscing of their escapades last night, biting his thumbnail as he studied her. Part of him felt like he knew her in and out, but the much more realistic part of him remembered she was kind of an enigma, just as much as he'd made himself to her. He knew bits and pieces of her past, heard stories she and Glenn would tell. But he found it convenient she never mentioned her parents. Of course, he guessed he could understand. Daryl had remained mysterious completely though. She had definitely made it a point to pretend the chunk of life she lived in California had affected her in no way, shape or form, and held no significance anymore.

But before he could do something stupid like bring it up, as though he really wanted to talk about that kind of crap, she rushed to the door as he slipped his boots on, following shortly behind her to see exactly how the kid she was so worried about was doing. It didn't sound too good, to say the least.

"Glenn, are you okay?" Roxy called outside his door, listening to him gag. He'd always been a terrible drinker, and though he'd had to grow a stronger stomach since the outbreak, he still couldn't handle whiskey.

"He's fine, God! He's a _man_! Don't need ya motherin' over him e'ry time he's sick," Daryl protested as she reached for the doorknob to go pat Glenn's back while he moaned and groaned and threw up liquid. But Daryl put his hand in the way to back her off. " 'Bout time he learned ta handle his own shit anyhow. Best ya can do 's pour 'im some water." They weren't going to be wasting any medicine on a hangover; that was for sure, no matter how bad Glenn's head pounded.

Giving in, Roxy dropped her arms by her sides before she crossed them over her chest and made her way down the hall, where they could hear the kitchen in use. "I don't know why you kept feeding him that crap last night anyway. We both told you it would make him sick." Her eyes narrowed at Daryl as he walked beside her, rolling his own eyes. What, was he going to listen to this for the next week or something? The nagging; a highlighted reason he'd never bothered much with women.

"He's _fine_. Maybe it'll put a lil' hair 'n his balls," Daryl chuckled at his own joke, deciding a little bit of nagging was probably worth the slinky little body it came with anyway as he watched her walk a step in front of him, only briefly before he realized he should direct his focus elsewhere before he shut them back up in the room again without breakfast.

"Good morning," she smiled as she entered the dining area, where T-Dog was making everyone breakfast. Breakfast like they hadn't had in so long. They may be powdered eggs, but they were eggs no less. It beat granola bars and squirrel.

"Bet it is," Shane commented knowingly, raising a brow at the two having heard their antics from a few rooms down last night when he was unable to sleep.

Daryl cut his eyes at the older man and Shane just snickered and said no more in return, but the smug look on his face certainly didn't make Daryl want to punch him in the face any less.

These people could at least have the common decency to keep their mouths shut about anything they may have overheard last night.


	37. Chapter 37: Lean Into It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Wow, so sorry this took a million years, but I basically wrote the whole chapter, re-read it, then hated it and scrapped it and redid the entire thing. But I'm happier with this outcome, because I really didn't want to have to go over the scene where they show the test subject and shit. I had originally and the chapter just ended up being so pointless and seriously boring. So this is what we have instead. The italics is a flashback to Glenn and Roxy's first ever encounter with an actual walker, before everything really went postal.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 37: Lean Into It**

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell is this shit?" Roxy questioned as she strolled into the living room, a glass bong in her left hand as she scooted Glenn over and sat beside him on the small couch. He had been sitting front and center, attention focused on the small screen they had hooked up to the neighbor's cable. <em>

_"That disease. It's crazy." He was captivated by a news program; something neither one of them usually paid any mind to._

"_Oh yeah? What's the big crisis this year? Swine flu? SARS? West Nile? It's the same thing over and over again. A few people are unlucky enough to die from it, and they act like it's a pandemic threatening to wipe out the entire human race," she snorted, uninterested, right before she ripped the piece._

_Glenn watched for another minute before shrugging and grabbing the remote. "Yeah, you're probably right. We should go anyway."_

_The TV went black and Roxy took another quick hit before leaving it on the small coffee table her feet had been on and spraying herself with body spray. _

"_Let's do it," she agreed with a bit of a sigh, grabbing a sweatshirt and following her roommate out the door. There was no elevator in their complex, but they'd scaled the flights of stairs so many times it took them under a minute to go down the twelve levels. _

_Roxy tied her hair up, throwing a Braves hat over it and pulling the hood of the sweatshirt she'd put on as she moved, over her head. Glenn was wearing much the same thing; covered almost head to toe, dark clothing, hood up._

_It was late at night, and most of the people wandering around looked like bag ladies, or pretty much identical to the two walking the streets, paying them as little attention as they wanted paid to them. The roommates walked six blocks down the road before they spotted the place they'd been searching for. It was a well lit up Italian bistro called Magoni's, but they bypassed it, and went around to the other side of the block, passing through an alleyway that led to the parking lot to the place._

"_Don't a lot of mob guys hang around here?" Glenn questioned in a whisper as Roxy fumbled around with his backpack. He couldn't see her roll her eyes._

"_It's an Audi dude, not a Rolls. Relax. He's just some white collar businessman who comes in to work all the time." It belonged some high rolling shareowner of some major corporation that had some jailbait girlfriend and slummed it so people he knew wouldn't see him at a titty bar. He spent money, and Roxy figured he wouldn't miss it and she and Glenn would probably be able to pay their rent and some of the backed up hospital bills they owed with the chunk of change they'd get for a luxury vehicle. Roxy knew he came here every Wednesday, and she also knew he had a faulty alarm system in there. She'd scouted the car, and even tested the security on the way home from work one night, giving the driver's side handle a good jostling. It was locked, but the blinking light on the inside was simply for show. Whatever alarm system it contained was no longer working, and apparently this smug asshole figured people would be scared off by the alarm indicator on the inside of the vehicle._

_But she was turning into quite the criminal. "It's fine man. Just be ready, okay?"_

"_Yeah," Glenn nodded. It felt like they'd done this a hundred times already, though they couldn't fill both fingers and toes with the actual count, and Glenn still felt just as scared as the first time. Roxy though, had become eerily comfortable with the dangerous situation. She said it was even easier money than stripping, and hey, she liked money. She needed money. They both did. And that's why they did this. _

_Swallowing his guilt and nerves alike, Glenn prepared himself, taking a deep breath as he watched her move through the poorly lit parking lot, using the jimmy to pry the window open slightly and use the flexible rod to flip the lock. She'd gotten better at it, quicker, and a second later she had opened the door, proving to have been right about the busted alarm. Glenn breathed a sigh of relief. The scariest part was over._

_It was the sound of the sirens, constantly roaring, that steadied his breathing and calmed him down so easily this time as he watched her remove the inside panel of the vehicle and spark the wires until the car purred to life. Normally, the thought of police being anywhere near them when they were doing this would terrify Glenn, but with this crazy plague, police and ambulance sirens seemed to be going off constantly, especially the past day or two._

_Whatever was happening, they were way too occupied to know that Glenn and Roxy were stealing this car, and they were driving it to the outskirts of the city, down some back roads to a little chop shop that could and would pay a hefty amount of cash for this thing._

_Once they got the car from point A to point B, they were home free._

_Glenn moved towards her as the car started, her body sliding over into the passenger's side and Glenn hopping into the front, both quickly buckling up before he took off _

_But before he stepped on the gas, a shriek of pure fear to his right had his head whipping in Roxy's direction, along with the sound of something slamming against the window on her side. _

_At first he thought they were caught. But then he looked, and he froze for a minute._

_Hands pressed to Roxy's window, her body pushed as close to Glenn's as she could get it in horror, a hissing, scary-eye, bloody mess of a man fighting to get into the car, as though he'd never used a car door certainly wasn't the car owner, no. This guy looked like he lived on the streets.  
><em>

"_Glenn, go! Go!" Roxy hollered in fear, sapping her friend out of his own trauma, Glenn stepping on the gas and leaving the maniac behind._

_Both reeling from the encounter, they tried to catch their breath, Glenn's eyes frantically moving between Roxy and the road. She pushed hr hair out of her face as she caught her breath, trying to steady her pounding heart. "What the hell was that? Was he on drugs or something? Did he _murder_ someone?"_

_"Cray eyes. Rabid behavior. They said on the news, if you see anyone like that, to call the police, and don't go near them. They're like... zombies or something."_

The silence in the small room seemed to echo somehow, the same way it had in the car that night. Roxy had one of those books open in her lap, though she wasn't reading it, biting her thumb, lost in thought much the way Daryl tended to get. Meanwhile he leaned against a small table, the sloshing around of the hard liquor he'd promised to 'get shitfaced drunk again' off of about ten minutes prior breaking the quiet as he took another large gulp, just before he pushed himself off the table's edge and making his way to the blonde, settling down beside her.

He gave her a sideways glance, noticing she was lost in her mind somewhere between the sorry excuse Shane had made for scratch marks on his neck this morning and the new knowledge that the generators in their haven would soon run dry, and then…

Well, he wasn't too sure.

Daryl took another swig of alcohol and then offered it over to her, but she was still in her own world. "You wanna go?"

The sudden vocalization of what they were honestly both thinking made her stop assaulting the nail on her thumb and her hazel eyes flicker in his direction. She closed the romance novel that had been parted open on her lap and pushed it aside, coming her fingers through her hair to move it away from her face before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Huh?" Had she heard him right?

" 'f ya wanna go an see what else 's out there… we ain't gotta stay with these people. Ain't sure about this place anymore now anyway." There were definitely questions that had gone unanswered just a few moments earlier, and Daryl no longer believed this place was necessarily safe.

She didn't answer right away, silence refilling the room. "So, we're 'we' now?"

Daryl grunted, and shook his head, annoyed. "Can't ya ever jus' take it fer what it is? Do ya wanna go on an' get outta here while we still can 'r not?" He'd pick up and leave right now. It wouldn't bother him none.

"You think Jennar was being shady too, huh? He's not telling us something…" The uneasy and cryptic responses the doctor had given them were not up to her standards either. This place suddenly didn't feel right. The things he'd shown them, the experiment on his wife, the fact that no one seemed to have any hope for any sort of cure, had brought her back to the memory of the first time she'd encountered one of those walkers, and how scared she'd been; how unbelievable the experience seemed.

"An' it ain''t jus' him. You wasn't buyin' that shit with Shane this mornin' neither." Daryl easily sensed the immediate tensions between the new sheriff in town, his wife and the wild-eyed cop.

"I just don't see how someone who has virtually no fingernails does that to himself in his sleep. That was either intentional… or… could he have gotten out last night somehow? Do you think… do you think a geek scratched him or something?" Again, Roxy started to drift back into thought, her hand coming back up to her mouth.

Daryl paused, not having thought about that possibility. Jennar had said that once the door shut, it stayed shut, but that didn't matter. Shane was a sneaky sonovabitch, and Daryl didn't trust him at all. He had only naturally assumed him and Rick's old lady had gotten into it about something, especially with how uncomfortable she'd looked when the marks on his neck had come up at breakfast earlier. But if what Roxy had suggested were true, Daryl wouldn't have a problem putting him down. He might enjoy it, actually.

"Git yer shit an' let's go then," he offered, though he made no move to get up.

She just gave him a half-hearted smirk and a skeptical gaze. "We both know I'm not gonna do that. I can't. We're all in this together now. We need them. And they need us." It had felt like a lifetime since Daryl had felt needed by anyone, but here he was, aware that she was actually right. These people sure as hell wouldn't've survived without him.

Daryl let the thought die there. She didn't want to leave unless they all wanted to, so that was that. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure what would do them better anyway really. Right now, all they knew was once the generators ran out, the electricity would too. While they were still secure, how easy would it be to come and go, and how appealing was this place without the perks of hot water and a stovetop?

"You know, I thought it was all just another thing the news was hyping up to be way more dangerous and wide spread than it actually was," the blonde revealed, feeling foolish now. She remembered what it was like. How soon the sound of emergency had rang throughout the city before it just stopped. She remembered the first time she'd seen one. The first time she'd seen one kill someone. And now, she'd killed one herself.

Polishing off the bottle he had, Daryl set it down and very casually let his arm fall around her shoulders, trying to break her out of the worried state she'd almost reverted to again, staring off at nothing.

Daryl missed the lighthearted air of the previous night, when everyone had been drinking and having a good time. He also had no idea how to comfort the girl sitting next to him, the physical gesture seeming like a decent attempt. "Nose 's lookin' better," Daryl outright lied, though the swelling had gone down some, the redness had turned to darker bruising under her eyes and near the bridge of her nose, the little sparkle in her nostril looking even smaller now.

"No it's not," she accepted, flashing a small, thankful smile at him to tell him she appreciated his attempt though. She wasn't going to make this easy on him, though Daryl suspected she might've been trying to. "I feel… different. That was the first one I ever killed…"

Daryl snorted, his thumb brushing the exposed skin of her shoulder. "I lost count. Trick 's not ta think about it. Ain't nothin' ya can do fer 'em. They ain't even in there anymore. They ain't people. Ya just gotta do like ya done, an' ya ain't dead fer it. An' that's all that matters now, go it?" Guilt and hesitation would get her killed. "I was out huntin' when I killed my first one. 'Bout a week an' a half 'fore I met up with ya. Some old man, tried ta snack on my kill. Then he saw me though an' comes runnin' up, growlin' like a fuckin' animal. Shot at 'im once an' got 'im in the neck. Just kepy comin' at me. Then I got 'im in the head an' he dropped."

Roxy listened intently as Daryl offered information she would consider personal to him. He rarely mentioned anything from his past, and it made her feel very close to him at that moment, her growing awareness of the fact he was trying to make her feel better, able to tell she was feeling off in the first place, made him that much more attractive all of a sudden.

Intimate moments with Daryl, no matter how unconventional or minor, were the only enjoyable moments in her life lately, and just made him all the more irresistible.

Leaning to him, she caught his lips graciously, his mouth tasting strongly of whiskey, aggressively accepting of her come-on.

But before they could get lost in one another, they pulled apart as the lights all seemed to turn out at once, indicating the generators had shit the bed.

And God knows what would happen now.


	38. Chapter 38: No Way Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead._

**A/N: **Had to do some transcript copying for this one. It killed me a little inside, but thankfully we can move on from the CDC after this, cause I can't wait to write the highway part. Thanks to those who too the time to review! Keep doing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 38: No Way Out**

* * *

><p>The shit had officially hit the fan.<p>

In a matter of seconds, everyone had emerged from their rooms and were hot on Jenner's heels, Daryl leading the pack, demanding answers. It was amazing how frantic everything had gotten, after such a nice, relaxed morning. But once that unsettling feeling had risen, they should've known it would only escalate. That's just how things seemed to work now. "Zone five is shutting itself down."

Jenner's elusive answers to the questions regarding why a building was taking the liberty of shutting off without any command to do so weren't winning him any fans or doing him any favors at the moment. It was his offshoot revelation that the French were the last he knew of that were still working on curing the virus that stirred up an air of betrayal around the man. "He's trying to distract us. What's going on?" Roxy brought to attention, a sudden accusatory essence directed at Jenner. There were things he was outright avoiding answering, which made everyone even further on edge.

And Rick had enough of it, deciding now was the time to get out of here, and they would all follow his lead, regardless of what answers Jenner was willing to volunteer from this point on. Nothing he said would ever make this feeling of unrest dissipate after this; the cop could see the looks of panic from everyone he'd brought here. Jenner said this was all right on schedule. All that translated to them was that he _knew_ this was going to happen, and had withheld it from them.

Shane had been ready to settle things with the doctor physically before Rick intervened, and demanded everyone get their things so they could leave. There might not be time to sort Jenner out, and Rick didn't want to risk it. But no one got far before an alarm began blaring through the facility. The computer warned, _"Thirty minutes to decontamination."_

Decontamination didn't sound good.

"Everybody, ya'll heard Rick," Shane reminded them as everyone seemed to pause in fear and anticipation, the unsettling feeling growing with every wave of sound that alarm sent off. "Get yer stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!"

"Come on!" Glenn called to Roxy, pulling her by her forearm. She looked back at Daryl to make sure he was coming too, but it seemed everyone was on the same page, ready to grab what they could and bail. Fuck this place.

Jenner pressed a button and the clanging of a large, steel doorway coming closed echoed through the room, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"_No_… Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn shouted, everyone coming back, the kids crying for their mothers and a pulsing panic throbbing throughout the room. It felt so surreal; Roxy was almost convinced it was a nightmare.

Daryl charged forward, rage in his eyes, over to an unaware Jenner as he logged into the computer, ignoring the rise of unsettling feelings everyone was having. Grabbing a nearby handle of liquor, the redneck made a b-line foe Jenner. "You son of a bitch!" he snarled, wielding the bottle and aggressively approaching Jenner while Rick shouted for Shane to intercept the situation and hold Daryl back.

The only thing that saved Jenner's life right then was Shane and T, who physically restrained the intoxicated hunter, and Roxy pulling him back by his arm as he wound down against the cop. Defeated, Daryl pushed away from Shane and turned to the girl, wondering why the hell they couldn't go back ten minutes in time and just stay there, while she watched Jenner breathe a sigh of relief, blinking away the recent and abrupt fear of Daryl's wrath.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now," Rick asserted, having seen enough of everyone's wild attempts. This wasn't a game. It was time to part ways, and leave this place in the dust. There was too much at stake to be messing around with some guy they obviously couldn't trust.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." What was he saying? That they couldn't leave? Roxy didn't buy that there was no way out. There was always a way out.

"Well, open the damn things," Dale answered, obviously. Why couldn't he just open them? Just let them out? What did it matter?

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that!" Jenner tried to reason with them. He just wanted to make them see. He was giving them their best choice. "It's better this way."

"What is?" Rick asked incredulously. They hadn't gotten their answer yet. The main question they'd all had a meltdown over before even knowing the details. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" Again, dodging the question, Jenner, turned back to the computer, beginning to type furiously. "What happens in twenty eight minutes?!" Rick shouted this time, ensuring that Jenner paid full attention by grabbing his collar._  
><em>

Pushed to his limit by the pressure his guests were putting on him to answer questions he knew they couldn't handle the answers to, Jenner snapped. "You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! _Ever_!" He calmed and began speaking instead of yelling. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure... in a terrorist attack, for example...H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asked what everyone else was wondering. It was a foreign language to them, what Jener was saying.

"Vi, define," Jenner called out, feeling exhausted. The fired up tension and emotions had drained him of energy he didn't even know he still had.

They listened to the computer decode the acronym, phrases like 'fuel-air explosives' and 'used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired' forcing them to grip the reality of the situation at hand. The children had started sobbing, Roxy nearby Sophia and Carol as the mother hugged her child tightly, the fear emitting from them both making Roxy's own body quiver from adrenaline she couldn't control. Her back hit the wall, and she slid to the floor, her head feeling dizzy and legs unstable. Anxiety welled within her as she pressed her hands to the sides of her head.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain." Jenner said it in an almost peaceful way, a serene, wonton look on his face. "An end to sorrow, grief…regret. _Everything_."

Roxy's jaw dropped while tears stung her eyes. "This guys gonna fucking incinerate us?!" She looked expectantly from Daryl to Shane, then to Rick, dread shooting like lightning through her every nerve. This was it? _This_ is what happened to them? After everything they'd made it through, _this_ would be the thing that ended up killing them, just like that, all because they trusted this man?

The weeping sounds of the women and children started to fill the area, the men not knowing what exactly they could do to fix this situation. How could they get out of this?

"Open the damn door!" Daryl shouted, smashing the bottle he'd been threatening Jenner with into the gateway blockade. Daryl looked at Roxy. At the kids. This wasn't right. They didn't wanna just give up, not even fight to survive. None of them did.

"Out of my way!" Shane suddenly warned, charging at the door with an axe. T threw one up to Daryl, who joined Shane in trying, futilely to break down the barrier.

All Roxy could focus on was watching Sophia and Carol cry in each others' arms. She was lost, blacked out to what Rick was saying, what Daryl was doing until she heard Jenner say a name that sent chills up Roxy's spine."Amy." He looked right into Andrea's eyes as he brought her sister into it, and this flared up Roxy's energy, the girl jumping to her feet from where she'd collapsed against the wall with everyone else.

"Don't talk to her about Amy!" Roxy interjected; offended he would bring the subject up.

He glanced dismissively at her and instead continued to try and get through to Andrea, the one he knew would understand the easiest. She'd experienced what it was like to lose the only thing you had left to those monsters. "You know what this does. You've seen it." Then he looked back at Rick. "Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" He'd shown them his wife, what had happened, what would inevitably have to happen to all of them.

Rick almost choked on his words, and Roxy wasn't sure if it was because of the stress of the scenario or the suppression to kill the man sitting before them. "I don't want this!"

"Can't make a dent," Shane admitted, delivering the bad news. They'd given it all they had, him and Daryl, nothing even chipped. They really were stuck in here.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner revealed, as though they should've expected such. And maybe they should've. It didn't infuriate Daryl any less.

"Well, yer head ain't!" Daryl had become belligerent. If this meant their survival, he'd beat a way out of Jenner. Daryl swung his axe back as he came closer to the doctor, a scream leaving Roxy's lips as she closed her eyes, really expecting Daryl to strike the man with the weapon, but he was restrained successfully by Rick, Dale, T and Shane this time.

"You _do_ want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Roxy didn't know what Jenner ways playing at, but she didn't like it. It was sneaky, and quite honestly, anything anyone said last night after they'd all drank whatever they could get their hands on, shouldn't be held accountable for the seriousness of the subject matter. And no man should be calling the other out on it in front of their wife and especially their kid during, what very well could be, their last minutes of life.

Everyone's eyes fell on the cop, some hurt, some confused, Roxy's disbelieving, Shane's accusing.

"What? You really said that? After all yer big talk?" Rick had given them all a new kind of hope. His story alone, waking up from a coma, left for dead, finding his surviving wife and son, and saving the ones in the city while he was at it. It was like they'd gotten left here with some kind of messiah to lead them through this. He'd made them feel that way. He'd given them hope.

Rick looked at a loss, unsure of what to say in front of his family, and quite frankly, Roxy thought it was a low, desperate attempt by Jenner bringing it up in the first place like this. Just to make them accept the fate he wanted to decide for them. "I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick pleaded with everyone.

"There is no never was," Jenner morbidly shot down.

"What do you know about it? You've been sitting pretty hiding in here the whole time! Who the hell do you think you are?" Roxy hated the man sitting right in front of her. She wished one of them _had_ killed them. She had half a mind to do it herself, just out of spite if nothing else. He thought he could choose how they left the world. He was forcing them to give up, to roll over and surrender, and he was starting to make Andrea fell like it was a good idea.

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere..." And with Rick's words, Roxy knew he was right. There had to be something, some chance, somewhere. Who was Edwin Jenner to tell them they couldn't at least attempt to find it?

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea's bitter interjection startled everyone, and killed what little fuel for hope Rick had began re-igniting.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event." The words echoed in Roxy's mind, and everyone else's, stapling the punch line to the chaotic joke the gods seemed to have deemed the planet worthy of. This is what was left of 'help'. Well Roxy knew firsthand what it felt like to have no help; you help your damn self.

The way Jenner tried to reason with Carol as she cried for her daughter's life had flames flickering in the eyes of Roxy, which Glenn noticed from across the way, his attention focused to her, watching and waiting, wondering what she was going to do. She'd been known as one of the rowdier girls where she worked, prone to fighting and liquored outbursts. It came from her old life of entitlement; she expected to be able to get away with things. It was an oddly endearing quality.

But the sound of a gun cocking brought everyone to Shane, who was coming forward, weapon in hand, aiming it right between the good doctor's eyes, staring down the barrel at him from above. This is what should've been done to begin with. "Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!"

Rick talked him down, reminding him this wasn't how they were supposed to do things. They were cops, after all. But Shane had almost lost sight, bellowing out a feral yell of pure rage, Shane charged Jenner before Rick calmed him enough to back him off. "Are you done now? Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess we all are," Shane sneered, out of ideas and sick of being told his weren't good enough, or ethical enough.

"So… so what? This is it? We just sit here and let him tell us we can't get out? Like some stupid suicide cult? No!" Roxy asserted herself, not buying it. There was always a way out.

She was too fast for any of them to catch as she rushed over to what looked to be the area Jenner had pressed the buttons to lock the door with earlier, using a millisecond to take in the array of unfamiliar controls and basing, on looks alone, her decision to push a few of them in order to try and get something to open, anything, by how vital they looked in her opinion.

"Roxy!" Shane warned just before she started pressing her hands across the board, much like a child in an elevator, discoloring them and making them light and flash. Lights flickered and more clanging and whirling sounded throughout the facility. "One of these has to open it!"

"Roxy no! We don't know what that stuff does!" Glenn warned as he made his way for her, but Daryl was already halfway there, having enough sense to realize she had no idea what she was pressing, and in reality could make everything worse for them. Jenner was right; this place didn't fuck around. Who knew what the internal clockwork of this building was capable of?

But to her it was a last resort; they were all dead anyway. What did it matter what the buttons did?

"No! One of them opens the doors. There has to be a way!" Roxy cried out desperately as Jenner went to grab at her to push her away, Daryl reaching her at that point, quickly interjecting before he even placed a finger on her.

"Don't put yer damn hands on her!" the hunter warned the doctor dangerously before Daryl himself pulled her back around her middle, the girl trying to squirm away and reach the controls again. He trusted himself not to hurt her or be rough, and he also trusted himself to be able to keep her under control.

She put up more of a fuss than he'd anticipated though, kicking and reaching, twisting her body around to try and wedge her way out of his grasp. She could slither around like a snake thanks to her previous occupation, and she managed to slam her hands on a few more controls before he yanked her way out of reach.

"Stop! Yer gonna kill us!" Daryl insisted, aware she was past the point of reason and was probably just blackout crazy trying to do anything to get out of this. None of them wanted to be lit on fire, no matter how painless and forgiving it may be compared to out in the world now. At least out there they had a chance. "Stop!"

He was surprised that she was actually really strong, and he had to pull back and clasp his arms to restrain her, holding her tight against him to still her the best he could, before she became so upset and frustrated by the fact she couldn't overpower him she just collapsed and cried, limp and shuddering in his grasp still. "I wanna leave now. Can't we just go?" she whimpered at him, like the previous option that had come up between them privately was still on the table. Listening to her beg like that was too much for him, on top of it all. It made his stomach sink even lower than it already had.

Bringing her over to where Glenn was near Carol and Sophia, Daryl became overwhelmed with the heavy aura of the terror vibing off these people, he handed Roxy over to Glenn who pulled her close to his side, looking more worried than Daryl had ever noticed, to the point where sweat was brimming on his forehead.

Daryl looked away form them before he went back to the door and started pounding on it with the axe again, Roxy watching him as he tried hopelessly to find a way for them to escape. He'd try till his last breath to survive. Rick was having words with Jenner, but all Roxy could hear was the failing sounds of Daryl's efforts, echoing over everything else.

With every clang he made she expected something to happen, the door to suddenly burst open and let them through, but no. He paused in his actions, looking back at them for a second, making the mistake of eye contact with the blonde, her pained expression sending another burst of energy through him as he began working on the door once more.

At least it would be quick. At least she had her best friend here, and Daryl. At least she wasn't alone, and scared, all by herself, running from walkers. Just when she was accepting the idea of impending death…

The door opened.

She didn't waste a second jumping to her feet and running for Daryl, who waited till she reached him before leading her down the hallways as fast as he could. They were getting out of here. And they only had a short amount of time to do it.

"Wait, they stopped," she protested, noticing the rest of the group had paused in their retreat.

"They'll come, jus' keep goin'," he ordered, , snatching her wrist to make sure she didn't stop and turn back.

"But, Glenn—" She couldn't leave him behind.

"He'll come," Daryl insisted. Didn't she understand that they couldn't stop? They needed to grab their stuff and go as fast as they could. He would make sure they did.

Pushing her towards the room she left her things in he instructed her to get her stuff. Daryl was still all packed up, so he just grabbed his things and went back for her, finding her shoving unpacked items into her bag. He grabbed a few things he noticed she still had out and stuffed them in his own to make things faster. "C'mon we gotta go," he told her. They heard voices and bodies bypassing the room. The others had made it not far behind them, Daryl leading the way once again.

But when they got to topside, everything was still sealed. Right on their tails, the rest of the group made it seconds after Daryl and Roxy had found their best shot at escaping. There were glass windows, huge and the only thing keeping them trapped inside the CDC. Shane and Daryl both tried to break the glass with weapons. Nothing. Then the guys just used whatever they could find, including a chair, when the standards didn't work. Shane even shot the glass. It didn't make a dent.

Jenner hadn't lied. They really were locked in here.

They'd been given hope only to have it ripped away. And just as panic was about to settle once more, just as Roxy had noticed Andrea, Dale and Jacqui were all missing, another ray of hope suddenly distracted them.

And they all watched in complete astonishment as Carol saved them.

She handed Rick a grenade, their best chance at breaking the impenetrable glass. "C'mon, git down," Daryl instructed Roxy, pushing her towards the ground, He ducked over her, using his body to shelter most of hers, sinking them both so flat into the ground that Roxy's stomach pressed against the cold floor where her shirt had ridden up.

Rick pulled the pin and left the small explosive near one of the windows, running to duck for cover himself, the wave of relief the sound of shattering glass brought to them combining with the fear of being enclosed with a live grenade putting a kick in their step as they all got up and hightailed it through a mine of bodies, Shane and Daryl clearing the way to the vehicles. A walker ran up on ROxy and Daryl, but he aggressively took it's head off, glad to let out a little rage on the geek since he hadn't been able to let it out on Jenner.

Glenn had the keys to the RV now, and Roxy planned to leave how she'd arrived, jumping into Daryl's truck with him breathing down her neck, prodding her along with words that encouraged her to pick up her pace and continue moving no matter what.

When he was in the truck and the doors were both shut, she felt like she could breathe again. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath to steady her thundering heart. And when she opened them to look outside again, she saw two figured emerging from the window they'd all just climbed through to escape. "Is that Dale and Andrea?" she asked, though it was clearly them, bringing Daryl's attention to the pair.

"Guess they changed their minds." But the moment of ease was interrupted by the realization that time had run out, and the place was about to blow. And they were all still very, very close.

"Shit," Daryl cussed, having the same revelation before he pulled her close to his side of the vehicle and then shoved her low onto the seat, once again shielding her body with his.

The small cries of panic Roxy couldn't control made Daryl hold her tighter, flush against him, as close as they could possibly get. She gripped his forearms back even tighter than he squeezed her as the heat and vibration from the eruption rocked the truck. Tears poured out from Roxy's closed eyes, and just as quickly as it had happened, it was over.

Taking a second to be sure it was clear, Daryl sat up, slowly letting her go, and she did the same, sounding like she might be hyperventilating just a little, her breath quick, wheezing and short as she tentatively sat back up.

Silently, they watched the wreckage, the smoking inferno that was once the CDC, a place they thought they'd found security from this hell. But a sign of good faith emerged as Dale and Andrea rose from their coverage, rushing to get into the RV.

Letting her head fall back, Roxy stayed close to the middle of the bench seat, closing her eyes as Daryl started the truck. She let her head fall to the side, landing on Daryl's shoulder, who glanced at her from the side of his eyes, continuing to drive in silence, unconsciously leaning ever so slightly to the right so she could nestle her head at a more comfortable level on him as he drove them safely away from the only place that had any chance at saving them all.


	39. Chapter 39: Life Rolls On

**Disclaimer:** I don't' own _The Walking Dead._

**A/N:** Okay, so this story is going to be going under revision while I'm writing the next chapter. A: I forgot a lot of stuff I wrote, so I need to reread. And B: inconsistencies with the plot I've decided on since starting the story need to be edited. And usually when I edit, I add in lots of bits and pieces, so re-reading might be an option for some of you guys. Just thought I'd let you all know.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 39: Life Rolls On**

* * *

><p>She hadn't intended on falling asleep but the exhaustion the CDC had caused was so overpowering she didn't even realize she'd dozed off until her head bobbed forward and she caught herself before it rolled right off Daryl's shoulder, eyes snapping open, startled while the truck rolled to a stop.<p>

"Ain't got much gas left," Daryl told her, noticing she was awake now. He'd let her sleep for a bit, but they hadn't driven all that long. Just until they reached an area that had a lot of flat, open land around it so they knew it would be safe to stop for as long as they needed, and nothing would be able to sneak up on them.

"Shit," Roxy cursed, groggily wiping her eyes and sitting up straight, catching sight of the gas gauge close to E on the dashboard. She stretched her arms out, curing them around Daryl as they came down and pulling her knees up so she was practically in his lap, yet still somehow on the seat.

They had been tailing the convoy, Shane having sped up from the back and passed everyone to pull over so they'd all follow suit. Plus, they hadn't discussed where to go from the CDC yet. No one could see them, so Daryl let her curl comfortably against him, resting her head back on his shoulder so her breath was on his neck. He almost welcomed the contact since the craziness inside the government building. They'd made it out alive when things looked as dim as they could get.

"Jacqui never left the CDC, did she?" Daryl hadn't realized it himself, but she was right. She hadn't been with them, and she hadn't left with Dale and Andrea.

"Nope. Don' think she did." He felt her sigh against his skin before she kissed his neck unraveled herself from him and let him push the door open, climbing out on his side because she was already so far in that direction from draping herself all over him.

Crossbow ready as always, Daryl milled through their things and handed her the gun she'd had before, checking the clip to make sure it was still loaded first. "Here, keep this. An' this," he continued, giving her the same knife he'd given her back before she'd had the gun. She needed a quiet means of defense, and he certainly didn't see deputies one and two handing stuff out. Not to mention, the whole gun thing hadn't worked out too cleanly, and she still had the black eyes to prove it, though they were fading now. "Gotta put yer body behind it when ya stab 'em." He imitated the motion of thrusting a blade forward, elbow bent slightly to control the weapon, but keep his distance from the unlucky victim. She silently wondered how many knife fights he'd been in to have this kind of experience that she was sure he didn't pay someone to teach him in some gym dojo. Merle, was her best guess of course, but Daryl had a short fuse, and she could imagine him getting real aggressive real fast even before the virus plagued the world.

"An' get 'em in the eye, right here near the base a the skull, an' the temple," he quickly told her the softest areas of the skull, pointing to her head to demonstrate, pressing his fingers under her hair near her occipital ridge and to the soft bone beside her eyes. " 'f ya get 'em under the chin, least they can't bite ya. Don' know 'f this is long enough ta get ta the brain," he said aloud, though it was more to himself, comparing the length of the blade to his estimation of how deep it would need to enter to damage the brain. "Think it'll be fine. So right here," he continued his speed lesson, tapping near her throat with his finger, her chin lifting instinctively.

Daryl pulled his hand back, realizing at some point, his unconscious mind had made the decision that freely touching her like it was nothing had become perfectly acceptable behavior. And maybe it always was in her eyes, but for Daryl it was a trait he'd never developed with anyone before. He was not someone who ever liked to be touched, or touch people, aside from during physical altercations and sex.

He froze his thoughts, afraid to reason or elaborate on them, and instead got back to handing her the knife, sheathed in it's leather casing. She clipped it to her belt and tucked the gun into her pants, before she reached up with one arm, pulled Daryl's lips to hers quickly, sucking the bottom just a second before she pulled back, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm just glad we made it out alive," she breathed out, her hand trailing down his arm, to his hand, which she squeezed comfortingly. If Jacqui had chosen to stay, that was her decision, and they weren't in any position to tell her no. But it was sad to see yet another one of the group fall, even if it was voluntary and not quite as fucked up as being eaten by the undead.

They closed up the truck and met everyone near the RV. Well, almost everyone. "Andrea stayed inside," Dale clarified, since the rest of the group was clearly wondering where she was.

"I'm runnin' on E," Shane spoke up, revealing the reason he'd stopped.

"Same here," Daryl chimed in. "Thinkin' we should pack our stuff 'n the RV an' siphon what's lefta the gas 'n the truck. Ditch it." Daryl had Merle's bike. It was good on gas and easily maneuverable through areas where cars had been abandoned in the road.

"Guess I oughtta do the same," Shane reasoned, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd enjoyed his solitude while it had lasted, but the Jeep and truck both guzzled gas on top of the RV, and frankly the RV was more important.

Then, like he'd said something, everyone turned to Rick, waiting for him to speak, to direct them, to tell them what to do. Rick rubbed his forehead, other hand on his hip, thinking. He only saw one option. "Fort Benning."

"Here we go again," Shane huffed, shaking his head irritably. He'd already fought against Fort Benning in favor of the CDC, but that had blown up in everyone's face. Surely, no one would trust his judgment again on the matter after that anyway, not like he had any better ideas though.

"We stock up, siphon as much gas as we can. There must be some kind of stronghold there. Others," Rick reasoned aloud.

"Are we sure that's such a good idea? Maybe we're better off with the ones we already have here. Can we really trust anyone else? _Jenner_ was going to force us all to commit mass _suicide_." Roxy saw things in this perspective. She didn't want to trust other people. Bad things happened when you trusted too many people. And too many people were desperate now. She knew what it was like to be desperate, what desperation drove you to do.

"Roxy, other people are our only hope. We don't have enough on our own. Fort Benning… it could have, protection, doctors, food. Things we need," Dale added, trying to make her see. She was young, and scared, and in a way, right. But they needed help. And if there was help anywhere, secure shelter, it was likely at Fort Benning.

"No. I say we go to the water. They can't get us in the water. In a boat. We'd be free to move around. We wouldn't have to worry about them sneaking up on us. We could dock for supplies, gas." It seemed like a great idea. Head for the water. It was simple as that. They could probably even clear a small island if they could get to one.

Everyone listened to her, and no one was more surprised than Daryl to hear that her idea actually made sense. Her survival instincts had definitely kicked in. She was thinking really cognitively, and he couldn't lie and say he wasn't impressed. Even he hadn't thought about that.

Carol clutched Sophia, watching Roxy with hope growing in her eyes with every word she spoke. They were the same; the idea of inviting new people into their lives right now was terrifying after what they'd just been through with Jenner, literally running for their lives out of that place, a place they'd been assured would guarantee them safety.

Shane too was interested. The girl had a good point, and was always proving she was smarter than he'd given her credit for. The water… it sounded brilliant, if not for the whole group, then at least for him, if he decided to go off alone. He'd been tossing the idea around lately…

Glenn was less surprised. In his eyes, he'd always known Roxy to think outside the box, a bit on the devious side no less. She'd been the one to start stealing; she'd wanted to get involved with the grand theft auto. She was the one who could hotwire the cars. She was the one who could pick the locks. She'd always been smarter than she looked when it came to certain things, and surviving happened to be one of them, even if it was in her own little way. She had, after all, been stranded homeless and penniless when she was nineteen across the country in Atlanta, and here she was now, one of the few left alive in the world.

"No… no we can't. It's a good plan Roxy, don't get me wrong." Rick was quick to shoot the idea down though. He didn't want these people to think they would make it out that far. Fort Benning was closer, when it came down to it. "We'll never make it that far. Making it to Fort Benning will be hard enough. We're so far from water… Roxy, I know it seems right, it does. But we'll be lucky to find enough gas and supplies to go south, ferget to the coast." The water idea was silenced after that, though everyone pondered it, wondering if they really could make it that far. Realistically, they knew Rick was right. It would probably take them days in this situation to make it to water rather than hours back when they could count on cleared roads and didn't have to worry about huge groups of walkers trying to get at them.

Rick looked around at everyone standing there, waiting for him to make the final call. "We head to Fort Benning, gather what we can. We're looking fer food, non-perishables, an' gas. Water. Weapons. Ammo. Anythin' that can help us get where we need ta go."

"And whadda we do t'night? We only got so many hours lefta daylight boss," Daryl pointed out. They had to sleep, at least some of them, especially if they were going to be searching for supplies all day.

Rick looked a little lost, like he was trying to decide himself. "We clear a house, or small building. For one night, we'll be safe. Worst case scenario, we find a piece'a flat, high land, and set up the tents 'r sleep 'n the cars, someone on watch. We'll take shifts, like we've been doin'." It didn't sound as solid of a plan, not at all. A shot in the dark was more like it. But realistically, it was a more achievable goal than making their way completely across the state to the coast. "And we hope we find enough supplies ta get us ta Benning tomorrow and don't haveta stay another night. Plannin' too far a head… we just can't."

No one had a better plan for the here and now. So no one protested. And everyone understood Rick was right. Nothing you planned could go right in a world like this. There were too many open opportunities for things to go wrong. It hadt to be taken slowly, and going across the state just wasn't an option right now. Going into a neighborhood to find supplies was likely what they'd have to do, the safer decision, unless they wanted to venture into the city.

"I know somewhere we can raid then. There's a good chance we'll find weapons too." Glenn looked at Roxy skeptically, like he knew something everyone else didn't, after she'd broken the silence.

"Go ahead," Rick offered, open to ideas. He didn't know how involved Roxy had been with shady business before the outbreak, but he figured that was how she knew where to find weapons. It wasn't uncommon for erotic dancers to mingle with men involved in illegal proceedings.

"Actually, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Glenn interrupted, grasping Roxy's wrist and leading her away from earshot of the rest of them, who stayed silent and tried their best to listen in, though the conversation didn't make much sense to them. "Are you sure you wanna go there? What if he's… what if he's there and—"

"Are you kidding me? He's either rotted in jail by now or turned into one of those things. His house was empty except for his old bitch mom. Believe me, I'll gladly borrow the crossbow to put a bolt through that cow's head, geek or not," she assured her friend, making him look incredulously at her.

"You _sound_ like Daryl," he accused her, never knowing her to have such a particularly vicious attitude. Roxy had always been a mastermind when it came to sneaky business, and a little sarcastic maybe, but she'd always been real sweet unless pushed.

Flashing him an uncaused look and an eye roll, Roxy ignored his version of an insult. "I know what was in that house. Guns, pills, food; his house alone will be a goldmine, and it's not like he made it very open to intrusion. I think we'd be safe. We need to go there," she cut him off. "But if I can get onto the second floor, I can get in through the bathroom window. The lock was broken. It just slid up."

Glenn looked apprehensively at his friend, but nodded anyway and followed her back to the group, where she stepped forward to where Rick and Shane had busied themselves with a map.

"So where are we on this thing?" she asked, Rick pointing to the area they were stopped at. "We need to get here. It's not that far off, on the outside of the city so it's probably not overpopulated."

Rick scanned the marked piece of paper, both Shane and Dale looking over his shoulder to see where the girl had pointed to. "I know at least three ways we can get there, if a few are blocked off," Glenn offered, having been a guru of these streets from his pizza delivery days.

As if that trust was enough for him, Rick nodded to the young man in acknowledgement and approval before hading the map to Dale. "All right, it's settled then. We go in, get whatever we can." Rick put a hand on his hip as his eyes met everyone's, looking for a sign of protest, or a better idea. He found none, so nodded his head instead. "Roxy, how well do you know the area?"

"Decent. That house… he was a Latin King, and a drug dealer. So his place is pretty secure, and stocked. If you and Daryl can get me high enough to get onto the back patio overhang though, I can climb in the window." She hoped no one would question her involvement with the man, and thankfully no one did, though she was the recipient of a few surprised and worried looks from Dale, Lori, Carol and Rick.

"Okay," Rick concluded, thankfully, distracting from the subject of the planned destination. "Let's unpack the Jeep and the truck and get that sorted out first."

"You gotta be kiddin' me? We're gonna walk inta black an' gold territory? An' based on what? The whim a' some streetwalker?" Shane had tried to hold it back, but he just couldn't and before he could catch his tongue, the words had already spilled from his mouth.

"_Shane!_" Lori warned, seeing that as crossing the line, _majorly_, as a woman herself. In a way, the blonde had grown on her.

"Better watch yer tone sunshine," Daryl snarled aggressively stepping towards the older man. Shane, not one to back down, allowed their chests to bump, having to look up into the stare-off with the taller, much more brash, Dixon brother.

Moving quickly, and sliding between the two men, Roxy pushed Daryl back a few paces by his chest, though he reminded in an eye lock with the officer. "No, this is not escalading," she mediated, trying to break Daryl out of his fired up state. T grabbed Daryl's shoulder to help, but the hunter only shrugged him off roughly, backing off, though clearly unhappy he was doing so. He would love nothing more than to lay Shane out, who'd had it coming for a while now in his opinion.

Whipping back around to glare at Shane, Roxy hissed, "That was uncalled for, not to mention, has no relevance to this conversation. And I'd love to hear where _you_ think we should go. Back into the city? Should we find some other mad scientist so we can narrowly escape death again?" Somehow, the false sense of security the CDC had provided was so much worse than just going to some house and hoping for the best. At least there, they could be anticipating something potentially going wrong. The CDC had made them feel too comfortable, only to have that comfort ripped away from them, taking one more down after they'd just lost so many.

Shane stormed off over to the Jeep, busying himself by unloading the vehicle while sucking down the feelings of guilt from taking his frustrations out on Roxy. Roxy brushed hair from her eyes, and avoided eye contact for a minute before she shook Shane's words off and reaffirmed that she still supported her location. "He moved out of the city. He just lived in some neighborhood. He was the only crook around. Just a bunch of yuppies otherwise."

"She's right," Glenn attested, knowing that fact himself. Mostly upper middle class families. The guy had enough money to get out of the hood. Definitely couldn't take the hood out of the guy though.

"I know. I trust you both." The others still standing around agreed with Rick, wanting to reestablish the newfound sense of unity that had settled in on them since the CDC.

"Thanks," Roxy muttered, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know why it's always me." Shane seemed to always bee exploding at her. Somehow, she was an easy target for him. And continuously in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Next time, ain't no one gonna stop me from shuttin' his mouth." Daryl warned everyone, walking back to the truck to get everything out of it and load it into the RV. Glenn rolled his eyes and the smile tugging at Roxy's lips she tried to hide before she started in his direction.

"I'm gonna go... help him," and she took off after the hunter. Everyone dispersed then, Rick to go calm Shane down, Glenn to help Dale with mapping the routes, and Lori and Carol into the RV where Andrea and the kids were, with T-Dog on the roof to keep watch for any movement in the distance.

Daryl was found brooding as he pulled items from the truck, hidden well by the RV from everyone else, readying the supplies and bags to be transferred into the RV, Roxy stopping him mid-step with her things in one of his hands. She grabbed the waistband of his pants with two hooked fingers, pausing his movements while she stepped toward him, pulling him close so their hips touched for a second. "Defending my honor and carrying my bags? You know, for someone who claims to have never had a thing with a girl before, you're unnaturally good at it."

"Shut up, 'r ya can carry yer own shit Barbie," he snorted, not comfortable with the praise, and the almost label she'd given their relationship, though he fought a smirk off as he tried to move away, her hands coming up and grabbing his collar, pulling him forward a bit into her lips. God, he hated how easily around he was with her. He'd never thought much of kissing at all; it had always just been a means to the ultimate goal. But her lips were talented, and they trapped him, far too often for his conscious liking. Daryl saw reason behind it all though; what guy in their right mind could resist _this_ trotting around behind them all day? His free hand came up and tangled into her hair at the base of her neck, his body clenching at the feeling of her hands trailing down over his clothed chest.

Though she still clung close to him, she pulled back, to look at his face. "You just get the stuff out of the truck, and I'll bring it into the RV, okay?" She already thought he did way more than his fair share of everything around camp, so she was always looking for ways to be useful to him.

"So, what was it, some guy you were fuckin' 'r somethin'?" Daryl had to ask. He'd overheard the entire conversation she'd had with Glenn, and that's what it sounded like to him.

"Good guess. He was my boyfriend. A while ago," she confirmed, knowing it was a fair assumption. She'd looked at him surprised when he'd asked, and now saw the crease in his brow deepening. A smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. "Jealous?"

"Jealous a' what? Ain't seen him 'round." Simpering at the man, her head shook, realizing he nonchalantly brushed off the fact that the idea of a specific other person having had her the way Daryl had made him irritated. Daryl didn't know how to handle the possessive flare, covering it up as best he could, but it had him asking questions he usually would keep to himself just spill out of his mouth. He'd been spending too much time with this girl, cause that was sure something she did, often. "Said he was in prison?"

"Yeah. He was already in there like a year before this though. Don't worry." She thought it was a little amusing, how he was fishing for information. It was almost like he was worried there might still be competition out there somewhere; typically macho and territorial, wanting to size another man up. On Daryl, it was hot, because it wasn't something that happened often, so it meant more.

"I ain't worried 'bout nothin'," Daryl quickly defended. Roxy gave him a disbelieving look before she brought a few bags into the RV, leaving Daryl dangerously alone with his thoughts, and when she came back empty handed to get more things, he was back at it again. "You break it off when he got put away?"

"No," she snorted, as if he were so far from the truth it was preposterous. Again, she made a trip back to the caravan to bring some supplies they'd been riding with inside. Daryl finished cleaning the truck out and lastly grabbed the hose and canister for the vehicles they were abandoning.

Again, the time by himself before she came back sent his mind running. "Hope you wasn't still with 'im," the hunter drawled, defensively almost, immediately expecting the worst. Daryl didn't trust women, or anyone really, no matter what he thought of them. And even though she'd yet to give him reason to believe she was potentially keeping things from him, he had to believe she was. They really hadn't known each other all that long, despite the closeness dire circumstances had pushed on them, and there sure as shit were things Daryl wasn't telling her, and was unsure if he ever would.

"_Hell_ no." The blonde's voice was sharp, and so were her eyes as she met Daryl's, reassuring him of her honesty.

He held her stare for a moment before he began to drain the gasoline from the tank of the truck. "What'd he do time fer?"

Avoiding the question, Roxy jutted her hip and placed her hand on it, letting the other arm lean against the bed of the truck, supporting her weight. "I thought you didn't like to talk about things that happened before this? You're certainly very interested in my ex specifically." Her teasing demeanor distracted him from the abrupt aversion to his questions as she curled one arm around his neck, stepping close to him, her other hand running up and down his chest. "Just believe me when I say, you really don't wanna know, and I fucking _hated_ him." He didn't miss the quickly covered up look of disgust that crossed her features to match her strong words of distaste, but she saved it by flashing him a flirty grin, leaning in and kissing his cheek before she spoke close to his ear. "Besides, you're the best. In every way," she giggled, groping the bulge beneath his jeans tauntingly.

Daryl's brow rose at her choice of words, stroking his ego much like she was stroking him between his legs. His eyes smoldered down at her as he enjoyed the feeling of her warm body pressed against his. "The best, huh?"

The blood in his body traveled southward, hardening in subtitle twitches beneath her palm. "That's what I said," she confirmed, her lips ghosting over his as they spoke the words right before he captured her full, begging lower one between his teeth, hands moving to massage over her hips and ass repetitively.

But Daryl ripped away from her quickly as the muffled sound of children snickering filled their ears. He whipped his head in the direction of the RV, where Sophia and Carl were peering out the back window, watching them and finding it very amusing apparently.

"Hey, do I gotta go in there?" Daryl barked at the kids, making them disappear in fits of laughter from their viewing point. It was always funny when Daryl got caught during PDA, because he always looked so flushed and bothered by it, so Roxy couldn't help but laugh along, though she tried to hide it as she returned to her task of moving the rest of the stuff to the RV.

Daryl soon got over being caught by the kids, of all people, and revisited his taskof siphoning the gas from his truck. It wasn't much, but every drop counted. Unluckily enough, this area didn't have any other cars in sight, so there were no tanks to check. All they had was what they brought with them.

He stared at his brother's bike in the bed of the Ford, knowing that he couldn't quite let that go. Merle could still be out there somewhere. Their van had been stolen when they'd had to rescue Glenn, and for Daryl, that was a good enough reason to believe his brother had survived. To him, the idea just wasn't farfetched. He didn't want merle to kill him if he ditched the bike when they found him, which, maybe they would. Besides, Daryl didn't want to be cooped up in that RV with everyone anyway, especially Shane. Locking them up together for too long would end badly.

Once Shane had cooled off and bagen bringing things into the RV, Pick was pulled aside by Glenn before he could go join Dale on watch as he'd intended.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" the younger man wondered, readjusting the cap on his head.

Characteristically, Rick nodded and put his hands on his hips after walking out of earshot from Daryl, Shane and T. "What uh… what would've happened to people serving prision time in this scenario? You were a cop, right?"

"I was county deputy Glenn. I really can't say for sure. But my guess is the prisoners weren't evacuated. The workers probably abandoned it. There's a chance prisioners could've escaped I guess, but I think it's pretty unlikely. I think we can safely assume their fate." Rick had correctly assumed Glenn's worry had to do with the previously incarcerated owner of the house they were planning to hold up in for the night, maybe two if it proved secure.

"Good. Good. But… just in case. If we get there, and there's a… a greasy looking Hispanic dude with long hair and evil eyes, I need you to take him out. Right away. No questions. No hesitation." The serious request took Rick off guard. And the kid looked worried. "His name's Tomas, and he's dangerous."

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40: Open Up and Bleed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N**: So I've started editing the chapters, but I haven't uploaded any as or now. But if you want a sample of how much editing has gone into them, definitely consider going back because (I'll start uploading them again when I'm about halfway though, probably when I post the next chapter), the first chapter alone went from being just about 9 pages on MSWord and is now 12. So there's probably going to be at least about 3 extra pages of material in each cchapter when I'm done. Not to mention, things are going to be changed to fit the story better, cause I know for a fact I started going in a different direction with it at first, but that was 2 years ago now (holy crap I forget how long I've been on this site sometimes), and at this point, I've actually mapped the entire story out, and have a lot of it already written. And initially, Roxy was going to be a lot more like Shannon from LOST, but the way you guys responded to her made me give her more brains and more of a laid back personality than I'd originally planned, mainly because my whole goal was to get everyone attached to a girl who had stereotypical bimbo looks, but could still be relatable to the average reader, looks aside. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm gonna try my best to write more often, because now that I'm in the actual show's time, it should move a lot faster. I'm working on Tim Riggins from Friday Night Lights, Huck Finn from Tom and Huck and Cap Hatfield from Hatfields and McCoys stories. I'm also trying to write my Lords of Dogtown and Covenant fics again. Oh, and of course I'm writing the AU for this, but I'm waiting for a pivitol point in this story to pass before I post. I think I might start reading some fics in this fandom too. I've seen a few on the main page that had summaries that caught my eye, which I have to admit is a rarity.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 40: Open Up and Bleed**

* * *

><p>Things had really been going so well. Not even fifteen minutes ago, things had been almost peaceful, strangely enough. Daryl had let her ride on the back of the bike. Actually, he'd <em>insisted<em> on it, because the other option was with Shane and the rest of the non-parents in the RV. And Daryl had just grown wary of Shane all together.

The drive had gone smoothly, only turning the heads of scattered passing walkers before they'd blown by them. They stuck to deserted back roads, and driving with her arms wrapped tightly around Daryl had been serene. Actually, the way Roxy had pressed up against his back had made him kind of hot and bothered, especially when she'd randomly kiss on his neck, her blowing hair tickling his bare arms with their closeness every time he turned a corner, or slowed down. The girl couldn't keep her fingers still either, unconsciously tracing patterns over his shirt where her hands clasped on his stomach.

He'd wanted to pull over and rip her clothes off, but his tone quickly changed when they'd stopped where she'd directed, pulling up to a two-story raised ranch, in a neighborhood that looked to be severely abandoned, but upper-middle class suburban, as she'd said. Even walkers didn't seem to be wandering the streets though, much to everyone's relief. Shane, Daryl and Rick paired up with Andrea, Roxy and Lori in tow to be their eyes in the back of their head, clearing the area around the house briskly, since the dead had been known to rest, then suddenly come to consciousness when they detected life.

Roxy had been right; this place would serve them well, even for a little longer than they'd planned on staying. It was equipped with a tall wooden fence surrounding the yard, and even from the outside, they were able to see the blinds covered the windows, and dark colored curtains covered those. It looked secure enough for weeks as long as they didn't attract much attention; they just prayed the inside hadn't already been raided.

Daryl simply took out one barely moving corpse by crushing it's skull, since it had no limbs left to even raise itself off the ground. The two of them had opted to cover the area outside the fencing, much like Lori and Rick, who cleared the other side, while Shane and Andrea ventured inside the yard.

The rotted head cracked like an eggshell under Daryl's boot, and Roxy looked away, a little queasy from the sight. T-Dog and Glenn kept watch around the front, and Carol stayed in the RV with the kids, Dale on top observing the surroundings from a high point.

And when the three pairs met in the back of the house, after checking all the windows and doors just in case, Roxy didn't know what happened. Neither did Daryl. But they were both mad, and snapping at one another as they argued.

It all must've started when Rick checked the back door, finding it locked, as expected. "You said somethin' about a window, Roxy?" he suggested, the options of breaking windows or locks defeating the whole purpose of the security this place would provide them with for the next day or two while they raided the neighborhood.

"That one, right up there. The lock's broken." She pointed to a small awning-style window, one much too small for any of the men to pass through, not made for a broad set of shoulders to fit. But Roxy knew she could fit through that window. She'd fit through it before.

"You sure 'bout that?" Shane challenged, still doubtful. He felt like this was all a wild goose chase, and they were counting on something that wouldn't even be there, both the house and Fort Benning.

"_Yes_, I'm sure. I'm the one who broke it." If he wanted reassurance, she'd give it to him. Daryl paused, wondering what had happened where she'd had to break a window lock. No scenario that ran though his head was a good one.

And again, Shane expressed his doubt. "An' s'ppose he fixed it?" There was the slight chance Tomas' alcoholic and pill-snorting mother had been sober enough to get it fixed at some point, but the chance was so slim, Roxy highly doubted it.

She looked sharply at the man, an almost snide expression on her face, one Daryl had yet to see. "Because he didn't have time to. He went to jail that night. No bail. And from court to prison." There was a dark, seriousness to her voice, one that Daryl wasn't sure he liked on her.

Even Shane realized whatever the subject matter of his imprisonment was, it was a touchy subject, and he backed off. For now at least.

They'd soon find out if the lock was still broken. "If you guys can lift me up high enough to reach the overhang, I can climb up and go in through the window, come down here and unlock the door."

And now, here they were, everyone around them silent and observing as they went back and forth.

"You ain't goin' in there blind an' alone, an' that's the enda it." Daryl put his foot down after a little bit of banter about her going into that house unprepared, with no backup. It wasn't happening. Whatever this guy who'd lived here had done, she was scared of him, and he could see it in her eyes. He'd seen it in Glenn's too. There was something very serious being withheld on her part, and though he wasn't one to pry, he figured in this situation he may have to. Not now, but soon. The idea that the guy might be in there waiting for her was enough for Daryl to want to proceed with caution. And send someone, anyone, else in first.

"Well it's a damn small window, I don't see how any of you would fit through it. Obviously, a girl is gonna have to do it. And it's me this time, okay?" She was trying to reason with him, but it had already escalated a lot since Roxy'd said she'd be the one to break in.

"Well, I say you do plenty, an' this one don' care 'f she liver 'r dies, so why don't she go up there?" He gestured to Andrea with a flail of his arm, body tense and veins beginning to pulse beneath his skin. He was pissed. He was sick of the near death encounters that seemingly plagued the girl in front of him over everyone else here, and how she somehow always ended up in these situations for the good of the group. She was by far the only woman who contributed anything aside from cooking and laundry, and he was tired of risking her instead of the others constantly.

"Daryl!" Roxy scolded, swatting him in the arm, to which she received a dirty look from the man,, while she was left wondering what he was thinking saying something like that. He could be so insensitive, almost exclusively so when he was fired up about something.

"Oh, fuck this," Andrea hissed, crossing her arms over her chest, ready to storm off, just before Shane lassoed her back in when she'd only gotten a few paces away from them, whatever words he was saying bringing her back down again. No one was sure, since Roxy and Daryl continued their argument at a louder volume.

"Cause it makes no sense! I know the house; just let me do it! We're wasting time." Daryl was someone who usually didn't like this kind of bullshit, but he was putting up an argument, and Rick himself was torn, with what Glenn had said to him. He felt deeply that it was something that shouldn't be brought up in front of others though, if he were to confront Roxy about the reason behind her friend's warning. Worst-case scenario would generally be her encountering walkers inside. But Glenn's words made Rick wonder if someone living waiting inside would be a much more severe situation.

"An' yer s'pposed ta take on whatever might be inside there alone?" Roxy looked taken aback by his words, because she could tell it wasn't necessarily walkers he was worried about. She wondered how much he knew. She wondered if he'd gotten something out of Glenn. She knew she would end up telling him eventually, especially coming to Tomas' house, but she ignored her whim to ask what he knew and what Glenn might've told him and instead got back to the point.

"Look if someone else goes in there, and they get attacked, who takes the wrap? Me, because it was my idea." She was begging him to understand with her eyes, though everything else about her screamed that she could strangle him right now for causing a problem. If he made her, she would talk about this later, but right now, this needed to be done, and soon, before the others got nervous. She wished there was another way, but this was a place she knew could be safe for now as long as nothing was in there lurking inside., and frankly, if there was, she knew the route to the back door, and could get there to let the others in the fastest. "It has to be me, don't you get it?"

He held her stare for a long time, eyes slit and dark, furious, but unable to argue past that point validly. She was right. "Do what ya like then, _princess_," he snarled irritably, tossing an angry look at Andrea and Lori, wondering why they never seemed to have to get their hands dirty.

There was no hint as to what awaited them inside the house. All the windows were shrouded by dark curtains that looked like they blocked every beam of light coming from outside out of the house. But the battle was over. Daryl couldn't push his pride aside to act like he'd miss her if she didn't come out of the house alive, not even making eye contact as she watched him sadly. Every time they had to separate, it was harder and harder, only this time, Daryl was the one who had to wait in anticipation. And he wasn't taking it well.

Rick and Daryl positioned themselves beneath the overhang roof that covered the back patio, and both men crouched, each gripping one of her calves and ankles, Roxy using their shoulders to balance until she was close enough to the roof to reach up and touch it.

"One, two three," Rick counted, and the men lifted her easily, her hands grasping the rooftop as soon as they were within reach, and effortlessly enough, however ungraceful it may have looked, she pulled the rest of her body safely atop it. Of course it helped she had a lot of upper body strength and was well balanced. Her agility was by far her most useful asset during the world's meltdown.

Dusting herself off as she climbed to her feet on the elevated platform, she made her way to the small bathroom window, scared for a minute it might have been fixed in the time she'd spent away form this house, but to her relief, it gapped open just as easily as it previously had, lock still missing from when she'd pried it off. "I got it," she called to them, though the rest had backed up enough to watch the process fully anyway. She made sure to give Shane a pointed look, receiving an eye roll from the older man.

The cold grip of death on her wrist awakened her though, as the ones below shouted for her to look out, a decomposing hand grabbing her from the other side of the window in the minute she'd turned her back on it, the familiar hisses and growls of what they'd come to know as a walker now audible for everyone to hear.

Panicking, Roxy tried to wrench herself out of the grasp of what she recognized to be Tomas' older mother, Inez, far gone it seemed, jaws snapping. Gravity worked against her as she escaped, ripping her wrist from the bloodied grasp from the corpse, her body losing control and rolling to the edge of the roof, where her legs hung before she agilely swung them back up, freezing for a minute as the muscle in her left shoulder tugged, accompanying it a horrible flash of déjà vu. It would've been easier for her to fall. But she couldn't make herself do it. It's not like it was that high; it wouldn't feel great if she landed weird, but she'd survive. She just couldn't _make_ herself do it.

Shane and Rick ran beneath her, ready to do what they could to ease her fall, as they encouraged her to do to get away. But Roxy remained on the roof, the farthest away from the monster as she could get, sitting up from the way she'd rolled onto her stomach as the walker emerged from the window, crawling out with her arms before clumsily climbing to her feet and shuffling towards the blonde.

As she passed through the window, the latch that kept the window shut scraped at her body, sinking into the flesh and tearing bits off, collecting blood. The creature felt no pain, just continued to ravenously struggle to get through the window, not like Roxy. It was the memory of the pain the last leap she'd taken off this roof had caused that kept her from just getting back down to the others. She'd rather take on the geek than risk feeling that again.

Roxy fumbled trying to get the knife Daryl had given her from it's casing, not willing to risk shooting a gun here and ruining everything, the hunter having taken aim with his crossbow from below as the dead woman loomed over the girl. He'd watched and waited long enough to see if she could handle herself. It was clear she couldn't to him, and even more clear why she shouldn't be going in there the way she was in the first place.

Then, just like that it was over.

Tomas' mom stopped limping towards Roxy, a bolt clearly visible sticking out of the side of her head, just before she toppled to the side, off the roof, and to the ground below, absolute dead weight. Roxy was on her back, gasping before she looked over the edge to be sure the woman was fallen, down and out. Daryl caught her eyes, giving her a pointed look with his steely gaze. She closed her eyes for a second and swore. All that meant to her was he was going to be really pissed when they didn't try a plan B, and she just went inside anyway. Because regardless of what had just happened, she was going in there.

Glenn came running into the back looking startled. "What happened? What…" he trailed off before he could finish his thought when he looked from Roxy on the roof, down to the body on the ground. "Is that…?"

"Yeah. She was evil anyway." Roxy had always disliked Tomas' ever-present mother. There had been numerous occasions where the woman had physically attacked Roxy in an intoxicated stupor, much like the one that had just occurred. Only there was no sobering up from this condition.

Glenn stared hollowly for a second before he went back to keep watch with T without a word, attention back on the task, finding he became more and more immune to seeing these dead bodies each time he saw one. And how tiresome it was becoming.

"Git down! Ain't even inside yet an' ya almost get killed. Ya ain't goin' in there!" Daryl was back at it again after that display, ripping the bolt from the older woman's skull, viciously.

Roxy had gotten to her feet, staring down at him as he waited expectantly for her to make her move to get off the roof, but she shook her head at him instead, turning away and heading back for the window. How many walkers could really be in there? She could take care of herself against one or two now, she figured. That last one just caught her off guard. "Roxy!" Daryl hollered, not caring what attention it might attract.

"Keep yer damn voice down!" Shane bit at the hunter, who spun to face the man immediately. Stepping into his personal space, getting nose to nose with Shane, neither man backing down this time, though Rick and Lori attempted to intervene.

"I swear, yer beggin' fer it, ya pathetic sonovabitch!" Dary spat in the cop's face. "Nona ya'll give a damn 'bout what happens ta her, an' yer jus' gonna let her go on in there after that?! Daryl had backed of Shane once Rick had pulled his friend away, the officer finding it painful not to lay the brash Dixon out, but allowing his friend to end this fight before he decided to.

Roxy had stopped and swallowed hard, startled by the desperation laced in Daryl's voice. She felt guilty. But this was the life of everyone at stake here. There wasn't enough daylight for a plan B.

"I'll go too," Andrea volunteered, silencing Daryl, and capturing the full attention of each and every one of the people standing in the backyard, including the grateful girl on the roof. Watching Roxy be grabbed by that walker had given her flashbacks to her sister, and the feeling of Daryl's panic had unsettled her, though he'd hid it well beneath his rage. Anyway, he was right; he and Roxy both had risked their lives on more than one occasion for everyone. And what had she done? Nothing.

Maybe if she had been more cautious and willing to help with protecting the camp, Amy would still be here.

Everyone looked on at Andrea, surprised, but thankful. The water had suddenly settled. Daryl and Rick helped her up the way they'd helped Roxy, the other girl grabbing Andrea's hands to assist her onto the roof with her. And Rick then passed up an ax he'd been armed with, deciding she would likely need it more than he would going into the unknown territory. It seemed safe inside the fencing.

"Thanks," the younger blonde offered, as Andrea made it to her feet. Quickly, she hugged her around the neck, relieved she didn't have to brave the house alone. Tomas had siblings and though they'd never lived with him, there was always a slight chance they could've fled here. And there was the legitimate fear in the back of her mind that somehow, some way, Tomas was in there, waiting for her. She was just thankful she didn't have to go at it alone now. "I love you too, y'know."

Roxy pulled away from Andrea, giving her a very serious moment of eye contact, though the smile was very real and very sweet. Roxy didn't know what had happened back in the CDC, but she had gotten the vibe that Andrea wanted to stay, and Dale had convinced her otherwise by threatening not to leave her side. Because he loved her. Just like Roxy did. She was part of the group. And even though Amy was gone, there were others around her who would rather her be with them than leave it all behind. Roxy saw her as a genuinely respectable woman, something she'd never known before. The role model Roxy had severely needed four or so years back. Besides, this was the closest thing to a family Roxy could remember having aside from Glenn.

"Thank you," Andrea forced out. She appreciated it, really, and she knew the reason she'd volunteered to help had to do with the fact that she had grown to care for the girl right here. But she felt hollow still. Her sister was gone. Andrea just couldn't stand to watch another girl with light hair, close to Amy's age die in front of her again. Even if Andrea was the one who ended up going down inside the house, she'd do it trying to make sure Roxy ended up safe, whatever may be waiting inside for them.

Then the younger blonde led the way back to the window, this time, double-checking through the glass to see that there was nothing squatting inside the bathroom waiting for her as Inez had been.

Roxy ventured in first, both women sliding through the gap as quietly as possible, listening for any kind of disturbance in the house. The bathroom door was open, so if something began to come for them, they'd hear it more clearly than behind a closed door. Of course, it worked adversely for them too, anything nearby that could hear more likely to hear with the door open.

Wielding the knife Daryl had given her finally, Roxy took the corner slowly, Andrea right behind her. They passed two of the four bedrooms in the house, making their way downstairs cautiously, unable to peer into the open living room to see if there was anything waiting in there. Andrea could see Roxy's body trembling with either anticipation, or fear, or even both maybe. She tried paying exta attention once she noticed, just in case Roxy wasn't as well put together as Andrea was giving her credit for.

The silence in the house had assured them well enough though, and from where the stairs entered into the adjoining kitchen and dining room, they could see Daryl in the backdoor window, waiting to bolt inside the second they opened it to check the house out, peering through a slot in the blind.

But he began to frantically pound at the door when he saw two walkers staggering down the hall from that living room they hadn't checked out, surprising the two females from behind. Andrea chopped at one with her ax while Roxy bolted for the door, the other geek in hot pursuit.

She scrambled to the kitchen door, quickly turning three of the four deadbolts, but Andrea called out a warning to her before she unlocked the fourth, another walker emerging from the same area the others had come from.

They were two of Tomas' brothers, and his sister was the other, who opted to chase after Roxy as she began to prepare herself to strike the monster in front of her already, Andrea keeping her distance from the one chasing her around by using the table.

Roxy slashed the blade and missed twice, before she found herself backed up against the door she was trying to open, able to maneuver the last lock open. Finding the doorknob behind her back as the two walkers closed in on her, either she or Daryl nearly ripping it off the hinges, allowing Daryl and the others to burst in, Roxy simultaneously striking the walker closest to her right in the temple, the body falling like a sack of potatoes to the tiled floor.

Daryl had charged in and immediately taken down the female walker with his crossbow while Shane had used a large machete to halve the skull of the one Andrea had been evading.

Though Daryl had been mad at her, he couldn't help but look down at the fallen walker with his knife sticking out of it's head, bending to pull it out and handing it back to Roxy. "Nice shot," he complimented, irritated she hadn't cleared that other room first, but also imildly impressed at the move she'd just pulled off, and also relieved nothing horrible had happened with him forced to watch through the crack in the blinds.

The three men first swept the house thoroughly, dumping the bodies outside. T, Dale, Glenn, Carol and the kids came in a group to the front door, being let in by Andrea once the house was secure, every room in it inspected, including the basement.

It was empty of any human life aside from them now, and it was stocked with an average amount of food in the pantry, Lori and Glenn immediately bagging most of it, in case for some reason they had to evacuate quickly.

Roxy had known where things were. And she'd never ratted Tomas out for it either, so his guns were probably still there. He didn't go to jail for his illegal distribution of things. And Roxy would never be stupid enough to snitch on a Latin King for any gang related reason; that was just asking to get killed in your sleep. "I'm gonna check something out in the basement."

"I'll come with ya," Daryl swiftly volunteered, though his expression told her it was definitely for business, not pleasure. Most of the time when Daryl would look in her direction, or interact with her, she'd noticed a playful glint was always seemingly hiding in the corner of his irises, but it wasn't there right now, at all.

Whatever topic was about to be breached, he wasn't happy about it, and he wasn't looking forward to bringing it up either, apparently, because he stayed silent, waiting. And he most definitely didn't want to discuss it in front of people. He wanted to be alone with her, so she'd tell the truth. She was good with words, and she had a charm about her that would leave the average man believing anything she'd say. But she seemed to trust him enough with the truth. And he wanted it, like it or not.

She nodded and made her way back towards the basement door at the end of the downstairs hallway. "You mad?" she asked him as they made their way down the stairs, a place Daryl himself had already checked out to make sure there were no walkers hiding. Or ex-boyfriends.

When he didn't verbalize any kind of response to her, she turned and looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest, in a shy way, not a defensive one. This wasn't about her going into this house despite what Daryl had wanted. No, he was no idiot, and he paid enough attention and pieced enough information together to know she had something to do with why the guy who lived here before was in prison. "I know you wanna ask. So just do it."

He wasn't going to play dumb. He faced her in the twilit basement, pressing his shoulder into the cool cement wall as he matched her position, arms across his chest. "Still has a nice shrine ta ya 'n his bedroom up there," Daryl commented, having noticed there were photos in the room he cleared, many with her in them.

She quickly turned her head away from him, and moved into a dark corner, Daryl watching her as she stretched up and pushed out a panel of the ceiling. "I didn't lie. We weren't together. I hate him. Didn't mean he hated me." Reaching up and inside, she pulled out a small handgun. "Bingo." She handed the weapon to Daryl and he looked impressed, and also noticed the filed off serial numbers on the cool metal. "Grab that chair, there's more."

He put the gun down on some abandoned dresser that was collecting dust and grabbed a chair that was much the same as the other piece of furniture. "I have that affect on men. You should know." The way she winked playfully at him was one of the reasons she attracted him the way she did, but also the kind of thing that made him want to wring her neck sometimes.

Daryl placed the chair down beneath the hole so she could stand on it, but before she did, she gave him another stern look. "I wanna know things about you too, y'know."

"Like what?" he snorted, not seeing himself as much of an interesting person. Something about her fascinated him, but there was nothing interesting about Daryl's past.

"Like where all your scars came from. I mean, I have my theories, but you never really know until you hear it from the source, right?"

Daryl was silent. He waited for a long while before he said something, wondering if maybe she'd even forgotten what she'd asked. But then he answered her, very simply, and that was it. It was all he needed to say. The situation became clear. "My pap, mostly."

"Why?" It wasn't enough for her. She needed to know more. She deserved to know more, at least something, about the life he'd had before they'd met. He certainly seemed to think he was deserving of the same thing, so why shouldn't she get to ask her burning questions?

"Hell 'f I know. Anythin' from bein' in the way, ta missin' the bus 'r somethin'. Stupid, always. Didn' matter. Don' matter now." Roxy knew that last part wasn't true. It was pretty obvious whatever had happened to him when he was younger, had stayed with him his whole life, even now, when the physical ruminants of the past were all but obsolete and non-existent.

Except those scars. They were still there. They were forever.

"What about Merle?" She wondered if Merle had been treated the same. It would explain how they seemed to be so similar, yet completely different all at the same time. Daryl stated at her for a long moment, wondering why he was telling her all this shit, just because she was asking. Did he really want to know about her old flame _this_ badly? That pussy was fucking with his mind, just like Merle always warned against. Talking about things was most definitely not the Dixon way, but he'd never really had anyone in his life who'd wanted to listen as badly as she did.

Yet something told him that it was important. It was something he should know about her. And he guessed it was only a fair exchange. He'd evaded her prying once before. "Wan't around much."

"What about your mom?" She was kind of amazed Daryl was answering all these questions. It probably helped she wasn't making eye contact with him as he spoke, instead on top of the chair, pulling out guns and what looked like a few white, lidded buckets. When she climbed down though, she looked at him again, while she put a few more weapons with the other gun on the abandoned dresser.

Roxy had known his mother was dead before the outbreak, but he'd never elaborated. "Drank herself stupid all the time. Sometimes, don' even think she noticed me an' my old man goin' at it. Guess she passed out with a lit cig and torched our place and herself. Rode up on my bike when I's thirteen and found the place blazin'."

Roxy froze, jaw gaping. Though it would seem mild to the way people died presently, it still shocked her as being an extremely unpleasant way to leave the world. "That's horrible." About to follow that with an apology as most people would upon hearing of a death, she caught herself and stopped. That would serve as no comfort what so ever to Daryl. He wasn't the type to respond to that sort of verbal soothing like that.

Instead, she stopped looking for stashed away things Tomas had kept hidden and gave Daryl her full attention. "Do you miss her?" She didn't know why that had seemed like a proper question. Roxy supposed it was maybe so she could be positive she wasn't the only one who hated her parents.

Daryl shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. He didn't know if he missed her. The word 'no' seemed harsh, but it was more accurate than 'yes'. The truth was he hardly thought about her, especially in the past decade or so. She was nothing but a distant memory, and not a great one at that. "Nah, not really."

"What, uh—" Roxy stumbled over her words, something Daryl had never noticed her to do before. Her eyes flickered away from him, but quickly returned before she spat it out. "What about your dad?"

He knew it was coming, but it still made his muscles flex rigidly when she'd asked. The question was breeched so quietly, it was like she'd whispered it, or her voice had gotten caught in her throat.

"Are you guys okay down there?" Glenn's voice broke their moment, just like that.

"Fine," Roxy called upstairs, realizing this conversation was going to have to wait until they were alone for a bit again. She and Daryl had the same thought; gather what she'd put on the table and bring it upstairs as quickly as possible to avoid the awkwardness that had suddenly appeared between them. They were both dreading where the conversation would go on both their behalves, and instantly silenced the topic. It would come up again, they were both aware of that, but not until they could speak of those matters privately, or so they anticipated.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41: Birds of a Feather

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Sooo yay it's on again! Is it jut me, or are Norman's arms looking especially burly this season? Me gusta. Has anyone gotten into Black Sails? Cause that Captain Vane is giving me a se5rious lady boner too. I love TV! Haven't posted the edited chapters yet. I'll let you know when I do. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! _Italics_ is a flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>Gime Danger<strong>

**Chapter 41: Birds of a Feather**

* * *

><p>The bodies had been removed from inside the house. The pantry and cabinets had been emptied. The guns were being looked at by Rick and Shane. Lori had gone around and made sure every curtain was tacked to the windowpane so nothing would notice the house being inhabited. The fence would keep things out hopefully, but it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to rabid, decomposing cannibals.<p>

Roxy had gone upstairs. She'd disappeared, unnoticed she'd thought, as everyone packed trash bags of canned and boxed food, picking out what they'd use to feed themselves tonight. The kids were excited they had options.

She'd tiptoed away from the living room where the rest were gathered, happy with the haul, though it wasn't necessarily abundant. Her idea had been, go to the bathroom and check the medicine cabinet and the bedrooms. Now that the adrenaline rush was over, now that there was no current panic, the reality of where she was had set in. The last time she'd been in this house, it had been horrific, what had happened. Now that she was here, it was like she had to relive it, face it.

Every step she took triggered the memory of being dragged up them, her tailbone aching as it did from time to time just from the memory. Unconsciously, she rubbed it as she made it to the second floor, where she'd come in with Andrea. There had been no opportunity to reminisce then, but now, she was all alone with the wall she'd been thrown into, and the bathroom she'd been locked in.

She would never forget the panicked feeling of waking up face down in a filling bathtub, gasping for breath as she choked on and inhaled red tinged water from her bleeding nose and forehead…

_When Roxy had told Glenn she was going to Tomas' to break things off with him, he'd joked that they'd probably have to move after that. But now she wondered if he'd even been kidding. She was famous for downplaying Tomas' continuously erratic behavior, but she'd never seen this coming. It had gotten physical the minute the words had left her mouth, the back of his hand connecting with her cheek, knuckles hitting hard against the bone. Her refusal to lay down and take it had only made him more furious, his fist colliding with her face at least six times before she fell motionless to the ground, vision blacking and returning blurrily as she fought unconsciousness. _

_After he'd grabbed her hair by the roots and pulled her up the stairs while she struggled to keep her body safe though his pace was much faster than she could match, causing her sides and rump to slam against the hard edges of the wooden steps. Her ribs had hurt after that; it was painful to breathe. And she'd noticed the blood then too, the way the warm liquid was spilling over her lips and dripping onto her chest._

_The entire time he'd been saying things, calling her names, telling her how worthless she was. But she'd fallen deaf on most of it, overly concerned for her safety instead of his ferocious ramblings. But when he threw her up against the wall across from the bathroom door, knocking a picture to the floor and shattering the glass, his hand wrapped around her throat, eyes blazing yet cold at the same time, she heard him loud and clear. "I oughtta drown your skank ass, you useless lil' bitch."_

_And even though she tried her best to fight it, the blackness came back, and she was out._

_It couldn't have been that long. The water in the bathtub was just over an inch on the shallow end when she woke up. The sound of the faucet pouring freezing cold water into the basin was so loud it seemed like she was at a waterfall or maybe dreaming about one just as she came to. The pain in her body would quickly remind her that wasn't the case tohugh._

_The burn in her nostrils from sucking the water in had jolted her to her side, unable to just shoot up out of the cold water like she wanted to because of the searing aches in her body._

_Even though Tomas had beaten her so bad she felt like she could barely move, Roxy managed to pull herself out of the bathtub, her soaked clothes making movement difficult. It had to be the will to live, because everything that had just occurred told her that Tomas was going to kill her if she didn't get out of here. He was on drugs again, and his vicious side was agitated with much milder provocation because of it._

_The muscles in her shoulder throbbed. Her nose felt broken. Her head was killing her. And her ribcage movement sent a shock of pain all through her nervous system. The thought of just staying where she was and closing her eyes again sounded appealing for a minute. _

_Her will to leave this house on her own terms was high enough somehow though. _

_Shakily picking her body up using the bathtub's edge, she saved herself from falling by gripping the counter once she'd made it to her feet, stepping out onto the tiled floor and taking a minute to let the vertigo subside. She might've been concussed; she sure didn't know. But she had to pull it together, and get the fuck out._

_The lock on the window had been rusted shut from the continuous moisture in the bathroom over time. But she didn't dare go out of the door to try and escape. He was down there, sounding like he was on the phone, having a one-sided conversation in Spanish. Roxy was terrified to open that door, to even make enough noise to signal to him she was still alive and not drowned in the bath by now._

_Anxiety started to creep in as she began feeling trapped, hopeless. Frantically, she began opening the medicine cabinet and drawers, looking for some kind of tool. She achieved her goal when she ripped open the cabinets under the sink and found a flat head screwdriver, wanting to cry with delight, but knowing that would be stupid, and moving painfully over to the window instead. Wedging the tool between the clasp and windowpane, she pried at the rusted lock, unable to move it, but successful when she used it to just pry the damaged piece of metal off. It wasn't even that difficult, considering the ware from the rust. Relieved, she pushed the window open quietly, a new pulse of adrenaline taking over her body. She fought through the pain in her muscles and bones as she moved, ignored the blood dripping and the chills from the cold water._

_She slid through the window as silently as she could, crawling across the awning roof to the far edge near the side of the house where there wasn't a window she'd be hanging in front of. Her limbs quivered with strain and weakness as she hung down by her arms, unusually unable to hold her own weight due to the beating she'd taken. The pain she'd felt when her arms had given out and her body had dropped a good ten or so feet to the ground was indescribable. She started to cry with the way her ribcage felt, the way every breath stung and felt like an insufficient amount of air. _

_But she was relieved. She was almost free._

_It took her a minute to compose herself, but she managed to do the best she could. Her right ankle burned as she sprinted across the yard, Tomas unnoticing as she escaped through the gate near the garage, running across the street to some neighbor's house and knocking furiously at the door, hyperventilating as she continuously looked over her shoulder for any sign she'd been followed, or he'd noticed she hadn't drowned face down in his bathtub and had instead escaped out the window._

_A light turned on inside and Roxy clasped her hands together, almost like she was praying, silently doing just that as the door was opened by a groggy, confused looking middle-aged couple. _

"_Help me."_

"I'm guessing neither of those bodies was Tomas?" Carol's voice behind her made Roxy jump and spin as she stood outside the bathroom, staring in the doorway still. Even though she'd already passed thorough it, she just couldn't make herself go inside again.

Rubbing her face, knowing she'd been caught by a woman who knew too well what she'd endured, Roxy shrugged and didn't respond at first. "No. I told you guys. He was locked up."

"He beat on you?" It was asked, but Carol's tone determined to Roxy that she already knew the answer. The same way Roxy sensed it in the older woman, and Sophia too. They could smell their own. Roxy had always made it a point to pay attention to them since she'd realized the situation. She knew Carol had sensed the similarities too, their circumstances silently bonding them. "Something bad happened here to you, didn't it?"

Instead of confirming, the younger girl elaborated. Confiding in Daryl was hard because he was so stony himself when it came to that subject matter. Confiding in Glenn was even harder sometimes, because he had always warned her about Tomas. Carol though, she knew. She knew what it was like to be terrified to leave, and feel lost. She was probably just like her, estranged from her parents, nothing but her daughter. Ed was all she had, just like Tomas had been all Roxy felt like she had. It was difficult and scary to let that go. But here they both stood.

Meeting Carol's sympathetic eyes, Roxy blinked a few times before speaking. "He tried to kill me. He's rotting in jail, cause he tried to kill me in that bathroom, and I got away." Saying it was like a weight lifted off her shoulders, but it made a lump form in her throat adversely. And sure, Tomas went to jail, but he only went for assault and battery, which left him getting out in four years, less with good behavior.

"You didn't know he wasn't here for sure though. You oculdn't. They might've let all those prisoners go to fend for themselves, or…" She was a little marveled at Roxy. How could she come back to this place knowing she may have to face the monster from her past, knowing he could've been waiting in this house here for her? Carol was glad to know Ed was dead and gone. She might still have to look over her shoulder forever, but at least she didn't have to worry about him anymore. "Would you have killed him? If he'd been here?"

Yes. "He'd kill me probably… so yeah. We could never trust him. He was evil." He'd looked like he'd enjoyed taking his anger out on her. His eyes had blazed soullessly into hers while he assaulted her. She remembered. She could never forget. "I'd kill him to protect all of you. I wouldn't care. I wouldn't even hesitate. I didn't really wanna ever come back here, but I knew we could make it safe and we were close. I guess I just never really felt like part of a group before. The past few years I've only had Glenn. And before that… well… my parents weren't very good ones. I know you understand. We're all each other has right now." Most of them had lost everything and everyone.

Lack of parental nurturing and supervision, or the wrong kind, always left behind girls like them, desperate for love, or anything they can find close to it. Who would have thought the world would have to end for Carol to be a free woman and Roxy to find a man who'd die for her before he'd lay a finger on her.

Half-heartedly, Carol smiled at Roxy before she hugged her comfortingly. Roxy stiffened at first. She had never felt a mother's hug before. Her own mother had remained postpartum as long as Roxy had been around her. The girl decided she liked it, how warm and caring it felt. The older woman then turned her around and shooed her towards the stairs. "Go down there with everyone else. I can check for supplies up here. You deserve to take it easy and relax."

"I don't think I can really relax here, but thanks." She really would rather be down there anyway, away from the upstairs. This was all too much right now. "Make sure you check the closets and between mattresses and stuff. And uh, do me a favor and get rid of any photographs you find, okay?" She didn't wanna have to look at him, at all, and she definitely didn't want to have to look at pictures of her _with_ him.

Carol nodded in agreement to her request and Roxy descended the stairs, feeling drained. Glenn was near the bottom, waiting for her once she caught his eye. "You okay?" he asked, having just heard them telling the story of how they'd gotten inside. Also, for the personal nightmare this place must be bringing back to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a house like any other now, right?" Her tone was on the wry side, and Glenn caught it.

"Dude, you came through for …everybody today. I know you don't wanna be here but… it was an awesome idea. You saved us today. You're really holding it together and… I'm… proud of you, I guess." Glenn said the last part kind of awkwardly, feeling like he was giving some fatherly speech at that point, and he let out a little chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "I love ya Rox," he reminded her, squeezing her briefly before he joined Carol upstairs.

"You'd be lost without me," she called after him, making her friend laugh and bringing a cocky little smirk to her lips. Glenn always knew how to lift her spirits; that's why they were so good together. She was the mastermind, but he was the support.

Mild commotion began in the living room as everyone got comfortable. Lori and Andrea got to making dinner while the kids colored on the floor and the others sat down, aside from Daryl who was content to lean against the wall near the kitchen and watch as Rick pulled the tops off one of the buckets.

Roxy approached him, Daryl watching like a hawk, dying to get her alone to hear the story she had yet to explain to him, but not wanting to make it known to her he was that eagar to hear it. "Hey, I figured you should probably decide what to do with that, being a cop and all." Old habits dying hard and such, she bit her lip attractively and gave him doe eyes, apprehensively asking, "But y'know, if it's cool… can I have the pot? Cause I mean… we both know those laws were bull."

Rick couldn't help but chuckle at her reasoning as he picked up about two ounces of what she was looking for and passed it to her. "Just keep it away from the kids, would ya? And… take it easy. We need ya sharp." She was a grown woman, and who was he now to tell her no. It was the least he could give her, after she'd hooked them up here, giving them some extra food, meds, weapons and ammo.

"Yes sir," she smiled, saluting the older man just as Shane sauntered into the area, a sour expression on his face the minute he saw what she had. Daryl stood up from against the wall and readied himself for a fight, the expression the man had on already a recognizable one to him.

"Aw, ain't that nice. What's that, her reward?" Shane snorted at Rick, gesturing to the bag in her hand. The more reasonable of the two officers sighed, exasperated by Shane's aggression. "So, let us in on the story. We're all family here right? What happened ta the guy who lived here? Why'd he go ta prison?" Lori and Andrea paused in their food preparation, at what they'd overheard him say, Daryl and Rick both looking as aghast as Roxy should've. He didn't know when to quit. Even Daryl, who considered himself socially retarded, realized this was not a topic to bring up in front of a group of people. She'd avoided every attempt to directly answer it any of them had thrown at her, and in most cases, that was enough for the subject to drop. But Shane just kept reviving it. He wanted the answers.

"Leave it alone," Daryl prompted, seeing the color drain from Roxy's face when everyone turned to her, none as bold as Shane to ask, but all curious to know what the deal was no less.

"Leave it alone? I think we all deserve some kinda explanation. At least some kinda reassurance, that ya'll weren't involved in whatever got that guy locked up! We should know if we're livin' with criminals." Roxy gawked at Shane, wondering why since Rick had arrived, she'd been on his radar more than usual. All his anger about not being able to bang his best friend's wife anymore was being directed at her, and she couldn't understand why. The last thing she wanted to do was throw Lori under the bus though. She didn't particularly get along with her, as their opinions often differed, but she didn't want to cause problems for the woman. And she didn't want to be the one to hurt Rick, who she assumed probably, had no idea.

Shane though… she would love a good bus to come speeding by right about now to push him in front of.

Lori rubbed her face in exhaustion with the man, Rick eyeing Shane curiously. It seemed strange to him, the way his friend targeted the girl. It seemed as though he was always trying to sabotage her. Maybe it was because Shane had known a lot of women like her. Maybe it was because something had gone on before Rick arrived, and Roxy was clearly now with Daryl in some kind of way. He'd known Shane to act this way towards many women, so he was led to believe that could be the biggest reason behind it. Maybe he'd ask Lori about it later. But regardless, Shane's behavior was much more irrational than usual, and Rick was becoming uneasy around the man he considered a brother.

In fact, the feeling was starting to become a familiar one to Rick. Shane was changing. He wasn't the same man he once was. He… he could very well be losing it. It was bound to happen to someone in this life; it had already happened to Jim.

"I _told_ you, he was in a gang," she deflected, trying to brush it off. It was no one's business. It certainly wasn't a jolly dinner table tale she wanted everyone to know the details on. "I obviously made a bad judgment of character, okay? It's behind me, and that's where it's staying. So we can all move on now."

"Also said he didn't get in trouble for gang kinda stuff." She had actually forgotten, to prove her point earlier, she had pointed out he hadn't gone to prison for gang-related incidents. "So what was it?"

It had gone silent in the living room as the children, T and Dale all listened intently, not daring to enter the battlezone, but interested no less.

"Don't you trust me yet? Why does it matter? Why do I always have to explain myself to you? You're not my parent! The person who was a problem, is not here, and I'm not bringing you all here to murder you and take the stuff, so why am I being interrogated? Again? By you, particularly? I thought we were cool?" She looked flustered and teary eyed, Daryl at that moment approaching her from behind and squeezing her elbow. He was ready, that was for sure. Shane just had to say the wrong thing, and it would be on.

"Shane, this ends, now!" Lori intervened. Stepping up to his face, a murderous glare in hr eyes, she lowly spat, "I think you know what happened to her, and no one here wants to watch ya force it outta her mouth. Some cop. Put the pieces together like the rest of us, and leave her be."

Shane felt ganged up on. Of course, it was his own fault. He wasn't gentle, about anything he did anymore. He'd become brutal, callous and just plain mean.

She couldn't watch the girl squirm like this, and the only person who was going to defend her was Daryl, who would end up doing it physically. It was her maternal instinct, watching Shane corner her in and try to make her talk about some abusive relationship from her past. One thing was obvious about Roxy, and it was that she'd never been mothered. Lori couldn't help but defend her and put Shane in his place.

"I'm just gonna… get some fresh air. I need to be alone." Briskly, she left the shelter of the house, in the backyard where she was enclosed and hidden from sight by a tall, paned, wooden fence.

Kicking off her shoes, she walked through the grass to a further part of the yard, noticing the bodies must've been moved outside of the fencing cause they were nowhere in sight. That was something she was glad of as she collapsed in the grass and lay on her back with her arms spread out, closing her eyes to shield them from the setting sun and releasing a deep sigh while tears poured down her cheeks.

Listening for the disturbing groans of the dead, Roxy was pleased not to hear anything but the chirping of crickets and the fluttering of birds. And then the sound of the door clicking shut softly. Footsteps in the grass, too deliberately quiet to be a walker. They got closer to her. And something about him was already so familiar to her, she didn't even have to open her eyes to see who it was.

"Thought the word _'alone'_ would've kept even you away," she muttered, not minding his company, but knowing full and well that he normally wouldn't come after a person who wanted to be alone. Certainly a crying girl.

"Didn't know ya meant me. I ain't gonna force it outta ya. Kinda think I know anyhow." The way she'd been angry when the topic came up had made Daryl think maybe the guy cheated on her, until now. Now he was fairly certain, like the rest of them, she'd been beat on by this scumbag. And that was what he'd gotten locked up for. The idea made Daryl murderous.

"You probably do. But you probably don't realize how bad it was." Her warm eyes looked up at him, her hand shielding the sun form them, the hurt plain as day reflecting in them. It had been a long time since Daryl had seen that, and it had been in his own eyes. He'd learned to hide it good though over the years. His stare was cold now, almost always. Hers were so big and honest though. They told you everything about her. He noticed she definitely didn't have the dead eyes of the strippers Merle kept company with. Whatever it had been, it hadn't completely broken her. She was a fighter, and he knew sure as hell she had no problems putting her feelings out there. Part of him liked it despite how uncomfortable it made him. "You never answered me. About your dad. Do you miss him?" Daryl looked down at her from where he stood concerned, until she'd put him back in his own vulnerable place.

He held her eyes for what felt like a long time saying nothing, until he finally placed his ever-present crossbow on the ground and got on the grass beside her. She stayed on her back, just turning her head to look at him, Daryl watching her from the way he rested on his elbow beside her, the other hand slowly beginning to comb through her hair, feeling some of the strands were wet from her tears. "I'mma 'bout ready ta kill that piecea shit in there," he told her. He was done with Shane. Shane was a dead man in his eyes. He knew, sooner or later, the man was going to cause a problem. But Daryl had no problem volunteering himself to take the guy out when the time came. And he knew, full and well, that the time _would_ come eventually.

"Way to change the subject. I think at this point everyone expects Shane to be a prick. I don't care about him right now. You and me though, we had a deal," she reminded him. She'd talk if he would. Daryl laughed dryly before he mimicked her and collapsed on his back, enjoying the moment of peace.

"Guess so. He's the first one I seen get bit. But… didn't end me world 'r nothin'."" Daryl's brow creased deeper as his thought drifted back to the memory of his father suffering, and his uncle prompting him to put him out of his misery. He hadn't been able to do it.

She didn't need to hear about that though. To her, he was the strong one. He didn't want her thinking any different. Little time as he'd known her, she'd never had the chance to wrong him, and he hated to think about if he'd be able to put her down either if the time came.

"Even after everything he did?" She didn't understand forgiveness for things like that. How could someone just forget it? Especially someone like Daryl. He didn't seem like the forgiving type to her. She hated Tomas. She would always hate him. It was something she could deal with, but never let go. If she did, it might happen again. Maybe that was the difference; Daryl would never have another abusive parent, but Roxy could've easily fallen into another dangerous relationship. She couldn't even begin to describe the hatred she had for her parents too though. Hell, she wasn't even sure herself who were worse, them or Tomas.

"I dunno. Changed a lot since I was a kid. Was a while ago now. Got ta a point where 'f he tried ta beat me, all's he was gonna get was his own ass whooped." Daryl would admit he generally wasn't the merciful type, but blood was something different. It seemed like a long time ago when he was just a scared little kid. Once his dad lay off the booze, he calmed down. They often hunted together and got beer and burgers at the bar too. "Blood is blood. Had a lotta time ta get over it anyhow." They got along because somehow they were on the same level, despite their differences. But Daryl often forgot how much older than her he actually was.

Roxy snorted and turned her head away from him, a blank expression covering her features. She didn't agree with that. If that was true, she was as disloyal as they came. Roxy knew she could never feel that way. Her family was dead to her, and probably in real life now anyway. The only people who had been her family were not blood related at all. Blood was insignificant to her.

But she didn't even want to get into that. She couldn't deal with that right now. Ever maybe. Everyone died with a few secrets, right? All she wanted to know was how Daryl's relationship with the person who abused him had been in the end. And even though he made it seem as though it didn't bother him, she knew it probably still did, and always would.

The heaviness of the direction this conversation was going in was making her uneasy, so she rerouted it. "Seriously, have you ever considered that you're technically old enough to be my young father?"

Daryl sat up and glared at her. "The hell you pointin' that out for? Make it sound nasty." That had crossed his mind at the start. He'd figured out she was just twenty-one pretty early on, and he was closer to forty than away from it.

His reaction made her laugh a little, which pleased him in the long run. When she wasn't smiling, everything seemed worse. He returned to his position on his back and absentmindedly asked her the same question she'd asked him. " 'Boutchyou? Miss 'em?"

"No. Not at all. But that's a totally… different story. You only get one, and I don't think I can handle two stories that will wanna make you kill something tonight." As much as Tomas might make him angry, he'd hate to hear about her parents more, she'd bet. Probably because he could relate to having that kind of dysfunction growing up. His ideas of her perfect California life were severely rose-colored. Those high society types were always the ones with the fucked up secrets. "Just remember that my life was never perfect, despite what you think. I had my reasons for not scratching and clawing my way back to California."

"Fine." Daryl had stopped disbelieving her. He'd stopped thinking she exaggerated, and he had just learned to take her word for it. She'd given him no reason not to. "If he'da been here… all's you woulda had ta do was point him out an' I wouldda taken him down. I would'ta let him hurt ya."

Sighing happily, Roxy rolled into Daryl's side, curling against him and tangling her legs with his. Her head rest comfortably in the bend of his shoulder and he instinctively clasped his arm around her.

When Daryl got protective, no matter how inconvenient it was, she loved it. It was definitely his most open way of showing her he cared. Her eyes were closed as she lay peacefully, inhaling his rugged scent and the thick summer air. "I've had that dream a million times."

It had been a short period of time since Daryl had spoken when she finally did, leaving him confused. Though she must have sensed it. "I mean… killing him. Doing what he did to me. But you know how it is in a dream. Never satisfying enough, especially when you wake up. Does that make me fucked up?"

The hunter's brow creased, wondering if it did? He'd always thought everyone around him was an idiot, but he was definitely fucked up. And he distinctly remembered having those same kinds of dreams about his dad and even Merle before. So to him, it seemed to be a perfectly rational reaction.

"What'd he do?" Daryl finally let the words pass through his lips. He couldn't hold them back. He needed to know for some reason, despite the fact he was sure she had such a hard time talking about it because it was something that would make him furious.

Daryl felt her body shudder after he'd asked the question before she moved up on her elbow, her hair spilling over and around his face shielding them both from any potential onlookers, the eyes of a woman who had been horribly scorned staring down at him. He watched her with interest, waiting, feeling as though she was about to reveal it to him.

"I came here and told him it was over. And he just… I mean we'd pushed and shoved each other. He'd thrown me around a little before. But that night he..." Her voice trailed off as she collected herself for a minute, trying to find the words again. "I tried to fight back but… all I remember is him just, holding my hair hand punching me in the face over and over again. He said he was gonna drown me, and then he literally dragged me up the stairs in there, and when I woke up, I was face down in the bathtub choking on water."

Daryl wanted to punch things. He wished he'd never heard the details, partially. The idea was so infuriating, and he couldn't even find the guy and take it out on him, show him what it was like to get beaten by a man, drown his rat ass. In a fuckin' toilet bowl of Daryl's piss. But he forced himself to keep control of his utter fury, and stayed quiet, his muscles hardening as he contained himself and just listened.

"It hurt so bad I don't even know how I got out. I must've been so numb. The lock was fucked up on that window, so I broke it with a screwdriver, and snuck out. He was an idiot. He left me to make drug deal or something on his phone. But…" She swallowed and closed her eyes, breaking their eyes contact and blinking tears out of the corners that spilled halfway down her cheeks before they dripped onto Daryl's throat. "I would have rather faced that walker than jumped off that roof cause it hurt so much last time I had to do it. The neighbors called the police. He didn't even see it coming."

In a rare, tender gesture, Daryl reached his calloused hand up and cupped the side of her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek to wipe the wetness away and comfort her in a way that seemed appropriate. It came easy with her, for some reason. He just did what his gut told him to do, and lucky for him, it had worked in his favor pretty consistently.

"He broke my ribs, dislocated my shoulder, broke my nose, and I sprained my ankle when I fell off the roof. He got time… but not enough." Daryl's hand moved to push her hair behind her ear, more tears brimming. "My face was so bruised and busted you wouldn't even recognize me. I'm amazed I kept all my teeth." She laughed but it was bitter and cold. Then, her voice went down to a whisper. "You must think I'm pretty stupid, huh?"

Her eyes looked away from him, ashamed to admit she'd been with someone like that for a long period of time. She'd seen all the signs and almost been another statistic because, she was in 'love', or whatever the fuck that actually was.

"Yer the one's still alive, ain'tchya?" Her hazel eyes flickered back to his again, that liveliness' slowly returning to them. Her smile came back and it made Daryl's demeanor relax and his own lips pull into their own smirk.

"This is what I love about you. He scared me so much. And you, you just make me feel so safe." Sighing again, she returned to her spot against his side. "I don't want to sleep in that house." If she was being honest, it was all a lot more emotion provoking than she'd anticipated.

"I'll sleep 'n the RV with ya then" he offered. He didn't really care where he slept. They'd really be alone if they stayed out there.

"I don't wanna move," she groaned, tired and comfortable. Of course, she was very hungry, and they must've thrown something together to eat by now.

"Then… I'll put the tent out here… 'f ya want." They had the fence, No walkers could get in without being let in, or even see through or over it. They'd be fine out in the backyard. He couldn't make her sleep in there. Knowing what had gone on in that house, hell, he'd be damned if he'd sleep under that piece of shit's roof. It made him sick to think of her all banged up, a hundred times worse than she was now. It made no sense to him that a man would do that to any girl, her especially. He knew himself to be a difficult person to get along with him, and hey melded just fine together, probably better than anyone he'd ever known.

Again, the girl moved over him, her smile bigger now than it had been. This time, she leaned down and caught his lips, slowly seducing him with a smooth kiss, his hands beginning o wander as he enjoyed the feeling of her tongue in his mouth.

She pulled back slowly, the tip of her nose tracing his. It was a relief, not having to sleep inside that house. She was sure she'd have nightmares, nightmares she certainly thought she may have been over now that this new world was so horrifying. Not horrifying enough to make her forget though. "Thank you. You're the best."

"Ya say that a lot y'know, he pointed out, while she climbed to her feet, offering him a hand that he didn't need, but took anyway, just for the physically contact. He held on a little longer than necessary, catching her attention because of it, before he brought it to his mouth and brushed her knuckles with his lips. "I ain't gonna let nothin' hurt ya like that again Roxy, dead 'r alive."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>


	42. Chapter 42: How Dirty Girls Get Clean

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** I'm in the process of moving to Florida from Mass so the next few weeks I don't know how much posting I'll be doing. You never know though, so it could happen. Some finale, huh? This second half of the new season was kind of boring, and I have to admit, I've been way more hooked on Vikings, but the last episode was pretty good. And since the last time I posted, I posted my Hatfields and McCoys story and a new Vikings story I started writing, cause well, frankly that show is insanely awesome. I also updated a long untouched Lords of Dogtown story I had up. Working on a few others that haven't had an update too. But don't worry, Daryl is still a main focus of mine. It's so much easier to write when the show isn't on too. This chapter's nto that interesting. But the next one is smut, then onto the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 42: How Dirty Girls Get Clean**

* * *

><p>"So… wait, you're sleeping outside?" Glenn didn't understand what the problem was. He'd seen Daryl out there, pitching the tent after they'd all eaten. Everyone looked at them, Roxy feeling the pressure of everybody's eyes.<p>

"Yeah… I just… I can't sleep in here." Roxy's eyes begged him to understand without her having to say anything else in front of these people. She'd spent most of her time with Daryl and Glenn, Amy and… well Shane, but he was on the shit list at the moment, and Amy was gone. She'd gotten to know Andrea too but, right now, she was grieving, and Roxy would feel selfish putting her own personal issues on her now.

The point was, everyone didn't have to know what had happened to her here. It wasn't something relevant to their current situation, and back when things were normal, it wasn't the kind of thing she told… _anyone_ that wasn't authority of some sort. Oh yeah, she'd told an entire jury too, and they found that though there had been blatant assault and battery, there wasn't enough evidence for an attempted murder charge apparently. All of it was humiliating, and made her feel pathetic and weak. And she didn't like that feeling, ever, especially now. She didn't want them all to feel bad for her for making such stupid decisions her whole life like they already did. She preferred being seen as the sad rich girl who got cut off and had to degrade herself. Really, it was better than the truth.

Glenn looked nervous. The fence didn't settle him. Nothing would after the CDC. He felt like he'd never be comfortable again. What if something got in and the only thing between Roxy and walkers was a tent? "Daryl said he'd stay out there too. So I'm not alone." He could see she felt bad or making him worry, but he guessed he understood why she'd get no sleep under this roof. It was the first time she'd come back since the incident had happened.

And though he would be stubborn about admitting it, Daryl being out there with her _did_ make it seem less dangerous. The drop of a pin woke that guy up usually. "Yeah, so you don't' have to be alone? _Sure_."

She appreciated him lifting the tone of the conversation and a smile crawled to her lips, her fist bumping into his shoulder playfully. "Shut up."

Laughing and shaking his head, Glenn let the subject die. He wouldn't argue with her about this. Though he thought being inside was a safer bet, he couldn't force her to stay in this place. It had been enough of a battle to convince her to go on with pressing charges back when it had happened. She wanted to just roll over and stay as far away from Tomas as possible, let him get away with it. Glenn hadn't let her.

Tossing his bad hand of cards towards her, he swore and then stretched his arms out. "I suck tonight," he resigned, Roxy tossing her full house down and shrugging at him as apologetically as she could without looking too smug.

"Girl's a cheat, I'm tellin' ya," Daryl added, catching the last bit, just as he walked inside from the backyard. He didn't know how she was doing it, but he didn't know anyone as good at poker as she was. It was unnatural, and he was almost positive she had some trick no one had caught on to.

But hell, he'd always been more of a darts kind of man anyhow.

Settling on the floor beside her, Daryl made himself comfortable as Roxy dealt out cards, handing him some as well this time.

"Can I play?" Carl asked from the small loveseat where he sat with Sophia, waiting for Carol and Lori to finish preparing the macaroni and cheese and beef stew that had been found in the house. There was still gas in the stove, and the mathc did what the electricity should've an lit it.

It was almost a normal scene. Almost.

"Um…" Roxy looked over at Rick, who had heard his sons' inquiry. Realistically, gambling was the least of these children's problems, but she didn't want to overstep her boundaries with the kids. Their parents would probably have them hang on to as much of their innocence as they could right now.

A little smirk crawled across his lips and Rick nodded. "Man should know when ta hold 'em, right? Go ahead. Seems like Roxy'll teach ya good, son." Eyes brightening, Carl came over to gather around the coffee table that was being used as the hub of the game.

"Yeah, teach ya how ta _cheat_," Daryl finished, everyone laughing a little at the joke.

"Go on Sophia, why don't you play too?" Carol suggested, a warm smile offered to Roxy as she peeked inside the room, seeing the small poker game going on. The kids had close to nothing to entertain them. At least this way they could be included in games.

Both T and Dale offered to pick up hands while Roxy peered over Carl's shoulder and whispered directions to him while Daryl did the same for Sophia, truthfully battling one another through the children.

"Throw that it's garbage," Roxy instructed, pointing to the five of clubs, coming near the end of the game.

"Call," Daryl instructed, the three grown men who'd been dealt in grumbling as they threw their losing cards down. Sophia laid hers out, Daryl's smug smile behind her head, eyes twinkling that way they did when he was feeling cocky. "Flush. Beat it."

Sophia mimicked her teacher, and shot a wide, smart lgrin at Carl, who looked to Roxy for his instructions. She tilted her head at him, Daryl unable to read her. She had an awesome poker face, but so did he.

And his eyes caught the cards Carl placed on the table.

"Bull!" he growled, hitting a fist on the table. A royal flush stared back at him, Roxy cackling while Carl laughed with her. Dale, T and Glenn tried to hide their amusement at Daryl's inability to win against her. He'd gotten lucky once or twice, but that was it, and poker was something they passed time with often, especially in the evenings.

"We can't all be good at everything Dixon," Roxy shrugged That just made him scowl deeper,

Dale retreated upstairs to look in on Andrea, while T went to check on the status of dinner. Shane was also hidden away upstairs somewhere, wallowing inn his own self-pity or something they figured.

Roxy moved to sit on the couch, Daryl still eyeing her as though he was trying to figure out how she always managed such high hands. "Ain't no way ya don't cheat," he accused her. With luck like hers, she'd be able to sweep a casino of high rollers in one night and make a hell of a lot more money than she would shaking her ass at some dive.

"I couldn't afford the gamble. A loss would've been devastating no matter what. Bound to lose every once in a while. And besides, you have a tell." She could tell she brushed a nerve there when Daryl stiffened and frowned. He clearly had no idea he was that readable.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he challenged.

"That sparkle you get in your eyes. I can always tell you think you have a good hand. And when you get something you don't like, you clench your jaw." The revelation startled him a little. He hand't realized, and was kind of impressed by how observant she was. "It's sexy."

Even Glenn couldn't help but join in with the kids and laugh at Daryl's expense when a flush burned up his neck. "That food done yet?" he called to the kitchen, getting the attention off of him.

"Almost," T Dog answered back, hungry himself. This was the first meal they'd been able to eat other than granola bars and such.

"Why are you sleeping outside Roxy?" Sophia questioned offhandedly. She had the doll Eliza had given her before she'd gone with Morales and the rest of her family to find their relatives.

The chatter in the kitchen went on, though the room containing the kids, Glenn, Daryl and Roxy went silent.

She had never spent a lot of time with children. She didn't really know how to answer the question other than honestly.

"Because… last time I was here, something bad happened, and I don't think I'll be able to sleep in the house. And I'm useless dead on my feet, right? I'll be fine out there. The yard's fences in. They can't even see that we're in the yard." The wooden fence was tall enough to keep onlookers blind and walkers out.

It wasn't enough of an answer for the little girl. "What happened?" She didn't have the same discretion the adults did. Nor was she able to match the implications.

"Well…" Should she go ask their mothers if it was okay to talk about this in front of them? She had her own suspicions about the situation that had been taking place between Ed and his daughter as it was. There was just no justification she could see in lying to them though. "My old boyfriend lived here. He wasn't a good guy. And he hurt me, really, really badly the last time I was here."

"Does that mean he hit you?" Carl questioned, looking horrified. He'd never been around anything like that before. He would never even imagine his father putting his hands on his mom. It would never happen, no matter what.

Her eyes answered him before her words. Carl was young, but he wasn't stupid. "Yeah. He hit me bad."

"Why?" Sophia wondered. She'd wondered that many times, when her father had smacked her, or beaten on her mother. Why? What had been so bad they deserved that?

"Because I stayed with him, even when I knew I shouldn't." Fear had kept her with Tomas much longer than she was comfortable remembering. "You don't ever let a man put their hands on you, understand? Never. It's never okay."

Roxy bit her tongue when the words spilled out. For some reason, she felt they were words Sophia had never heard, even from her mother. And they were words she'd wished someone had told her.

Either way, she needed to hear them, especially in a world like this one.

"Ya listen ta her, got it?" Daryl reconfirmed. Both kids shook their heads, Carl understanding that it was definitely something viewed as wrong.

Sophia's haunted eyes made Roxy pull her close. The girl couldn't even think about the details of what she suspected Ed of doing to his daughter. It made her sick. And even though he was gone, Roxy knew Sophia would never be able to forget what he'd done to her, however many times he'd done it.

"Food's done!" Carol called into the room before everyone got up to grab a plate. Andrea didn't come down for dinner, though Shane did, sitting silently in the corner as he ate, avoiding eye contact with everyone and brooding. Dale brought the girl hidden upstairs a plate, but her appetite had decreased greatly since Amy had died.

Dinner was a quiet one, merely going over plans for the morning, where they would try finding supplies for their journey.

And once it was finished, Daryl and Roxy made their way outside to the tent while the others made themselves comfortable inside a house that didn't have the same effect on them as it did Roxy.

In the darkness of the tent, they got comfortable between sleeping bags, as they'd done before. "Can you keep Sophia and Carol safe? Watch them? They need us…" Carol didn't have Rick like Lori and Carl did. She needed a protector for her and her daughter.

"Sad an' abused, like us, right? I got it." He'd been glad Ed had died, just like Roxy. Hell, just like Carol, it had seemed.

"She's just a kid. She shouldn't have to live like this." It wasn't right or fair. What did the kids do to deserve it? Roxy knew she had sinned more times than she could count, but how did children deserve to live in a world of brutal death and carnage? Looking at Sophia reminded her of herself when she was young, naïve and afraid. Misled into thinking things that weren't normal, were. Confused and broken. Maybe her redemption was in making sure this girl was protected, this girl, just like her, who probably felt dirty, like something that wasn't her fault, was. Maybe that was why she was still alive, there must've been a reason they'd all found each other.

She'd always been a big believer in fate.

"Yeah. But she does," Daryl answered, though he knew he'd do what she'd asked. The kids had been a priority of his anyhow. He couldn't watch a kid die. "Fairness had nothing to do with it anymore. "Alla us do."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>


	43. Chapter 43: Love Buzz

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Walking Dead_.

**A/N:** Last smut for a while probably. I successfully made the move down the coast and am settled in here it Florida. And I got an annual Disney pass! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please don't forget to leave another!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimme Danger<strong>

**Chapter 43: Love Buzz**

* * *

><p>"You still up?" Daryl's voice was gruff and laced with drowsiness when he spoke, sure he knew the answer by the way she breathed and moved ever so slightly once in a while. They'd been lying out here for close to an hour, silence surrounding them except for the chirping of crickets and tree frogs. There was silence from the house, though they weren't positive if everyone was asleep or not. Dale would be awake, keeping a watchful eye and ear out, but other than that, exhaustion had likely caught up to them all.<p>

"Yeah," she whispered back, eyes still wide-open, brain unable to quiet down. Sighing, she pushed her torso up, leaning on her hands beside him, hair spilling over her shoulder and covering one of her eyes.

"Thinkin' about that motherfucker?" He wasn't one to ask what exactly was on a woman's mind, but something had awoken his senses and he could just feel it. She was plagued tonight, unable to close her eyes and get what little sleep they all managed these days.

"I can't help it," she admitted. "Being here…" There was no need for her to finish the statement, as they were both aware of how uncomfortable she was stuck beneath the roof she was almost killed under. They _were_ sleeping outside alone, after all.

Roxy's hand lifted to brush her hair from out of her eyes, but Daryl reached up, grabbing her by the wrist and gaining her eye contact by doing so, even though it was pretty dark, the gloss of her eyes the only way he could tell she was looking at him. Lifting himself, he sat upright from his position leaned back on his elbows and gave her a serious look she could barely make out in the darkness, "Hey, I don't wantchya thinkin' 'bout that piecea shit when yer with me, got it?"

The blonde wasn't sure how to react. On one hand, he was demanding in his tone, and final. And part of her wanted to argue with him, that little fire inside never quite being extinguished, no matter how she felt. But on the other, she knew it was his way of being sweet. And open gestured of affection weren't necessarily his strong suit.

Letting it go, she removed his hand from her wrist and pulled it to her lips, kissing his knuckles before he tugged her forward and on top of him. Daryl fell onto his back while simultaneously pulling her down with an aggressive kiss and adjusting her hips comfortably on top of his.

He'd never been such a… _bitch_ for a girl like this before. Every time he saw her practically, he got at least a little hard. She could have him whenever, however, like a pathetic virgin schoolboy. He hated it, but loved it at the same time. That's probably how it was supposed to be, which is why he'd never had anything to do with a woman in this way before. No woman ever had held his attention like this. The guy had never had one drive him crazy the way she did.

Roxy had made herself comfortable in nothing but panties, and a t-shirt he most definitely recognized as his own by the worn feeling of the band print decorating the front. His hands tugged at it, wanting to rip it off, but instead of helping him along while he tried to double task, grinding his hips into hers, Roxy stopped him, her hands pushing into his shoulders and pressing him against the sleeping bag.

If she could see better, she'd have noticed the confused look on his face. He wondered if he had done something wrong, coming onto her when she was so uneasy. All he'd been trying to do was make her forget about it though, the best way he knew how.

But a moment later she slowly leaned down and recaptured his lips, initiating a much slower, much more passion filled kiss, one that made Daryl pause, heartbeat thundering in his ears. At no point in his life had anyone ever shown him love and tenderness the way this random chick he never would've thought he'd had a chance with had. She was so ride or die, he wondered if maybe that's why it worked, cause if Daryl was going to be involved in something like this, he wouldn't want to do it more than once. If something happened to her, he knew there wouldn't be another one in his life, not like her. Roxy was always on his side, so it seemed, and would probably even leave the others if he asked her to, even if that meant Glenn. There was never a moment in his life he'd felt he'd had power like that over someone. He wasn't even sure if that was something he liked, until she reminded him of the benefits like this.

Slowly, her hips rocked against his while her lips trailed leisurely down his jawline to his neck. "I love you." She whispered the words into his ear before she continued her kissing, his voice unable to answer her. He didn't really know why he couldn't, but he just wouldn't speak the words he knew would have her melting in his hands. Maybe it was too much power, or too much exposure and vulnerability on his part. The only thing Daryl remembered ever saying he loved was his old coon dog. If he was being honest though, he wasn't tired of hearing Roxy say those words yet, even if she'd only said the phrase a few times. Each occasion had sent a shock through his body, every nerve alive. He could tell she meant it, he could feel it in her voice, and it always made him feel warmth inside the pit of his stomach.

Daryl's hands combed through her hair a few times before she leaned back and undid the button of his jeans, she stopped there, sliding her body down his just a little, before she lifted the hem of his dirty shirt, kissing the skin she was exposing sensually, the hunter squinting in the little light the moon provided to watch her. The man's desire for her grew as her hot breath and wet tongue paved a trail up his abdomen and between the lightly defined muscles of his chest before he was urged by her to pull his worn out shirt off and over his head.

Daryl leaned up halfway, allowing her to tug the shirt over his arms and discard it to the side. Then, he sat the rest of the way up her body sliding down from his waist to the bulge straining the zipper of his unbuttoned jeans.

The sudden contact made them both groan with pleasure, Daryl's fingers pressing into her thighs. He wasn't sure what it was, but somehow he knew tonight she wanted to take her time, and be kissed. They weren't in a rush, or drunk, for once, and they were away from everyone, yet really didn't have to worry about anything coming through the fence or sneaking up on them.

Roxy had a way of making people want to give her whatever she desired, and there wasn't much Daryl could offer her in a world like this, besides protection and comfort the way she liked it, and he wasn't complaining any. He'd take his time with her if that was what she wanted. Hell, he'd go all night if she would.

Roxy's much shorter fingernails still were able to scrape lightly down his chest, running over the scars like they weren't even there, her fingertips making a slow trail down, sending a chill over his skin that made his elbows buckle and sent him down on his back again.

Daryl blew air from between his lips and squeezed his eyes shut as her light touch tickled the sensitive skin between his hipbones.

The way his body shook made her giggle softly, liking that he reacted to such tender gestures despite them knowingly being way outside his comfort zone. It made her feel special, that she was the only one to provoke reactions like this from him, ever. No other girl had gotten this close, gotten his heart involved in it. Just her.

Instead of going beneath the waistband of his pants like he wanted her to, Daryl could see the silhouette of her body pull the t-shirt she'd borrowed (without his consent) over her head, the sound of it rustling somewhere by his head signifying she'd discarded it.

Before she could do much of anything but rock on him a few times, Daryl's hands reached up to her chest, but before he could grope at her, she pushed his wrists to the ground, dropping her weight forward so her perfectly sculpted breasts teased his mouth, an inch away.

Letting her have the power he knew he could easily take if he wanted, he kept his arms where she pinned them, instead just craning his neck up and sucking a pert nipple into his mouth.

A small chuckle vibrated against the sensitive flesh when she moaned, sending her hips closer to the strained member still trapped inside his pants. The pleasurable pressure had him squeezing his eyes shut tight and pressing his teeth into the tender nub.

The feeling of his little bite made Roxy moan out a lot louder than Daryl would've liked out here, fence or no fence. But he took the time to listen for a second as her hands moved from holding him down to his zipper, where he'd been dying for them to return.

He let out a sound of frustration as she did all she could not to touch him as she pulled the pants down his legs about halfway, exposing his swollen, almost painfully so, cock. Her body lifted off of him, but only for a split second before she was back over him, the feeling of her heat hovering over his groin driving him nuts.

Daryl's eyes about rolled into the back of his head as she sunk down on him.

She was drenched in her juices, making it easy for him to slide right inside her. And as bad as he wanted to flip her over and just tear into her, he refrained from doing it. Some kind of instinct told him that wasn't appropriate right now.

The way she was being, all gentle and sensitive somehow while still demanding control from him was different. There was something sad about her tonight, in a way that was different from the emotions the walking dead seemed to withdraw. This was emotional, deeper, and he just hoped he could soothe it.

Because he couldn't just had her on top of him, riding him so slowly like this, without touching her, he pressed his hands to her hips, letting her control their motion for the mot part, Daryl just pulling her down a little with each roll, wanting to be inside her deeper.

And Roxy didn't pin his hands back by his head again either. Instead, she leaned down once she found a comfortable rhythm, her mouth finding his, each of her soft little whimpers and gasps lost down his throat.

As the compression inside of her grew, and the need for release threatened to send Daryl into a frenzy, the hunter sat upright, Roxy' sliding onto him as she was pushed up from on top of him, now seated straddling his lap as he continued their kiss.

She worked her body against his as he began to take over, one of his hands caught in her hair near the base of her neck, the other wrapped tight around her waist, arm encouraging her to completely engulf him between her legs. Their pants and gasps mixed as their lips sloppily collided and moans of ecstasy vibrated against the skin of their necks and mouth.

He could see her eyes, and he held them, the glossed shine giving away their position. Roxy returned the eye contact, amazed by the gesture.

His thrusts began to lift both of them, becoming more frantic as he reached the edge. The silky walls inside of her plsed lightly, nearing the moment they would surround him like a vice, milking him of all his seed and risking the same disastrous situation they'd been risking.

Tossing her head back, Daryl's hand sliding free from her hair and down to her hip instead to get more leverage, Roxy closed her eyes, the one to break eye contact first, surprisingly. He'd gotten her where he wanted her, spilling over the edge and constricting sporadically around his desperate vessel.

Officially accomplished, Daryl let himself go, stupidly terrible at his own precautionary method of pulling out, but quickly pushing it to the back of his mind once the deed was done.

It seemed like every time he had her it was better and more satisfying, somehow. He thought he'd get bored, tired, of the same thing if he ever kept a girl around long enough. And until now, he hadn't. It was all just very strange to him, the way he was falling into these personified roles.

Panting, and lying on his back once again, he pulled her down on top of him, her breath coming out in gasps and drying the sweaty skin of his chest where her head lay. He could feel the trembling in her legs still, and the random convulsions around his softening unit.

They basked in the silence, like no words were needed. But that could never be the case for long, Daryl realized, remembering the girl he had in here with him. "Do you realize you just, like… made love to me?"

For a minute he paused, his jaw dropping just slightly at her words, wondering why she didn't seem to ever get he'd wish she'd just keep quiet about things like that. He was doing his best to accept this all, and go along with it, but it was new and different, and mildly more terrifying than the geeks.

"Why ya _always_ gotta ruin shit with yer mouth, woman?" The word 'love' had struck him again, making a pulse thunder through his entire body and cause a ring in his ears for a second.

She could only laugh at his response, knowing that it would've gone something like that before she even opened her mouth. Truthfully, she was surprised he could be like that, tender in a way she knew he'd never experienced before. Somehow, all his imperfections made him ideal to her, the only thing she ever wanted coming to her at a time like this.

Moving from atop the man, Roxy returned to her spot beside him, making no move to return her clothes to her body.

The sudden silence made Daryl nervous somehow, like he'd been too harsh maybe, and was worried she'd been offended or saddened by his harshness, worries he'd never considered much in the past.

"C'mere," he muttered, eyes now hooded from the exhaustion she inflicted on him when she made him come like that.

The blonde listened, crawling into his side and allowing him to wrap an arm around her, pulling her naked body close, comforted when he heard her soft laugh, and then a content sigh as her head lolled onto his shoulder, sleep not far behind for either one of them.

Somewhere between the conscious mind and the unconscious, Daryl realized, Merle's voice had all but disappeared from his head. He'd barely been gone w week, and Daryl was already forgetting him. And on some level, Daryl had to actually wonder if he was okay with that, having a new life, one that for once wouldn't revolve around Merle and getting him out of trouble.

Not that trouble would ever be very far away, ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
